A Second Chance
by Klaineisland
Summary: Blaine Anderson is just a normal teenage boy. Going to college to fulfill his fathers dreams. But once he meets Kurt, his whole life changes, and it could be for the better. But also it could be worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new fanfiction I thought of at school! College!Kurt&Blaine (; It's in first person and the POV's might change through out but I'll tell you before they do. No Beta, and I do not own Glee. BTW this takes place in October, Abel University in Ohio(: (Abel being The Weeknd's real name aka my husband) ENJoY

PS: GO READ CHARLEYGYRL 's stories! she is my inspiration!

...

"If you want to turn back you can sweetie."

"Nonsense, mom. This is what dad wants." I sighed and looked out the rental car window. People were walking around with bags and bags with their parents to set up their new dorm. My mom pulled me back by my chin and gave me a smile.

"Oh, my handsome young man is growing up."

"That's life for you." I joked and she smiled, letting me go and wiping tears from her face. I got out of our car and started to gather my things from the trunk. "My room is on West Point," I pulled out my map and pointed. "Not a far walk from here, but far away from my classes." I sighed, stuffing the map back in my pocket.

"Well it's a good thing you brought your long board. Lets get this stuff situated so we can go get lunch." My mom held my bags in her arms and I grabbed the rest of my things. I strung my guitar over my back and grabbed the last few bags before flipping my board out the car. I hopped on it and pushed it forward. "You go ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure? I can walk too."

"Nonsense, go. It won't take me but a while." She waved me off and I nodded before pushing off towards my dorm. I dodged a few people, almost hitting one that was too busy on her phone.

"Watch where you are skating, dick." She yelled as I passed. I rolled my eyes, but continued down the sidewalk. I turned a right down a wooden bridge with a sign over it, West Point Dorms. The buildings were scattered about. West Point had it's own Cafe and it's out Entertainment Palace. I smirked at the name and pulled my map back out.

"Room 314..." I whispered and looked up from my map. A girl caught my eye as I skated closer. Her long brown hair and brown eyes shone in the sun. She looked friendly enough. "Could you possibly tell me where my room is? It's not on the map." I handed her my card and she took it with a smile.

"Of course! You will go to Building 3 and look for room 14." Her smile disappeared and she threw my card down with a sarcastic laugh. She walked away with a hair flip, leaving me there speechless. I bent down and picked it up, scoffing.

"Don't pay Rachel any mind." A voice said behind me. I turned around and was met by a pair of blue eyes. The male was certainly taller than me and his blonde hair was a big mess. "You must be Blaine. I'm Sam, your roommate." He held out his hand and I shook it firmly with a smile.

"Yes, hello Sam." I gave him a smile as he took a few bags out of my hands. He motioned for me to follow. I picked up my board and followed him through a building.

"You play guitar too man? Sweet, we can have jam sessions all night long."

"That would be amazing!" I rubbed the back of my neck as we walked towards a small desk. He handed me a card and I signed it before he gave it back to the lady working. She then handed us both keys and then we left. "This place is actually pretty big. What are you majoring in?"

"Psychology. It wasn't my first choice but I'd rather do this my whole life than going into the law firm like my dad." Sam looked back at me and gave me a smile. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm doing Meteorology, but my dad is basically making me. Did you not think about going into music? You play guitar."

"Well so do you," He laughed and clicked a button for an elevator. "But, I only play for fun. I don't need someone telling me how to play."

"I feel you." The elevator opened up and we stepped in.

"Plus there are these hot chicks that are in Psychology." He looked at me and winked. I smirked and ran a hand over my gelled hair.

"Well you can have all the girls you want, pal. I play for a different team."

"Oh, that's sweet too." He laughed and I felt one hundred times better knowing he didn't mind. Before the door closed a hand stuck in and the doors swung open.

"Oh, Blaine I found you."

"Hey mom, this is Sam, my roommate."

"Hello, Sam." She smiled at him before dropping my bags on the floor. Sam smiled and leaned over towards me.

"Damn, that's your mom?" He whispered and I chuckled.

"What's so funny, boys?" She asked and gave us a look. Sam shook his head and I laughed louder. My mom just rolled her eyes with a smile. The elevator stopped on the second floor and two more people walked in, pushing us to the back.

"I'm telling you, that isn't going to happen." One of them said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Kurt, trust me. It won't blow up like last time."

"Yeah last time was shit." Kurt nodded and crossed his arms.

"Puck, Kurt, what's up?" Sam said and the two turned around. The guy in the mow hawk fist bumped Sam and Kurt just nodded.

"This your new roommate?" Puck asked pointing to me. I stayed quiet and looked from him to Sam.

"Yeah, he's Blaine. Blaine these are my dick of a friends Puck and Kurt." Sam smiled and pushed Puck lightly.

"Who's that sweet milf over there?" Puck whispered to Sam and I blushed.

"That is Mrs. Anderson." Sam said aloud and she turned to look over, smiling at all of us. Puck gasped and hit Sam in his shoulder. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey," I said, nervously biting my lip. He just stared at me before turning around and walking out of the elevator as it opened up. Puck walked out after him as did the rest of us.

"Just down here." He used his key to open his door and we all stepped in. The room was pretty big, enough space for the both of us. I set my guitar and board by the door and helped my mom bring my things in. "Mrs. A, if you want to go, I can help Blaine get situated and all cozy." He grinned widely and I knew I would like him.

"That would be great, besides I would like time to go get lunch with Blaine before I have to catch my flight back to New York."

"Oh sweet, you guys are from New York? I'm from Cali." Sam set my things on my bed and flipped his hair. "Don't worry, I'll try to organize your things. Go spend time with your mom. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. A." Sam crossed his arms and my mom gave him a small hug before pulling me out the door.

"That boy is sweet, Blaine." She said, giving me a knowing look. I laughed and shook my head.

"He is interested with girls, mom. Besides he's my roommate, that would be awkward."

"Oh alright." She stepped in the elevator after me and before it closed a hand stuck in like last time.

"Thanks." The blue eyed boy muttered. His skin was pale and his eyes were like blue daggers. His hair was coiffed up and chestnut brown. He turned away from me and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Kurt, right?" I asked. He glanced back at me before nodding and turning back. I nodded to myself, realizing this boy had no interest in this conversation. The elevator dinged and we all got off, Kurt turning left and we turned right.

"Now he was cute." My mom giggled and I gave her a nervous smile. Honestly he was, but he obviously wasn't interested in me. I just gave a shrug and we made our way to the car.

...

"So, we'll see you on Christmas, right?" My om said, wiping tears from her face. The sun was setting slowly, casting our shadows on the ground.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare miss it." I embraced her and she sobbed in my shoulder. "Mom you better go before you miss your flight."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm going to miss you so much. Call everyday." She finally pulled away from me and I nodded. She quickly handed me the keys to the rental car and gave me a swift kiss on my cheek before walking off. She waved at me at least ten times before making it inside the airport. I sat there and laughed, but I didn't leave until I saw her check in. Sighing I got back in the car and made my way back to Abel University. The drive was long, more than an hour and the whole time I couldn't get Kurt out of my mind. For some reason that boy had a hold on me and I liked it. His features were beautiful and his eyes were so full of life. I wanted to desperately kiss my way up his neck. I quickly shook my head with a smirk. My previous relationship I had before I graduated high school was with a boy named Eli. He wasn't your special type of person. Really, he was boring and held no life in himself. I was only with him because his dad worked with mine in our company, but when he was transferred down to Florida I was a happy camper. That was the last time I heard of Eli.

"Dude, your mom is smoking." Sam said as I walked into our dorm.

"Thanks..." I said, giving him a strange look. He snorted and laid on his bed.

"So there is this back to school party tonight and tomorrow night if you want to go."

"Really? I've never been to a party before. Not my usual cup of tea."

"I can tell, but I can get you in since I am in that fraternity."

"Oh, well if you are in one, why do you stay in the dorms?"

"I'm not a fan of staying in a building with twenty plus other boys. Plus the showers here are co-ed." He snickered and sat up. "So find some good ass clothes and-" He stopped and pointed at my hair, an evil grin on his face. "I wanna see what's under all that gel."

"Oh no, I hate my natural hair."

"Come on, I bet it's amazing. Go take you a shower and get ready to partay!" Sam pushed me out the door and closed it before I could protest. I sighed and walked towards the showers. There were some girls standing around in the hallways on their phones and a few guys trying to hit on them. I took a left and then another right before I reached the showers. Just then a girl ran out the showers without a towel, laughing and screaming as a guy ran after her, his clothes also missing. The blonde girl ran towards me and held on to my shoulders, standing behind me.

"Oh my gosh! Stop!" She giggled and pushed me towards the man before running off. He grabbed my shoulders and looked down at me.

"Blaine?"

"Puck?"

"Don't talk about this." He threatened and pushed past me, holding himself as he ran after the nude girl. I shook my head and walked into the showers. There was a couple making out on the bench, partially naked and another couple getting busy in the shower with the curtain drawn back. I decided that I would have to take showers extra early to avoid all of the nudity. I found a shower that was empty and looked half decent compared to the other ones. I ran the hot water and quickly undressed. Bottles on top of bottles of soaps, shampoos, and conditioner lined the walls on the shower. I grabbed a mint smelling shampoo and ran it through my hair, gel easing right off. My hair smoothed out onto my face and I had to keep pushing it away as I scrubbed the remaining gel away. I closed my eyes and let the hot water pelt my back. Today had already been stressful enough. My dad left this morning without a goodbye which made the ride to the airport hell as my mom argued with him over the phone. Once on the plane, we were seated away from each other and I got put by a dad and his kid that kept hitting me. My parents argued again as we waited for our luggage that was an hour late. And now I had to stress about this party. College parties could be crazy and fun and unforgettable. And this Kurt character... He didn't say two words to me and it was making me crazy. His pink lips that he had and his jaw line that was begging for me to kiss.

"Fuck..." I whispered and looked down. I shook my head and tried hard to think about something else because there was no way I was jacking off in a public shower. I ran my hand through my hair before washing my body and then conditioned it. Turning the shower off I grabbed the towel they have stored in containers. I wrapped in around my waist before musing my hair off my face. I opened the shower curtain and stepped out, grabbing my clothes that were on the floor. A girl next to me walked out of the shower next, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hot damn, skater boy." She winked and slung her wet hair over her shoulder. I smiled nervously at her as her eyes raked my body.

"You're the girl that called me a dick." I replied, running my hand through my damp hair.

"I take that back because your body is banging." She whistled before grabbing her clothes. "I'll let you hit me next time." She said with a laugh. "Lets hang out sometime, name's Santana. Room 320."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm supposed to go to some party tonight and..." I trailed off and bit my lip. Was she really hitting on me in the showers? Should I let her down easily or throw it at her.

"Oh me and my girlfriend are going to that Frat party. Maybe we'll see you there, hot stuff." Santana winked and walked away. I smiled to myself and threw my head back. She wasn't flirting at all. I quickly walked out of the shower area and back to my room. Sam opened it, his shirt hanging around his neck.

"Straight hair?" He asked as I stepped in.

"It curls when it's dry." I grabbed some clothes from my bag and stepped into the small closet area we had.

"Dude, you can get dressed out here, I'm not gonna look." He turned away from me and slid his sweatpants off. I nodded to myself and dropped my towel. I quickly pulled up my underwear before examining myself in the mirror. I flexed a little and made a silly face before I turned back around. Using my towel, I dried my hair, curls popping out from underneath. "Now that's some hair." Sam said and grinned. "No more damaging gel products for you."

"Are you sure? It's crazy and everywhere."

"Positive, it's hot."

"Gay." I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and buttoned up his jeans. I sat on my bed and pulled a stripped long sleeve sweater over my head.I yawned as I yanked up my jeans.

"Oh no, it's way too early for you to be tired. We are getting shit faced tonight, my friend." Sam smiled at me in the mirror, brushing through his hair.

"I've never gotten drunk before." I said, standing next to him and ruffled my hair.

"Tonight's the night then." He pulled out his phone once it got a notification. "Sweet, girls are already wasted and it's not even eight yet." He showed me a video of two girl in swim suits chugging down beers. I smiled and nodded. It looked fun enough. "You ready?"

"Readier than I'll ever be."

"Great, lets go." He grabbed his dorm key off his bed and grabbed a beanie. "God, I miss the taste of whiskey."

...

We had to drive off campus to reach the frat houses. We passed two that were dead, but the third one at a least a hundred people outside, gone out of their minds. Sam jumped out of the car and waited for me as I walked up the steps. He hugged a few girls and fist bumped a few guys. Once we entered the house, the smell of alcohol hit me hard. People were dancing and drinking everywhere. Beer pong tables were set up and keg's were scattered about. Sam handed me a drink and chugged his. I sipped at it and smiled. It tasted like a sweet mango with a kick of vodka. I quickly drank the rest of it before asking Sam for another one. "That's my boy!" He yelled over the music before handing me another cup. I slowed down with this one and watched him chug his. "You be okay for a while? I need to go scope out the crowd, make sure shits not out of hand." I nodded and he smiled before squeezing his way towards people. I finished off my drink and waddled my way to the kitchen. There was a male in there mixing drinks and pouring them in cups.

"Any special?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"Have anymore of that... Mango stuff?"

"You mean Mango Pamatini?"

"I guess." I shrugged and licked my lips as he poured me more in my cup. I brought it to my lips and savored the taste, internally moaning as the cool liquid slid down my throat.

"Skater boy," A familiar voice said, walking into the kitchen. A blonde girl followed in after her and I smiled. "You got curls I see."

"Curly!" The blonde girl shouted and leaned against the counter, swiping the vodka bottle and chugging as much as she could before the bartender took it back.

"How's your drink there, hot stuff?"

"It's amazing, I've never had anything like it before!"

"Thank Nicholas right here." She said and pointed to the guy. I looked at him and he just nodded before tending to the drinks. "So, find you a cute guy yet?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, nearly choking on the drink.

"Don't play dumb, my gaydar is off the charts." She gave me a knowing smile.

"Well, then no I haven't." I swallowed the rest of my drink and asked for another. My body started tingling and my vision was blurring slightly. I set the drink down and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "Fuck me." I whispered, chugging down the water.

"Oh, a potty mouth." Santana bit her lip and looked towards her girlfriend. "Let's go Britt, we should go make out or something." She grabbed the girls hand and walked out the kitchen. I sighed and followed them before they got lost in the haze of people. I made my way up a staircase, cautiously stepping over people that were passed out or having sex. All the doors were closed down the hallway except one at the very end. I slowly made my way down and peeked in. It was empty and lit only by a lamp. I stepped in slowly to get a better look of the place. It smelled heavenly and looked well put together. There was a bookshelf that was lined with books I never heard of. I walked towards the bed that was neatly made, a shirt laying on top of it. Walking towards the desk I noticed that there was a note resting there. I reached for it and picked it up.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice yelled behind me. I dropped the paper and quickly turned around. Kurt stood there in the doorway, his fist balled up at his side.

"I was just... looking." I whispered.

"Get out. Now." His eyes shone in the little light and it made me gulp. Alcohol was still coursing through my veins and by the way he was swaying he was drinking too.

"Kurt-"

"Get out!" He yelled and punched the wall beside him. I cracked and dented in. My breath hitched and I slipped past him. He walked in and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving me in the dark. But I wasn't going to take that. I knocked on the door. Soon, without an answer, I started banging on the door until it swung open. "What the hell do you want?" He yelled, his face as red as a tomato. To be honest, I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted him though. I knew I did. But then it hit me. I didn't belong here at this party, I didn't need to be drinking away. I had school in three days, and I'm not even unpacked yet. I but my lips and dropped my eyed from Kurt's pink lips and ran off down the hall way and down the stairs. I ran through people who yelled and cussed at me, but I kept on running. I didn't slow down until I reached my car. I would be a horrible friend if I left Sam, but I needed to go soon. I put my car in reverse and hoped I didn't crash on my way back to the dorms. My vision got the best of me as I hit a few trashcans, but I didn't stop driving. I couldn't stop. This wasn't who I was at all. I needed to stay focused. I needed to get that angel out of my mind. "Well what do you want?" He asked again. I shook my head and looked at him. I could've sworn I was driving right now.

"I... needed a place to lay down." I lied, worrying my lip in my teeth.

"You just got here. What are you, some lightweight?"

"No, I'm just..." I shook my head and dropped eye contact from him. "Actually, how about we go get our drink on?" Definitely the alcohol. Kurt gave me a weird look before sighing and stepping out of his room.

"Fine." He muttered and walked down the hall before me. His hips swayed to the right and to the left and I felt an aching between my legs. I cursed myself, taking the steps two at a time. I followed him into the kitchen and he handed me a plastic cup that had a brown liquid in it. "Fireball to start off the year." He said and swallowed it down his hatch. I nodded and chugged mine, nearly spitting it back up. The liquid felt like it was burning a hole through my throat. I coughed loudly and Kurt laughed at me, his eyes shinning brightly. He poured me another one and I chugged it down, only for his amusement. He grabbed a bottle of Pineapple Vodka and grabbed my arm, pulling me out the back door of the kitchen and onto a sidewalk. There were only four or five people out here smoking away. Kurt pulled me further away from the house until we reached a gazebo. He sat down and popped the bottle open, swallowing the content until he couldn't take the burn anymore. He then passed it to me, and I drank it, already far gone. My vision was a blurry mess and my body was vibrating. "Ki...me." Kurt whispered but I couldn't understand. He stood up and pulled me up with him. I blinked and he was sitting back down. I shook my head and passed him the bottle.

"Kurt-"

"Oh, there you are, Blaine! Come on, I need to show you my new girl." Sam pulled me off my feet and dragged me away. I looked back to Kurt, but he wasn't sitting there anymore, only the bottle of vodka... I could barely stand or hear what he was saying as he pointed to a girl in the corner, nervously sipping at a beer. "She's not my girlfriend yet, but she will be." Sam said, pulling me close by my shoulders. "But I think we should go right now, you look like you are about to pass the fuck out." He laughed and helped me walk out the door. "Sorry your first party was cut short, but I can't have you here without me watching you. Maybe tomorrow night will be better?"

"No..." I groaned as he slid me in the back seat of the car.

"Don't tell your mom that I'm driving okay?" He whispered with a smile. I only nodded, my eye lids getting heavier every second. He laughed and my eyes shut, and all I could see was darkness.

...

"How's your first hangover my friend?" Sam teased, bringing me a glass of water. I groaned in response and slowly drank the water. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He sat on his bed and pulled his beanie down to cover his eyes. I snorted and laid back down and closed my eyes. "Why were you sitting by yourself last night?"

"I... I thought Kurt was with me but I guess I was imagining it."

"Oh him? He stays in his room when parties happen."

"I went up there last night and he caught me in his room. He kicked me out then I thought I was driving and then I thought I was drinking with him." I sighed and rubbed my head. I am never getting drunk again.

"Gee, how much did you drink?" He snickered. "Look, if you don't want to go to that party tonight, I'll stay here with you."

"No, it's kinda your party so you can go. I'll stay here and get ready for school, might check everything around."

"Alright, well there's this coffee shop in campus that's open 24 hours. It's hot, and all the nerds go there to do school work."

"Hey, who said I'm a nerd?"

"Just an educated guess." He said with a laugh and rolled out of his bed. "I'm going to meet some people at the Library for a few."

"Look who's the nerd." I grinned. "Okay, don't read too much." Sam flicked me off and left with a smile. I sat up, holding my head, and looked in the mirror. I look like complete shit. Slowly getting out of bed, I grabbed my towel and made my way out of my room. I desperately needed a shower to wash off the stench of alcohol and the grogginess. No one was in the showers and I smiled. I turned the hot water on and let it soak me until my fingers turned to prunes. A door swung open and slammed shut signalling someone had come to use the restroom. I washed my body, scrubbing my skin till it hurt. Turning the shower off I wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out.

"Gee, we use the same schedule huh skater boy?"

"Hey, Santana." I said with a grin. I walked with her to stand in front of the big mirror. She brushed through her hair, holding a bobby pin in her mouth.

"Wicked ass party last night, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm such a light weight, Sam made us leave early."

"Awe, poor baby." She stuck her tongue out as she grabbed the last pin and stuck it in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. "What are you doing after you get dressed?"

"I was going to get some coffee I guess." I shrugged and tied the towel tighter around my waist. Curls were already popping out.

"Can Britt and I tag along?"

"Sure, I don't know my way around here." I followed her out the shower room and into the hall. I walked with her dorm and she opened it. Brittany was sitting on the floor with a cat asleep in her arms.

"Britt, member skater boy?"

"Curly!" She jumped up and the cat ran off to hide under one of the beds. She came and hugged me.

"It's Blaine, by the way..." I said with a nervous smile.

"Well Blaine, go get dressed so we can get this day started. We'll be waiting here." I nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked back to my room an few doors down and slid in before anyone could see. I decided to go with a plain black shirt and blue jeans today. I left my hair as unruly as it was and quickly brushed my teeth in the small sink. Once I was finish, I made my way back to Santana's dorm and knocked. The door opened and she answered, wearing a crop top and shorts. Brittany stood behind her in the same attire, except her shirt was cut shorter. I smiled and looked at the third person that appeared to come out of no where. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts and had a small plaid jacket tied around his waist. "Kurt decided to join us, is that cool?" My eyed met his eyes and they seemed to sparkle at me. I nodded hard, gulped, and stepped out of the way for the three of them to leave the room. "To the Lima Bean!" Santana yelled, grabbing Britt's accepting hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I love reviews guys. They make me write more

* * *

"I'd like a medium drip, please." I looked back behind me and smiled at everyone. "I'm buying, okay?"

"Sweet hot stuff! Britt will have a non-fat latte with caramel drizzle, and I'd like a Triple-venti-half sweet-Non-Fat caramel macchiato!" Santana smiled and the worker rolled his eyes, but kept a smile on his face. Santana slipped a ten in my hand before dragging Brittany off. Kurt stood there awkwardly and kept his face to the floor.

"You want anything, Kurt?" I asked.

"Grande non-fat mocha..." He whispered. I nodded and told the worker. He smiled and told me my total and I paid. He gave me my receipt and slipped another piece of paper in my hand. I nodded and walked to where Santana and Britt were sitting, deep in a conversation.

"He gave me his number," I laughed, sitting next to Santana. "He was pretty cute."

"Woah, look at you, already getting hit on." Santana smiled and looked back at the worker. I looked too and he was already staring. He blushed and looked away, nervously taking someone's order. Kurt sat next to Britt and crossed his arms, watching people walk back and forth.

"Well, that's the start..." I muttered and looked away from Kurt. After a few minutes the cashier brought out drinks down. He gave me mine last and made an attempt to touch my hand. His deep green eyes and blonde hair stood out in his drab, dark brown work uniform. "Thank you so much..." I trailed off, looking for a name tag.

"Oh, Clark! My name aha..."

"Typical white boy name." Santana muttered. I turned and gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you Clark." I gave him a smile and he nodded, walking away, bumping into a few students. Kurt sighed loudly and sipped at his coffee. I smirked and brought mine up to my lips.

"What's wrong, Porcelain, getting jealous over there?" Santana snickered and I looked up from my drink to him. He glared at the girl and shook his head.

"What's after this?" He asked, slouching in the seat. His legs rubbed up against mine and I jerked away slightly. His eyes looked into mine and all I could do was look away.

"Whatever lover boy wants to do." Santana ruffled my hair and I smiled.

"Well, I really don't care..."

"How about we just go crash at the Frat House, Kurtie?" Brittany asked, poking him in his cheek. He clenched his jaw and turned to her.

"Whatever." He said hardly and stood up out of his seat. We all followed suit and walked back to the dorm rooms. Santana left with Brittany to get her car keys leaving me alone with Kurt.

"I'm sorry about your wall and going into your room." I said, sipping at my coffee. "I wasn't thinking right, and I was way too drunk." I glanced over at him and he wasn't even paying attention. He was on his phone, texting someone. "Kurt?"

"What." He locked his phone and looked to me. I gulped and bit my lip. Kurt was so... beautiful... and I knew I had no chance. His eyes pierced my body and his face was like an angel's.

"I'm sorry-"

"I heard you."

"Well... you didn't say anything."

"I don't have to." He unlocked his phone and started to text him again. I sighed and pulled my own phone out and decided to add Clark's name into my phone.

 ***Hey Clark, thanks again for the discount on coffee. Maybe I'll see you at this party tonight?-Blaine***

Kurt sighed and looked over at me but I kept my eyes locked on my phone.

 ***Oh no problem, Blaine. And I was there last night so of course I'll be there tonight, especially if you'd be there!-Clark***

"Alright, load up!" Santana unlocked the car and Kurt hurried to sit in the front seat to avoid sitting by me. I smirked and shook my head. Britt started a conversation about dolphins and her cat Lord Tubbington, but I didn't pay any mind. I kept my eyes face forward, catching Kurt glancing back at me a couple times. He did wonders to me and he wasn't even trying. I could tell he was getting jealous at the Lima Bean, but he acted like I didn't even exist. I had better chances with Clark than I do Kurt. We finally made it to the house and there were only a few people outside passing around a blunt.

"There he went," An Asian guy said, taking a hit of the blunt then standing up. "Hanging with these losers."

"I will fuck you up, Mike." Santana threatened and the other boys laughed.

"Of course." He did some hand shake with Kurt and he did it with all the other boys. Puck came out the house only wearing boxers and a beer in hand.

"The fuck is all this yelling?" He groaned, scratching his head. He had an obvious boner and I tried to keep my laughs in. The Frat Boys, however, busted out laughing and Puck just flipped them off. Santana pulled me past them as we followed Kurt through the house and up the stairs. We all stopped at his door and waited.

"Thank's for driving me home." He muttered and opened his door. He then slammed it shut and locked it.

"You have to be shitting me, Porcelain!" Santana yelled, banging on his door. That did nothing though, so she soon stopped.

"Well, what now?" Britt asked, chewing at her lip.

"We can get ready for this shit party." Santana groaned and walked back down the hall way. I followed her and Britt after me. What a waste of time.

...

"So you decided to go, huh?" Sam asked, brushing his hair back before placing his beanie on.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting someone." I blush and pull my green hoodie on.

"Oh, shit sweet!" He said, giving me a high five. There was a knock at the door and Sam smiled, biting his lip. He opened the door and embraced the girl that was standing there. "Hey Blaine, this is Mercedes! We met at the Library earlier today, remember?" I hopped off my bed and shook her hand.

"So this is the girl you wouldn't shut up about," I grinned and she smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"So glad to meet you too." She stood in the doorway, watching Sam nervously gather his things. I walked out the door after him. We got in her car and drove to the party.

"So, try not to get wasted too early, okay?" Sam said, ruffling my hair as we stood outside the house. There were more people than last night and it made me nervous. As soon as Sam and Mercedes split, I pulled out my phone to text Clark.

"There he is," A hand laid on my shoulder and pulled me around. Clark stood there in cut off shorts and a black shirt. "I was starting to think you weren't coming." I did the nice thing and gave him a hug.

"Of course not, I would've told you!" I smiled and he grabbed my hand, pulling me through people. We ended up in the living room of the house and sitting on one of the couches there. I grabbed a cup that was sitting on a tray and drank the liquid, hating the taste but loving the buzz feeling.

"So, cutie, what brings you here?"

"Ah, my roommate invited me yesterday and I wasn't really planning on coming tonight, but you were so..." I bit my lip and he smiled.

"Well that's good then. I saw you yesterday, sitting alone at the gazebo and just drinking a whole bottle of vodka yourself." He laughed and rubbed his neck. "You like to drink I assume?"

"No, well... I was already drunk when it happened." He nodded and scooted closer to me.

"I'm glad you came, because I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you last night." He bit his lip and placed his arm behind me. I blushed deeply, looking away for a few seconds. I haven't kissed anyone since Eli, and I desperately wanted to kiss Clark now. But I couldn't help but notice a pair of blue eyed staring at me and watching my every move across the room. I turned back to Clark and he gave me a smile and leaned back. "It's okay if you want to take it slow." I turned back and noticed Kurt was still watching. I grabbed Clark's face and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his, all the while keeping eye contact with Kurt. The boy's face turned red, but he kept watching. I pulled Clark closer until he was leaning over me, using his arms to prop himself up. Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze, grabbing a cup, and jogging up the stairs. I looked back to Clark and his eyes were shut, his tongue trying to force it's way into my mouth. I pulled away and sat up. He blushed and bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "Woah..." He whispered.

"Sorry about that," I said and looked around the room. "I, um- I have to piss." I hopped off the couch and made my way up the stairs. The hall was lit with candles and only two couples were up here making out. I walked by rooms, some of them with socks on the doorknobs until I reached the end of the hall to where Kurt's room was. I knocked lightly on the door, nervously biting my lip. The door opened and Kurt rolled his eyes once he saw it was me.

"What do you want?"

"Why were you watching me?" I asked, pushing my way into his room.

"First off, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I'm not leaving until you answer me." I laid on his bed and he sighed, slamming his door shut. He walked past the bed and sat at his desk. Kurt picked up his pen and started to write on the paper. "I'm waiting."

"It's my fucking job to see what is going on in the house, okay?" He said, clenching his fists. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you were watching me kiss someone and-"

"You were staring back at me, Blaine." He said with a laugh and I bit my lip. The way he said my name made my insides turn. "You got your answer, now leave my room and go back to your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said and crossed my arms. "You're just jealous." Kurt scoffed and turned to face me, amusement on his face.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That it wasn't you I was kissing!" I sat up, kicking my feet over the side of the bed.

"Trust me, you would be the jealous one if I was kissing someone."

"Yeah right."

"That would be right. I could kiss anyone here, and you'd be begging on your knees for me to even look at you."

"You were basically begging me to kiss you. Probably imagining it was you instead of Clark."

"Oh don't get a big head." He laughed and turned his attention back to his paper.

"If I kissed you, you wouldn't be able to think straight." I challenged.

"You sure about that, Blaine? I've kissed a ton of guys, even fucked some, and I'm perfectly normal." I cringed at his words.

"I'm positive." I said and he turned around to face me and shrugged.

"Fine, come kiss me right now."

"Fine." I got off the bed and walked towards him. He looked me dead in my eyes as I bent down and placed my lips on his. The kiss was better than I expected. I rested my hand on his thigh and he placed his arms around my neck. He hummed into it before pulling away, his pink limps plump from the kiss. His eyes were a darker shade, and his cheeks were tinted pink. I stood up straight and smirked. "See, you can't even think straight."

"It wasn't as good as you think." He said, finally shaking his head and turning back around. "You can go now."

"Whatever." I left his room, closing his door lightly, and made my way back down to Clark, who was waiting for me with a smile.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

His lips felt like velvet on top of mine, and I couldn't help but get lost in his hazel eyes. His voice melted my insides and it killed me to see him kissing someone else. My past wasn't perfect, and my record wasn't crystal clean either. But when Blaine kissed me it felt like heaven. I could barely keep the bad boy act up once he pulled away, and I wanted to be the one that he was kissing. I had fucked many people before, but they weren't anything special. A few nothings here and there and I thought I had it good. So why did I feel one hundred times better when Blaine was kissing me? I sighed and laid my pencil down. I was never one to party, but I decided to go down and enjoy this before school started. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a random drink off the counter and chugged it before filling it to the top with whiskey. I drank half before walking my way through people. A few girls slapped me on my ass, but I shrugged. I needed to keep my eyes on Blaine at all time. I spotted the curls and the blonde hair, just outside in the back, laying in the grass. That Clark loser was on top of Blaine literally sucking his face and all I could do was get angry. It was okay if I did it with other people, but to see Blaine with someone else made my heart ache. It took every once of fiber in my being to not run out there and beat the shit out of Clark. I just sighed and sipped at my drink.

"You are caught in the pull of one Blaine Anderson." Santana said,throwing her arm around my neck. I just gave her a look before turning back and watching the two. "You know, you can easily steal him and just throw him back out for Clark."

"Yeah." I said, clenching my teeth.

"How about we make this into a game? One hundred dollars that you can't get in his pants before Christmas. Don't pussy out."

"Fuck that shit." I groaned and gave her a disgusted look.

"Well, have fun watching Clark take him." She snickered and turned away.

"Wait... " I looked from Blaine to Santana. "That's all you are putting out? Come on now, don't be stingy." Maybe if I mess him up so bad, he won't ever be able to leave...I want him to want me. But I can't make that just happen if I take his virginity.

"One grand. So deal, or no deal?" Santana pressed on. I nervously sipped at my drink and watched the two of them laugh and kiss some more. I clenched my fist and burst the cup.

"Deal."

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Wow, tonight was actually amazing."

"Thanks for spending it with me, Clark." We stood outside my dorm room and I leaned against the wall. "Text me tomorrow to see if we have any classes."

"Of course. Meet me at the Lima Bean at 8:30, okay?" He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and walked away. I felt not spark when I kissed him. I was only doing it because I longed for someones touch. When I kissed Kurt, I felt like my body was getting electrocuted and it felt amazing. I unlocked the door and slipped out of my clothes. Sam was dead asleep, his snoring filling the air. I laid in bed in only my boxers, and curled into a ball. I couldn't get Kurt out of my head.

...  
My alarm blasted through the room, stirring me from my slumber. My eyes eyes shot open to the darkness in the room. Sam groaned, turning over in his bed. I smiled and shut the alarm off. "Dude, It's six a.m... why the hell are you getting up now?"

"I have to get ready!" I pouted and jumped out of bed. I grabbed my key to the room and my towel and headed for the showers. There was some guy passed out in front of a room and a beer in his hand. I shook my head and walked into the showers. One shower was already running and someone was dancing in it, blasting some old rock song. I went all the way to the back to the stall I usually use and stepped in. I took a quick shower, desperate to go get ready for class. I had to meet Clark at 8:30 and I had my first class at 9. I dried my hair out and my body before basically jogging to my room. I turned a corner fast and ran into someone, their own towel flying out of their hands. I held onto mine around my waist and gasped. I bent over and picked it up for them. "I am so sorry!" I whispered, handing over the towel.

"It's fine, Blaine." Kurt said, giving me a smile smile. I took a step backwards on instinct.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I like these showers better than the one's at the House. They don't know how to keep it clean." HE sighed and looked down at his feet. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I like to get up early before class... Bad habit." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Okay," He stood there and finally looked up to connect eyes with me. "Do you want to go get... I don't know, coffee? It's to pay you back." He bit his lip. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? You hit your head or something?" I half laughed and held tighter onto my towel. "You want to take me to get coffee?"

"Well yeah..." He said softly.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Clark there so..."

"Oh, no that's," He dropped his gaze and crossed his arms. "That's fucking great, really." He pushed past me and headed for the showers. I watched him and scrunched my face up. Why did he want to take me to get a coffee? He basically told me my kiss meant nothing to him last night. I shrugged and drudged to my room to get ready. Sam was snoring loudly once I opened the door and I laughed to myself. I opened the closet door and turned the light on before stepping in and closing the door. I dropped my towel and looked around at my clothes. I was already getting cooler outside, so I decided on my tan cashmere sweater and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my gel and held it in my hands. I looked in the small mirror and sighed. No gel was Sam's orders. I placed the container back on the shelf and stepped out of the closet. I grabbed my backpack and my long board and left the room. I still had no clue where my classes were, so I decided to go find them now before I met Clark.

...

"I have Calculus, and French today." I sighed, gripping the steaming cup in my hand. Clark nodded and flipped his bangs out of his face. Clark was pretty cute, to me at least. But I don't think it was him that I wanted. It was the idea of him, the idea of having someone who would kiss me. Eli wouldn't ever kiss me. The only time he kissed me was before he left for Florida, and that was the best kiss he ever gave. Clark was just here for me to fulfill all my needs, and I know that sounds crappy, but I didn't really like him. I knew he wasn't the one. But to be honest, when he was all over me at the party, I loved it. I loved being able to show him off and kiss him in front of people and cuddle with him. Secretly I was thinking about Kurt the whole time. If I never met Clark, I'd take that offer to get coffee with Kurt any time of the day. I could still feel the presence of his lips still on mine, and it made me smile. Clark gave me a weird look before sipping at his coffee.

"You're so cute," He said biting his lip. "But I should get going to class now. I'll be late if I don't leave now. Wanna meet after your last class?" Clark discarded his cup and pocketed his phone. The front door rang, signalling the entrances of costumers. Soft chatters filled the coffee shop.

"Sure." I whispered, tugging at my sweater. The door rang again and I turned around for some reason. Maybe it was fate, I'm not sure. Kurt walked in, his face red from the cold and a scarf bundled around his neck. He instantly looked over to me and I blushed before spinning back around. "I-I should be out of class by noon."

"Cool, just call me." Clark leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and did my best to imagine it was Kurt, but it wasn't the same. "Have a good first day, Blaine." Clark said, grabbing his keys and walked away. I just nodded to myself and sighed. My class didn't start for another ten minutes and it was only down the hill. I tapped at my cup before finishing it off.

"Can't believe you stood me up for that loser," A familiar voice said. Kurt smirked and sat across from me where Clark had sat. "He can't even dress right."

"What's it to you?" I retorted and rolled my eyes. Apparently the key was to play hard to get, and I was good at that. Kurt snorted and mixed his drink with a straw.

"You're right." He muttered. His eyes pierced my body as my temperature began to rise. I desperately wanted to kiss him like I did last night, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Besides Kurt didn't like my kiss. "So, what classes today?" He asked, biting his lip.

"I have Calculus at 9:00 and then I have French at 11:00."

"Alright." He bit his lip and stood up. "How about we do something after classes?"

"Why?"

"Just being nice. It's a once and a lifetime thing, so take up the offer. Plus, my friends are your friends, so we'll be seeing each other practically everyday." He shrugged and tossed his cup. "So, what do you say, Curls?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Clark-"

"Forget that loser, Blaine. He's no good." Kurt crossed his arms and shifted his weight on one foot. I bit my lip. This is exactly what he wants. And it's exactly what I want too. I sighed and stood up slowly, tossing my cup.

"We'll see." I whispered and walked away, brushing past him, breathing in hard to catch his scent. My eyes fluttered and I smiled to myself as I stepped out in the cold. My board was waiting where I left it on the wall and I took it, hoping on and skating to Calculus.

...

My first class ended in a breeze. Mr. Philips went over the syllabus for the first twenty minutes and then we did basic math problems until the end of class. Clark texted me a few times, but I wasn't going to talk to him in the middle of class. I ended up sitting in the middle row next to some guy that ate the whole time. His hair was the same color as Clark's and the same length. Five minutes before we were dismissed the girl that was snobby when I first met her came running in and taking a seat next to me. "Anything important?" She whispered, pulling out her notebook.

"Yeah, just the whole class." I muttered. The kid next to me snorted and I smiled down at my notes.

"Listen here you douche, I'm trying to learn here."

"Wasn't my fault you were late then." I smirked and glanced over at her. She scoffed and got up to leave. The guy next to me tapped my shoulder to look at him.

"Rachel is a total bitch." He said between mouthfuls of chips.

"I see," I said, biting my pen. "You're the second person who has told me that."

"It's true," he crumpled up the back and held his hand out. "Jeff Sterling."

"Blaine Anderson." I took his hand in mine and shook it with a grin.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Be prepared to work." Mr. Phillips waved us out of the classroom and we all left in chatter. Jeff followed me out of the building/

"You board too? Sweet!" He kicked up his skateboard with a smile. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go to the Library before my French class in an hour."

"I'll totes go with you." Jeff scarfed down the muffin that I didn't even notice he was eating.

"Sure thing," I said, and hoped on my board. "But you'll have to show me where it is." I gave him a smile and he reciprocated and pushed off.

...

"So, you're dating my cousin?" Jeff whispered. He slowly crunched on an apple, peeping over his book to look at me.

"I mean, I guess? We haven't... made it official."

"Trust me, don't. He is a fucking idiot. When we were kids all he did was torture me. His family basically disowned mine. I can't stand his ass. I rarely classify him as family."

"And then you guys ended up at the same college?"

"It's kind of a long story." He muttered and set his book down. I closed mine and gave him a smile.

"We have forty-five minutes."

"Gosh, fine, but I'm shorting it." He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Our grandparents hated to see us fighting, though it was always him picking on me. Well, they were both on their death beds and had to write a will, you know. They said that we would inherit one hundred thousand each if we went to the same college and graduated. Complete bullshit, but I planned on coming here for Meteorology anyways. His parents made him come here too. So he's only here for money." Jeff sat up and sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I want that money too. It could help me pay off shitty loans and shit."

"Wow, lucky Jeffy." I teased and he rolled his eyes. "I'm also doing Meteorology too, but only because my dad is making me..."

"Now that's shit. What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to major in French... in high school I got this job offer in France. But, daddy didn't approve. I'm just using French for a minor. I still have the offer.." I sighed and leaned my head to the side.

"Now that's some major shiiiiiit. I'm doing Spanish because I did French in high school already, and I'm almost done with all my classes to graduate." He drug it out with a laugh. "Don't do what he says then. Do what you want to do."

"They pay for college..."

"But they won't know. Just lie to them."

"I can't. It kill my dad. Well he'd kill me." I laughed nervously.

"Let me see that happen." Jeff said lowly, then pulling the book back in front of his face. I assumed he was done talking, so I picked up a different book on France and began reading.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

This fucking Clark guy was going to get what he deserved. He wasn't allowed to touch Blaine anymore. Hell, he wasn't going to even look at him. It wasn't about this shit bet Santana wanted, but I was going to try to get in his pants. I'm not one for stupid relationships. I don't need anyone here for me, to constantly touch me, and fuck kissing. Unless it was Blaine... He's the only one that made me feel like I was the only guy in the world. But now fucking shit faced Clark Sterling had him and-

"Kurt!" Puck shook my shoulders pulling me out of my thoughts. "You are going to snap my phone in half." He took his phone away and put it in his pocket. "Come on, we've been dismissed." He pulled me out of my seat and up the stairs to leave. I couldn't keep letting this boy do this to me. He was going to ruin me.

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Same man." He said with a laugh and walked towards the cafe. "Wanna eat something?" He pointed towards the food court and I shrugged. Just then, two students zoomed past me on their skateboards and I could've sworn one had curly hair. And another had blonde. I clenched my teeth and blew air out of my nose. "Earth to Kurt. What is wrong with you."

"I'm not hungry," I looked towards the direction the two guys were skating and bit the inside of my cheek. "I'm going to the Library." I walked off without waiting for his response. I balled my fists up against my leg and tried to clam my self down. I slammed through the doors of the Library and some people looked back at me. I gave them a glare and they returned to what they were doing. I spotted Blaine in the back corner of the Library. I crept up, but stayed behind a bookshelf.

"I wanted to major in French... in high school I got this job offer in France. But, daddy didn't approve. I'm just using French for a minor." Blaine whined, rubbing at his chin. I was very good a French myself. My old middle school in New York made us learn a new language in the sixth grade. I bit my lip in a smile. I could tutor him. The two of them talked some more but I only paid attention to Blaine's face. The was his eyes lit up when he talked about going to France. But before I knew it, they stopped talking, the blonde boy, blocking out his face, so I couldn't tell if it was Clark, but I assumed it was. Blaine sighed and set his book down. I pressed myself onto the shelf, putting my ear in the hole. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Blaine whispered and walked away. I waited a few seconds before following after, slipping in the door before it closed behind him. I hid behind a wall, closing my eyes. I bit my lip, trying not to focus on him peeing, because that was awkward. He flushed the urinal and began to was his hands. I opened the door of the bathroom and pretended I was walking in. I stood away from him and he looked at me, but I kept my focus on myself in the mirror, fixing my already perfect hair. "Hey Kurt." He said said and dried his hands on a paper towel.

"Hi." I said, turning away from the sink.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said with that adorable smirk. I mentally slapped myself and straightened up.

"Yeah," I bit my lip and looked at him, his eyes meeting mine. "Fancy seeing you here with Clark." He gave me an odd look and then snorted.

"I'm not here with Clark."

"Don't lie, I saw you two when I was walking in."

"That was Jeff." He said, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughs.

"Who the hell is Jeff?"

"Clark's cousin. Why?"

"No reason." I walked forward to him but stopped myself right in front of him. "So, are we doing something after your class or?"

"Do you actually want to?" He crossed his arms. I could smack that look off his face. Or kiss it off, that sounded better. I could feel my face turning red and looked away.

"Yeah. We could do whatever."

"I'll see what Clark cares."

"Fuck him." I muttered. He gave me a look and turned to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to look at me. What the fuck was I doing. He quirked his eyebrow, but I let him go, walking out before him. "Meet me at The Green at noon." I barked, and left the Library without yet another response.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Kurt is weird, Blaine." Clark whined, pulling me close to him. I chuckled at his response, because I knew otherwise.

"He just wants to hang out for a while." I said, absently putting my head between his neck. "It won't be for long."

"Alright, as long as we have time afterwards." Clark said, and Jeff groaned loudly behind us. I pulled away and laughed. "Oh, Jeffy, you can go." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Fuck off." Jeff said, turning his back to us. I pulled away from Clark, holding his hand in mine.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." I met him halfway to a kiss, but I kept it short. He smiled and dropped his arms from me. I walked away from him and Jeff and I made our way to the Lima Bean.

"What do you see in that dick?" Jeff questioned, opening the door for me. I stepped in and chuckled.

"Nothing." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm feeling lonely I guess."

"Just don't marry him, god." Jeff shrugged, patting me on the back. I sighed and stepped up to order.

"Um, just a medium drip is fine." I pulled out my wallet. My thoughts flashed back to Kurt and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, can I get a grande non-fat mocha, also?"

"Of course!" She rang up my order and handed me my change and receipt. Jeff ended up ordering himself a hot chocolate and a brownie, before joining me in the wait line.

"So, is Kurt like, gay?" Jeff asked nonchalantly, biting into his brownie.

"Yeah..." I said, slowly.

"So does he like you?"

"No."

"Do you like him?"

"N-" I cut myself off, not trusting what I was going to say, and just shook my head. Jeff nodded, a smirk on his face. My order came soon and I was on my way to meet the angel.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blainey." Jeff said, stuffing the rest of his brownie in his mouth. He skated off in the direction to the North Dorms. I scanned the area for Kurt, and I found him leaning against the tree. Now I know why he called it The Green. The grass was green, the trees were green, everything was green. I walked my way over to him, a smile on my face.

"Hey Kur-"

"It's about damn time you showed up." He said cutting me off.

"I... I got you a coffee, that's what took so long. Besides I'm only a few minutes late." I handed him his coffee and he took it, taking a sip, and his face softened.

"You remembered my coffee order?"

"Of course." I said with a small smile. He drank a big chug of the drink and exhaled.

"Thanks."

"So what are we doing?"

"Could we hang out in your room? I didn't know it was going to be this cold." Kurt shivered. I nodded and pulled Kurt along with me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WARNING: ATTEMPT RAPE ):

* * *

...

KURT'S P.O.V

Blaine smelled like heaven. I couldn't quite put what exactly he smelled like, but I loved it. It was a mixture between vanilla and something sweet, like cinnamon or whatever. His eyes shone bright in the light off of his laptop, and I couldn't help but stare. We ended up watching Pulp Fiction, apparently his all time favorite movie, but I've never seen it. I tried to pay attention, but he was more interesting. I know he knew I was staring, but I didn't care. The closeness of him and just his presence alone was amazing. We were both laying on his bed, the laptop in front of us. His thigh was pressed against mine and that made me happy. Soon, the ending credits scrolled on the screen and he shut the laptop close and the room was pitch black. To be honest, I didn't think I'd be here well after sun down. Blaine got off his bed and turned on the lights. "How was it?" He asked and crashed back down on the bed. He gave me the most adorable face and I couldn't help but bit my lip to hide a smile.

"It was..." I nodded, a loss for words and he chuckled.

"You didn't even watch it, did you?"

"No no, I did. There was this glowing thing... and killing." I looked away from him. He hummed and laid on his side to face me. I slowly looked back at him, trying my best to hide how much I wanted to kiss him.

"You missed out on a great movie, Kurt." Blaine sighed, running a hand through his locks.

"Awe." I said, rolling my eyes. Blaine's phone rang on Sam's bed and he rolled off, almost slamming to the floor.

"Hey Clark." He said into the phone and turned around to look at me. "Nothing, just got finished watching Pulp Fiction with Kurt." He shifted back and forth on his heels. "Yes I'm still with him. I'm not sure when..." He whispered and turned away from me. "Um, sure. Oh really?" He waited for another reply. "Sounds great, I'll see you soon then. Bye." He hung up and relaxed his shoulders.

"That's my queue, I guess." I groaned, and got off the bed.

"He's coming in twenty minutes, you can stay." He said quickly. "I mean, if you want."

"No thanks." I said, grabbing my coat. I unplugged my phone from Blaine's charger. Blaine stood in front of the door, crossing his arms. He stayed like that until I gave him a look, his face turning red, and he stepped aside. What a loser.

"Thanks for... hanging out." He said and opened the door for me. I nodded and walked out the door. "Um, Kurt."

"What?"

"We should do this, more often..."

"Sure." I said, and walked away, trying to make my hips sway more than usual. I swear I heard him moan.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Thanks again, Clark for this night. The food was amazing."

"Of course, anything for you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked closer to me. "Blaine, I've been meaning to ask you something." He stopped walking, so I did too. Clark nervously stood in front of me, looking off towards West Point. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time at all. But I think we'd be perfect for each other... Would you be my boyfriend?" He finally looked back at me. I tried to keep a straight face on the outside, but I was panicking on the inside.

"Um-"

"It's fine if you don't want to..." He said quickly and dropping his head.

"No, I would love to." I said, and threw my hand over my mouth. Shit. His head snapped up and he gave me a big smile. He pulled me into a hug and I dropped my hands to my side. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Wow, my day got a hundred times better!" He let me go and grabbed my hand. I stayed silent on the walk back to the dorm rooms. Once we made it to my room, he let go of my hand and kissed me passionately. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." He said, instantly blushing and quickly rushed back towards the elevator. I groaned and unlocked the door. I flipped on the lights and there were loud gasps. I looked over to Sam's bed and he was hovering over Mercedes under the covers. My face turned beet red as they stared at me. I quickly left the room and slammed the room shut. I slid on the floor and put my head in my arms. What a fucking embarrassment . My face hurt so much as blood was rushing through it. I just caught my roommate plowing his girlfriend, oh my gosh. I lifted my head and decided to go ahead and take a shower. I basically ran to the shower area and slid into the last shower. This was going to be so awkward when I got back. I quickly washed my body, not feeling like washing my hair, and stepped out. There were at least fifteen people in the shower area, brushing their teeth or doing their hair. Most of them were dressed up, as if they were going somewhere tonight, probably a party. A few girls whispered about me as I passed and I smiled to myself. Once I reached my hall, Sam was talking to Mercedes about something. I stayed behind the wall until I saw her kiss him and walk away towards the elevator.

"Oh," Sam blushed once he saw me. "Sorry about that, I didn't think to put a sock on the door or something." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. I slid on some clothes before sitting on my bed.

"It's totally fine." Not really. "Was she like... embarrassed? I ruined a moment, I'm sorry."

"No, she just got nervous for a while before I started to work my White Chocolate power." Sam said, doing some grinding move on his bed. I busted out laughing and laid down.

"I hope you didn't do that."

"It worked though." He said, throwing an unopened box of condoms to me. I caught it and sat up, giving him a questioning look. "Heard Kurt was over here. He never uses condoms, so you can have these to be safe."

"I'm not fucking him," I said with a nervous laugh. "We just watched a movie." I held the box in my hands. "Do you know how many guys he's slept with? I don't really know much about him."

"Lost count." He said, resting on his side. He must've saw the look on my face and cleared his throat. "I mean, maybe like... ten, fifteen, twenty. He lost it when he was in high school he says."

"Great..." I muttered.

"Aren't you dating someone though? That Clark guy?"

"Well-"

"Shit, Blaine. Don't let Kurt get to you. He's just going to hurt you."

"He's not going to do anything." I set the box to my side and kicked up my legs and crossed them.

"You don't know him. He's slept with a ton of guys just because he can. I don't want him hurting you."

"I-"

"Stay away. And give me back that box." He held his arms open and I tossed them back. He put them under his bed and laid back down. "I think I might be in love."

"Lucky you."

"She's different... I don't want anyone else besides her." Sam sat up and crossed his arms. "I've never met anyone like her."

"I'm happy for you. That's great to hear." I stood up off the bed and walked to the small kitchen area we had. I grabbed a juice box and tossed Sam one.

"How were your classes, Blainey Boy?"

"Good. Met this guy Jeff-"

"Damn, how many guys you got?"

"Jeff is Clark's cousin, and they hate each other." I finished, ignoring his interruption. He just nodded, sucking the juice out of its box quickly before shooting it into the garbage can. I finished off mine and placed it in the trash before sliding on my bed.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I've got a seven a.m class tomorrow." Sam whined, pulling his covers over his head. I smiled and shut the lights off.

"I only have Calculus tomorrow at twelve."

"Fuck you." He said and yawned. I turned and faced the wall and closed my eyes, dreaming of a certain someones lips on mine.

...

Rachel didn't sit by me again in Calculus, and she was the first person there when I showed up. She sat in the center front, chatting away with the professor about absolute minimum. Jeff was the last person to show, way after Mr. Phillips finished his thirty minute lecture. "Why are you so late?" I said, hoping he heard me over everyone's chatter.

"My alarm did wake me up." He said, slinging his backpack on his desk.

"It's nearly one." I chuckled and he shrugged.

"I love sleep, what can I say?" He quickly copied the notes that Mr. Phillips kindly left on the board. "How was your date with Kurt?"

"It wasn't a date." I sighed and set my pen down, looking over at him. "We watched Pulp Fiction. Or I did, he just watched me the whole time." I smiled at my words, remember how he looked at me. "Clark-"

"Fuck face." Jeff muttered.

"Asked me out." I said, biting my lip. Jeff dropped his pencil and gave me the most annoyed look.

"Please tell me you shot his ass down. Please."

"I... I did not. I kinda forced it out because he looked sad. But he's really not that bad of a guy. I like him."

"Oh great." Jeff muttered and rolled his eyes. "But congrats on you dating a fuck face." I rolled my eyes and we worked silently until we were dismissed. Hence being my only class today, Jeff invited me over to his dorm before he had to go to Physics. We skated over to North Point, this place looked exactly like West Point, except North Point had more buildings. He lived on the bottom floor, just down the hall from the entrance. "Welcome to my crib, MTV." He said in a gangster accent. The set up was different from my room, one bed by the window in the far back and one right by the door.

"Oh, Jeff, good you're back!" Some one said, walking from the closet. "Oh, hey! I remember you from that party!" He said, stopping once he saw me.

"Nick, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Nick."

"Hi." I said, crossing my arms and giving him a smile.

"He's my bff." Jeff said and playfully smacked Nick on the back of his head before crashing on the bed by the window.

"Then we are all friends." Nick dropped his shirt on his bed and sagged out of his sweat pants. "Any plans tonight?"

"Nope." Jeff muttered.

"They are having this open mic thing down at the auditorium. We all should go." Nick suggested, slipping under his blankets. I awkwardly sat on one of the chairs around the room.

"Sounds like a plan, wanna tag along, Blaine?" Jeff asked, tossing a ball in his hands.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything."

 ***Hey, wanna go to open mic tonight?'-Blaine***

 ***I have plans.'-Kurt***

"Yeah, that sounds good." I repeated and locked my phone before putting it in my pocket. "I should head out. I'm starving." I lied and stood up. Nick was already fast asleep, his head hanging off his bed.

"Alright, we'll pick you up at six." Jeff said, and I nodded, grabbing my long board and headed out the door. My plans were screwed tonight. Kurt had plans, and I was going to get sucked into an open night deal. I sighed, and kicked faster towards my dorm room. Tonight was bound to be hell.

...

"We should sit in the front." Nick pestered, pulling Jeff along with him, but he kept shaking his head.

"In the back."

"Fine." Nick groaned and followed Jeff and I to the back. I let them in before me, watching the people coming in the door. I recognized only a small amount from my math class. Before I walked in the aisle, something caught my eye by the door. I turned to look and wish I never did. Kurt walked in, holding the hand of a guy with striking green eyes. He was holding on strong to his hand and they both made their way closer to the front of the seats. I clenched my teeth and looked away from them. He blew me off for some other guy? What the actual fuck. I sat down and balled my fists up. What threw me off is that I didn't even ask my own boyfriend to this event and tried to ask Kurt. The lights dimmed and a spot light was shone on the stage. I kept my eyes to my feet, trying my hardest not to go up there and slap the guy Kurt was with. He was with another guy. He was dating someone. He really didn't like me. I quickly stood up and Jeff looked up at me. I shook my head and excused my self past people. I ran to the bathroom and threw myself in a stall. I looked at myself in the mirror and hated what I saw. Was I not good enough for Kurt? Was I too ugly? Did he hate me? I punched at the sink and let out a scream, throwing myself on the floor. My knuckles started to bleed, but I didn't care. Something was wrong with me, and it involved Kurt. I hated myself for letting him get to me. I was dating someone now, he shouldn't matter to me anymore. But it wasn't that easy to forget someone who you thought liked you, at least the slightest bit. I cried softly to myself, slowly rising. I looked at myself again. Pitiful. The door creaked open, indicating someone came in. I sighed and unlocked the stall door and walked out, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Blaine, what the fuck happened?" My eyes snapped up to meet Kurt. He stood there, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

"Nothing." I said, my voice cracking.

"It has to be something, your knuckles are bleeding." He grabbed my hand in his, and the pain seemed to leave only for a few seconds. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I said, willing to let the tears not fall. I snatched my hand back and walked towards the door.

"Blaine, I'm trying to help you!" He said, basically yelling at me, but his voice echoed off the walls. I dropped my shoulders and looked back at him.

"You happened!" I yelled back, not caring about my tears streaming down my face. "You walk in here with some- some guy?" My knuckles really hurt, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"What do you care? You are dating someone, remember?"

"I thought..."

"Thought I liked you?" He laughed and it sent a dagger in my heart.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Thought I liked you?" I asked, forcing out a laugh, hiding my true emotions. The look of hurt on Blaine's face pained my heart, but he chose someone. Besides I didn't really like him. I just wanted to win this stupid bet. I cared for Blaine, I did sorta like him, but I would never say it. Never. His knuckles were bleeding, blood dropping on the floor. His tears streaked his face and he looked absolutely pitiful. "Blaine, I don't like anyone. I'm only going to fuck this guy tonight and set him free. Why do you care?"

"I. Don't. Know." Blaine said through clenched teeth. "I don't know why the fuck I ever cared. Fuck you." He spat and pushed the door open, slamming it closed. I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror. Where those... tears? Fuck no. I wiped my face and walked into the big stall. There was a crack on the sink and blood dripping from it and on the floor. What did I do to this boy? I hurt this boy, but he hurt me. Wait what? I didn't give a fuck about his feelings. I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands before making my way back down to Mica. He smiled at me, but I shook my head.

"Let's go." I said and walked away. Once I made it out the door, he was right behind me and we walked back to his dorm.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling it either." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, shut up. I hope you know we are just having sex, and then I'm leaving, right?"

"Yeah, I know, Kurt." He said with a small smile.

"Good."

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

I threw myself in my bed and let out a bug scream. I no longer felt the need to cry over some fucker that played with my emotions. I knew he didn't like me, but he wanted me around. At least I think. I don't know anymore, but I do know that I was done with him. Luckily, Sam wasn't in the room when I got back, or he'd be asking a million of questions. Texts from Jeff blew my phone up with rings, but I just turned my phone off for the night. My knuckles hurt like hell, but to be honest, I could care less. All Kurt did was kiss me, and I'm in my bed crying because he doesn't like me. "Fuck!" I screamed, burying myself in my covers. Sam told me he was going to hurt me, and he didn't even do anything to me. I wiped my face with my good hand and took deep breaths. I'm over him. I'm done. I sat up in my bed and grabbed my towel. A shower could easily fix this. I stepped out of my room and almost ran into Mercedes. "Oh, shit, my bad." I mumbled, stepping aside.

"Hey Blaine. I was coming here to see if you heard from Sam, he isn't answering his texts, and I got worried."

"He has a night class right now." I reassured her and her shoulders relaxed. I scratched my head with my bad hand and winced.

"What happened?" She asked and immediately took my hand in hers. She examined it closely, he eyes moving back and forth over my broken skin.

"I was stupid." I said, looking away from her.

"Let me clean it so it doesn't get affected. You are lucky I'm majoring in Health and Medical." She took my key from me and opened the door back up. "Sit on the bed." She ordered and went into the small kitchen area. She looked under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit there.

"You don't have-"

"Shhh," She said, setting the box on the bed next to me. I rested my hand on my lap and watched as she opened the box and took out an alcohol wipe. "This is gonna sting like hell." She whispered and wiped around my hand. It stung, but the pain was bearable. Mercedes then grabbed a tube of some ointment and used a cloth to rub it on the affected area. She placed a new cloth over my wound, and then began to wrap it up tightly. "That should do it, sweet cakes." She closed the box and took it back. "You are gonna have to re-wrap it tomorrow, but it shouldn't be hard. If after a week it isn't healing, come find me and I'll get you done." She winked and walked towards the door. "When Sam comes back, tell him to call."

"Thank you so much." I said, following out the door.

"No problem, Blaine." She kissed my cheek and walked away. I grabbed my towel I left on the floor and made my way towards the showers. My hand felt numb, but at least it didn't hurt anymore.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"You are already losing this bet, Porcelain." Santana said with a smirk, pointing at Mica's asleep body. I shrugged and turned away from her.

"I have till Christmas." It really wasn't a big of a deal for me. I had four months to take Blaine. I could wait to on Christmas Eve if I wanted. That is if he ever talks to me again. I sighed and laid my head on my hands.

"Well come on, I'm ready to go home. You might have to sleep with us tonight because there is no way in hell I am driving you out to the Frat House. She walked out of the door and I followed her, pulling my shirt over my head. I closed the door quietly, and jogged to meet up with her.

"He wasn't that good."

"Maybe you are just getting tired with sleeping with random people." She said, and got in her car.

"Doubt." I muttered and laid my head on the window. The drive from East Point Dorms to West wasn't that long and I was happy once we got there. I sighed as we made our way up the elevator and to her and Britt's room.

"You can sleep on my bed." She said and tossed her keys on the dresser.

"I need to shower." I said, and pointed out the door.

"You know the way, gay. Take a key and be quiet when you come back." I nodded and took my key and a towel and trudged my way to the showers. Only one shower was on in the bathroom, so I got in the one in the very front so it wouldn't be awkward. I turned the shower on and let the water wash away all my emotions. I soaked my hair, but decided against washing it. It was only a quick shower, too tired to care. I stepped out, a towel around my waist, and walked to the big mirror. My skin was as flawless as ever, and I didn't even have to try. I ran my hand through my hair to make it stand up, but it fell back on my face. My chest was pale, but it had a couple hickey's from tonight. I smirked and ran my hand over them, wishing they weren't even there. Guys gave themselves to me easily, and I couldn't help but love it. It was easy sex, and I didn't have to pay for it. But it was getting old, but would I ever stop, probably not. It's a lifestyle now.

"Kur-" Blaine whispered, but cut himself off, walking away from me. I looked at him through the mirror and his hand was wrapped up.

"Blaine,"I said and turned around. He stopped and glared at me. "I-"

"Save it," He spat, then pointed at my chest. "Must have been a fun night for you."

"Why do you care?" I said, spitting attitude in my words.

"I don't." He said and walked out of the bathroom, and I let him. He wasn't ever going to talk to me again. But I didn't give a fuck.

...  
BLAINE'S P.O.V

I stormed out of the shower area and turned down the hall. Why was he here, tormenting me? Just seeing him made my stomach sick. I unlocked my door and slammed it shut. I told myself I was done and then he shows up here like it's all fine. He doesn't care, he won't ever. So why should I? I calmed myself down, taking deep breaths, and sat on my bed. I forced a smile out and relaxed my shoulders. Great. The door unlocked and swung open as I started getting dressed. Sam came through, slinging his backpack across the room. "I fucking hate school." He groaned and laid on his bed. "My psychology teacher picked on me to answer every question and embarrassed the hell out of me."

"Gee, that sucks." I said with a forced laugh.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?"

"I was stupid. Mercedes came by and patched me up. She wants you to call her." I ran a hand through my curls and opened up the mini fridge. I grabbed a pre-made pb&j before sitting on the couch. Sam called his girlfriend and they began to talk about something. I bit into the sandwich and looked around the small area. All my things were nearly on one side and Sam's on the other. His guitar was leaning against mine and his backpack landed next to mine. My phone buzzed and it was a phone call from Clark.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just eating a sandwich."

"Do you want to go out tonight? We could go out to eat or do whatever."

"Do you know any parties tonight?" I asked, taking another bite.

"There's this one at a Sorority one of my friends is in. We could go there if you'd like?"

"Sounds perfect." I really needed to drink right now. I needed to drink away my problems to start fresh.

"Alright, I'm on the way." He hung up and I sighed, tossing my phone across the room onto my bed. I then stood up and walked to my closet. It was pretty warm out tonight so I decided on cargo shorts and a black shirt that had _Blink182_ written across it from when I was into them. Sam got off his phone once I stepped back out and he was eating an apple.

"Where you going?" He asked, crunching loudly.

"A party with Clark."

"Woah, look at you partying. I guess it is your cup of tea." Sam smiled. "Don't get out of control, and make mistakes."

"Of course I wont, Dad." I mocked and ruffled my hair. I really missed my gel, because my hair was getting way out of hand, but people seemed to love it. "How are things with Mercedes?"

"Really good! I'm taking her out tomorrow."

"Where too?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"You aren't taking me out, Sam." I snorted and he shrugged.

"Still not telling you. You might tell." He crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes. There was a knock at the door and Sam opened it. "Ah, you must be Clark. Let me set some rules before you take my brother out on a date. There will be no touching, no hugging, no kissing, and you are only limited to five eye to eye contacts." Sam crossed his arms and I tried my best not to burst out laughing behind the door.

"You.. you are his brother?"

"That's right. Got a problem with it?"

"No.. no, none at all." His voice cracked and I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped from hind the door and laughed patting Sam on his back.

"He's only kidding." I reassured him. Clark relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"You two have fun. If you see a sock on the door handle, don't come barging in Blaine." Sam said, playfully and pushed me out the door. I rolled my eyes and took Clark's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked me, pressing the button for the elevator.

"I fell off my long board." I said, biting my cheek.

"You gotta be careful on that, babe." He chuckled and walked in after me. I let go of his hand and pretended to sneeze. I took my phone out and texted random words to myself. Clark really wasn't that bad of a guy, it's just I didn't see myself falling for him any further. We stepped out of the elevator and we walked to his car. "Luckily, the Sorority isn't that far." He opened the door open fro me and I thanked him with a smile. He made his way around to his side and hopped in. When he turned his car on, smooth jazz played lowly. He laughed nervously and turned the station. The drive there wasn't that far like Clark had said. The yard was littered with beer bottles and other bottles.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, stepping out the car and wish I had brought a jacket.

"Douche Bag." Rachel said, walking up towards me.

"Oh shit." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Who invited you?" She said in a snarky tone.

"I did, Rach." Clark said, putting his hand around my shoulders. "I told you I was bringing my boyfriend."

"Well, I didn't think it would be him." She said, looking away from me and crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a douche," She whispered, but I rolled my eyes, I could still hear her.

"Can we talk about this later? I kinda want to go inside and drink." Clark said, and pushed past her, pulling me along with him. Rachel stomped her foot and walked off towards the lake across the street. Once we got inside, there was music booming through the air. I could feel the bass vibrating through my body and it made me smile. Clark let go of me as we found our way into the kitchen. There were some kids doing a keg stand and a couple doing a funnel. Clark cracked open a beer for the both of us. When I was younger, I didn't do much but stay at home and study. My parents barely let me out of the house, but it's not like I had friends to do anything with. Growing up was hell because no one liked me for me. But when I got here, the doors opened up. I already met so many people. Sam, Puck, Santana and Britt. Jeff and Nick and Clark. I also met Kurt, but he's no longer one of my concerns. I didn't like the taste of the beer so I set it on the counter. Clark had his phone out, recording the people doing the keg stand. I smiled when the guy stood up right and fell against his friend. They patted him on the back before the next guy was up. "Blaine you should do the funnel." Clark said, pointing the phone at me. I quickly shook my head and looked away. He shut his phone off and took my hand, pulling me out the kitchen and through the house. The Sorority house was really big and was lined with all these different colors. People were dancing and smoking and just having a good time. Clark drug me upstairs and into an empty room. He sat me on the bed and opened the closet. "Rachel keeps a cooler of the best stuff in her closet." He said, throwing clothes out of the closet before walking out with a cooler. He dropped in on the floor and opened it. His eyes went wide as he pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose. "Shit." He whispered and tore the top off. My eyes went wide as he chugged the vodka, not caring about the burn. He then stopped and gave me a look, his eyes shinning. "Fuck yeah!." He handed it to me and a sipped at it. I usually don't drink anything as much as he does, or seems to drink. The taste was bitter and it burned. I cough and handed it back. The only thing I liked with vodka in it so far was the mango one at the Frat House.

Clark chugged at the drink again until it was more than halfway gone. His face showed pain of the burn, but he shook it off. He dug in the cooler again and pulled out a small wine cooler. He made a weird face at it and handed it to me. I've had a few wine coolers here and there in high school when I stole them from my mom's stash. I remember drinking four of them and still not getting a buzz. I opened the bottle and drank the sweet liquid. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, the taste of strawberries running slowly down my throat. I finished off the glass before looking back at Clark. He was already drinking out of a Crown Apple bottle before he tossed it away, finishing it that quick. He stood up, replacing the Grey Goose and pushed the cooler in the closet. His legs wobbled and I knew he was far gone. He walked back towards me, a smile on his face, before he crashed on the bed. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand. He sat up and got close to my face. He breathed out before laughing and falling back on the bed. His breath smelled awful. "Blaine..." He whined and rolled over on his back. "Blaine, give me a kiss." I looked down at him and rolled my eyes. "Blaine please." He reached out for me, but I sighed and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Instantly, he forced his tongue into my mouth and held me down on top of him. His hands ran up and down my back, but I couldn't pull away. The next thing I know is that I was underneath him and his arms held mine down. He straddled my waist, keeping me pinned down and I could feel his hard on through the both of our shorts. He gave me this weird look before holding my arms with one of his hands and started to undo my shorts with the other. I kicked at him, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Clark, what the fuck, stop!" I yelled, struggling against him, but I was no match for him. "Clark, please!" He squeezed my arms to the point where it started to hurt and I yelled at him more. He pulled my shorts to my knees and then started to undo his belt. I kicked at him again and screamed, but I could barely hear myself over the sound of the music. As his shorts dropped to the floor he leaned in and kissed me, pressing his lips hard onto mine. I pulled away slightly and then bit down on his lip as hard as I could. He broke away and yelled, holding his now bleeding mouth. I quickly got off the bed and pulled my shorts up, before running out of the room. I reached in my pocket for my phone and quickly dialed Sam's number. I ran out of the house as soon as he answered, tears falling from my face. "Sam!" I yelled, my voice breaking. I began to sob as I slid to the ground.

"Blaine what's wrong?" I could hear him jump out of his bed and then Mercedes asking the same question to him.

"Please come get... help." I forced through my sobs.

"Blaine, I'm coming, what happened?"

"Clark- he... he tried-"

"That fucking bastard." I looked away from my phone and saw Jeff standing there with Nick right beside him. "Blaine where is he?"

"Blaine? Are you there?" Sam asked into the phone. I could hear him starting his car in the background.

"Yes, please hurry..." I ended the phone call and looked up at Jeff. "What-"

"Heard you were here after you didn't answer my calls. Where the fuck is Clark?" He clenched his fists and didn't even look down at me.

"The- the first door upstairs." My voice was taken over by sobs. Jeff walked quickly towards the house. Nick helped me up and started to walk me to his car. "What is he gonna do..?" I asked, wiping my face.

"You don't want to know." Nick said, rubbing my back.

"Please..." I whispered. Nick hesitated before we started to walk back to the house. I slowly walked up the stairs, the images painted in my mind. Would Clark really... hurt me like that? There were crashes of things and grunting once we reached the top of the stairs.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Jeff yelled, slamming Clark on the floor. He began to beat at his face, throwing cuss words here and there. I ran up to him and pulled him off.

"Jeff, stop!" I yelled. Clark laid there, moaning and whining, his nose broken and lip busted.

"Blaine..." He moaned. I turned away from him.

"Blaine, he was going to rap-"

"Please." I said, cutting him off. "He was drinking, and-" I stopped and crossed my arms. That wasn't an excuse at all. He could have hurt me and raped me. He could have easily killed me.

"What do we do with him?" Nick asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little, but settled down.

"Police." Jeff said hard, spitting on Clark. They both pulled me out of the room and out of the house.

"I'm so glad you guy are- are here." I said, biting my lip. This night couldn't get any worse. It wasn't Clark's fault. He drank too much and he got out of hand.

"I swear if he hurt you, Blaine, I am going to kill him." Jeff said, pacing back and forth in the lawn.

"He didn't. I'm fine." I said, holding my arms tightly. He was too sweet to do that. To be honest, I was really scared of him. He was forcing me down and pinning me down. I shook my head and sighed. Clark wouldn't have done anything.

"Blaine!" Sam jumped out of his car and ran towards me. "Are you okay? What happened, where is Clark."

"Already taken care of till the cops come." Nick said, hanging up his phone and walked back towards us. "Who are you?"

"His roommate. Who are you guys?"

"His friends." Jeff said and placed his arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure this all out, okay?" Jeff patted my shoulder and drug Nick back into the house.

"What was that-"

"Can we go?" I said, dropping my head.

"Yeah- yeah of course."

...

* * *

A/N- :):


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since I got out of bed. Clark had been arrested and I kept blaming myself. I don't know why I did, but I felt just as guilty as him. Sam tried his best not to ask me questions, but I know he wanted to know how I felt. I've missed my classes in those three days, but I had to forget what happened. Jeff had to go to court for me, because I was too "emotionally distraught to leave bed." Though, I really wasn't affected by what happened. Yeah it scared me, but he was just drunk. He wouldn't have ever done that if he was sober. I finally rolled out of bed when my alarm blared through the room at seven in the morning. Sam sat up quickly and looked towards me. I held my hands up with a smile. "I'm going to class." I said, turning the alarm off.

"But it's Saturday."

"I have class today just like others, Sam." I said and walked to the closet. I pulled a sweater over my head and pulled up my sweat pants. "It's just French today."

"Alright. How are you?" He got out of his bed and walked over towards me. I held up my hands and shook my head.

"I'm fine just like yesterday and the day before. He didn't hurt me at all." I pulled off the bandages on my hand and opened and closed it. I was healing over and I was sure it would leave a scar. I decided against re-wrapping it, letting my hand breath a little. "I'd love it if we never talk about this again." I said, smiling and picked up my backpack. "I'n going to get breakfast before class, did you want to come?"

"Sure," He sighed and walked over to his closet and pulled on a hoodie and jeans. "I- never mind." He looked back at me and gave me a smile. We left the room and took the elevator down. Sam was quiet until we made our walk to the cafe. We stood in line behind a few people and waited for our turns to be next. "Just a breakfast burrito and an orange juice." Sam said, and then grabbed his card from his wallet. "What do you want?"

"Um, a blueberry muffin and apple juice." I said and ran a hand through my curls. Sam paid the lady and we took our ticket before finding a place to sit. For it to be this early, according to Sam, there were a lot of people in the cafe. A group of people sat in the middle of the room typing away on their laptops, a couple sat next to each other, taking cute pictures of themselves. I sighed and looked away.

"Well, we can take a picture." Sam said, leaning in close to me. I smiled but shook my head. Our food came, and the girl smiled at us. Sam scarfed down his burrito before I even opened my juice and it made me laugh. I was very grateful for Sam. He really was like a brother to me. A brother who was there for me unlike my real brother, Cooper, who was freeloading off of our parents. I sighed and took a bite of my muffin.

"So, how come you never play the guitar for me like you said you would?" I asked, giving him a playful wink.

"Because you never asked."

"Didn't think I had to ask." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine, I'll play you a song when you get done with your classes." He said, rolling his eyes. I finished off my muffin before standing and stretching.

"Guess I should be going now. I'll see you later." I gave him a peace sign before heading off towards French. The wind blew my hair in all sorts of different directions. People were biking and running and skating past me and I wish I had grabbed my board. My thoughts kept going back to Clark, but I couldn't keep letting that happen. He was a bump in my life that I had to get over. I sighed and turned down a small street. A few students were playing some dice game on the sidewalks and some were rapping in front of a camera. I smiled and walked into the French building. I had to walk up the stairs to get to Mrs. Greene's class. When I walked in there were some people already sitting around the room, spreading out from each other or saving seats for their best friends. I sat somewhat in the back, close to the aisle and waited for class to start. After about thirty minutes scrolling through my phone, more people came in, filling up the seats quickly. A few girls excused themselves in front of me to take a seat on my row. The seat to my left was empty, easy for me to leave whenever.

"Alright, everyone take out your notebooks. I know since its Saturday no one wants to be here, right?" The room filled with 'yes' and I smiled. "Good, so if you just copy these notes, I'll set you free." Mrs. Greene said and everyone shouted. Someone came in and sat beside me, but I was too busy writing to care. I tried my best to write fast and neat.

"I could notice those curls from a mile away." A certain voice said, and I froze. I looked over to my left and Kurt was writing things in his notebook. He had a small smirk on his face, but his eyes were glued to his paper. I didn't say anything, I just continued to write. Why was he here, right now? Why did he have to sit by me? "I'm sorry about what happened. I swear if I was there I would've killed him, Blaine. When I found out this morning, I was so pissed. Blaine if anyone hurts you like that I swear it won't be the end of it." He said, his voice full of sincerity. I still didn't say anything back, glancing up from my notes to the board and back to my notes. People closer to the screen got up and left until there were only a few people left, including Kurt and I. "Blaine-"

"What." I said, putting my notebook back in my backpack.

"I said sorry."

"I don't care."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Excuse me." I stood up and eased my way past him. He quickly put his thing away and followed me out the door.

"Blaine, stop. Talk to me."

"Why should I?" I turned to face him. He had a hand on his hip and gave me the most beautiful facially expression.

"Because... I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to just start over again. And I'm sorry about Clark. He was a bastard and I wish he was dead right now. I wish he rots in prison. But please just listen."

"It didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

"Did what?"

"Our kiss." I don't know why I brought it up, but I did. He let out a small laugh and I turned around and started walking.

"Blaine wait, what's this about?"

"I don't just kiss people. It meant something to me, but clearly not to you."

"But-"

"It's whatever."

"Let me talk, dammit!" He yelled. A few people looked over, but he didn't care. "When you kissed me... it felt amazing. It did. And Blaine you are the best looking guy I've ever seen."

"But?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't be the one for you."

"You don't have to be the one for me, Kurt."

"Then why-"

"Blaine! Sam said you were in French. Come with me to go pick up Jeff from the court house." Nick jogged up next to me and threw his hand on my shoulder. He glared at Kurt and Kurt looked away. "Um, yeah lets go." He pulled me away before I could say anything. "Why are you hanging out with a guy like that? He's just a dick who fucks with no meaning." I didn't have an answer for that, and I probably never will.

...

"So, he's gone for good?" I asked, slowly biting into a doughnut.

"Yeah, that bastard is gone." Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It sucks that I am related to him. And it sucks that you-"

"I know. I... Do I get to see him at least before he gets sent off?"

"I'm not sure. Why would you want to see him?"

"I just want to talk to him and see why." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't." Jeff said and opened up my dorm door. I stepped inside and he stayed outside. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, but honestly, I don't care about what happened anymore. It was a big deal, but he didn't do anything, I wouldn't have let him."

"I'm glad you are looking past this and not wanting people to pity you." Jeff said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nick told me you were talking with Kurt earlier. Moving on fast, huh?" He asked playfully.

"No, we just had French." I totally forgot about Kurt ever since I left, and it felt good. "He wanted to talk about something, but I don't have time for it. I should just focus on school."

"Good choice. But maybe you should give him a chance? Your call, Blaine. Nick and I are going out tonight and he wants to take you with us, whadya say?" Jeff really looked like Clark, the only difference was their height and eye color, and it made me hard to look at him. I bit my lip and looked to the floor.

"I think I'll stay in today." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Alright, I'll try to let him down softly." Jeff winked and walked away, swaying as if wind was breezing past him. I sighed and closed the door, before I crashed on my bed. Sam was fast asleep on the couch in front of the T.V at the end of the room, so I didn't feel like waking him. Maybe I should listen to Jeff and give Kurt a chance. To at least see what he wanted. My feelings for him weren't as strong as before, but I knew they were still there. I pulled out my phone and called him, clearing my throat when he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey." I said, turning on my side.

"What's up?" He sounded like he was just waking up, or he was just doing something else. I shook my head from that thought and sighed really loudly.

"Do you think we could meet somewhere? To talk."

"Name it."

"Lima Bean?"

"Sure." He hung up and I sighed again, locking my phone. He sounded disinterested in coming to meet me, but I needed to do this. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my board before heading out. There were at least fifty people sitting outside by my building playing the guitar or makeshift drums. They were singing some old song, and it made me smile. I took off towards the Lima Bean, skating through groups of people and around. Once I got there, Kurt was already sitting at one of the tables by the window. Two cups of coffee were sitting in front of him. I left by board outside and slowly made my way over.

"Hey, Kurt." I said, sitting down and took a cup of coffee. I sipped at it and smiled. "You know my coffee order?"

"Of course." He smiled, but then instantly frowned.

"Look, if you don't want to be here-"

"I'm here, aren't I?" He said, his voice rising. I lifted and eyebrow and he sunk in the chair. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, you just don't seem interested." I took a big gulp of the coffee and he just shrugged. "Well, I want to continue our situation earlier."

"Of course you do. You come back to me after your little boyfriend tried-"

"Kurt." I said, looking away from him. "Please don't."

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah, well."

"Okay." Kurt crossed his arms and looked at me, his eyes raking over my body. "I think we should... stay away from each other."

"What? Why?" I looked back at him, fear on my face.

"I'm not a good guy. You can't change that."

"Kurt-"

"It's what's best. You don't know what you want. "

"It's that other guy," I whispered. "You two are dating."

"No, I don't date. We just had sex and now we don't talk." Kurt shrugged and brought his cup up to his mouth. "It's what I do."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You clearly are looking for someone, and you're looking towards me when you should be looking for someone else. I'm not denying that that kiss we had wasn't the best kiss ever, but it was just a kiss. Nothing more."

"Okay, I get it. Am I nothing though?"

"I don't know."

"Kurt, please... just give me a chance."

"To do what? I just said I didn't date people."

"Then take me." I whispered. Maybe if I let him, he'll realize he truly wants me.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

Was he really giving up this easily? I bit my lip at his innocence. It made me feel all warm inside. I could get my one grand and kick him to the curb, easily. He'll be so torn and probably hurt himself even more, but it wasn't my problem. He knows my intentions and he knows I just sleep with people. He has no idea what he's getting himself into. But, he was still a human, and he didn't deserve this. But there is money on the line... I smiled and stood up from the table. "Come to my party tonight, and we'll see about it." I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. His lips felt amazing against mine and I had no idea why I just did that. I pulled away and he blushed. "See, nothing." I smirked and left the building. If I could barely keep calm with just kissing him, how could I keep calm when I'm deep inside him? I sighed and got into my car, pulling out of the parking lot and drove towards my house. Puck and Mike were sitting outside, passing a joint, once I pulled up.

"Come smoke with us." Puck said, coughing.

"No thanks." I walked past them and into the house. There were beer bottles strewn everywhere, and even passed out bodies. I rolled my eyes and jogged up the steps. Sex wasn't that much of a deal to me, I just know it felt amazing. I couldn't help but keep imagining myself with Blaine and it was making me hot and bothered. Usually, I'm never like this, but it's something about that boy that makes me want him so bad. Was it his innocence, or just himself in general? I shook my head and peeled off my coat and jeans. My life was a series of ups and downs. Both my parents lived in New York, and they have ever since my first mom died. My dad wanted to leave Ohio, and I found it ironic that I found myself right back here. High school was the golden years for me. I lost my virginity to some chick at a party, and she made me realize that I hated fucking girls. It disgusted me to even think about it, but I was stupid back then. Later on I just got head from a few guys before actually being able to take my first ever boyfriend's V card. After it happened, he fell in love with me and I ended it. I was scared of falling in love and I still am. My parents were in love, and then my mom died, and if I fell in love with someone, I couldn't bare see them die right in front of me. I let go of love a very long time ago, because of fear. It was stupid, but it kept me from getting too close to people. But before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

...  
The loud noises downstairs woke me up after I couldn't fight it off. I sat up in bed and groaned. It was well past ten and I quickly got out of bed, pulling my pants back on. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. People were packed tightly in the kitchen and I had to ease my way through. I decided to wait until Blaine actually texted me saying he was here. Why was I so worked up on the boy? I sat on the couch next to some girls making out and sighed. Just then some one sat on my lap, pulling me by my neck. "Hey Kurt!" He shouted in my ear, giggling away.

"Wes, what's up?" I gave him a nervous smile and all thoughts of Blaine left my mind. Wes and I had sex maybe five or six times ever since I met him, and he wasn't bad at all.

"You are so fucking hot." He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and wrapped my arm around his back, pulling him closer.

"Yeah?" I said, feeling my pants and underwear getting tighter and tighter. "You're the one to talk." He giggled again, his breath dancing on my lips. He moved to straddle my legs and once I felt himself against me, I knew that it was time.

"How about we go upstairs?" He bit his lip, taking a chug out of a beer can. I nodded hard and he jumped off my lap, pulling me through people. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. He pulled me upstairs and into the first bathroom. His lips attached to my neck as soon as I locked the door behind us.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, parking his car behind someone else.

"Yes, I can go out, can't I?" I crossed my arms and gave him a look. I didn't tell him about my plans with Kurt, because he would have flipped his shit. I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I told Kurt to have sex with me, but if it meant him giving me a chance, then I was down with it. "Besides, I won't be here for long. I hope." I muttered the last thing to myself, blushing deeply. Sam just nodded and got out the car, waiting for me by the door. We walked in together, a smile plastered on his face once his eyes met the bar. I smiled and grabbed a cup from it. We then proceeded to the living room. People were having a good time, dancing and drinking and then my eyes found Kurt. Some guy was sitting on his lap and whispering in his ear. I dropped my cup and Sam looked at me, his eyes wide. He said something, but I couldn't hear him. My focus was on Kurt, and how he was being dragged up the stairs, a smile on his face. I tore my eyes away and pushed through people, making my way back outside.

"Blaine! Blaine, what's wrong?" Sam said, chasing after me.

"I want to go home now." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Did something happen?"

"No, I just want to go." I let a few tears slip, but quickly wiped them away. Just like before, he hurt me again.

...  
I tried to sit in the middle of the room in French, and somehow he still found me. I even gelled my hair down, but he spotted me. Kurt slid in the seat next to me and flipped over the table part and set his things down. "I didn't see you last night." He said, chewing on his pen.

"Well I saw you." I muttered, scribbling on a piece of paper. I should've known he wasn't serious.

"What?"

"I said I didn't feel like coming." I lied and brought my arm up to rest my head on.

"You are damaging your hair like that. What do you use, the whole container of gel?" He snorted and for some reason it made me smile. I quickly shook my head, ignoring his comment. "Why didn't you come last night? I was waiting for you."

"Why are you lying?" I asked, giving him a look before crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't waiting on me." I said with a small chuckle.

"Of course I was, Blaine."

"Then who was that guy you were being dragged by upstairs?" I pressed and his eyes went wide. He dropped his pen and looked away from me. "That's what I thought."

"Look... He was drunk and wanted to-"

"I don't need an explanation. I should've known you were gonna blow me off."

"We can make that happen still." He nudged me but I rolled my eyes and decided, for once, to pay attention in class.

...

 _ **Hey, where did we go**_  
 _ **Days when the rains came ?**_  
 _ **Down in the hollow**_  
 _ **Playing a new game,**_  
 _ **Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,**_  
 _ **Skipping and a-jumping**_  
 _ **In the misty morning fog with**_  
 _ **Our, our hearts a-thumping**_  
 _ **And you, my brown-eyed girl,**_  
 _ **You, my brown-eyed girl.**_

Sam winked at me as he strummed at his guitar. I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile. Sam played better than I did, and sung amazingly.

 _ **Whatever happened**_  
 _ **To Tuesday and so slow**_  
 _ **Going down to the old mine with a**_  
 _ **Transistor radio.**_  
 _ **Standing in the sunlight laughing**_  
 _ **Hide behind a rainbow's wall,**_  
 _ **Slipping and a-sliding**_  
 _ **All along the waterfall**_  
 _ **With you, my brown-eyed girl,**_  
 _ **You, my brown-eyed girl.**_

He stood up from his bed and marched around the room as he played, shaking his butt along with the beat. "Sing this." He said and did some riff before going to the chorus.

 _ **Do you remember when we used to sing**_  
 _ **Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**_  
 _ **Just like that**_  
 _ **Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**_  
 _ **La dee dah.**_

I sang along with him and he finished, taking a bow and did his stupid White Chocolate move against his guitar. "Your an idiot." I laughed, tossing my pillow at him.

"You know it. You can sing there, Blainey."

"Nah... I don't really sing." I shrugged and crossed my feet.

"You lie...Sing me a song. You owe me." He handed me his guitar. I took it with a sigh and began strumming.

 _ **Yeah, you sure broke my heart last week,**_  
 _ **When you said you had slept with him-**_

"Not that song." Sam said, shaking his head. I gave him a nervous smile before nodding. Fine, no sad songs.

 _ **The farther I go, the further you get away from who we really are**_  
 _ **I choose a different route, a different path in life**_  
 _ **Praised by many, but still labeled an outcast**_

I looked up to Sam and he had his eyes closed, swaying from left to right.

 _ **The things that last never happen overnight**_  
 _ **These calloused hands built the foundation of my life**_  
 _ **Abandoned for love, left with no advice**_  
 _ **How quickly we change overnight**_

I stopped playing and Sam's eyes shot open. "It's not that good." I said, biting my lip. I set his guitar on the floor and shrugged.

"What on earth are you saying? That was amazing! You have to sign up for open mic next week!"

"Nah... I don't think I will." I hopped off my bed and stretched. "I haven't sung in a long time. I didn't have anything to sing about, really."

"Singing is in your blood, Blainey." Sam said, before pulling out his phone. I sighed and pulled my phone out too. I noticed I had a notification from Kurt.

 ***Hey, come to the Library.-Kurt***

...

KURT'S P.O.V

Once I saw Blaine make his way to the back of the Library, I quickly looked to my right to see if the camera was well hidden. I bit my lip as he sat down, crossing his arms. "Hey."

"Hey, Blaine. Look, I really am sorry for standing you up at the party. But it was for your own good."

"You don't know what's good for me. Is this why you called for me?" He asked, and I knew I had to act now before he left. I stood up and sat on the table, my legs hanging in front of Blaine. "What are you doing?" I mentally sighed and pulled him up by his arms and pressed my lips against his. Blaine hesitantly placed both of his hands on my lap. I pulled away from him and pushed him back in his seat. I got off the table and knelt in front of him. My hands slid up his thighs and his breath hitched, his eyes glazing over. "Kurt-"

"Shhh." I whispered pulling his pants down to his ankles. He had a ragging hard on already, pressing against his boxers. Blaine groaned and looked around the Library. A few people were in front, but too busy to notice us. I brought his attention back to me once I started to palm him through his underwear. His head snapped to my hand and he tensed up. He lowly let out a moan, biting his lip. As if it were possible, he seemed to grow more in my hand and it was making me weak. I kept my eyes glued to his as I slowly pulled down his underwear. Blaine's cock bounced out from being held down, standing tall and proud. I involuntarily licked my lips as I looked from the boy's package to the boy. His breaths were long and his cheeks were dark red.

"Kurt, we can't do this here." He whispered.

"But you want it." I said and took him in my hand. He let out a moan, and then covered his mouth with his hand. "You are gonna have to be quiet." I whispered, pumping him slowly. Blaine's head fell in to his hands as he started to mumbled words. His eyes shot back to mine and I gave him a little wink before sinking my mouth over his head. Blaine bit his hand to silence himself, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Oh, god..." He moaned balling his shirt up and stuffed it in his mouth. This whole thing was making me hot. I had to hurry before I tried bending him over and taking him now. I sunk lower, only halfway, before moving my way back up, running my tongue on his backside. "Fuck!" Blaine cried into his shirt. He threw his head back, clenching his teeth. Seeing this made me feel good myself. I sunk back down and up a few more times before I made my way to the base. By this time, Blaine was panting and sweating and I had to hold my hand over his mouth a couple times. "It just feels so good..." He whined, pushing my further on his cock. I pulled off and licked my lips. He instantly whined at the loss, but my mouth was on him again, moving up and down faster. Blaine began to mumble some words, but I couldn't quite understand him until he start to moan louder. "Kurt! Fuck, I'm gonna come!" He bit his shirt harder as he bucked his hips up and came down my throat. I sucked a few more times, catching every last drop and swallowing before standing up. Blaine quickly pulled his pants up and on the table, breathing hard and still mumbling. I walked to the bookshelf and swiped the camera before he was looking and stuffed it in my pocket. I looked back at Blaine and he still had his head down. Blaine had the biggest cock I've ever seen on a boy that I've fucked. I was very impressed. He even tasted as good as he looked. The way he came undone, I knew he was never touched before. I could just imagine him coming undone once I was fucking him. I blushed at my own words, but calmed myself down, urging my erection to subside. Blaine finally looked up at me and gave me a smile, but he was still loss for words.

"Party tonight, if you're interested." I said with a wink, ruffling the boys hair and walking away. Shit, I wish I could've fucked him there.

...

"I'm impressed, Porcelain, but this won't cut it." Santana handed me my camera back and went back to folding her clothes.

"Tana, you said I had to get in his pants, and I did!"

"You know what I meant by that. Don't play dumb." She sighed and tossed a stray sock in the basket. "Take his virginity by Christmas and you can get that one grand."

"That won't be easy..." I muttered.

"What do you mean, he has eyes for you, just take him to get it over with."

"No." I said, a little to quickly.

"You gotta be shitting me." Santana said, throwing a shirt down to the floor. "Do not tell me that you are actually liking this boy?"

"What, of course not... it's just that he's human. We shouldn't be making bets about this."

"You are going soft on me, Lady Face. Since when do you care about people's feelings?"

"Never said I cared-just forget it. The bets still on, okay? I'm doing it tonight."

"I get the video to that too?" She asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Then you could be faking it."

"Trust me, when he limps out of my room, you'll know something happened." I bit my lip and left her to folding clothes. I closed her dorm door behind me and walked down the hall. I passed Blaine and Sam's room, and the t.v was going on in there. I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pocket, and left the building.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"He what?! You what?!" Sam pestered, pushing me against the wall and holding me there hostage.

"Kurt gave me a blow job, Sam." I blushed

"No no no!" Sam muttered and set me free. "Blaine, I told you to stay away from him!"

"I tried but-"

"This is how it happens. He's going to suck you in and spit up back out."

"He actually swallowed so." I winked and Sam sighed.

"Blaine, I'm serious. You aren't going to that party tonight."

"Sam, I think you are over reacting. It was just-"

"Don't fucking say that, Blaine Anderson. You don't want to be like him. You are a virgin. He gave you your first blow job! Don't say it was 'just nothing'" Sam leaned on his bed. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I know Kurt."

"What's the worst he can do?" I laughed, and laid on my bed. Sam didn't answer, just grabbed his keys.

"I'm going out with Mercedes. If you aren't in the room when I get back, you are in big trouble."

"Okay, dad." I mocked as he walked out the door. What the hell was his problem?

My thoughts on what happened ten minutes ago? I was confused, and I was blown away, no pun intended. I did want to listen to Sam, but the way he kissed me made me forget right from wrong. The way his lips wrapped around me made me shiver in my bed. I sat up and pulled out my phone. I dialed Kurt's number, but hesitated on pressing the call button. Did I want to sound desperate? He did tell me to come to the party tonight, and by the way he sucked me off, I knew he was going to hold off for me only. I locked my phone and laid back down. I could wait until tonight. Maybe I could return the favor. I then sat up quickly and ran to my bag by the couch. I pulled out my laptop and pulled up google, typing furiously away. I clicked on a few links and sat on the couch. "Don't grip it too hard..." I muttered before scrolling down. My face was beet red as they showed some girl with a banana shoved down her throat. What the hell. "Start off slow. Don't try to force it down. Always swallow." I rolled my eyes, blushing madly before shutting the laptop. I'll never take sexual advice from google anymore. I've never seen someone's dick before, besides on porn. I was slightly nervous to see Kurt's, if we even do anything. Hopefully he would acknowledge me tonight. Hopefully.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Not tonight, Wes, I'm on a mission." I pushed him out of my room and shutting it behind me. I followed Wes down stairs but turned into the kitchen while he went to go flirt with other guys. I grabbed a cold beer and popped it open before taking a swig. I could still taste Blaine. Either that, or I was imagining it. Tonight, for sure, I was winning this bet and no matter how heart broken he is afterwards, I wouldn't care. I told Santana to hide in my closet once Blaine got here so she could have proof. It was stupid, this whole thing was, but I'm no pussy. I finished off the beer before walking through the house. It wasn't as full as it usually is, given that it is a Sunday party. There were still drunks everywhere, drinking and laughing, and dancing. I snorted as some girl was giving some guy head just outside the backdoor. It reminded me of Blaine earlier, except the guy wasn't as thrilled at Blaine. To be honest, I had to fight through the pain as I was blowing Blaine. My jaw was still aching, but it was bearable and minimal. A few people pushed past me as I made my way back up the stairs and into my room. I quietly shut the door behind me and sat at my desk.

 ***Just pulled up.-Blaine***

I took a deep breath after reading that text. My heart began to beat faster as I started having images, and I had to calm myself.

 ***Blaine is almost here, get into the closet.*-Kurt***

 ***Great, I leave the closet, and now I get back in. But I'm already here, don't bother to check cause I'm naked(:-Tana***

I rolled my eyes and left my room. I stood at the foot of the stairs and looked through the people, looking for curly hair. I spotted him and my heart dropped slightly at how bright his eyes were shinning. I was doing a wrong thing to this boy. "Hey Kurt!" He yelled over the music. I gave him a small smile.

"You came."

"Of course I did. I've been to every party. Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah." I bit my lip and rocked on my heels, looking towards the people having fun. "Want a drink or something?"

"Oh no, I don't need to drink right now." Blaine shook his head and chuckled, his laugh vibrating through my body.

"Okay, well lets go up." I walked up the stairs and he followed right after me.

"Woah, you are gonna let me in your room?" He said, jokingly. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind us. He sat on the edge of my bed and I sat next to him. I nervously looked at my closet and then to the floor.

"Was I too forward earlier?"

"No way!" He said quickly, and then blushed. I scooted closer to him. He placed his hand on mine, soft to the touch. I pulled him close by his chin before placing my lips on his. The kiss felt just as amazing as the other times we had kissed. It's like out lips were meant for each other. His hand crept on my thigh and I felt my pants growing tight. God the thing he did to me. I pulled away from him and started to kiss his jaw and then down his neck. Blaine awkwardly placed his hand on my back and kept the other on my thigh. I removed his jacket and then slid my hands down his chest and rested them on his waist. I quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He then pulled me back up to a kiss. I quirked and eyebrow, ready to get the over with. I pulled away and started to rub him through his jeans. He let out a moan and attached his lips to my neck, sucking hard on it that it hurt, but felt amazing at the same time. I slid my hand down his pants and lightly rubbed on him, his cock throbbing in my hand. "Kurt- I w-want to g-give..." He stuttered, pulling my hand out and placing it in my lap. I blushed at his words and nodded. He wanted to give me head? Did he even know how to? I slowly leaned back on my arms and watched as he hesitated and scooted close to me. I smirked as he hovered his hands over my crotch area.

"Blaine, if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to return the favor."

"It's fine, really."

"No, Kurt." He whispered and his voice sent a shock through my body. His hand crept up to my waist and he slowly undid my buttons on my pants. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down, along with my underwear. His eyes went wide as he looked at me, and he licked his lips. I was already hard, standing up and slightly pink at the color. His cleared his throat and grabbed the base of my cock in his hand, watching what he was doing the whole time. I smiled at his innocence. He was too cute. Blaine slowly pumped me, his eyes glued to what he was doing. I bit my lip trying to hold in a moan. Blaine leaned forward and slowly took my head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over and over, causing my breath to hitch. I swear I was going to come by him just doing that. For it to be his first time, he was already pretty damn good. He sunk lower, only halfway, his tongue running up underneath. I gripped the sheets of my bed, rolling my head backwards. He moved up and down faster and I let out a moan.

"Oh god..." I whispered as Blaine went even lower, his hair tickling my stomach. "Blaine- okay." I stuttered, slightly pushing him off of me. He looked at me, his face as red as ever.

"Was it bad?" He asked, shyly. God If i could barely stand him doing this, how was I going to take him?

"No, I just wanted to-" I cut myself off and pushed him on his back. I quickly pulled his pants down and gripped him in my hand. He let out a small cry of pleasure as I licked his cock. He was literally throbbing in my hand. He kept his eyes on my as I sunk all the way down. He felt amazing in my mouth. I slowly started to pump myself as I bobbed my head up and down. His legs tensed and he laid back fully on the bed. Then everything turned for the worse.

"Britt, scoot over!" a low voice said.

"Don't yell, the gays will hear us." Santana whispered loudly. Blaine shot up in bed and I pulled of Blaine and yanked my pants up. Brittany fell out of the closet along with Puck and Santana. Blaine gasped and pulled his own pants up.

"What the fuck?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. Oh no.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, trying to give Santana a sign to say 'play along'.

"What do you mean, Porcelain? You knew we were in here." Santana smirked and stood up, pulling the others along with her. Fuck. Blaine jumped off of the bed.

"You knew they would be in here?" He asked, his voice wavering and cracking. I slowly looked at him and then to the floor. The pain on his face made me feel like shit. "What is going on, Kurt?"

"I knew Santana would... but not those two."

"What difference does it make? You knew someone was watching!" Blaine said, his voice rising. "Why?"

"She-..." I stopped and looked to Santana. "We..."

"Nothing, Blaine." She said, pulling Britt and Puck out the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled me to look at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I... You need to go."

"Are you serious right now? I deserve a fucking explanation!" Blaine's eyes turned red and tears threatened to spill over.

"Blaine just go, please." I pointed towards the door.

"Fuck, man!" He yelled. "Fuck." He left my room and slammed the door shut. I grabbed my pillow and yelled as loud as I could into it. Fuck.

...

* * *

 _ **Songs Used In Order-**_

 _ **Brown Eyed-Girl: Van Morrison**_

 _ **Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater: Never Shout Never**_

 _ **There Is**_ _**Only One God And His Name Is Death: Slaves**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just noticed that I was switching Point Of Views a lot, and I need your opinion. Should I keep changing them a lot, or only do it a little? After this chapter I will try and focus on one of the boy's personal view just to change it up. Sorry if you don't like me changing it up, but I wanted to get all of their views on everything(: Enjoy.

P.S this chapter will be short because I'm writing this during finals week.):

* * *

BLAINE'S P.O.V

I slammed the door behind me and ran out of the hall and out of the house. Tears from embarrassment and hurt streamed down my face. I couldn't keep doing this. I really thought this would have been different this time, but he fucked up again. I fucked up. I opened my car door an slammed it shut, not even being able to start it before screaming and hitting my hands on the steering wheel. What the fuck was his problem? He knew people were watching us possibly about to have sex. I sobbed and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I did nothing to deserve this. Sam was right. Sam. I quickly started the car and raced down the streets, arriving in front of my door in under fifteen minutes. I slowly slid the key in the door and turned it. Sam was sitting on on the floor in the middle of the room holding a pillow in his hands. I just wiped my face and closed the door before sliding into my bed. I turned my back away from Sam. He sighed and tossed his pillow on my bed. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. "You're crying..." He whispered and rested a hand on my leg. I sniffled and let out a few whimpers.

"Sam, I'm sorry. You were right." I could barely fight through my tears.

"What happened?"

"Kurt, he- we s-started t-to do stuff... And then Puck and S-Santana and Britt came out of the c-closet. And he knew about it!" I wiped at my face and sat up, holding a pillow against my chest. "I was so embarrassed and h-hurt. Why'd he do that to me?"

"I told you, Blaine. He's no good."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." I whispered. He leaned forward and embraced me in a hug. I stopped crying because I knew he wasn't worth crying over. "I'm not going to talk to him again. I'm done."

"Please, I hate to see you like this."

"I just don't know what to do. I thought I could change him." I laid back in bed and pulled the covers over my head. Sam got off the bed and went to watch tv. I hated life right now. I hated myself for falling into him. They were going to watch us have sex. That's so fucked up...

...  
KURT'S P.O.V

"You fucked things up!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the wall. Puck rolled his eyes and Santana crossed her arms.

"Britt took up all the room." Puck shrugged.

"You guys suck ass."

"Not as hard as you suck dick." Santana mumbled and got a snort from Puck.

"Get out of my room."

"Is the bet over?" She asked.

"Get out." All three of them slowly got up and left the room, leaving me alone. I looked around the room and sighed, running a hand down my face. Blaine left his jacket on my bed. I picked it up and brought it to my nose. It smelled entirely like him. I really can't believe that happened. I almost forgot Santana was in there. I was just focused on us. I killed Blaine tonight. The look of pain struck me so hard. What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot. He would never talk to me again, and I knew that for a fact. I balled his jacket up in my arms and laid on my pillow.

...

"Take your jacket." I whispered, laying it on his desk. Blaine picked it up and stuffed it in his bag, and then proceeded to ignore me. I sighed and slid in the desk next to him. He quickly gathered his things and moved out of his seat and went to sit in the front. Blaine hated me. I kept my eyes on him, just watching. He didn't even look at me today. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

 ***Can we talk?-Kurt***

I waited and watched as he checked his phone, but didn't reply.

 ***I KNOW you saw this, Blaine. Come on, please...-Kurt***

Once again he read it but didn't reply. "Now is the time to turn in your assignment from last night." Mrs. Greene called out. Everyone stood up with papers and walked down the aisle. I stood and took my paper, waiting in line. Blaine turned his in and sat down, his eyes stayed on the floor the whole time. I groaned and turned mine in, but I walked towards Blaine instead of taking back my seat. He was writing something on some paper.

"Blaine."

Nothing.

"Blaine, look at me." I crossed my arms. Blaine stopped writing and slowly brought his eyes to meet mine. "Progress. Look, can we talk?" He looked back down to his paper and began writing again. "Fine, if you aren't gonna talk, you can listen. But we aren't talking here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"We are going to go talk." I pulled him out of the class, and Mrs. Greene didn't even say anything because people left class all the time. We stood outside of the building and he crossed his arms and leaned against the building. "Last night-"

"Was a fucking mistake. Nice talk." He said and tried to walk back in, but I blocked him.

"Yes, it was a big mistake on both of our ends. I really can't... I can't explain myself right now. It's complicated as fuck." I sighed and held my hands in front of me. I couldn't tell him about the bet or he would freak out and won't talk to me ever again. "It was really crappy what happened, and I really didn't know." I lied. He looked from the ground and up to me, his eyes red from crying last night. He looked so innocent and that's what he was. He was an innocent little boy. "Tonight, lets go on a date." I bit my lip as his eyes went wide.

"What... why?"

"Because I owe it to you." I had no idea why I asked him on a date. Maybe to get close enough to actually take him? Sure.

"Okay.."

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

What was happening? Was he serious or was it going to blow up in my face again? Should I trust him and get hurt again or should I listen to Sam? "Okay.." I muttered, standing up. "Can I go back now?"

"Give m-me a hug." He muttered, slowly opening his arms. Was he high? I slowly leaned into him, his scent flying up my nose and made me feel warm. The hug was awkward and short. He stepped aside to let me back in and then followed me in. I kept my seat back in the front and Kurt in the back. Class only lasted ten minutes after we came back in and next thing I know I was laying in bed.

"Are you considering on going?"

"I'm not sure Jeff..." I said, turning to face him. He was sitting on Sam's bed and Sam was still in class. "I told him okay, but I really don't think I should. He really hurt me."

"Don't go then. But I can't believe he gave you a blowjob in the fucking Library. That's hot as fuck." He winked and I chuckled.

"I mean, I guess. But in his room, it felt personal, you know? We were in the comfort of his room and it was just us... Until people fell out of the closet." I rolled my eyes and patted my bare chest. "I can't get that image out of my head."

"That was a dick move. Kurt is weird... I mean he is popular, but then again people barely know him. He has a bad reputation with sex. And, this is a no judge zone but, were you really going to sleep with him?"

"I-I don't know." I crossed my arms and looked up at the ceiling. "I kinda like him. He was my first orally... partner? I don't know how to word it."

"Was it good?"

"Hell yes..." I blushed deeply. "I kinda... I kinda tried to return the favor, but I don't think I was any good." Jeff laughed and got off the bed.

"Look, if you need tips, go ask Rachel's dad's." Jeff snorted and gave me a fist bump. "See you later on dude." He slipped out of my room as the sun began to set, casting low shadows in the room. I was still complementing on going with Kurt. Did he really deserve another chance? Did I even deserve it? I remember when I saw him at open mic with another guy and I told myself I was done with him. But I came right back to him and accepted him. Then the incident happened at the party, and then Kurt and some other guy at his party. And then I came right back to Kurt and let him blow me. And then last night where I thought things were going to change for the better, and they ended up getting worse. My life was so great right now. Not. There was a knock on my door pulling me away from my thoughts. I got out of bed and opened the door. Kurt stood behind the door, dressed in red tight pants and a black button up and a red tie. His hair was perfectly coiffed up and his eyes were as blue as ever.

"Kurt... what are you doing here?" I whispered, wishing I had put a shirt on. He looked me up and down a few times before he met my eyes.

"Our date." He said, biting his lip. I looked behind me and opened the door wider. "You didn't forget did you?"

"No, I just didn't know what time."

"Well I made reservation at Bellington's ..." He whispered. "At 7:30."

"It's six now so I'll get ready. Wanna come hang out or something?" Why was he acting so nervous? I opened the door more and he walked in. I closed the door behind me and walked into my closet. I decided against a shower right now because I didn't want to leave Kurt here. "How'd you get a spot at Bellington's? I heard its supper hard to get in there."

"Puck's mom works there and she talked the manager into giving us seats. Is that fine?"

"Of course it is." I bit my lip and closed the closet door to give me privacy. I pulled on a plain white button-up t-shirt and then my gray cardigan over it. I scanned through my multiple bow ties and grabbed a plain black one and clipped it to my shirt. I pulled my shorts down and pulled up white jeans that were getting too small. They hugged my legs tightly, but my outfit looked too good to change. I ran a hand through my curls, shaking them with a sigh. I stepped out of the closet and into the room. Kurt was typing on his phone. I pulled on some dress shoes and checked myself out in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. I looked at Kurt in the reflection just as he looked up to me. His eyes were glued on my back side and I blushed a little before turning around. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and I gave him a smile. He gave me a small smile back, pocketing his phone.

"You look good." He said, walking closer to meet.

"Thanks. You can say that though, I mean look at you." I chuckled lightly and pointed to the mirror.

"Well you aren't wrong." He said. "Let's go, it's a long drive."

...

"So, that's why next week I'm changing my major to French." I bit into a piece of my steak, grinning widely. Kurt nodded, scoping out baked potatoes on his spoon. "Dad might be pissed, but I want to do something I love."

"That's good." Kurt said through his mouthful and I snorted. His phone buzzed for the tenth time tonight and he answered it with a sigh. "Yeah... I'm not doing- I'm busy." He looked away from me and wiped his mouth. "I can't come right now." He stood up and held up a finger to me. I nodded and watched him walk out of the restaurant. I sighed and leaned my head on my arm, picking at my food. I was having a good time with Kurt, but every time his phone rang, he just had to answer it. I pulled out my own phone and dialed Jeff.

"Hey..." I muttered.

"How's the date?"

"It's... It's okay, yeah. He just keep answering his phone. He's outside now talking to someone."

"Maybe it's important?"

"Or another booty call. I don't know." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "He was being so sweet and nice to me too, but it's that stupid phone that's ruining things."

"Where are you?"

"Bellington's."

"Damn he has fucking money!"

"I guess, I don't care about that."

"Blaine I think he might like you. I'd never take a girl out to Bellington if it wasn't serious."

"We'll just have to see. He's coming back, I have to go."

"No sex!" He yelled before hanging up. I slid my phone in my pocket once Kurt sat back down.

"Sorry."

"It's all good. So... where does your dad live again?"

"New York."

"Is everything fine?" I set my fork down and gave him a look.

"Yeah... everything is okay. Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Okay. Well my parent's live there too. I'm going back for Christmas."

"That's nice. What do you want to do after this?" He asked, waving over the waitress for the check. "Also, don't worry. I'm paying."

"I have an early class tomorrow, so I can't stay out late."

"Alright I'll take you home then." Kurt stood up and left a hundred and fifty dollars on the table, even though the meal was only eighty-five bucks. I followed him out to his car and we started to drive back to Abel University. The drive wasn't uncomfortable, and it wasn't as long because there were barely any cars out. We stayed in the parking lot in front of the entrance.

"Thank you so much." I said, removing my seat belt.

"Thank you for coming." He said, fixing his hair in the mirror. "It was fun."

"Have you went on dates before?"

"Yeah, I mean, they were like group dates back in high school but none of us were dating. We just fucked in the movies or something." He looked away from the mirror and to me. I mentally cussed him out for saying that to me. "What about you?"

"Yeah, my old boyfriend, Eli, used to spoil me. He would always take me out, I had to start making excuses not to go. It was way too much. But he was sweet, but he was boring. And Clark- um... he took me on dates..."

"Being in a relationship would suck. You would have to constantly worry about the other person. It's too much work."

"But you get to be with them and just enjoy their company." I said. "That's what it's all about."

"But being with someone all the time would get annoying."

"Not if you really like them." I whispered. I bit my lip and looked away from him. "Thank you again." I opened the door and got out the car. Kurt stepped out the car and walked over to me.

"Let me walk you back up."

"No, it's fine." I chuckled and stuff my hands into my too tight jeans. Kurt licked his lips as his eyes took me in again.

"Come on." He whispered.

"I'll be okay. Thanks. Maybe I'll sit with you tomorrow?"

"No you will." He chuckled and stood in front of me. He was slightly taller than me, so I had to look up only a little. His hand crept around my waist and he pulled me close, his lips latching onto mine. I closed my eyes, snaking my arms up to place around his neck. His tongue brushed across my lip and I parted my mouth, allowing him in. He breathed out of his nose, pressing his lips onto mine. I let out a moan, and then his phone rang. He quickly pulled away and answered his phone. "Hey. I told you already... No, I'm dropping him off now." He chuckled at what ever was said on the other line, biting his lip. "Mmmhmm, is that so? Then I should be there shortly. Alright." He hung up his phone with a sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He got back in his car and drove off. Whoever called him must have gave him something better than him walking me to my room. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sighed. Was this kiss "nothing" to him like he had said earlier, and that it didn't mean anything? because every time he kissed me, I felt sparks. Maybe he was using me. I walked down the sidewalk and into the campus area. A few people were standing around, smoking, and a few were skating in the small skate park. My heels clicked on the ground with each step. Someone was standing under the lamp post when I walked by, nervously looking through his things.

"E-excuse me? C-could you help please?" He called me over. I stopped and turned around. He had dropped his things on ground everywhere. I made my way over and bent down to help him gather his things. "Thank you so much." He bent down too, his hand brushing over mine, briefly. We both stood up and the same time causing our heads to hit each other. I grabbed my head and laughed along with him. He smiled widely and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"It's fine," I got a good look at him. He was taller than me, his green eyes were shining in the light. He was dressed in some blazer and dress pants. "You're welcome."

"I'm so clumsy... I just transferred here, and I'm lost."

"Well, I could help you find your room and then your classes tomorrow if you want."

"I have to sign up for classes tomorrow, actually." He slung his satchel over his head. "Your hair is pretty rad. I'm staying in... West Point I guess." He handed me a slip of paper and I nodded.

"Cool that's where I'm staying, but you are in Building 4." I motioned for him to follow me and he walked beside me.

"Thank you so much..." He trailed off and looked towards me.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Blaine."

"Sebastian." We walked in silence towards West Point. I helped him sign in and then we took the elevator to the second floor. "Thanks for showing me my room, Blaine. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be cool." I gave him a smile and he smiled back before unlocking his door and slipping into his room. I sighed once the door closed and turned my way to the elevator. Sebastian, huh. I smiled to myself as I replayed us bumping heads. His smile was bright and his laugh was so cute. I shook my head and gasped. I didn't even mean to call him cute... I quickly left Building 4 and walked to my building. Sam was still up watching t.v when I came in.

"Where did you go all dressed up like that?" He asked, popping popcorn in his mouth.

"Just out." I answered, bending over and taking my shoes off. "I'm so tired."

"Where did you go?"

"Um, out to eat." I muttered, removing my cardigan and walking into the closet. I couldn't tell Sam I was with Kurt tonight. He would flip his hat and start questioning me on why I went back to him after what he did. And I wouldn't know how to answer that, to be quite honest. I don't know why I went out with Kurt tonight. He just asked and I said okay. He was actually nice for once, but I talked more than he did. And he kept answering his damn phone. He was supposed to be with me, not whoever the hell was calling him. I unbuttoned my shirt before removing it and then removing my jeans. I slid on some basketball shorts and stepped out of the closet. The t.v was off and Sam was waiting right outside my closet.

"With who?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nick and Jeff." I said without thinking. I mentally slapped myself. Really? What if he had saw the two out tonight? He would've caught me in that lie. "They wanted to go out to eat."

"Oh that sounds fun, wish I got the invite." He said with a smile before patting me on my shoulder and walking towards his bed. He stepped out of his shorts before crawling under his blanket. "So tomorrow you should skip class."

"No can do."

"Come on, we should do something tomorrow."

"I can't skip class, my parents are paying for them."

"It's one day."

"Which could turn into one week, and then one month, and then next thing you know, I drop out." I said, pulling my blankets up to my chin.

"Fine, but I wanted to take you out to town." He pouted.

"Why?"

"So we can hang out. That a problem?"

"No," I chuckled. "I have French at seven tomorrow, and then Calculus at nine and then Literature at two."

"Just go to French and I can get you back in time for Lit."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I mumbled, slowly falling asleep. Tonight, I dreamt of sunshine and green eyes.

* * *

Sorry so short... I wrote this two weeks ago during my finals ): Will do the next chapter tomorrow if I remember and the next one is short too because of finals!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another short chapter cause of finals... But a lot of info(: Enjoy!

* * *

KURT'S P.O.V

"God... that was..." I muttered, rolling off and on my side. I turned away from the boy whose name I didn't know.

"Yeah." He whispered and sat up off the bed. He gathered his clothes and left my room without a word. That's how it was done. Once it's over, it's over. I sat up and pulled my sweatpants on. I glanced in my mirror and scowled. I left Blaine for some crappy sex, when I could've enjoyed time with him. He was probably in his room now, studying his stupid French even though he was good at it already. I did have an amazing night with him, he was funny and charming. I let him talk all night, but he kept getting interrupted by my phone. Guys were blowing me up, asking if I were able to fuck. I ended up going at the end of the night, but I wish I didn't. The guy who was just in here wasn't that great, and could have easily been avoided if my dick wasn't in the need of fucking. I stood out of bed and walked out of my door. Music was vibrating through the house, but when I walked down, a few of the Frat boys were just playing the Play station.

"Saw the boy you had up there, Hummel." Puck said, not looking up from the t.v. He pressed his buttons rapidly, causing his character to get out of it's choke hold.

"Okay." I said, crashing on the couch by Artie.

"Did he suck or something?" Artie whispered to me. I nodded and he bit his lip into a smile. I sighed and threw my head on the back of the couch. Tomorrow would be another day, but I feel like complete shit now. My mind was racing with the thoughts of Blaine and how perfect his lips felt on mine. It's like a fitting puzzle piece. I needed to take him now, so I could get over him. Maybe if I fucked him, I wouldn't feel the way I feel about him anymore. It was worth a shot.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Blaine! Over here!" I looked to my left and saw a familiar face wave me over. I smiled as I excused myself past some people, taking a seat next to Sebastian.

"You took French?" I asked, pulling my notebook out of my backpack.

"It was the only foreign language class that still had spots open." He said, mussing his hair back. He stuck his pen in his mouth as he grabbed his notebook and set in on the desk. "It's cool that we have this class, huh?"

"Yeah it is. I'm glad we have this class together. You'll love it in here."

"Oh, I bet." He said, giving me a smirk and then began to copy the notes on the board. I blushed lightly, looking away from him and to the board. The notes were long today, and the class still had a few minutes until it actually began. Mrs. Greene was in a deep conversation with the another teacher, distracted by what they were saying. I looked towards the door and saw a few more people walk in. "So, what class do you have next?"

"I have Calculus, but I'm dropping that next week to change my major. Then I have Literature at two."

"Sweet, we have two classes together!" He held up his fist and I tapped it lightly. He gave me a wide grin and I couldn't help but grin back. He was too stinking cute. I looked away from him and continued writing. What was I thinking, he probably isn't gay. Someone sat in the seat next to me and I looked over to see who it was.

"Kurt..." I whispered.

"Told you you were sitting next to me."

"You kinda sat next to me." I chuckled. I looked at him, his eyes a darker color than usual and his hair was matted down. He had bags under his eyes and he was even dressed differently; sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said, pulling out his phone. Sebastian tapped me on my shoulder and I turned my attention to his green eyes.

"So, wanna go hang out after this class?"

"I wish I could, but I already made plans." I bit my cheek and Sebastian nodded, understandingly. Kurt cleared his throat and it made me turn around.

"You made plans?" He asked, his voice rising at the slightest.

"Well yeah... why?" I muttered.

"Who's your friend?" Kurt ask, changing the subject, picking his phone back up.

"Kurt, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Kurt." I pointed to the both of them and Sebastian gave Kurt a smile, but the latter just nodded.

"Tough crowd." Sebastian muttered. I giggled lightly and I could feel Kurt tense up beside me. "So, do we just copy notes in here?"

"Basically, and then we do worksheets sometimes. It's an easy class." I shrugged as some people began to pack their things up, including Kurt. He quickly shoved his things in his backpack and stood to leave. He hesitated a little, glancing towards me, then walked off. Sebastian snorted.

"You and your boyfriend having problems or something?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes, finishing off my notes.

"So you're single?"

"Basically." I smiled. "Anyways, I'll see you in Lit, okay? Save me a seat." I stood up and left Sebastian to finish his notes. I searched for Kurt, but he was already at the end of the street. I grabbed my board from the slots next to the building and kicked off towards my room. Sam told me to meet him outside the building so that we could a head start on the day. I smiled once I saw him, waving me down like a crazed dog.

"How was French, Frenchie?"

"Good, I guess." I shrugged and kicked up my board. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"Surprise." He said with a smile, and we walked towards the West parking lots and got in his car.

"I'm not a fan of surprises." I muttered, strapping my seat belt on.

"Neither am I." He sighed, putting his car in reverse. He drove off and out of campus. Sam texted and drove the whole time, and I was on edge. He swerved a little, only glancing up for a few seconds before he looked at his phone again. I even offered to drive, but he refused. After a few hours, we ended up at this ice cream parlor that was packed to the max. "Shit, it's not even 12 yet." Sam complained, getting out of his car. I followed him inside and we stood behind the long line.

"I've never been here before." I said, looking around the brightly colored room. Paintings of families and ice cream were everywhere. Children were attacking their cones, getting them on their face mostly. They even had a dog room where dogs could get ice cream.

"It's amazing! There is this bacon flavored ice cream, and it's the best."

"Bacon flavored ice cream?" I repeated, lifting an eyebrow at the statement.

"Hell yeah, it's amazing." He pulled me close by my shoulders and laughed. Sam was amazing. I don't spend much time with him, but when I do it's amazing.

"Guess I'll have to try that."

"You won't regret it." He reassured as we moved up closer in line. The whole store was buzzing with conversations and laughter. It was a happy place that I wouldn't mind coming back to.

"So, why are we here? Not that I don't mind, because this is fun."

"We are just getting ice cream right now, Blaine, patience is key."

"Alright alright." I chuckled, pulling out my phone. I had a text from Nick and a few texts from Kurt.

 ***So is he your new boyfriend or something?-Kurt***

 ***Not that I give a damn-Kurt***

 ***Wanna go out with Jeff and I?-Nick***

 ***Party tonight?-Kurt***

I didn't bother answer anyone. Why did Kurt care about Sebastian? I barely knew him, hell, I barely knew Kurt. My mind went back to the date we had, if you could even call it that. And then my mind went to when he kissed me and then left abruptly without a reason. Though I had an idea what it was about. He probably got a good sex deal that he couldn't wait to take all night. I clenched my fists and looked to the floor. My mind skipped and went to when I met Sebastian. He seemed like an amazing guy, and I could get along with him. I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind. They were amazingly beautiful. "So, you wanted to try the bacon flavored ice cream, right?" Sam asked, tapping me on my shoulder. I shook my head and realized we were at the front of the line.

"Sure." I said, giving him a smile. He laughed and told the cashier before he paid. He then handed me my cone and we walked to go find a seat outside. I cautiously licked the ice cream and made a face. It wasn't bad at all... it just tasted odd.

"How is it?" Sam asked, taking a bite out of his ice cream. I gasped and clenched my teeth.

"How the hell do you bite into ice cream?" I asked, giving him a stare.

"I don't know, it doesn't hurt." He snorted and bit into it again. I cringed and looked away. I could feel it hurting my own teeth. "Do you like your ice cream?"

"It's different..." I said, biting my lip.

"I'll eat it if you don't want it." He said, reaching out. I shook my head and began to try to eat it again.

"How are classes?"

"Good..." I muttered, finally looking at him. He smiled at me, showing his teeth and I gave him a nervous laugh.

"How is Kurt?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"Didn't you go to dinner with him last night?" He asked, finishing off his cone and crossing his arms. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Well damn. "It's funny, cause I saw you two kissing when I was going to check my mail. I rushed back before you beat me home." He let out a small laugh and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. I rubbed the back of my neck and opened my eyes. "Blaine, you don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend. No matter what choices you choose, I will stand by them. I can't warn you enough about Kurt, though. Blaine, I wish you would listen to me sometimes."

"Sam... I'm sorry. He just threw it out there and I said yes..."

"You went back to him after you came home crying, Blaine. Why did you go back to him?"

"I don't know. I thought about not going and then he showed up at the door and I went. And I had fun. For the most part... He kept answering his phone."

"He's no good."

"I know."

"But I'll stand by you and your choices." He repeated. "I hope you'll stand by my choices in life."

"Of course I will, Sam." I told him, and I meant it.

"Good, because I have something to tell you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I sat up, letting the ice cream rest on the table. "I'm..." He sighed and looked away for a few seconds. "I'm moving to Rhode Island... To start a family with Mercedes..." He looked back to me and I couldn't help but let out a little whimper. Sam was moving? Mercedes was pregnant? What was going on? "I can see you are confused."

"I am!" I nearly shouted and people looked towards us. "I-"

"Mercedes is pregnant, and we are moving to start a family." He repeated, more confident in his speech. I nodded slowly, my eyes still wide. "She had family in Rhode Island, and they left their house in her name when they passed. She wasn't supposed to claim it until after college, but we're... we're pregnant!" His face was glowing and his eyes were shinning, and I could tell he was happy. I gave him a small smile, and then it turned into a big one.

"Congratulations." I said, and reached over the table, pulling him in a hug. Tears fell down his face and onto my own cheek. I smiled wider, wrapping my other hand around his shoulders. "You're a dad," I whispered. "You're a dad..."

...

Sam got me back to campus earlier than planned, because he wanted to go spend more time with Mercedes. I was really happy for the two. Their lives were starting now, and I'm glad he chose to stay with her and not leave her alone to take care of her child. My mind was still racing and blown at the news. I would miss Sam dearly, but I accepted his life choice. I smiled as I left the cafe, holding a hamburger in one hand and my board in the other. Sam said they were going to leave in two weeks, the beginning of November. Not to be selfish, but I was glad that Sam would be staying to at least finish of this nine weeks. I walked down the sidewalks and took a seat by a small lake we had around campus. There were at least five guys fishing on the other side of the lake, laughing away. "Look who it is," A voice said behind me. I turned around and gave him a smile. "Blaine Anderson in the flesh." Sebastian flashed me a smile and sat down next to me. "Where did you run off to earlier?"

"Oh a friend of mine took me out for ice cream." I said, biting into the hamburger.

"Yummy," He pulled a banana out of his backpack and unpeeled in slowly. "I love ice cream. It's delicious."

"That's cool." I said, slowly taking another bite, and for some reason, I couldn't look away from Sebastian eating that damn banana.

"So anyways, you know that Kurt guy?"

"Yeah?" Oh no, what now?

"He found me earlier, told me to stay away from you, for some reason." He bit into the banana and I finally looked from his mouth and into his eyes. "I was confused, but I said screw it." He smiled. Kurt must be jealous or something. I didn't think he would be over Sebastian. I just met him.

"That's odd..." I muttered.

"Yeah. Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"Positive." I said, pulling my legs close to my body. Kurt was confusing... he got to talk to anyone he wanted, but once I met Sebastian, he gets all antsy.

"Weasel." Sebastian turned around at the same time I did and found Kurt standing there. His fists were clenched and his breaths were heavy. He looked the same as earlier, hair a mess and bags under his eyes. I stood up slowly, holding my board to my side. "Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

"Kurt, what is wrong with you?" I asked, but he held up his hand and then pointed to Sebastian.

"Didn't I tell you-"

"Yeah, I _heard_ you, but I wasn't listening. I don't even know who you are." Sebastian said, standing up beside me. What the hell was going on. Kurt walked forward and grabbed Sebastian by his shirt. His eyes were flaming and his teeth were clenched.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" I tried to pull Sebastian away, but Kurt's grip was stronger than I thought.

"Let me go," Sebastian said, a smile on his face. "Or things will get pretty messy."

"I'd love to see that." Kurt pressed on, moving closer.

"Please..." I said "Stop guys." I placed my hands on Kurt's chest to push him away and he instantly let go of Sebastian and looked to me. His eyes softened and his breath hitched. I dropped my hands to my side and looked from Kurt to Sebastian, and back to Kurt. "What were you doing, Kurt?"

"I told him to leave you alone." He breathed, giving Sebastian a foul look.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, Blaine."

"That's not a good excuse. I can do whatever I want." Sebastian said, spitting off to the side.

"Don't make me punch that smug look off your fucking face." Kurt said, balling his fists.

"Let's go then." He said, his smile growing.

"No. Just... Kurt." I grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him away. "Let's just go okay?"

"Blaine." Kurt said, but I didn't look back. Who was he telling me who I could talk to or not. It's not like I could say the same thing to him.

...

After our Literature class, Sebastian and I went to the Lima Bean. "I can't believe he did that to you." Sebastian said, lifting his coffee to his mouth. I nodded and looked around the small shop. Sebastian listened to what happened to me ever since I got here. From Clark to Kurt, and it wasn't even that long. Going through it was long. "And then you went out with him?"

"Just to dinner..." I mumbled. Sebastian laid his hand on mine and I looked up to him.

"You are a forgiving person Blaine. That is a blessing and a curse, but honestly, I wouldn't have done that. If he screwed up, then there wouldn't have been any other chance. At least to someone else..."

"I believe in second chances." I said, still looking at our hands. He noticed and slowly pulled away, and my hand felt cold at it's absence.

"Do you believe in one hundred chances?"

"If I have to." I didn't believe Kurt could hurt me that many times. But you can never know until it happens. All my intentions of fucking Kurt left my mind. I didn't want that anymore. I just wanted to be with him. I didn't want to be kicked to the curb after it was over, which was likely to happen if we would have done it. Sam pounded that into my head so many times, it was all I thought about. Kurt had other boys he could mess with, but I wasn't going to be one of them.

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me four times in two months." Sebastian said, sipping at his coffee. "I forgave him four times, but the fourth time he said he couldn't see me heartbroken anymore. I asked him why he kept cheating if he didn't want to see me like that. He told me it was because he wanted to break someone so bad that they couldn't come back to him. But I kept forgiving him and letting him back in. So the fourth time I forgave him, he ended it. I thought he loved me... We dated for two years, and in the end... it killed me." Sebastian whispered, looking me deep in my eyes. "It broke me enough to where I didn't even want him back. But wanna know something? I went back. I secretly followed him, just to keep an eye on him. My heart was still longing for him, his touch, just the way he looked at me. But I knew I could never get that back. He had other guys, and he cheated on all of them until they couldn't take it and left. I always wonder why he could do that, you know? How do you get joy out of breaking someone's heart? How does that benefit yourself?" Sebastian sighed and gripped his cup in his hand. "We ended up at the same college, and I tried to talk to him, but he acted like he didn't know who I was. Like those two years didn't mean anything, that it was time wasted. And I realized that, I never wanted him more than when he looked away from me. I wanted to just pull him and yell at him, begging he would remember who I was. Pleaded that he wouldn't forget me. And he just laughed me off and left. The day I was getting ready to leave that college, he showed up at my door with flowers. He told me that he could never forget me, but that I had to forget him and move on. He told me that he was no good for me, but I couldn't take that as an answer. I begged for him to let me give him another chance, but he didn't want that because he knew he would screw up again. Honestly I didn't care because I loved him. But if you love someone, you have to let them go. He let me go a long time ago because he loved me and couldn't see me hurting any longer. After all he did, I forgave him. I still forgive him now. I still love him." Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms. I sat there, taking in his story.

It was a tragic story... he loved his boyfriend no matter what. That's when thoughts of trying to date Sebastian left. He was still in love with his ex, and nothing can stop love. He was still cute, but now I knew not to try with that. "I'm sorry." I whispered, mentally kicking myself because that was a stupid reply.

"My point is... you are going to end up forgiving him more than you think, because I can see you really like him."

"I don't" **_I do_**.

"You do."

"Not." _**Yes.**_ "I don't know..."

"He seems very protective... How about we make him jealous?" Sebastian said, smirking.

"What if he hurts you?"

"He won't hurt me, Blaine. I'm a big boy."

"He's going to hate you, you know that."

"He already does for just talking to you. But this will get him." I decided to agree and see how this ends. Maybe things with Kurt will end up amazing in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SMUT

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Sebastian asked me, pulling me to stop outside the Frat House door. I looked from the floor and towards him. I had to see if Kurt really wanted me here. I nodded and pulled him in the house with me. Music blared through the house and I instantly smiled. My eyes instantly found Nick in the kitchen and I pulled Sebastian in with me.

"Blaine!" He said, shouting over the music. He quickly handed me a cup and I chugged it down, smiling. "Saved it for you, kid."

"Thanks Nick. Sorry I couldn't come to dinner tonight, I was busy." I glanced back at Sebastian and he gave Nick a smile.

"You're doing him?" Nick asked me, biting his lip.

"No! No, we are just friends. I was helping him with his French things." I laughed and introduced the two. "I'll see you later, okay?" I walked off into the living room, Sebastian on my heels. I spotted Kurt coming down the stairs and I quickly ducked my head behind someone. Sebastian smiled once he saw Kurt and grabbed me by my arm.

"Kiss me." He whispered, his eyes glue to Kurt's.

"I thought we agreed on no kiss-"

"You want him to get jealous, don't you?" He had a point, so once Kurt stepped off the last stair I pressed my lips on his. His lips felt odd on mine, rough and not soft like Kurt's, but I kept my eyes closed and my lips on his once I heard Kurt gasp. And Sebastian smiled into it before pulling away and grabbing my hand. He looked up and right into Kurt and scoffed. "Oh hey, Kurt!" He yelled, pulling me close. I kept my eyes on our hands, not wanting to look at Kurt, but I could feel him looking at me. "Didn't know you would be here." Sebastian pressed. "Blaine, look who it is." He pulled me up by my chin and I looked at Kurt. His face was red and his knuckles were white from him balling them up tightly.

"I thought I made myself clear." He said through his teeth. "Stay away from Blaine."

"Or what?" Sebastian said, letting go of my hand.

"I think we should go..." I said, pulling on Sebastian. I didn't want this to get out of hand so fast.

"No, I think he should stay. You guys have fun." Kurt smiled and walked away. I kept my eyes on him the whole time and he stopped in front of an Asian kid. My heart sunk to my feet and I let out a small whimper. He didn't care.

"That took a turn," Sebastian muttered, crossing his arms. "Didn't think he would have given up so easily." I dropped my eyes to the floor and pouted. He didn't even try, he just went right to a guy. Maybe this idea wasn't so great. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry you had to kiss me."

"It's fine, it was for you anyways." Sebastian patted me on the back with a sigh.

"Hey!" Someone shouted "Spin the bottle!" A few people ran past us and into the living room. Sebastian gave me a look and pulled me with him towards the people. There was a large group of students in a circle and an empty bottle of Grey Goose in the center. I looked up and saw Kurt sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to me. I quickly turned around and sat next to Sebastian in the circle. I was very cautious of playing kissing games, especially with people I didn't know. I sat nervously, pulling my legs close to my body. A guy with light blue hair spun the bottle and it landed on some girl that was drunk. She crawled over to him and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. I cringed and dropped my eyes.

"We don't have to play if you don't want to." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I nodded and got up, but then a gasp was heard and I looked to the floor. The bottle had landed on me and I looked up to see who had spun it. It was some guy the was straight across from me, and I remember him as the guy Kurt was talking to. I bit my lip and stood there awkwardly.

"You aren't playing." Kurt said, standing behind me. I turned to look at him and he was staring down at me. That made me want to play even more. I walked towards the kid, but Kurt grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Blaine, I said you aren't playing."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I whispered, relaxing my arm in his grip. He just gave me a look before letting go and walking away towards the stairs. I let out a sigh and walked away too, following him up the stairs. "Kurt," I called out, but he kept walking to his room. I slowly made my way to his door and he kept it open for me. "Kurt, what is going on?"

"Tell me what's going on with that stupid weasel-face bastard?" He shouted, slumping on his bed.

"Nothing is going on! He doesn't even like me like that."

"But you like him? And you kissed... And the way he looked at you."

"I don't like him either, he thought that if we did that, it would get you jealous, but you didn't seem to care because you made your way straight to some other guy."

"I did care." He muttered, putting his hands in his face. I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone touching you."

"Why?"

"Because, Blaine... Don't let me see you talking to him again."

"But you can talk to other guys? How is that even fair. You don't even like me! Why should I stay away from other guys?" He didn't say anything and I turned to face him. He looked away from me until I laid my hand on his. "Kurt. It's not fair. I need someone too." But did I really? Nothing went right ever since I had someone. I just needed someone to touch me... Someone to tell me that I was special to them. Kurt would never do that. He couldn't do that because all he wanted was sex.

"I don't have anyone. I'm just here alone."

"Well... I'm here for you."

"Blaine why did you forgive me? It's been bugging me..."

"Because, I just... I'm just a forgiving person. I don't know why. What you did really hurt me, but I came back." I shrugged and crossed my arms. "I thought you were doing it for yourself and not for others." My mind brought back the incident and I cringed. I was exposed for people to see and hear.

"I know." He said, and cupped his other hand over mine. My hand tingled, sending warmth through my body. He looked me in the eyes and then to our hands. I brought his chin up with my other hand. For some reason he looked so vulnerable. So nice and so calm. His eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile.

"Would I regret kissing you right now?" I asked, and his bit his lip into a smile.

"I hope not." He whispered. I nodded and pressed my lips lightly on his. My mind exploded into warm feelings. Every time we kissed, it was the best feeling ever. His hand rested on my thigh, softly caressing it. My hand snaked down his neck and rested on his chest. He pulled away softly and I slowly opened my eyes. His face was red and his lips were wet. I licked mine, clearing my throat a little. He just stared at me, taking me in. I glanced at the mirror by the dresser and sighed. I looked innocent myself. My cheeks were tinted red and my eyes darkened in color. "I can't be what you want me to be..." Kurt whispered. I looked back at him and gave him a confused look. "I can't be your boyfriend... But I can be your someone right now." That's all it took for me in that moment. I quickly breathed out and pressed my lips on his, letting my hands run up his chest under his shirt. His hands found my hair and began to lightly pull at it, causing my mouth to oped slightly. His tongue found his way in my mouth, and before I knew it, he was on top of me. I opened my legs wide enough for him to lay in between. He pulled away from the kiss and began to lightly suck on my neck.

"Kurt..." Was this the moment? Was this about to happen right now? I shut my eyes and instantly thought of people falling out of the closet. I pushed Kurt away from me and got off the bed. I ran my hand through my hair and looked towards the closet.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, laying on the bed. His eyes were wide. I slowly pointed to the closet, knowing how foolish I looked. "Blaine... no one is in there." Kurt got up and opened the closet door. "See... I would never embarrass you again." He pulled me back to the bed and we just sat there. I kept glancing at the closet door. "Blaine, trust me."

"I trust you..." I whispered. He gave me a smile before pulling me in a kiss. I kissed him awkwardly until I felt his hand creep up my thigh. I pulled him back on top of me, his tongue playing at the corners of my mouth. I tried to push the negative thoughts out of my mind. It was a mistake, I could trust Kurt. I could do it. I finally relaxed and parted my mouth, letting him slip in. His mouth tasted like beer and some type of candy. He used one hand to hold my waist and the other to hold himself up. I felt stupid and childish right now, but I wanted him badly. I wanted to feel him, I just wanted to be his only one, but that would never happen. He pulled away from my lips and straddled my hips. Shit. I could feel myself growing and I blushed. Kurt smirked and undid my pants, but left them on me. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand run up and down my erection while the other caressed my cheek.

"Look at me." He demanded and I slowly opened my eyes. This was embarrassing. I probably looked like I had no idea what was going on, and to be honest I didn't. I was such a prude when it comes to things like this. Kurt is my first person to have done things like this with me, so he had to understand. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, playing at the hem of my shirt. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out except a pathetic whimper. "Come on Blaine... tell me." He whispered and leaned in closer and I could feel his hard on on mine. I bit my lip at the friction and tried my best not to rub against him. "Do you want me to blow you?" His hands ran up my chest. "Or just a hand job?" He pulled his hands back down and began to palm me through my jeans. "Or fuck you?" He bit his lips and I left out a low whimper. I could barely think straight at this moment. Pleasure from him being on top of me and rubbing me and just... him. I opened my mouth again and a squeak came out. Kurt chuckled and slid off of me and pulled me to sit up, tossing my legs over the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of me and easily slid my pants off. I looked away, finding interest in the stray string on his comforter. "Look at me, Blaine." He said again, and I turned back to face him. "You still haven't told me yet."

"D-do I have to?" I whispered, feeling my body heat up.

"Yes you do." Kurt played at the elastic waist band of my boxers.

"I don't..." I trailed off and looked down at his hands. I was too embarrassed to answer him. All my words are jumbled up in my head and I couldn't say them out loud. I didn't know what I wanted him to do, I just wanted him to _touch_ me, to make me feel good. "Just t-touch me.." I whispered.

"How?"

"I don't know." I groaned. Why was he being so difficult right now?

"Yes you do know, Blaine." He put emphasize on the 'L' in my name and it made me shiver.

"Give me a... a h-hand job." I muttered, looking away from him. He chuckled and palmed me from outside of my boxers. I tried to keep a straight face, but fuck it felt so good.

"Look am me, Blaine." He cooed and I instantly looked down at him. He licked his lips before pulling my boxers down. "You're so innocent, Blaine. Look at yourself." He pointed to the mirror behind us before grabbing me again. I hesitantly looked up and watched myself. I could barely recognize who I saw. I looked so relaxed and tense at the same time. "Keep watching yourself.." He whispered, pressing a kiss on the underside of my cock. I bit my lip, but did as he said. I wanted to laugh at myself; I looked ridiculous! But god, it was an amazing sight. Kurt took me in halfway, his tongue teasing me. I looked down at him and his eyes were on me the whole time. He pointed back towards the mirror simultaneously moving up and down my shaft. I gripped the sheets and watched myself. My face was sweaty and my hair was sticking to my fore head. I left out a moan as his hands rested on my thighs.

"Kurt..." I looked away from myself and looked back down at him. He was working his way smoothly, his eyes still glued to me. "I-fuck." I threw my head back as he sunk lower and I leaned back on my elbows. I felt an odd sensation in my stomach and I tightened up. Kurt winked at me and pulled off. I sat up quickly and frowned. "What are you doing?" I whined. Kurt started to unbutton his pants and shrugged out of them.

"Don't come yet..." He whispered, and then leaned into my kiss. His tongue instantly pushed its way past my lips. He slipped out of his boxers and sat on my lap, his cock lining up with mine. I let out a whimper, pulling him close by the small of his back. This couldn't be real. It can't be. Never did I see myself halfway naked and grinding with some guy who didn't even like me when I pulled up in college. Never did I see me getting broken and coming back tot the same person who broke me, but fixed me back up. Kurt bucked his hips, biting my lower lip between his teeth. This felt way too good, and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. Kurt pushed me on my back and stood up off me, his cock leaking with pre-cum. I licked my lips at the sight of him. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, leaning in once again. He lined himself up with me once again and began to thrust back and forth. He pressed his lips against mine to silence my cries of pleasure.

"Oh my fuckin-" I pulled away and cried out, but Kurt pressed his lips back onto mine. This was insanely hot, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Kurt... I'm..."

"Come, Blaine... Come on," He whispered into my ear, moving faster. My vision blurred and I cam all over our chests. He breath hitched before he attached his lips to my neck. He moved even faster, panting, and then he came. He moaned into my neck and laid his limp body on mine, my legs falling back down. I kept my eyes closed, my chest rising and falling along with Kurt's. He didn't say anything or move from that position and I assumed he had fallen asleep. I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough, he was knocked out. I wrapped my arms around his back and closed my eyes, finding sleep myself.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"No, I didn't think about that." I muttered, pulling a hoodie over my head. Santana chuckled as she leaned against my door.

"This is getting boring, Porcelain. I moving the deadline."

"What do you mean?" I asked, and watched her point towards Blaine who was sound asleep in my bed.

"You have until Halloween."

"That's in less than two weeks!" I argued, stepping closer to her. "I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Then I hope you have one grand to give me." She smiled, devilishly.

"Fuck you."

"No, you should be fucking Blaine." She gave me a pat on my shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and sat at my desk. How was I going to have sex with Blaine by Halloween, if I wasn't sure if I could by Christmas? I turned to look at him. Last night was amazing, by far the best grinding I've ever done. I loved seeing him come undone in front of me. The way he scrunched his face up before he came was so cute. I bit my lip at the way he smiled at me when he saw me the first day. I didn't think much of him then, but I knew he was someone special. I would hate to see how he will be once he finds out I'm only doing this so I could get money. Yes, at times I am doing it for myself, because I... I really like him. But it all started out as a bet, and that's how it's going to end. Once it's over, I'll find my way back to fucking random dudes. I would have to forget about him. I stood up and sat at the edge of my bed. I wanted to touch him so badly. His face was turned towards the wall, his arms under neath his pillow. I slowly extended my hand and sat them in his curls. They felt smooth against my palm and I smiled. I ran them through from the back to the front. I bit my lip as he stirred in his sleep, moaning softly. This sight was amazing. Imagining waking up to him everyday would be the best. I quickly yanked my hand back to me and stood up. No fucking way was I about to start thinking about a future with Blaine. He turned to face me, his eyes opening.

"That kinda hurt, Kurt." His voice was coarse and raspy causing me to gulp. That sounded sexy as hell.

"S-sorry." I muttered, sitting on in the chair across from the bed. He sat up, letting the blanket fall to his waist. My eyes instantly shot to his waist and then back up to his eyes. He gave me a smile before running a hand through his hair.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten." I said, pulling my phone out. I needed a distraction badly.

"Oh shit." he muttered and stood out of bed. He was still naked and I had to force myself to look away. He bent over and pulled his boxers and pants back on before turning to face me. "Do you think you could take me to class? I had Lit at nine thirty." Blaine buttoned his pants and then threw his shirt on. I stood up and nodded, grabbing my keys from the dresser. He followed me out my room and pass a few students who were knocked out. I jogged down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

"Want anything?"

"No, I think I'll go to the Lima Bean after class." He shrugged and then followed me out of the house. Like always, the yard was littered with empty beer cans and empty bottles of expensive alcohol drinks. "Last night..." Blaine started, buckling himself into the passenger side. I nodded for him to continue, my thoughts going back to last night. "Was great... sorry I fell asleep in your room. Sebastian must have been worried about me." I gripped the steering wheel harder at the sound of his name. I couldn't fucking stand him for being friends with Blaine. He wasn't allowed to talk to him or touch him anymore. I'd make sure of it. I didn't reply to Blaine, focusing hard on driving before I crashed. I brought Blaine back to campus, and he left, jogging the rest of the way. Blaine left my car smelling just like him and I sat in the parking lot for five minutes, just breathing in his scent. Blaine was amazing last night, and I couldn't get that out of my mind. Just imagining what it was like when I was deep inside of him made me shiver. I bit my lip deciding I should attend at least one math class this year. Then I said, fuck it, and drove off.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Oh my fucking god, look who rose from the dead." Sebastian whispered as I sat down next to him. I laughed, pulling my notes out of my bag. "How was last night? Couldn't find you since you left with Kurt, so I just left."

"My night was... It was amazing." I smiled looking over to him. The boy held two thumbs up and then gave me a pat. "I think making him jealous work. We kinda did.. some grinding thing, I don't know, but it felt amazing. And then we fell asleep, and I caught him running his hands through my hair." I closed my eyes, imagining his hands going through my hair again.

"Sounds like you had a great night."

"Yes... but I'm exhausted, I almost over slept." I ran a hand down my face with a sigh. Sebastian snorted and began to finish filling out his worksheet. He handed me one that was already halfway done.

"Just copy the rest of mine, slow poke." He slid closer to me so I could look and I finished it all in under five minutes. The teacher dismissed the class after explaining a study of the poetry and critical prose of Yeats, and Eliot in an effort to define their differences within the practice of "modernism" and to assess their significance for contemporary poetic practice for next week. Sebastian waited for me at the door as I slowly trudged up the steps. "How about a coffee to wake you up?"

"Sounds good..." I yawned, pulling my backpack straps close. We made our short walk to the Lima Bean. Sebastian paid for my coffee if I agreed to find us an empty table. We ended up having to sit in the very back of the shop, but he said it was fine. "So, what did you do after the party?" I asked, biting into the muffin we decided to split.

"After I couldn't find you, I drank a little bit more, and then... ended up leaving Hunter drunk voice mails.." He sighed and sipped at his coffee.

"Your ex?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh man... Can I listen to them?" He took out his phone and then pressed a few buttons. I grabbed it and held it up to my ear.

"Hunter? Hey! Guess what? I met this guy and he is so nice, and I had to kiss him so he could get this guy to like him, but when I kissed him. Oh my gosh! I pictured it was you!" The voice mail ended and another beeped on. Sebastian began to sob on the message and he looked away from me. "Hunter... I still love you. Please come back.. Text me or give me a fucking call! Baby, I just need to hear your voice again." It clicked off and then another one came on. "How the fuck could you do this to me you bastard? I did nothing but love you and you tell me to fucking leave? I never want to hear from your ass again!" It was silent and I was about to hand it back when Sebastian spoke through the phone again. "No, babe... I was kidding, I still love you." Then it ended and the robotic voice announced there were no more saved voice mails. I handed Sebastian his phone back and he sighed loudly.

"Maybe-"

"No I was fucking stupid. He's going to listen to them and show his friends and laugh." Sebastian's voice cracked and he looked away from me once again.

"Maybe you should..." I trialed off and crossed my arms. I had no idea what to say to him. He sounded really pathetic and I wanted to help, but what could he do? "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I doubt he'd care about me anymore..."

"Let me try, okay?" I held out my hand and he gave me his phone back. I searched through the contacts and found Hunter's name with a bunch of hearts and then knives and then hearts again. I dialed his number in my phone, placing Sebastian's back on the table. Hunter picked up on the third ring.

"Hunter Clarington, who is this?"

"Hello, this is Blaine and I was-"

"Look, if you are some guy I met at the party last night, I don't know how you got my number but delete it."

"No... no I didn't meet you at a party. I need to talk to you." I drank my coffee as he shuffled around on the other end.

"About what." He asked slowly.

"Well... first are you busy right now?"

"No, just in my apartment."

"I need to talk to you about Sebastian." I bit my lip as Hunter sighed loudly on the other end.

"What about him?"

"I know you love him."

"I don't even know you, how could you tell me that I love him still?"

"Because he told me about the flowers." Sebastian crossed his arms, chewing nervously on the muffin.

"Yeah okay..."

"Do you think you could come to Abel University?"

"Blaine!" Sebastian whispered, sitting up in the seat. I took the phone away from my ear and gave him a smile. "Blaine... he won't come. Just hang up."

"It's a three hour drive." Hunter said.

"Come on... you won't regret it. Please."

"I don't think I can see him again. Could we just talk?"

"He wants to see you, Hunter."

"I know, I heard his voice mails. But you have to understand, I'm no good for him."

"He knows that," I looked to Sebastian and he gave me a slight nod. "He just wants to talk. When you get here... Just text me and I'll come meet you first, okay?"

"Al-alright... see you in three." He hung up the phone with out a response form me. I sighed and hung up my phone. Sebastian didn't say anything to me, just gave me another nod and got up to leave.

"Tell me when he wants to see me." He muttered and left the shop. I leaned back in the chair and finished off my coffee. I hope I could help Sebastian out, because this boy obviously cared a shit ton about Hunter. My opinion, Hunter seemed like a total jackass, but I couldn't tell Sebastian how to love.

"What are you doing sitting here all lonesome?" Mercedes said, pulling a chair out and sitting down in front of me.

"Mercedes," I gave her a smile and she reciprocated. She looked the same the last time I saw here, but her face seemed to be glowing. "One of my friends just left, and I was just thinking. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just got back from an appointment actually." She smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm so happy for you two." I said, sitting up and leaning on the table. "It's really beautiful."

"Thank you, Blaine. At first, I was so scared... I honestly wasn't sure if I should keep it. But I pushed that out of my mind quickly. I'm bringing a child into my life to make it even better. Sam is just so excited and wishes the baby will come out right now." She laughed and grabbed one of my hands. "I just wish I could skip the pain of labor though." She sighed and I laughed a little and bit my lip. "I'm sorry I have to take Sam away from you."

"Oh don't you apologize!" I told her, gripping her hand. "I am glad he is going. For you and the baby."

"Blaine, you are so sweet." She wiped a tear from her eye with her other hand. "I wanted Sam to be here with me to tell you this, but-"

"Cheating on me with my best friend, I see!" Sam said, a grin plastered on his face. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Mercedes.

"Whose baby did you think it was, Sam?" I joked and he hit me on the back of my head. "I'm only kidding."

"Yeah, yeah." He held one of Mercedes' hand tight in his. "If that baby comes out with thick, curly hair and hazel eyes I'm hunting you down, Blaine." Sam said, smiling.

"Sam, we should tell him now since you are here." She said, looking back to me. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at the both of them.

"Well, we were thinking that when the baby comes out... that you should be his or her's.. God Father." Sam gave me a smile and Mercedes scrunched her face up in the cutest way. They wanted me to be their baby's God Father? How could I say no to that?

"Of course I'd love to!" I said, giving them a hard nod.

"Good, now we have someone to buy our kid some gifts." Sam snickered and earned a slap on the arm from his girlfriend. "Oh, why didn't you come home last night?"

"I... was-"

"Don't get in his business, Sam." Mercedes sang before taking a drink from her mug.

"I was with Kurt." I said, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. Sam scrunched his face, but then relaxed it.

"Cool, you have fun?"

"I guess." I said, looking away from the two.

"I'm not gonna question you. Just remember what I told you." Sam said, and got up. "Come on, Mercedes, we should go sleep."

"I'm not tired, though." She whined.

"Yeah you are, baby girl." He winked and pulled her out of her seat before she could complain some more. She waved goodbye to me and I smiled. They were perfect for each other, if only I could have that. I still have two hours and forty-five minutes before Hunter would be coming, so I decided to go to the Library. Halfway there, I got a text from Kurt.

*I'm coming to pick you up. Go to the Library.-Kurt*

I smiled, pushing my way faster towards my destination.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"I'm on my way to pick him up now, Tana. Calm your horses."

"Make sure you set up a camera, or use a condom so I have evidence."

"Fine. But, I can't promise I'll wear a condom. You know I never do."

"Disgusting. I'll be over there in an hour to get my evidence." She ended the call and I sighed, turning into Campus. I decided that now was the time to take Blaine, instead of waiting any longer. My feelings were growing for him every time I saw him, and I couldn't screw up now. Just thinking of falling in love with Blaine killed me. One, if we did fall in love, and he died just like my mother did, I wouldn't be able to live. I couldn't lose anyone I loved any more. Second, I don't ever fall in love. I don't even love myself enough. I parked the car and got out, stuffing my hands in my hoodie pockets. The air was getting colder each day, and I loved it. Cold air made people want to have sex, so I'd benefit off of that. I smiled to myself as I saw Blaine standing outside the Library. He looked up once he heart my feet crunching on the pebbles and gave me a smile.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked, giving me a cute look.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out with you." I motioned for him to follow me back to my car.

"Not to be rude, but will it be long? I kinda have to meet someone soon." I looked back towards him, but he was looking down at his feet.

"Shouldn't." I muttered, and opened my car door. I slid in the seat and he got in the passenger side, shutting the door behind him. The drive back to the Frat house was short and quiet. The whole time I was planning out how I was going to fuck Blaine. He opened the front door for me and I nodded my thank you before walking up the stairs. Puck whistled from behind his beer bottle and the other boys laughed and then continued to drink. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. Blaine shut the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"You didn't fix your bed I see." He said, smiling. Truth was, when I dropped him of, I came straight back here and fell asleep, breathing in his scent.

"No, I was busy." I removed my hoodie, leaving me with nothing on but my jeans. Blaine bit his lip and looked at his hands. "Get comfy, Blaine." I said before laying down in my bed. Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and shoes. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. I slowly scooted closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He turned on his stomach so that he would face me and poked me in the nose. He was too cute.

"I want to kiss you right now." He whispered and I nodded, licking my lips. He smiled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. It felt like I was getting shocked through my body every time I kissed this boy. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip, and I parted them. His tongue instantly found mine as I sat up and brought him with me. His hands found my waist and I slung mine around his shoulders. I pulled apart and the attached my lips to his neck, sucking lightly, running my tongue over his Adam's Apple. He moaned in my ear and that sound sent pleasure do my friend below the belt. I pushed him away from me so that I was on top of him just like last night. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a condom. His eyes went wide, and his face blushed red. I smirked and placed it back in my pocket. He gulped and held his hand to my chest.

"Kurt... I don't know if I- I mean.. I don't know..."

"It'll be fine, Blaine. I have you." I pulled him back up fro a kiss and then pulled his shirt up over his head. He laid on his back and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I bent over and placed wet kisses down his chest and to his v-line, nibbling lightly at his skin. He gasped and then moaned and I got hard from just that. I then unbuckled his jean sand slowly slid them down.

"I don't think we should..." He whispered, pulling me back up.

"Why not? It'll be fine..."

"I know... but I have to meet someone today."

"Who?"

"Some guy, you wouldn't know him."

"Some guy? Who the hell is he?"

"Sebastian-"

"I told you not to talk to him again, Blaine." I sat up off of him and balled my fist.

"I'm meeting his ex to try to get them back together." He told me, sitting up also and pulling his pants back up. "I'm sorry..."

"If you didn't have to go, would you have sex with me?"

"I.. I'm not sure."

"You told me before that you wanted me to take you."

"Yeah I know. I just don't know right now. I mean... you'd be taking my virginity, Kurt."

"I know." I whispered, crossing my arms.

"Maybe you should take me on a date first." He joked and leaned against the wall. "Mind if I take a nap here though? I'll go find a different room if you need me to."

"No you can sleep in here with me. I don't trust the other boy's rooms." I gave him a small laughed and he laid down on the bed, under the covers.

"Are you coming to lay down too?" He held up one side of the covers for me and I nodded. I wasn't sure myself if I was ready to do this with Blaine. First, I should make sure he was okay with it. Because I wasn't going to be like Clark. That motherfucker.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: SMUT .-.

* * *

KURT'S P.O.V

A loud ringing noise woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes, but my view was blocked by a ton of black curls. Blaine's hair was in my face and he was laying on my chest. He was snoring softly, he breath hot on my bare chest. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered it from an unsaved number. "Yeah?"

"Blaine? Hey, I'm here." I've never heard this voice before, but then I remembered he must have been Hunter. I rolled my eyes, and involuntarily ran my hand through the boy's curls. "You weren't answering your texts, so I called." He laughed nervously on the other end and I wondered what made him nervous. He was just going to get back with weasel-face.

"This isn't Blaine." I muttered.

"Oh my gosh... did I dial the wrong number or something?"

"No this is his phone, but not him."

"Where is he? I kinda need to talk to him."

"He's kinda..." I trialed off and looked at him. He was sound asleep, and he looked so peaceful. "He's busy." I finished and ended the call. I set his phone on the dresser beside of me and wrapped my arm around his back, pulling him closer. What was I doing now? I never cuddled with anyone before, but I didn't seem to mind with Blaine. His scent put me in a daze and a trance, sending good vibes throughout my body. I placed my face in his hair and breathed in lightly. It smelled like mint and it made me smile.

"Porcelain, what the fuck is this?" Santana whispered, opening the door to my room.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, looking up at her.

"I come to get my evidence, but I find you all cuddled up with skater boy. You fuck him?"

"No..." I rolled my eyes and looked back to Blaine. He was still sound asleep and I relaxed a little. "He has to go somewhere... and I thought I should take him on a date before anything happens."

"God, you always waste my time. You owe me some fucking gas money. But I guess I'll get that money when you loose." She snickered and crossed her arms.

"Get the fuck out. Please."

"Whatever, go back to your cuddling." She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. I sighed and scooted closer to Blaine. That would've been bad if he was up, but he was still snoring. His phone started to ring again and I groaned as I reached for it.

"What?"

"Can I please talk to Blaine?"

"No."

"Why?" The boy whined and I rolled my eyes. Why did he want to talk to Blaine so bad?

"Because I said so-"

"Please, this is important..." I sighed and sat up in bed. Blaine slid down my chest, but then woke up abruptly. His eyes went wide and I held out his phone for him to take. He brought it to his ear and I slipped out of bed.

"Hello? Oh you're here!" Blaine smiled widely and ran a hand through his hair. I walked to my closet and found a long sleeve shirt to throw on and some vans. "Awesome... Okay, I'll be there shortly." He got out of my bed and then gave me a look. "Oh did he now? Yeah, I was asleep, I'm sorry." Blaine laughed at something and I grabbed my car keys knowing I would have to take him. "No he's not my.. boyfriend." Blaine muttered, but I heard him loud and clear. "I'll see you soon, Hunter. Bye." He hung up and slipped his phone in his back pocket. "Can you take me?"

"Yeah." I mumbled and walked out the door and out of the house. "Where to?"

"The entrance of the school." He said, looking out the window. "Sorry, I was so tired."

"It's fine. Do you think you'll be bust tonight?"

"I'm not sure, really." He said, looking back towards me.

"Alright, I'm gonna pick you up and we'll go somewhere." I wasn't really asking him out... I was telling him what we were going to do.

"That's fine. Oh that must be him." Blaine pointed to some guy standing in front of a really nice truck. He was looking around nervously, biting his lower lip. I parked my car next to his truck and got out. Blaine walked up to him and held out his hand. "Hey Hunter."

"Oh Blaine. Wow... you're more attractive than I thought." Hunter whistled, but shook Blaine's hand. Blaine blushed but shook his head.

"Let's focus on Sebastian." Blaine laughed and looked back to me. "Hunter this is Kurt."

"You're the one who answered the phone, huh?"

"Sure." I muttered.

"You don't have to stay Kurt." Blaine told me, looking from my eyes to my lips and licked his. I smirked and licked my own.

"I'll see you later..." I whispered and walked back into my car. I pulled out of the parking spot and drove off campus, back towards my home.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Are you sure you guys aren't dating, cause I could see some action happening right there." Hunter asked, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yes I'm sure..."

"I don't think I should be here, Blaine." Hunter said, leaning against his truck. "I hurt Sebastian a lot when we were younger."

"Yes, I do side with you on that. From what he told me, you are a dick. But, you're the only person he loves. Love is a powerful thing."

"I still love him, I won't ever stop, but I had to let him go. I couldn't keep seeing him suffer." Hunter side and looked to me. "Give me your opinion. If you were in his shoes, could you forgive me?"

"If I loved you the way that Sebastian does, of course. When he told me about you, his eyes were so full of life. He smiled every time he said your name even though it was a crappy story."

"Should I get back with him?"

"If you think it's best."

"I thought it was best when we were apart. Clearly not."

"Look, just let life take it's course, okay? Let's go meet him." I pulled out my phone and texted Sebastian telling him we were on the way. Hunter stayed quiet the whole walk there, probably going over what he was going to say to Sebastian. I hope things worked out for them because everyone needs someone special in their life. My mind went back to early when I was in Kurt's room. He was so ready to have sex with me. Honestly, I was nervous to the point where I didn't know what to say. Half of me wanted to do it, and the other half didn't. When I was younger, my mom always told me that I should save myself until I found someone special, and when the both of us are well and ready, we should do it. The problem is, Kurt has already lost his virginity, and I was still a virgin. I guess a little bit of the problem was that he was experienced and I wasn't at all. He would probably laugh at me and just kick me out. I wasn't sure if Kurt was my special person either. It sure as hell felt like it though. So maybe I did want to give myself away to him. Maybe I would.

"Blaine?" Hunter tapped me, pulling me out of my train of thought. "Which room is it?" I shook my head and looked down the hall of Building 4.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming. Um just down here." I ran a hand through my hair and knocked lightly on Sebastian's door. He answered shortly, a smile on his face.

"Blaine!" He opened the door wider, but when his eyes met Hunter's his breath hitched. "Hunt- Hunter." He stuttered as the both of us walked in.

"Hey." Hunter said, nodding and standing awkwardly in the door way. I looked between the two and put two and two together. They were very similar in height and hair color. I bit my lip at how awkward this situation was. "Um... Blaine, could the two of us... talk alone?" Hunter asked, turning to me. I quickly nodded and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me and slid to the floor. I tried not to get involved in their situation, but I couldn't help it. I pressed my ear up the the door to hear their conversation.

"I missed you..." Sebastian said. There was a creak indicating that someone sat on the bed.

"I know. I got your voice mails." Hunter told him.

"Oh great... They were pathetic, and I was drunk."

"They were somewhat sweet."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you sent them. I know our past wasn't the best when we were arguing and I was sneaking off with other people, but the time I did spend with you was amazing to say the least. I loved being with you and kissing you. You might not want to get back with me just yet, I'm not sure if I want to get in a relationship this yet either. But I'm glad I got to see you, and hear you talk again." There was another creak and then silence. It was quiet for a while, so I took my ear from the door. Then there was a loud moan and I placed my ear back on the door.

"I missed doing this to you." Sebastian basically growled and I blushed deeply. Were they having sex now?

"I missed this too. I missed how you sounded when I did this,: There was a smack and then another loud moan. "Fuck..." I wanted to leave... but part of me was enjoying this. I looked around the hall and noticed no one was around. I kept my ear pressed to the door and crossed my arms. The bed was squeaking even more and a few low grunts could be heard. I bit my lip and found it strange that I was getting a boner from this. Sebastian cried out lightly, and then you could hear the slaps of skin hitting each other. I gulped as I slid my hand down my chest and over my crotch area. I shivered as the bed squeaked faster. It was getting too much from me. I pulled my phone out and quickly dialed his number.

"Kurt... How fast can you get to Building 4 in West Point."

"Pretty fast, I'm at the store not too far from campus."

"Please get here right now." I breathed out, still keeping my ear on the door.

"Anything wrong?"

"No... just bring a condom."

...

KURT'S P.O.V

I found Blaine with his ear pressed against the door of some dorm and his hand moving up and down on his erection. It was a hot sight, enough to get me riled up. I bit my lip and walked towards him. He looked up sheepishly, his cheeks bright red. I pulled him to his feet and pressed my lips against his, pushing him against the door. His erection rubbed against my thigh and he let out a moan. I bit my lip and pulled away. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes..." He whispered, attaching his lips back on mine. I pulled away and looked around the hall. I smirked and dragged him down the hall and into a utility closet. I pushed him into a shelf and locked the door behind us.

"Not a very nice place, but." I shrugged before pulling him close to me. His breath was hot as he licked up my neck and on the shell of my ear. I shivered, biting my lip.

"Just take me now." He whispered. He bent down and started to undo my pants. His fingers nervously fumbled at my belt and I had to help him, chuckling a little. I slid my pants down and then helped him with his own. This was it. It was finally happening. He threw his shirt off of his body and then pulled his boxers down the the floor. I followed suit before placing a kiss on his chest. I kissed him down to his waist, nibbling at his skin. He moaned lightly as I took him in my hand. I pumped him slowly, standing up and kissing him. He moaned into my lips, trying to thrust into my hand. I smiled into the kiss, pumping him faster. His hand found my own cock and I jumped at his touch. His hand pumped me to match my own with his and my knees nearly gave out. His touch was magical, and I wanted to feel his mouth on me. As if reading my mind, he broke from our kiss and knelt on the floor. "Don't make fun of me." He whispered before sucking lightly on my head. I leaned against one of the shelves, using it to balance me. I kept my eyes on him as he moved further and further down.

"Look at me," I whispered. "I want to see your face." He slowly brought his eyes up to meet mine. He sunk lower and I moaned at, my stray hand finding his curls. His eyes were rimmed with tears, and I could tell he was having trouble with this. "I-it's okay if you want to stop." I said, my breath hitching as he slid his tongue on my underside. He pulled off slowly, but replaced his mouth with his hand.

"I'm fine." He coughed and then sunk back on me. I moaned louder, absently shutting my eyes for a brief moment. I looked back down at him and his eyes were already on me. He was almost down on the way. I gripped his hair and pushed him down further. His eyes went wide, but he stayed on. He opened his mouth wider and I almost came at the sight. I pulled him off and pushed him back on a couple times before letting him go. I brought him up and kissed him hardly, our cocks touching slightly.

"Your turn, mister." I whispered, giving him a wink. I knelt down and kissed him up his shaft. He shivered, watching me the whole time. I pressed my lips on his head and then took him in half way. He bit his lip, his arms leaning on the shelf to anchor him. I bobbed my head up and down, sliding with ease. He bit his hand, trying to muffle his sounds. I popped off of him and stood up. He looked at me, his cheeks red and his breathes heavy. "We can wait." I said, though I was ready now.

"I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." He hesitated, and I crossed my arms.

"Blaine... we can wait, don't rush this."

"I'm not, I just... everyone has had sex, and I'm just... I'm just a prude."

"Why do you care about everyone else? Everyone is their own person, don't do it if you don't want to."

"Kurt, please." He whined and I bit my lip. It would be easier for me anyways. I bent over and grabbed the condom out of my jean pocket. I ripped it open with my teeth and then rolled it over myself. It felt weird wearing one. I don't ever wear condoms, because I liked to feel the full affect, but I needed proof.

"Lay down." I ordered. Blaine laid on his back and I knelt down in from of him. "I'm going to stretch you now." I grabbed my jeans again and pulled out a small packet of lube that I bought from the store. I tore it open and squirted some on my fingers. Blaine watched me, keeping his lip in between his teeth. I placed one finger at his entranced and he tensed up. "You have to relax." I whispered, scooting closer to him. "Otherwise, it's going to hurt."

"Sorry..." He whispered, and took a deep breath. I pressed my finger against him and slid it in a little. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. I kept my finger there for a few seconds longer and then slid my finger in halfway. His body jerked, but he stayed relaxed. I kept my eyes on his face and smiled a little. He was so innocent. I pulled my finger out slowly and then pressed it back in, only halfway. He hissed a little, causing me to stop. "Keep going." He said, opening his eyes back up. I nodded and the pressed my finger all the way in. He let out a soft moan, and then a little whimper as I pulled my finger out slowly. I pushed it back in all the way and then out again. I did that slowly for a while until the look of pain left Blaine's face and he was asking for more. I smiled and pumped my fingers faster. He moaned and finally looked at me. His face was a mixture of pain and pleasure. "More, please." He panted, spreading his legs more. I pulled my finger out and covered two with lube. I then pressed both fingers at his entrance, slowly pressing them in all the way. He winced at the sudden change, but kept nodding for me to continue. I could feel the warmth around my fingers, and I had to think of something else before I came. I slowly began to work my fingers inside of him, moving them in and out at a steady pace. He leaned back on the floor, arching his pack slightly. "More, Kurt." I nodded and began to scissor my fingers inside of him. He let out a loud moan and it made my cock twitch. This sight was driving me crazy. I kept my fingers working with one hand and began to pump myself with the other. Blaine let out a gasp as I pressed my fingers deeper and faster.

"God, Blaine. This is so fucking hot." I muttered, pumping myself faster.

"I w-want you... n-now." He said between his pants. I slowed my fingers down and then pulled them out all the way. I squeezed the rest of the lube on my hands and spread it over my cock, pumping lightly. Blaine leaned on one elbow, watching me. I knelt on one knee and lined myself up against his hole. This was it, I was about to take Blaine. I pressed the tip in slowly. Blaine bit his lip, now leaning back on both elbows. I used my arm to hover over him, pressing myself in halfway. He winced, looking away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stopping from moving.

"I'm fine, just... hold on. Fuck." He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Blaine was having trouble with this, but he wanted to continue. I only took one person's virginity, and I wasn't as gentle as I am now. He then nodded and I pushed in until I couldn't any more.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned, looking down at us. He felt so tight and warm around me, something I haven't felt in a very long time. Blaine threw his head back from pain and pleasure.

"Kurt why the fuck are you so big?"

"Why are you so tight?" I asked, and he gave me a smile. He held his hand to my chest, stopping me from moving. His breaths were heavy and loud. His face held pain. I slowly bent down and kissed him lightly on his lips. He still held me in place, trying his best to get used to the stretch. Blaine parted his mouth, kissing me deeper, his small whimpers getting lost in my mouth. I then pulled away and bit my lip, giving him s slight nod. "Are you okay?" He then nodded and I moved out of him slowly, and then back in.

"It's getting better." He mumbled, opening his eyes to look at me. His eyes were a dark brown now, loosing his hazel color. I moved out of him and then back in, earning a small moan from him.

"My god, I won't be able to last much longer, you are too tight." I leaned in and pushed him to lay on his back. I laid on top of him, one of his legs on my shoulder. I pressed my lips against his neck and began to suck lightly. I moved out faster than before and plunged back in. He cried out into my ear, using his nails to dig into my back.

"Fuck... okay.. okay go faster. Please, just move." He whined and I smiled to myself. I then began to thrust in and out of him, fast but not as deep. Blaine started panting and his nails were digging deeper into my back. "Oh god..."

"Blaine, I-" I cut myself of, moving in and out deeper and faster. He cried out, mostly from pain, but encouraged me to keep going.

"I'm close." He whispered, reaching down and grabbing himself. He began to pump himself to match my thrusts. I was on the verge of coming undone, my stomach tightening. He felt so amazing, and I was balls deep in the boy. "Kurt... Kurt oh my god... Kurt!" He cried into my shoulder, coming all over our chests, his hand still working away. I leaned on my arms and looked down at him. I helped him through it, still moving in and out of him fast. He was still moaning, his face scrunched up as I came inside. I breathed out loudly and laid back on him. Our breaths were heavy and loud. I slowly slid myself out of him and he winced. "My god..." He whispered. That was fucking amazing. That was the best sex I had ever had. Blaine was amazing, every thing about him was just amazing. I rolled off of him and sat up. I slid the condom off of myself and tied it closed, slipping it carefully into my pants pocket. Now that this was done, I was done with Blaine. Or was I?

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

Kurt stood up, his legs shaking. I laid still, my lower half of my body hurting. He got dressed slowly, keeping his back turned to me. Did I make a huge mistake letting Kurt do this to me? When I was in the moment, it was the best idea ever, but now that it was done... "Do you need help up?" Kurt asked, kneeling down beside me. I nodded slowly and his arm wrapped around mine. He slowly stood me up, helping me get dressed too.

"I can barely walk." I muttered as he opened the closet door. He walked out before me, running a hand through his hair. He nodded and waited for me. I slowly made my way out of the closet, using the wall to hold me up. Every step hurt like hell. Kurt wasn't rough at all... he was just big and it was my first time. He walked with me slowly, keeping his eyes to the floor. I winced and had to stop walking.

"It won't hurt for long." He said, turning to face me. "Did I hurt you that bad?"

"No... it's just. I'm weak." I gave him a small laugh and he nodded.

"Will you make it to your room?"

"Sebastian stays on the floor, so I might room with him."

"No."

"Kurt, I can't make it back to my room."

"You aren't staying with him." He said, and began to walk away. What was his problem? What did he have against Sebastian?

"Then let me stay with you, please."

"I- I... you can't." He stopped walking and motioned for me to follow him. "I'll help you to your room."

"I really don't think I can make it... please, just let me stay with Sebastian. Hunter is there so you don't have anything to worry about."

"You aren't staying with him, Blaine, I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't, dammit!" He hit the wall next to him and I jumped. "Let's go."

"N-no. I can't walk, I can barely fucking move. I'm staying here." I slowly walked across the hall and knocked on Sebastian's door. Kurt was being irrational and rude right now. I didn't know what his problem was. Sebastian slung the door open, his shirt missing, but he was standing in sweatpants.

"Blaine, you go in there, I swear." Kurt threatened, still standing at the end of the hall.

"Whats... whats going on?" Sebastian asked. I looked from Kurt and to Sebastian, trying to give him a signal with my eyes.

"Blaine."

"Kurt. I can't." I muttered, and pushed past Sebastian. Sebastian slowly shut the door, and turned around.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't trust you. He thinks you are going to kiss me or something." I walked towards the couch at the end of the room, limping with each step.

"What's with the limp?" He asked, running a hand through his hair and unplugged his phone from the charger.

"We had.. s-sex." I said, blushing instantly.

"Woah, what the fuck?" He shouted, nearly dropped his phone. "You guys had sex?"

"In the utility closet."

"Wow, romantic." He noticed me struggling to sit so he helped me. "There... just lay on your stomach. Was he big or something, cause you shouldn't be in pain like this." He laughed and sat on the floor next to me.

"It was my first time." I whispered, and his eyes shot out of his head.

"Blaine, you lost your virginity in the fucking closet? The place you are supposed to be out of?" He chuckled, but I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... but, he was so gentle and listened to me and... then he got pissed off because I couldn't walk to my room. I even asked to stay with him and he said no."

"Was it his first time too?"

"Hell no."

"How many people has he slept with?"

"Too many to count apparently."

"What the fuck? Blaine..."

"I know, I'm stupid..."

"No... but Blaine, if you let him think that it's okay to just fuck you and leave, he's going to do that to other people."

"He probably already did... But I felt like he meant every... every thrust. The way he looked at me, I knew he never looked at that like someone."

"Blaine do you like him?"

"I do. I think so. Yeah I do."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know. Do you think I messed up?"

"No I don't. I just don't want him to just leave you like this."

"I don't think he will." I sighed and looked around the room. "Where is Hunter?"

"He went to go get pizza."

"I'm guessing you guys are good?"

"Yeah, but we decided to take things slow."

"Mmmhmm."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you two having sex."

"Oh hush."

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Nice, Porcelain. Guess I'll have to stop by the bank tomorrow."

"Keep your fucking money." I sighed, leaning my head on the table in the Lima Bean.

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't know. I thought that if I did this, then I'd be over Blaine, but I can't get him out of my mind." The sex was amazing, even if i came faster than normal. He just felt so good and looked amazing. I was mostly pissed on how he went to Sebastian's afterward. I didn't care if Hunter was there or not, I didn't want Blaine around him. I didn't want them talking or even looking at each other. I hated him for thinking he could be friends with Blaine, standing up to me, and then kissing him. I was the only person that was allowed to kiss Blaine. I used to think that I had to worry about Clark, but now that he was out of the picture I had to worry about weasel-face.

"Head over heels?"

"Fuck no. But he's not a random person... he means something to me."

"Was he good?"

"The best, but he could barely move afterwards."

"Damn, Hummel, you are hung."

"I don't know what I should do. I'm not telling him it was a bet... that would crush him. Who all knows?"

"Puck, Mike, Britt, Artie. No one else."

"Okay, they don't really talk to Blaine, so I should be fine. I told him we were going on a date early... Should we still go?"

"I don't know, but sounds personal. So I'm leaving. Thanks for letting me keep the grand, I forgot I had to pay Puck back his weed I stole." Santana stood up and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I hated being alone now, because all I thought about was Blaine. I guess I was being selfish and rude when I told him not to go stay with Sebastian, but I really hated that guy. My mind went back to when he was asleep on my chest earlier, and how much time had past into him sleeping with me. I really didn't want him to think this was the end, because deep down I know it wasn't. But could I stop fucking everyone with a dick? That was the real question.

...

I've been standing outside of Sebastian's room for twenty minutes, wondering if I should even knock. I kept one hand behind my back that held flowers and a note with his name clipped on it. I kept hearing laughter going in the room, mostly from Blaine and it made me smile and made me nervous at the same time. Would he even want to see me after how selfish I acted? And I'll admit I was selfish by not wanting him to stay with Sebastian. He probably didn't even want to go out to eat anymore. I let my conscious take over and set the flowers by the door, and then knocked. I quickly made my way to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. The door opened and someone grabbed the flowers as I walked into the elevator. "Blaine, I think these are yours." Sebastian said, and I held the elevator door open just to hear what he said.

"Flowers? That's odd." He didn't like them. I let go of the button and watched as the doors slowly closed and took me to the first floor. I sighed and took my coat off. It was a waste to think he would have liked him. I was pushing it, too much. I walked out of campus and got into my car, deciding to just go back to the Frat House. My phone buzzed in my lap, indicating I had a call. I looked down and smiled as Blaine's name flashed across the screen. I pulled up to a stop sign and answered the phone. "Thank you for the flowers, Kurt." Blaine said into the phone and I could hear the smile in his words.

"What flowers?"

"Oh don't play. They were really nice and pretty."

"Well, you are welcome." I chuckled, running a hand down my face.

"Why did you bring them and then leave?"

"I don't know... I thought you were mad at me for being stupid earlier. I did promise taking you to dinner and I was going to but... yeah."

"I'm not mad at you, I was just annoyed a little. Sebastian isn't a bad guy." He whispered that last part.

"I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"He kissed you, why else?"

"Clark kissed me."

"I fucking hated him."

"But I'm not dating Sebastian, he has someone else."

"So what, he stood up to me and put his hands on you, I hate him."

"Jealous Kurt? Wow, I kinda like it."

"I am not jealous." I reassured him, biting my lip.

"Mmmhmm, well I'd love to go out tonight."

"You would?"

"Of course. I'm feeling better now, not as sore."

"That's good..."

"I also wanted to... talk." Oh no. Oh no.

"A-alright. Well, I'll come back now."

"Okay, Kurt." He hung up and I tossed my phone in the passenger seat. What on earth did he want to talk about? Though I already knew what he wanted to talk about. I already knew.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"You look fine." Sebastian said, stuffing his face with pizza.

"Yeah you look hot." Hunter replied, laying his head on his hands. I gave him a look and he just shrugged. I looked myself over in the mirror again before running a hand threw my hair. I had to borrow clothes from Sebastian, and they were long on me. I had to tuck the shirt in and roll the sleeves up. The slacks he let me borrow had to be rolled up at the bottom and I just kept my regular shoes on. I was so happy that Kurt brought me flowers which to me meant that he meant the sex. Hopefully he will listen to me tonight and consider actually dating me, though he told me multiple times he didn't date people. There was a knock on the door and I turned around to face it. Sebastian got up and opened the door.

"Kurt."

"Weasel." The two of them instantly gave each other dirty looks and I sighed.

"Bye guys, I'll be back later, okay?"

"You're coming back here?" Kurt whispered as I shut the door behind us.

"Yeah, all my things are still here and Sam won't be in tonight."

"I don't want you back here."

"I know." I said, not feeling like arguing with him.

"Are you still going to come back here?"

"Yes, Kurt." I sighed, pressing the button to the elevator. He stepped in beside me and leaned on the wall.

"You can just come stay with me."

"My things." I reminded him, loving how he invited me to stay.

"Can't you just get it tomorrow?"

"I-I guess I could, yeah. But I won't have anything to sleep in."

"You can use my things, duh." He said and pulled me off the elevator. "We are going to Olive Garden, I hope that is okay."

"I love Olive Garden!" I licked my lips and Kurt smirked, opening his car door. I opened my door and slid in the passenger seat. Kurt started the car and the music from his phone hooked up to the aux blasted on. He quickly turned it down, but kept it on.

 _Can I take your pain and make it go away  
Would you let me be your getaway  
No no no no, I bet you never knew  
There's a universe inside of you_

I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards our destination.

 _Can I  
Undress you,  
You, you,  
Undress you,  
You, you, _

I blushed deeply and glanced at Kurt. His focus was on the road, though he was chewing on his bottom lip. I looked away from him and out the window. The sound of this music was oddly turning me on.

 _Undress you,  
You, you  
Undress you,  
You, you  
Undress you.  
There's a universe inside of you.  
_

Kurt picked up his phone and changed to something else. "Sorry, that's weird." I looked back to him and his face was dark red.

"It's fine, I was liking that song." I laughed lightly and looked back out at the window. Kurt pulled into the crowded parking lot of Olive Garden and shut his car off. He looked over to me and gave me a smile.

"Lets go." He unlocked the doors and we stood out. Kurt nervously held the door open for me and I smiled my thank you.

"Hello, welcome to Olive Garden! Just two?" The perky hostess said, grabbing two menus. "Follow me please!" She weaved her way past other costumers and workers until she found us a booth. "Your waiter should be here shortly." She placed our menus down and walked away. I grabbed one and flipped through, though I knew what I was going to order. Kurt crossed his legs under the table, his foot kicking mine, but he kept it on top of mine. I smiled down at the menu and scanned the drinks.

"Hello, my name is Jeffrey, I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you guys out with drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll like a mango martini. Keep them coming all night." Kurt said, folding down his menu.

"Kurt?" The waiter said, and I looked up the him.

"Jeff!"

"Blaine!" He held up his fist and I tapped it. "Fancy meeting you here." He flipped his hair and wrote down Kurt's order.

"Yeah, I didn't know you worked here."

"Just till the holidays. What would you like?"

"I guess I'll have a mango martini too."

"You do know you are underage?" Jeff bit his lip, but still wrote down the order. "Oh well, I'll still give you guys your drinks." He gave me a wink and turned off towards the kitchen.

"That's Clark's cousin?" Kurt asked, leaning back in the booth.

"Yeah, but he is nothing like him. Jeff hates him."

"Wow, I might actually like this Jeff kid. But if he winks at you again..." He trailed off, looking towards the direction he left to.

"He has a girlfriend, Kurt."

"That's what they always say."

"You know, that's what I actually wanted to talk about." I sat up and leaned on the table. Kurt looked back to me and sat up too. "When we had sex, you meant it right? It wasn't some... some... nothing right?"

"Of course I meant it. I know I have sex a shit ton-"

"Here you go fellas. I had to put them in to-go-cups so if someone sees it you guys and I won't get in trouble. Ready to order?"

"I'd like Fettuccine Alfredo." I said, handing Jeff my menu.

"You know, that would be a cool name for a baby. Fettuccine." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Little Fetti." I smiled and looked to Kurt. His eyes were still scanning the menu.

"Guess I'll have the Chicken Parmesan." He muttered and turned in his menu. Jeff nodded and promised to be back with our meals. "Anyways... it meant something to me Blaine."

"Okay good." I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No... I know you- no nevermind." I shook my head, deciding it was okay to not talk about dating. Kurt just nodded and took a swig of his drink.

...

"You can use this shirt, okay?" Kurt tossed me his shirt from one of his drawers.

"Thank you." I unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and slid it off of my shoulders. Kurt watched me the whole time, slowly removing his clothes. I put his shirt on, and it fit. He then got dressed and turned the lamp off in his room. I slowly got out of my pants and pulled on the shorts Kurt left out for me. He walked out of his room, leaving the door cracked. I crawled into bed and laid there, taking in the scent of Kurt. His bed was warm and cozy, and I realized I loved sleeping in this bed. He came back in, no shirt and sweatpants on. He smiled at me before shutting and locking his door.

"I hope those dicks won't keep you up down stairs. They stay up and just play that damned play station." He got into his bed, turning to face me. The light from outside his window made his face glow.

"It's fine." I whispered, biting my lip. He brought his hand up and pushed a few curls out of my face, then kept his hand on my cheek. Moments like this would be fantastic if they could happen everyday. "Thank you for dinner, it was very good."

"No problem, Blaine." He then turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. I turned towards the ceiling too, crossing my arms on my chest. "Blaine, thank you for today."

"No, thank you."

"Why'd you want me to take your virginity?"

"Because... because I wanted you."

"Okay." Kurt turned back to face me. "Guess we should sleep now." He pointed towards the wall and I blushed. I turned my back to him and he scooted close, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Goodnight."

"Night." I whispered, closing my eyes for a good sleep.

...

* * *

A/N: I DON'T OWN GLEE!

 _Can I: Alina Baraz & Galimatias _


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes I think why I had a life like my own. Growing up was bland compared to now, but of course growing up I wasn't out partying. My parents worked in the mornings and came home before dark, so I had to get ready for school on my own since I was six. My dad, Craig Anderson, has his own weathering business back in New York and he wanted me to join in after college. I was never interested in learning about weather and doing it my whole life, but I was brought up on it. I was sheltered to say the least. I was forced to take earth science classes in high school all four years. What I really wanted to do in college was major in French so I could finally take that offer I got in high school. But my dad refused to let me. He wanted me to work with him and take over, but I couldn't do it. It wasn't something I loved to do. It was his dream not mine. My mother worked in the same line, but she never pushed me to do the things I didn't want to do. But I was expected to listen to my father if he asks of me or tells me what I should be doing. At times, I would lock myself in my room because of my dad arguing with my mom or my brother Cooper for letting him be a deadbeat father.

Cooper got some girl pregnant when he was sixteen and he didn't want anything to do with it. Of course my parents were very disappointed in him, but my dad was worse. He would raise hell when he got letters from Coopers baby mother in the mail. Cooper didn't have a job growing up and I doubt he had one now. When I left for college he was still living with our parents at the age of twenty-five, and it made me pity him. He didn't finish college in performing arts in New York complaining that he knew everything at the school anyways. I've only met my niece once and it was when she was five and her mom and Cooper were arguing about him paying child support. I had sat with he in the car, playing with her toys, trying to cheer her up. She looked just like Cooper and it was strange. If I had got someone pregnant, I would have kept the baby, but I wouldn't have to worry about that ever.

My parents didn't mind that I was gay. My dad took a year of persuading when I was in middle school, but he soon accepted me for who I was. My mom, Pam, used to read up on things for my sake, but I told her not to worry because I already read up on things. Coming out to my family had been easy, but coming out to my friends was a bit difficult. At first they were cool with it, but when someone I didn't know said anything about me, they would take their side and bully me until my mom had enough and transferred me to a private school. And dad was pleased because the private schools had science classes. And in private school, also known as Hell High, is where I met Eli. Eli's dad worked with my dad, so I recognized him instantly. He looked just like his dad, Levi Campbell, and acted like him too. Soon our relationship flourished and we ended up dating all four years of high school. Eli was just... plain. No spark in the relationship whatever. The only time I felt something was when he told me he was moving to Florida and I realized that I would be alone once again. My mom never favored him, Cooper hated him, but my dad loved him. I assumed it was just because Levi was my dad's best friend.

I sighed and finally opened my eyes to the dim lit room. Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, so I couldn't move if I wanted to. It was uncomfortably hot in Kurt's room, but I didn't want to wake him up. Sweat was beading down my forehead and our tangled legs were sticky. Kurt mumbled in his sleep and pulled my closer. I tensed as I felt his erection on the underside of my thigh. He pressed his head in my hair and pushed himself even closer to me. He moaned out lowly and placed a kiss in the back of my neck. "You're up." I whispered. His hand trailed up my chest and rested just below my neck.

"My morning wood woke me up," He groaned. "But I don't want to move or wake up right now."

"It's really hot though, Kurt."

"It is, huh?" He muttered and pressed his lips against my neck again.

"I meant the temperature." I chuckled.

"Oh." He said, clearly embarrassed. He gently removed himself from me and turned on his fan. Cool air started to circulate through the room as he laid back down. "Any classes today?"

"Sadly." I didn't even want to get up today. I was content in laying in bed all day, but I did have to go change my major today.

"Lets skip and lay in bed all day."

"I'd love to, but I have to go change my classes."

"You're changing your classes?"

"Yeah, changing my major." I sighed and crossed my arms behind my head.

"You can do that later." Kurt said and started to pull me close. As much as I would love to stay in bed with him, I couldn't. But I let him pull me close again, and I felt him behind me again. "Well it's never going to go away now." He snickered. I rolled my eyes, but kept a smile on my face.

"Maybe you should go take care of that?"

"You just want to sneak out."

"I promise I'll be here when you get back." I pulled away from him with a smile. He groaned, but ended up getting out of bed. AS soon as he closed the door, I got out of his bed and grabbed my phone off the charger. I had two missed calls from my mom and a few texts from Sebastian. It was six in the morning, and I still had two hours before my Lit class. I decided to call my mom back and she answered on the third ring.

"Blaine! Baby I miss you so much! How's school? How are classes? Are you okay? Have enough money for food and gas? Meet any friends?"

"Woah, mom mom!" I chuckled into the phone and bit my lip. She was the one who would ask a million questions.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just miss you so much! Can't you come home sooner?"

"I wish mom, but I'm fine. Everything is great."

"That's good to hear. Your classes are good?"

"Yeah... about that though. I was going to change my major today." There was shuffling on the other line and then a few coughs.

"Sorry honey, it's snowing so much here. I just got in the building. Now what was that?"

"I'm changing my m-major."

"You are? But-"

"I know what dad wants, but mom, you know I don't want to do meteorology. It's not what I am interested in."

"I know that dear, but your father won't like this news."

"Of course not."

"Well, I'll keep it a secret Blaine." She paused and started talking to someone on the other end. "Blaine, any cutie yet?"

"No mom." I said, looking around the room. "Well- no."

"There is Blaine!" She giggled into the phone and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know yet mom. I'm actually in his room now, but we aren't dating. It's complicated."

"Ooh Blaine. Who is it? Did I meet him already? Is it that mow hawk kid or Sam?"

"It's Kurt." She squealed on the other line like a teenage girl and I pulled the phone away from my ear .

"Wait. It's six in the morning, which means..." She trailed off, waiting for me to reply.

"Yes I stayed over, but only because he took me to dinner."

"Blaine! That is so sweet dear!"

"But mom we aren't dating remember."

"Okay, okay." Kurt came back in the room, a towel wrapped around his naked body. I quickly looked away and sat on the bed.

"Um... so how is Cooper?"

"He's actually doing great. He got a job as soon as you left. And guess what?"

"What?"

"He's taking care of his daughter now."

"What! Really, that is so great!" I stood up from the bed and Kurt gave me a look of concern. He pulled up his sweatpants, but his chest was still bare. "That is amazing, mom."

"Yeah, but Kasey isn't letting her stay with him just yet."

"He needs to learn to be an adult right now."

"That is right. Oh Blaine, I hate to cut this short, but we are about to go on air baby."

"Okay, we'll talk later?"

"Of course. Love you Blaine."

"Love you too." I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up. I smiled at myself and leaned back on the bed. Cooper was finally being a dad and taking care of his daughter. My mom supported my choices and I found a cutie. Kurt's hands creeped up my thighs and it pulled me to sit up.

"Are you taking in my offer?"

"I-I..." I couldn't even think straight anymore. His hands just resting on me made my mind all jumbled.

"Hmmm?" He teased, biting his lip. I had to give in. I could change my classes later on tonight if I wanted. I grabbed his arms and pulled him close, pressed my lips against his. He pulled away with a smile. "I guess that's a yes?" I chuckled and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gripped my waist in his hands and pushed me to lay on the bed. I was perfectly fine with him... with us right now. I didn't know what we were, and I didn't know if this was anything to him, but I was happy. His lips soon found my neck and he began to nibble at the sensitive skin behind my ear. I bit my lip and strained my neck to give him more room. Kurt had pushed his way past my legs and settled in between me, his tongue ghosting over my skin. Goosebumps were rising everywhere, and I loved it. I loved the way he could do this like a professional. Which he was... Which made me uncomfortable, but as soon as he began to suck at my neck, I didn't care. It's bad that even after all the people he has slept with, here I am with him, in his bed. Of course I should care about this, it was a big deal, but he could push these bad thoughts out of my head in a heartbeat. "Blaine, I need to stop before I bend you over and fuck you right now." Kurt chuckled lightly and pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and blushed at his words. Oddly, I wouldn't mind if he did...

"Yeah." I said and sat up. He ran his hand down his chest before he pulled on a shirt. I looked around the room briefly before slipping under the covers.

"Tired still?" He asked me, plugging his phone into the charger. I nodded and watched him as he sat on his desk. His phone buzzed, but he didn't lose eye contact with me. I smiled sheepishly and hid my face in the covers. "Oh, no." He walked over and slowly peeled them away. "Don't hide your face at all." He smiled and ran a hand through my curls before sitting on the bed beside me. "So since we are staying in today, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to leave this bed." I replied, pulling the covers around my body. Kurt leaned back on his pillows and reached for his phone. He unlocked it and began to type something, smiling lightly at whatever. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the ceiling. Was he really texting someone while he was with me? I really don't know why I'm jealous, we aren't dating. We are really just... exclusive I guess. I just knew I didn't want him talking to other people while with me. "If that's fine..." I finished, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"That's fine, Blaine." He said and turned his back towards me. I could hear the clicking of his texting and it was driving me crazy. He laughed at something someone sent him and I sighed. He instantly turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes up. "You good?"

"Yup." I said, and turned my back towards him. I didn't want to be difficult, but I wanted his attention to be on us, not whoever.

"Blaine..." He locked his phone and scooted close to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm tired." I closed my eyes as he pulled the covers back off of me.

"Don't lie."

"I"m not... just really really tired." I yanked the covers back and he sighed. He laid back down and began to text someone. I rolled my eyes and shut them once again.

...

I didn't realize I had fell asleep until I was being woken up by laughing. My eyes opened slowly and I saw Kurt talking to some guy. I shut my eyes and just listened to what they were talking about. "Yeah, well I'll see what I can do." Kurt said, chuckling.

"That would be amazing. I'll see you later then?"

"Of course." The door shut and I felt Kurt falling on the bed. I then sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Look who's up. It's nearly two."

"Told you I was tired." I said, keeping a straight face.

"Hungry?"

"Not really..." I crossed my legs and ran a hand down my face. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, an old friend from mine."

"You are going to see him tonight?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Kurt locked his phone and gave me a worried look.

"Just wondering." I pulled my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes. I guess I wasn't going to be sleeping here again tonight.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I should go now."

"Why?"

"Feel like I'm bugging or bothering you." I shrugged and looked at him.

"You aren't Blaine. You're fine."

"No I'm not. You are texting and meeting people tonight and I feel like I'm just here and-"

"You woke up grumpy." Kurt said and poked my nose. He stood up off the bed. "But you aren't just here, Blaine I want you here. Yeah I'm texting, but it's just texting. And I'm meeting Chandler to just talk."

"Just talk?"

"Yes, just talk. Now I know you are hungry, so let me cook you something." He pulled me out of bed and I followed him down the stairs with a smile. Just to talk, I kept reminding myself. Once we got in the kitchen, Puck was sitting on the island eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hummel! Damn, you guys get it on?"

"No Puck." Kurt said and glared at him.

"Did you win the be-"

"Shut the fuck up Puck." Kurt said, clenching his teeth and balling his fist. I looked between the two slowly. Puck held up his hands and got up to leave.

"I'll just ask Santana, meany." He stalked off, slurping his milk. I took his place, sitting on the island.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, he's just fucking stupid. So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Eggs really." I licked my lips and Kurt winked, pulling a pan out. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs, milk, cheese, and an onion. He turned the stove on and placed the pan on top of a burner. He shooed me off the island and began setting up the foods. He cracked three eggs in a bowl and poured the milk in. He then chopped up the onion and placed it in the pan, pouring vegetable oil over them. The sound of sizzling echoed throughout the kitchen, making me lick my lips. Kurt took a whisk and began to mix the eggs well enough. He then opened the pantry and grabbed a basil leaf from a container and chopped it up, sprinkling over the onions. He poured the eggs in the pan and and began to clean up his mess. "Smell good." I said, wiping off the island for him.

"Of course it does." He boasted, flipping the eggs in the pan. I leaned on the counter next to him, watching as he flipped the eggs over and over, sprinkling cheese over it. He turned the stove off and placed the omelette on a glass plate. He set it on the island and then grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. He poured the juice in the glass and set it neatly next to the plate. "Bon appetit, Blaine."

"Thank you Kurt." I took a bite out of the egg and almost died. "This is the best fucking thing I've ever eaten!" I quickly devoured the meal and chugged down the juice. "You need to be a chef, holy..."

"I am in Culinary Arts, Blaine." Kurt sang out my name, taking my plate and washing it.

"Amazing. A plus!" I clapped and he tossed a rag at me.

"You are a goofball." He leaned on the island in front of me, biting his lip. "Now what?"

"I don't care. We could go back upstairs?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure."

...

Kurt couldn't last through the opening credits of _What's Eating Gilbert Grape_ without getting on his phone. I was really interested in the movie seeing that I haven't watched it yet, but I couldn't focus on it with him texting away. He kept laughing and then texting and then laughing again. I couldn't help but feel jealous because who ever he was talking to was making him happy when I was supposed to. Wasn't I? I sat up from my arms and looked behind me. The light of his phone lit up his face and he was smiling down. "Could you keep it down a little bit?" I asked nicely and gave him a smile. He just nodded, keeping his eyes locked on his screen. I rolled my own and looked back at his laptop. The movie had Johnny Depp and Leonardo DiCaprio and according to Netflix it's about the two in a backwater Iowa town, Gilbert, played by Johnny Depp, struggles to take care of his mentally disabled brother, Arnie, by DiCaprio, and provide for the rest of his family. Kurt said it was a really good movie and that him and his dad used to watch it all the time. Kurt laughed out again and I turned around again. "Kurt-"

"Sorry Blaine." He muttered and typed away. I let my curiosity take over and sat up. I paused the movie and leaned against his headboard next to him.

"Who is making the jokes over here?" I asked, leaning to look closer. He quickly locked his phone and lifted an eyebrow.

"No one."

"It's someone, Kurt." I said and looked from him to his hands. His phone lit up and Chandler's name flashed on. I quickly took his phone and stood up off the bed. I slid over to the message and was surprised that he didn't have a lock on his phone. "Can't wait to see you tonight, winky face?" I read off, looking up to Kurt.

"Blaine-"

"It's been forever since I've been throat fuc-"

"Blaine!" Kurt jumped off the bed and tried to snatch his phone form me, but I spun around and scrolled through.

"Thanks for tonight, Kurt? That was last night... when did you-"

"Give me my phone." He snatched it away from me and locked it. "You can't just go through people's phones."

"When did you go last night?"

"I didn't..." He muttered, but I shook my head. I felt anger boiling through me and I hated it. I hated getting angry at him for doing the same things... why did I think he could change now?

"When did you go?"

"When you were asleep..."

"What did you do?"

"Blaine-"

"What the _hell_ did you do?" I spat glaring at him. Of all the things I expected him to do, like apologize, or even feel guilty, he just laughs. He laughs right in my face.

"What's it to you?"

"What do you _mean_?" I scream out. "I let you... I let you do things to me- _with_ me. I thought it meant something to you! You took away the only thing I could never get back and you still go fool around with other people!" I refuse to let tears fall out. I told myself I would never cry for him again. I clench my fist and turn away from him, trying to collect my thoughts, but nothing is working.

"You told me to, I tried to warn you."

"But you... you..." I couldn't think straight, and he was right. I did want him to do it.

"You knew what you were getting into, Blaine. You knew exactly who I was." He slammed his hand on his desk and I jumped, turning to face him.

"I know!" I shouted. "I know what I was getting into! I thought I could change you... and make you want me. I thought that we could be together." My voice cracks as a tear rolls down my face. I quickly wipe it away, keeping my face hard as stone. Why am I still here? I look from his fist and to his face. His face is just as hard as mine, but his eyes held... pain? Was it pain or was it guilt or was it regret?

"You know we can't."

"We can! We can, you just won't." I know I sound absolutely pathetic thinking he would even want to. And I know I sound dumb for wanting to still be with him. But Kurt makes me feel.. amazing and great and good about myself.

"No. We can't." He dropped his fist to his side and walked back to his bed. I scoffed and turned away. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't leave because I didn't drive here, and I couldn't call Sam to come get me because he was most likely in class just like everyone else. I was stuck here at least until dark. I didn't want to stay in here, I knew that, so I gathered my self before heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked, but I swung the door open and left the room. My heart was pounding and my head hurt from yelling. I just wanted to go back to New York and be with my mom. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt said a little louder, stepping outside of his room. I was halfway down the hall at the time and stopped walking. "Blaine come back."

"No." I continue walking and then I feel him grip my arm. His hand is holding on tightly around my wrist to a point where it hurts. I wince and he instantly lets go. "I-sorry. I didn't mean to." He brings his hand up to cover his mouth, but I just shrug and turn away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home.., I don't know. Away from you though."

"Oh come on Blaine, you can't be mad at me."

"Well I am." I walk towards the stairs, not looking back.

"Blaine." He calls out, but I make my way down quickly. "God you are frustrating." I stopped mid way and looked back up. I blew air out of my nose and ran up the stairs and towards him, poking him in his chest once I got in front of him.

" _I'm_ fucking frustrating? How- please tell me how I am?"

"You won't get over this! You won't stop holding me accountable for what we did!"

"You told me that it wasn't just something! I couldn't take my own virginity, Kurt. You helped with that."

"You regret it then, right?" He backed away from me and crossed his arms. A small part of me did regret it, but only a small part. I knew I wanted him to be the one... didn't I?

"Of course I don't!" I yell and for a split second, I saw a softness go across his face. "I don't regret any time I spend with you, even if we are arguing like right now. You have to understand that I can't just walk away from this... I've never been touched like you touch me or-"

"I know you haven't been touched." His voice changes, a little deeper than normal. He walks close to me, backing me up against the wall, and I get lost in his eyes for the five hundredth time. "You won't find anyone who has touched me like you, Blaine." He leans down and starts to kiss my neck. What is happening? I can't fight back, my body is frozen but _oh god_ does it feel amazing. His hands hold me against the wall by my waist. He slowly makes his way up my neck and onto my jaw. I lean my head back, giving in. How could he do this to me? How could I let him... because it felt so good. His lips finally found mine and my tongue pressed through his mouth. He let out a moan as I pulled lightly at his hair and it made me moan into his mouth. His tongue moved in rhythm with mine, something that never happened to me before. He raked one of his hands up his shirt that I borrowed and dug his thumb on my hip. It hurt so bad that it felt good. I felt my underwear get tighter and my heart beat faster. "I know you want this..." He whispered against my lips before pressing them back on me. I know I shouldn't let him win. But fuck it right now. I nodded against him and he smiled into the kiss. "Tell me you want it, Blaine." He whispered, rutting against me. My breath hitched and I let out a low moan. "Come one tell me." He pulled away and pressed his lower body against me again.

"I-I want you to..." I trailed off as he grinded against me again.

"Tell me." He basically growled. I bit my lip and looked away. I was too embarrassed.

"Kurt... please just do something."

"Okay." He pulled away from me and walked back towards his room. I whined at the absence and almost started a fit. I quickly followed him in his room and locked the door behind us. He was not about to leave me dry. "Change your-" I cut him off crashing my lips on his. He gasped lightly, then fell on his bed. He pulled me up closer until I was straddling his lap. I leaned over him, sucking his bottom lip. He gripped my hips and I moved them in a circular motion, earning a whine from him. I pulled away from him and sat up. He kept his eyes on mine as I kept moving. He thrusted up against me . I grinded down hard. It felt amazing, and the way his face was twisting and turning red, I knew I was doing something. "Blaine, holy shit." He gripped me hard and rutted against me faster. "Fuck... You need to ride me now." He closed his eyes, but snapped them open when I stopped moving. "What's wrong?"

"You want me to ride y-you?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if I...could?

"Yes, I want you to. God." He thrusted against me again and I moaned. I could do this... I could do it. I played at the string of his sweatpants. All my thoughts from earlier were pushed in the back of my mind. I got off of him so he could get up. He reached in his desk drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. I gulped silently as he slid out of his sweatpants. His boner was now sticking out, fighting against his boxers. He nodded to me and I slowly pushed the shorts off of me. Kurt kneeled down in front of me and took me in his hand and my cock twitched. He smiled, palming me through my boxers. "Can we skip this foreplay? Just let me loosen you up a bit..." He pulled my boxers down and licked his lips. I shyly looked away. I felt so exposed every time he did this. "God, how have you not been fucked before... or how have _you_ not _fucked_ anyone? You are fucking big." He took me in his hand again and I blushed at his words. He let me go and stood up. "Bend over the bed." He order and I slowly walked over. I bent over and he moaned. I felt so... awkward and exposed once again. I was starting to wonder what was taking him so long but then I felt _something_. I jerked towards the bed, but Kurt held me steady by my thigh. "It's fine Blaine." He chuckled. Then I felt it _again_. It was wet... but it felt good. Was he... I felt his tongue press against me. _Oh_. I wasn't sure if I liked this or not, but I wouldn't lie on how amazing it felt. He used his hands to spread me apart and I let out a moan as he pressed his tongue against me again and then stood up. "I need to hurry up." He said it hard and spread lube on his fingers. I looked back at him just as he pressed a finger inside of me. I let out a moan, the familiar sting coming back. It was better than yesterday, but it still stung. He pressed all the way in and then went all the way out. "Talk to me, Blaine." He cooed, sliding his finger back into in.

"Hey Kurt." I chuckled and he stopped moving.

"This is not the time to joke around." He said, but I could hear a small laugh. "But come on, I want to hear you." He moved his finger faster causing me to moan out. "That's it. Talk to me now." I didn't know what to say. What do I even say?

"I-I don't know how."

"Yes you do, baby." He breathed out, pressing two fingers inside. I bit my lip into a small smile. _Baby_?

"God Kurt..." I whispered. I then shook my head. "I can't unless-"

"I'm fucking you huh?" He said lowly, pulling his fingers out slowly and started kissing up my back. "You like it when I fuck you?" He asked, nibbling at my skin. I shivered and nodded hard. "Tell me you do."

"I like it... I like it when you fuck me." I said quickly. He hummed against me and then I felt him ease his way into me. I threw my face in the bed, biting the covers hard. He stayed put, waiting for me to get used to the stretch. He was only halfway in, so it wasn't that bad. "Fuck..." I moaned, giving him the okay to go in deeper. He pressed flush against me, his breath warm against my neck.

"You are still tight." He breathed, moving out of me and then back in. "God..."

"Fuck me, please!" I cried out, and I didn't even realize I said it.

"Oh fuck yes." He moaned and moved faster and deeper. I cried out into the bed, gripping the side of it tight. It so good, pleasure fighting the pain. "You take it like a pro, Blaine." He said, pushing my torso into the bed further. He lifted my ass up, making me look like a banana and started doing long, slow strokes. I could have died happy there. His long, deep strokes made my toes curl under my feet. I could feel him deep inside of me. With each stroke, he hit my prostate. I let out loud moans, biting into the blankets. His hands dug into my waist, but at this point I didn't care. He leaned forwards and pressed his front on my back. His tongue licked its way up my lower neck and then he started to nip at my skin. He picked up his thrusts while moving my hair from his way. "Shit, shit." He moaned before sucking on the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"Kurt... Fuck I won't-"

"You need to ride me right now." Kurt said, cutting me off. He pulled out of me and I lifted my head up at the loss. He moved me out of the way and laid on the bed, his cock leaking with pre-cum. I crawled on the bed and sat just above his cock and leaned in, pressing my lips against him. He hungrily kissed me, pumping me with his hands. I whined into his mouth, loving how he stroked me slow and steady. I had to prepare myself to ride him. I had no idea what to do, or even how to do it. He pushed me closer to his cock, his lips still attached to mine and I knew he was growing impatient. I relaxed my body and pulled away from him. I scooted closer to his legs and grabbed his cock from behind my back. I leaned forward a little and slid him inside of me until I sat on him. We both moaned at the same. I sat there for a while, feeling how absolutely deep he is, and I couldn't believe that I could take it. I used my knees to lift me up halfway before slowly coming back down. Kurt threw his head back, biting his lip. I rolled my hips and he let out this amazing sound. It was high pitched and loud, so I rolled my hips again so he could do it again. "Stop teasing me, Blaine." He growled, gripping underneath my thighs. He lifted me up and pushed me back down on him. I placed my hands on his chest to balance me out as he did the same thing over and over until I took control. I threw my head back, bouncing up and down on his cock. He gripped my waist and started meeting me with his thrusts. I cried out, biting my hand to silence myself. "Don't do that baby." He moaned, removing my hand before pounding back into me.

"Oh shit... oh shit." I leaned forward and pressed my mouth over his. He thrusted faster and deeper, making me whine against his lips.

"Come Blaine... come all over us." Kurt broke the kiss and started to bite at my neck. I cried out as I felt the tightness in my stomach. I reached under myself and started to pump me.

"Kurt! Oh god Kurt!" I kept crying out as I came over our chests Kurt slowed down his movement, pulling out of me and coming on my back.

"Fuck Blaine." He mumbled into my neck. I laid there for a second, calming my breathes before standing up off of him. He laid there, his chest moving up and down and his eyes closed. "I have... Clothes in my dresser... you can use." He said through his breaths. I grabbed a towel that was hanging on his closet and searched through his clothes. I grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and made my way out the door. I quickly walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed hickey's on my neck and on my chest. Bruises started to form at my hips from his fingers. I let him win again. He took me again instead of arguing me, and I didn't mind. I wanted to not let him win with sex, but I have to admit that it was amazing. My shower was short, only washing my hair with conditioner and washing my body twice. I dried my body off and my hair and quickly put on his clothes. I shook a hand through my hair, feeling the dampness and sighing. What was to come after this? I made my way back in his room, but he was missing, probably showering in the other bathroom. I sat on his bed and twiddled my thumbs. My phone rang softly and I reached for it. My mom's name flashed across the screen and I smiled.

"Hey mom."

"Blaine! How are you?"

"Kinda tired actually..."

"Oh did I wake you up?"

"No no mom. I just- I'm- school." I stuttered and she laughed on the other line.

"Look who's on the phone." Kurt said, winking at me, making me blush.

"Blaine who was that?"

"Kurt." I said, biting my lip and looking away from him as his towel drops.

"Kurt?" She yells, making me grin widely. "Still with him? Oh my gosh!"

"Yes mom." I mutter. "I gotta go okay? We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course baby. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too mom." I hung up and laid back on the bed, groaning.

"That's cute." Kurt said, sitting on the bed beside me. "My dad is too busy for me to call sometimes." He shrugged. "It's not even four yet. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep honestly."

"Yeah I'm tired too."

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure." He lifts the covers up and we both get under, his arms automatically wrapping around me.

"Are you... are you going to go see Chandler tonight?"

"I-..." He stopped talking and I sighed.

"It's fine-"

"I'm not going, Blaine. I'm staying here with you." I smiled to myself at his response. He chose me, but would he stay true to his decision?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ANGST):

* * *

"Party tonight if you are interested, Blaine." Kurt whispered against my lips. We were sitting in the parking lot of Abel University at five in the morning. The sun was slowly making it's way to the horizon, casting low shadows. He pulled me back into a kiss, running his hands through my hair. I pulled away, licking my lips.

"I have to go now." I said, looking away from him. He sighed, but let me go and turned his car back on.

"Hope I'll see you tonight?" He asked, and I nodded, removing myself from his car. He left with a wave and I stood there the freezing cold for five minutes. Two full days with Kurt was amazing and I was in complete bliss. Though we did have an argument just like always, we ended up making amends. He didn't leave me in the middle of the night which made my trust grow more, but I couldn't help bu worry where he was going now. I tried to push those thoughts away as I walked towards my dorm room. The birds were chirping in the trees and the squirrels were chasing each other in the grass. I ran a hand through my hair, making a stop at a small coffee kiosk that was open twenty four seven. All you had to do was insert a dollar, press a few buttons, and then the machine made your coffee. It took about thirty seconds to make it, but soon enough I was on my way back to my room. Images of me on top of Kurt yesterday played through my head and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so vulnerable and so relaxed. I giggled to myself, just thinking of us. _Us._ There is no us, he made that clear. He wasn't going to date me no matter what, no matter what I did. I wonder how long I could do this for, because I wasn't going to be someone he just fucks. What made me angry was that he could talk to all these guys, but I can't even be friends with any guy. And when I call him out, I'm wrong. He was confusing, but he was addictive, and I feel lonely with out him here right now. I slid my key into the door and unlocked it. Sam was no where to be seen when I walked in and I was glad for that. I had no idea what I was going to tell him about me going missing for two days. I remove Kurt's shirt from my body, which still smelled like him and slid into bed. I would have to be getting up soon to head to French.

Kurt told me that he was skipping classes today, and part of me wishes he wasn't. I guess that part was the jealous and worried side of me because I couldn't get him and Chandler out of my mind. Our little argument tried pushing it's way to the front of my mind, but I was too exhausted to think about it. I did want to think about it though and not just push it off. Kurt told me once again that we couldn't be together and that we won't. He was confusing because after he said it, we were having sex. Not that I didn't mind the sex. I now knew why Kurt liked doing it so much because it felt amazing. But what I didn't like was how quick he was to defend himself when he was talking to Chandler. I pinched the bridge of my nose with a sigh. He will be the death of me. My phone buzzed showing previous text messages from Jeff and Sebastian. I decided to just call them instead of texting.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey kid, you weren't in calculus yesterday."

"I know I was busy. Besides I won't be in that class anymore. Decided to listen to what you told me to do and follow my dreams."

"You are switching your major? Sweet!" He laughed on the other end and I smiled. "Sucks we won't have a class together anymore unless we take the same elective."

"Wanna take art with me then?"

"I suck ass at art. How about something in music? I saw guitars in your room last time I came. I can play a little myself."

"You want to take a music class?" I bit my lip and sat up in bed. "That could be fun, yeah."

"Alright, when are you going to change your classes cause I want to go with you."

"Probably right after French, so eight?"

"Sounds like a plan." He yawned and it made me yawn.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I run in the mornings with Nick. He wanted to run three miles but I'm not doing that shit. I'd rather be in bed, and that's exactly where I am now."

"How many did you do?" I laughed.

"Half a mile." He groaned and I laughed louder. "I'm so out of shape, Blaine."

"I can see." I yawned out causing him to yawn too. "Go to sleep, don't let me keep you up."

"Aye-aye Captain!" He hung the phone up and I pulled mine away from my ear. I dialed Sebastian's number in my phone.

"Didn't think I'd hear from you again, stranger." Sebastian said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"I'm sure you have. I have some great news!"

"Spill."

"Hunter is transferring here and we are getting an apartment together!"

"Really?" I can't help the bitterness in my tone. Sebastian shouldn't go back to him, but who was I to say anything, I kept going back to Kurt. I shook my head. "Really!"

"Yes really! This weekend is when we are moving, and I have great news for you."

"I love great news for myself."

"Well, I heard that Sam was leaving soon, so when he leaves, you could come stay with us!"

"I..." I trailed off and bit my lip.

"The apartment has four rooms, Blaine, so you won't be under us all the time. And you don't have to worry about paying rent. It's a win win."

"Sebastian, I'd love to, but I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"Come on, Blaine! It'll be better than staying in those small dorm rooms. And I know you want to get Kurt's permission before hand." He pressed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I do not need his permission." I chuckled. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, I'll give you until the next time I see you."

"Which is in less than two hours..."

"Yeah, that should give you plenty of time. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean at seven thirty!" He hung up before I could complain. He wasn't going to make this easy for me. I decided now was a good time to go take a shower and get ready for my classes. I grabbed my towel that was hanging on the back of my bed. I made my way towards the shower when Santana opened her door.

"I swear were are telepathically connected man." She flashed me a smile and slung her towel over her shoulder.

"Long time no see." I said, walking next to her.

"Yeah for you." She muttered, but I heard her. I chose to ignore her comment, honestly not understanding what she meant by it. The last time I remember seeing Santana was when she came of of Kurt's closet. She followed me in the back of the shower area and took the stall next to me. "So are you coming to the party tonight?" She asked, yelling over the sound of the water.

"I think so, are you?"

"Duh. Are you going to hang out with Kurt?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably." I began to wash my hair when the curtain flung open. "Santana!" I yelled, covering myself. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save the planet, Blaine. Jeez calm down." She pushed me out of the way and let the water run down her body. I stood there, frozen just staring, her back was turned to me and her hair fell, mused on her back. "Scrub my back, gay." She said, handing me the bar of soap. I took, it but just stood there. She turned to look at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"I'm not doing this." I force out of my suddenly dry lips. I quickly lick them and look away. Was I getting turned on right now?

"Just do it, Blaine. It's not a big deal."

"It kinda is."

"What, are you straight now?"

"No. I'm just... this is weird."

"Just hurry up." She turned to face me and held out her hand. "Or give it to me." I kept my eyes glued on her face, slowly giving her the soap. "You can look Blaine. It won't make me sexually attracted to you." She winked and turned to face the shower again. I rolled my eyes and just stood there, covering myself. She began to hum a tune of a song before the ran shampoo through her hair. "You're still here?"

"Well- I was kinda taking... I mean I can go?"

"Just assumed you would have left already. Come wash up, I'm done." She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the way. She smacked me on my butt which stung and made the sound echo through the bathroom. "See you at the party Skater Boy." She turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Santana... Can I ask you a question?"

"Right now?"

"Well I don't know when the next time I will see you so soon... and It's really bugging me."

"Go ahead then." She leaned against the shower wall, not even trying to cover herself. I decided to just let myself go and brought my arms to my chest ti cross them. "Damn, even soft you look big." She snickered, but I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you in the closet when... w-when that d-day?"

"What can I say, gay porn turns me on." She tried to walk again, but I blocked her.

"I know that's not true, Santana. Just... tell me the truth."

"Blaine..." She sighed and looked away from me. For something to do, she shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. "Blaine, I don't think you'd want to know."

"I do." She was scaring me right now. I asked her a simple question and she was standing here, nervously. _Just spit it out!_

"The day you and Clark were at the party, Kurt was watching you. He was watching you guys outside. Blaine I don't-"

"Continue."

"I thought it would be funny to make a bet...To see if Kurt could get into your pants. And please don't get it wrong, Blaine, I can tell he really-"

"What..." The air left my lungs, my vision blurred. I brought my arms to the wall to steady myself. _Bet? What? What was she talking about?_ I could feel my body weakening and my heart literally hurting. I fell into his trap, no wonder he tried so hard.

"Blaine listen-"

"No!" I shouted, snapping my head up to look at her. "How could he.. how could you?" My voice strained. "I let him..." I choked on a sob that was rising through my throat. "Tell Kurt I never want to see him again!" I grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom, the whole while crying to my room. I got to the door and slid my key in, but it was left ajar. I pushed it open and stepped in, shutting it behind me. I laid my forehead on the door and broke down. How did I let him do this? I thought that he did it because he cared for me, but he just did it to win a stupid bet. A heartless bet at that. He has humiliated me to no extent.

"Blaine, why are you crying." A cold dagger stabbed me as I gasped for air. I turned around and found Kurt standing up off my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck you." I forced out, and the look of hurt on his face hurt me.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, walking over to me. He reached out to touch my arm but I jerked away.

"Get out of my room! Get out, get out!"

"Blaine!" He quirked an eyebrow and grabbed my shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" I fell to my knees, refusing to look at him because if I did then I would just go back to him. He kneeled down beside me and tried to pull my chin to look at him.

"Don't fucking touch me. Get out!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"The. Bet." I finally looked at him and the worried expression from before turned into an angry one.

"Who told you?"

"Why-"

"Who told you?" He jumped up and walked towards the door.

"No! No you are not leaving!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You just told me to-"

"Why Kurt? What did I ever do to you? Why did you do this, you know I was scared. You know how I felt about you! You took me anyways, how could you do that to me?"

"Blaine... I-I..." He shook his head and stood back up.

"Please..."

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Please... Kurt." Blaine begged, holding tightly on to his towel and looking up to me. He looked so hurt, and I knew he was. He hated me. I hated what I did, but I couldn't answer why. _Because I was jealous? Because I ended up actually liking you?_ I shook my head and opened his door I stepped out and shut it behind me. "I hate you!" He screeched from the inside. I closed my eyes and slid to the floor outside his room. "I hate you, I hate you! I never want to see you again!" His voice cracked and then I could hear him crying. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I knew he would act like this, so why did I even care? I didn't even plan on telling him, but of course he found out. Of course he didn't want to see me, of course. My feelings for him grew each day, and I didn't want them to. I didn't want to like him, but I ended up doing just that. I came to his room to see if he wanted to hang out and see if he just wanted to spend today together, but it backfired. I finally stood up and leaned my head against the door. He was still crying, but not as much. I could hear him climb into his bed. I wanted to knock on his door and apologize and to tell him that I needed him. He brought out the best in me even if we fought all the time. I wanted to tell him that I wanted him right there. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to knock on the door. I backed away looked to the floor. The door opened slowly, but only a little bit. "What."

"Blaine, can I come in?"

"No. Stay away from me." He began to close the door, but I stuck my hand out.

"Move." I clenched my teeth and looked to him. His eyes went wide, but he opened the door. He was still in his towel as he sat on his bed.

"How-"

"No asking questions. Just listen."

"I'm tired of listening to you."

"I know. But Blaine. It did start out as a bet. And I did try to just do it as a bet, but once we started spending more time with each other, I began to just think more of it. Of us." Blaine looked up from his hands and towards me. "I know this is no excuse for doing that to you, but when we fucked... When I took your virginity, I was doing it because I wanted to, not for some childish bet. I realized that I was stupid for even trying this in the first place. You don't have to forgive me at all, I know you won't, but... I need you. You make me a better person. I want to be good for you. I want to stop fooling around with people and just stick to one person. Blaine..." I sighed and sat next to him on his bed. I grabbed his hand in mine and he let me, though he wouldn't turn to look at me. "I'm a bad guy with a bad past. I did shit things in my life, and they made me who I am today. I can't change, but I'm willing to try." Blaine closed his eyes, a few tears falling down his cheek. I quickly wiped them away with the pad of my thumb and he jumped at the contact. "S-say something."

"I..." He trailed off and stood up off the bed. "Can you go? Please..." He looked at me with swollen eyes and pointed towards the door.

"Y-you, want me to go?" I asked, standing up. He nodded and dropped his hand to his side. "But I just told you how I felt."

"That doesn't change anything. That doesn't change what you did."

"Blaine, it wasn't the bet that made me do it. I wanted you!" I grabbed his hand, but he jerks it away. "Blaine I can't- you can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Please go." He said it firmly which made me jump. I had no words or thoughts to say. I clenched my fist and walked towards the door.

"Blaine-" He cut me off by slamming the door shut right in my face. He shut me out of his room, and possibly out of his life.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"I want to come home."

"You can't leave in the middle of your semester, Blaine."

"Mom, please." My voice cracked as I wiped the tears off of my face.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Can I just please come home? For the weekend at least?"

"I'll see if I can get you tickets, Blaine. But please tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Kurt did something very very uncivil. He hurt me in a way that I'm not sure that I can heal." Kurt was no longer a concern in my life, but I couldn't get him out of my head. The way he looked when I told him I knew broke my heart even more.

"We'll talk about it when you get here, baby. This weekend right?'

"Yes..."

"So soon, but I'll try to get you a flight for tomorrow."

"It's Thursday already?" I ask into the phone and she laughs lightly. She agrees once again that we will talk once I arrive and we exchange 'I love you's' before I hang up. There is no use for me to go to class today, and I wasn't planning on going any more. I texted Jeff to tell him that I wasn't going to change my classes at all today and that I will be flying home for the weekend. When he asks me what the special occasion is, I tell him that my mom said it was a surprise. I didn't like lying to my friends, but I didn't want him knowing what just happened to me. As I began to pack my things, but phone keeps lighting up from messages from Sebastian, asking why I wasn't meeting him and why I wasn't in class. I totally forgot about him a quickly reply telling him that I wasn't coming in. It never occurred to me why Kurt was in my room earlier, but I didn't bother think about it. I zipped up my small duffle bag full of clothes and place it by my door. My mom soon texts me telling me I have a flight at eight in the morning tomorrow. I sigh as I lay back in bed, refusing to think about what happened earlier. Soon I was asleep, and for some reason I dreamt of Kurt's blue eyes.

...

"We leave next week." Sam said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"I know... It sucks man." I pull away from him and wipe my eyes. "Please don't talk to Kurt. I don't want to think about you guys fighting."

"No promises." He said, giving me a serious tone.

"I'll try to watch out for him." Mercedes said, placing a kiss on my cheek. "When you get back, I'll let you spend all the time with Sam, okay?" I nod and she smiles.

"Thanks for taking me to the airport." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Guess I'll see you guys on Monday." I awkwardly waved and slung my bag over my shoulder.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Why'd you tell him?"

"I didn't want to. He forced it out of me and cornered me and... He looked so confused and hurt Kurt, I'm sorry."

"He doesn't want to talk to me any more Tana!" I pulled my hoodie over my head and sat on my desk. "I wasn't going to tell him about it... I was starting to like him."

"Enough to date him?"

"I don't know... I don't know how to. All I know is sex and that's it."

"Just ask him, he's dated."

"Yeah and one of his boyfriends tried to rape him."

"Well don't be like him." Santana rolled her eyes and laid on my bed. There was a knock at my door before it swung open. Sam stood in the doorway, clenching his fist. I immediately stood up from my desk.

"Sam? What's up?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, ruining his life like that?" He walked closer to me and pushed me up against the desk. "He wouldn't stop crying last night because of you!"

"Sam- I tried to talk.. I tried-"

"Shut up. When he gets back I don't want to see you come near him again, or you will regret it Kurt. I don't care if we've been friends for years, I never knew how low you were until now."

"When he gets back?"

"He went home because of your ass." Sam brought his fist up to my cheek and pressed against it hard. "Don't fucking make me."

"He went home?" I said in mostly a whisper.

"Sam! I told Blaine you wouldn't do anything stupid. Lets go." Mercedes came into the room and pulled Sam with her.

"Remember what I said, Kurt." Sam yelled before Mercedes shut the door behind them.

"He went back to New York." I whispered. Shit.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Blaine! Honey!" I turned to my right and found my mom waving hysterically. I gave her a small smile before making my way to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I missed you so much, dear."

"It hasn't even been a month, mom."

"I know, but a mother will always miss her kids." She pulled away from me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I see dry tears, Blaine."

"Ah, yeah.." I gave her a fake smile before gripping my bag strap. "I'm kind of hungry, mom."

"Of course!" Her frown was replaced with a smile and she drug me off to the car. I could always count on my mom for anything. She never judged or criticized me. She was always there for me and I knew she always will be. We sat in the car and she blasted the heat.

"I forgot how cold it was here." I chuckled, rubbing my hands together. Snow began to fall from the sky, but not enough to stick. She nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned my phone back on since my flight to check for messages. One by one, texts from Kurt flash across my screen. I sigh and lock my phone, leaning my head against the cold window.

"Blaine," My mom said, placing a hand on my knee. "Blaine, you can talk to me."

"I know." I whispered, placing my hand on top of hers.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Can we just go home? I'm not in the mood to eat. I feel sick actually."

"Of course." She flipped her turn signal on a did a quick, but illegal, U-turn in the street. "Cooper is excited to see you. He has so much to tell you."

"That's great... What about dad?"

"He will be at work all day today. I've asked for the day off to come get you."

"Great." I muttered, pulling my hand back to myself and crossing my arms.

"He loves you, Blaine."

"He loves his job more."

"That is not true." She quickly turned into our neighborhood. All memories came flooding back and I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. "He's a busy man." She stopped the car right by our mailbox.

"He has always been busy, and that's all he will ever be."

"Blaine-"

"I'm sorry mom... I just have all these mixed emotions in my head right now, I can barely think straight." I fought my tears to stay in, refusing to cry anymore, because if I started I wouldn't be strong enough to stop them.

"Go in... I need to bring lunch to your dad." She waved me off, a smile on her face, but I could see right through it. I sighed, but got out of her car and stood in front of my house. It matched just like all the other houses in the neighborhood. Two stories, made of brick and completely for rich people. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Money has never been a problem growing up for Cooper and I, and until my dad's business goes bankrupt, the problem never will. I crossed the large lawn and made my way up the few steps we had. Realizing my mom didn't get me a key, I had to knock on the door and wait.

"Well well well, look who we have here!" Cooper said, opening the door. "Come here, little bro." He opened his arms wide for me to hug him. I smiled as he pulled me into him. His scent shot through my nose, making me cough and pull away.

"Shit, Coop." I said, rubbing my nose.

"I'm working on new scents. This one wasn't my best one."

"I see." I looked from his shoes to his face and quirked an eyebrow. "You shaved? You look like a brand new person."

"I'm a changed man. People change, Blaine."

"Yeah..." I muttered and stepped into the house. Everything was just the same as I remembered. The same crystal chandelier hung in the center once you walked in, the stairs the the right and the kitchen to the left. "I'm going to go upstairs for a bit."

"You don't want to hang out with your brother? Harsh man."

"The flight made me tired."

"It was only an hour flight."

"I'm tired." I rolled my eyes and jogged up the stairs. Once I reached the top, tears finally escaped from the barrier I put up. I opened my room door that was right across from the bathroom down the hall. I slid by bag across my room and threw myself on my bed. Everything escaped my mind like water breaking through a dam. Good memories from when Kurt and I were just happy. Us just doing nothing but enjoying each others company. Then the bad memories came in. Us arguing and us fighting over him being stupid and me forgiving him. I'd take us arguing than me finding about the bet. I doubt he would have ever told me, and to be honest I would have been fine with that. I barely knew him for a month and I already was pulled into him. I gave up myself for him, and he did nothing in return. I would have liked it better if he had told me about it instead on Santana. Maybe I wouldn't have been as mad, but I knew I would have been no matter what. Who does that to someone? Why is he so heartless? When he told me that he wanted to stop fooling around and think about us, I almost gave into him. I almost forgave him. I thought that something could happen between us, but I guess not. I guess I was too dumb and naïve. I gave in too easily, and Sam reminded me. He warned me everyday not to mess with Kurt.

Last night when Sam came home and found me crying, he asked what Kurt had done. He automatically knew who it was about. So I sat him down and told him everything from the start to the finish, on how we had sex in the closet, to him taking me to dinner and then him sneaking off with some other guy. And then us arguing over that, and then me being an idiot and letting him take me under his spell once again. Sam was of course mad at me, but he was even angrier at Kurt. He stayed up with me as I cried and cried all last night until I fell asleep at five this morning. Was it wrong for me to want Kurt now... I wanted him to just hold me and tell me that we could be together, but would that be another trap from him?

"Blaine?" Cooper opened the door slowly and stuck his head in. "Um... are you okay? I could hear you crying from down the hall..."

"I'm fine." I sat up and wiped my face. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay well, Kasey is here with Kasper. You haven't seen them in forever."

"I'll be down in a minute." I said, giving him the best smile I can come up with right now. He nodded and closed the door. "Cooper wait!"

"Yeah Blaine?" He said, poking his head in again.

"I-I'm proud of you. I really am."

"Thanks little bro." He flashed his smile that knocked girls dead and left again. I sighed and got out of bed. I unpacked my bag, placing my clothes in my dressers. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. I quickly grabbed the gel on the dresser and my comb and styled my hair down, containing my curls for now. I stripped out of my clothes and opened my closet door. I grabbed some jeans and a flannel, quickly dressing. I grabbed a bow tie and tied it right on my collar. Deciding I looked well enough I left my room and bounded down the steps. Once I got down, Cooper was holding his daughter's in his hand and making conversation with Kasey. I still find it weird that the two of them combined their names to name their daughter Kasper. "Yes, she'll be fine here this weekend. My little brother is in town and he loves kids!." _I do?_

"That's not what I asked, Cooper. I asked if you had her child support money."

"Oh... that. I will- should have it by Friday of next week."

"God Cooper, I can't keep letting you slip with the payments. It's hard raising her on my own."

"I'll get it to you, I just started working."

"Whatever." She bent down and grabbed Kasper's stray hand. "Mommy loves you."

"I love you too." She kissed Kasey on her forehead as I made my way over.

"Blaine, it's been ages!" Kasey smiled and stood up. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Well thank you." If only she knew.

"I should be going now. Here are her things. I'll be back Monday, Kas." She waved at me and rolled her eyes at Cooper.

"Where is my kiss?" He asked, winking at her, but she kept her back turned and walked out the door. "You mom is so mean to me." He said, letting go of Kas's hand.

"She can't kiss you anyways. She has a boyfriend."

"She does now?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh." Cooper bit his lip and looked away. I sighed and knelt next to the girl.

"Hey, Kasper! Remember me?"

"A little." Her eyes were the same blue as Kurt's and it made it hard for me to look at them. I smiled then and grabbed her hand.

"I remember when you were five. You used to cry all the time."

"Really? I never cry!"

"Oh I beg to differ. You were such a cry baby."

"Not true, Birdie."

"Oh god, you remember that name?" I threw my head back with laughter as we walked into the living room. When she was five, the only time I met her, we were in the car when Kasey and Cooper were arguing and a bird hit the window, scaring the shit out of me and she kept calling me Birdie ever since. I was fine with it though, because it made her smile. And she has a pretty nice smile.

...

When my mom returned, I took her up to my room and told her everything that happened. She was upset, mainly at Kurt, but upset about my was heartbroken that I gave my self up so easily, but I said I didn't regret it. I told her that I was stupid, but that wasn't going to reverse the past. When she asked me if I could reverse the past I said no. I didn't want to, and I would have refused to. If I knew what was going to happened between the two of us, I would have done it anyway, but with a better plan. She told me she was proud that I came here to speak with her. That's what I needed, someone to speak to. After leaving me alone to go cook dinner, I called Sam.

"Hey, how was the flight?"

"Eh, it was decent."

"What's up? Why'd you call not that I don't mind."

"I want to call Kurt." I whispered, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth.

"No, Blaine."

"I know, but I- I don't know what to do."

"Don't call him. Blaine he's no good, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know he's not." I said, sitting on my bedroom floor. "But he told me that he wanted and needed me. He told me he was done messing around."

"He could be lying. He probably is lying."

"Okay." I sighed, and he coughed on the other end.

"Call me later, Blaine. Okay? Be safe."

"You too." I hung up, tossing my phone on the floor. I kept my eyes on the phone, thoughts of calling Kurt beating in my head. What was the worst that could happen? I wanted to hear him, to ask him why. I picked up my phone and pressed Kurt's number. I hovered over the call button, closing my eyes. I brought the phone up to my ear and let out a sigh.

"B-Blaine?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Blaine are you there?" I opened my eyes, a tear slowly falling down my cheek. "Blaine I'm sorry... I don't know how many times I can say it. I mean it, I made a terrible mistake and I wish I didn't. I know you hate me, I know it. I know you don't want anything to do with me, but you didn't have to leave. You didn't have to go home... I... Hello?" I clicked the end button and laid my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know if I should do anything. He sounded as heartbroken as I felt, but it could all just be an act. A small knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts. I quickly stood up and dried my face.

"Come in." I croaked and cursed under my breath.

"Blaine, you're home."

"Hello dad. You're home."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing... Sorry. How was work?"

"Superb. Nancy told me to tell you that she has a spot for you once you graduate. Isn't that spectacular?" He pushed his glasses up further on his nose and gave me a small smile. The corners of his mouth moving slightly up. His hair was short and curly, unlike my own when it was free of gel. His hazel eyes compared to mine, though his were full of anger and hard work.

"T-that is excellent." I forced, crossing my arms.

"Well I just wanted to see you before I return to work."

"You are going back?"

"Things need to be done, Blaine. Your college isn't free."

"Money isn't a problem, dad. Why won't you spend the weekend home while I am here?"

"I have to go, Blaine. I'll see you in the morning." He ducked his head out of my door, leaving it ajar.

"What a dad." I muttered and walked out of my room. My dad was just walking out the door once I reached the foot of the stairs. The smell of food brought me into the kitchen. My mom was cooking her famous chicken stuffed shells, the aroma filling my nose, for lunch. "Just saw dad."

"Ah yes, he wanted to see you."

"Did he, or did you make him?"

"Do you want sauce-"

"Mom."

"Dammit Blaine." She set the spoon on the counter and looked at me, her eyes beading with tears. "Blaine, you're father loves you. He does, but he doesn't know how to show his love. He wants the best for you, get that through your head, baby." She wiped at her eyes as I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not hungry." Though my stomach growled, clearly hungry. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I opened the pill cabinet and grabbed the almost empty bottle of Melatonin. Cooper used to pop these when he was around my age to get out of doing things. I took one out and swallowed it, trudging back to my room. Maybe I could get out of feeling things for a while.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

He hung up. He didn't even say a word. Maybe I should stop trying. He clearly didn't want to be bothered, but he did call me first. I wish he wasn't so far away. I wish I could just show up and just hug him and swear to him that I was sorry. I dialed the only person who would understand me. He picked up on the third ring. "I'm at work, kiddo. What's up?"

"I'm coming home."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry...

* * *

KURT'S P.O.V

Replacing the spare key under the mat, I pushed the front door open to my home. The sweet smell of vanilla hit me as soon as I walked in, and I instantly smiled. I was pained by nostalgia looking around the living room. I haven't been home since July, and everything was still the same. The same stain on the coffee table, and the same tears on my dad's recliner. I locked the door and made my way downstairs to me room. Everything was just how I left it. My bed was neatly made, my desk and my books were still neatly put together. I placed my backpack full of clothes on the small couch before laying down on my bed. The flight here was only an hour, but it really drained me. Or it could've been the events from yesterday that made me tired. Blaine had all the right to be upset with me, I don't blame him on that. But we should've talked it out. I tried to at least, but he didn't want to hear it. At first I though he was going to forgive me and take me back, but he ended up shutting me out. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through texts from Chandler, choosing wisely not to message him back.

 ***Blaine, please call me back. We need to talk-Kurt***

Yeah, I was sounding pretty desperate right now, but I couldn't help it. I realized my mistake and I wanted to look past it. I kept my phone in my hand, hoping, wishing, he would reply. I don't care if it was through a text telling me to leave him alone. I just had to get something from him. I started to doze off, gripping my phone tightly in my hand. Before I was sucked into the blackness, my phone vibrated in my hand. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the name flashing across the screen.

Dad.

"Hey... hey dad." I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Kurt, you made it I assume?"

"Yeah I did. Sorry, I was falling asleep."

"Sorry to wake will be home soon to start dinner."

"Oh." Sometimes Cathy didn't feel like my "step-mom". She married my dad when I was fifteen, and I know she tried her best to be the mom I needed, but I already had a mom. I didn't need her. I didn't hate Cathy, but I sure as hell didn't like her. But when did I ever like anyone, besides Blaine. "Guess I'll be in my room tonight."

"Kurt..."

"It's not all because of her, I'm not feeling too good anyways." My dad thought I hated his decision to marry her when I didn't. I was happy for him, but its not what I wanted. No one could replace my real mom.

"I'll see you then. Feel better." He hung up. I tossed my phone behind me, and buried my head in my pillow. My thoughts raced back to those beautiful hazel eyes and before I knew it I fell asleep.

...  
BLAINE'S P.O.V

I didn't get any sleep at all after I took the pill. I laid in bed and closed my eyes, but before I could even think about sleeping, Kurt texted me. I stayed up, debating to just pick up my phone and forgive him. But I wasn't going to give in, that's what he wanted. He's played with my emotions for way too long.

After the drowsiness died down, I sat up in my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. No more tears came out, leaving my eyes red and my body empty. I missed Kurt. I missed him so bad, and I knew I was a fool for it. But I couldn't help it. He made me feel good even if he acted like he didn't like me. He made me feel something no one, not even myself, has ever felt. Before I knew what I was doing, I dialed his number. My breath is heavy and my heart beating fast. The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And then he picked up.

And I swear my heart stopped.

"Blaine?" His voice was low and raspy.

"D-Did I w-wake y-you?" My voice comes off higher than usual and it cracked.

"No no," he lied. I could hear him sitting up in bed. "I... Blaine..." He sighed. I wiped at my face, a year finally breaking through.

"I'm not in Ohio anymore." I whispered.

"I know. Neither am I."

"What..."

"Blaine I came home. I remember you telling me your parents lived here in New York too, so I'm back home. I know it's stupid, but I wanted to see you..." _He wanted to see me?_ Of course he did. It felt like a half the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My breath hitches and the corners of my mouth shifted upwards.

"You did?"

"Of course I did, Blaine. I... I can't go one without you."

"Oh." I whispered. Would I be foolish to give into him? Was this another one of his _games_?

"I get you don't want to. I don't blame you, I'm shit. I wouldn't even be talking to myself if I were you."

"T-that's the difference between you and I." I strain, running a hand through my hair. "I'm a forgiving person. Not saying I forgive you though..." Kurt laughed. This laugh I didn't mind. It broke my heart just hearing it. It was angelic. Just like him. I laughed lowly, biting my lip into a small smile.

"God I missed that laugh..."

"Come here." I say before I even realize it. Kurt gasps on the other line just like I do. "I... I..."

"Okay." And then he hung up. And I couldn't help but smile, sending him the address as quick as I could. I jumped off my bed and tore off my bow tie. I stood in front of my mirror and stared at myself. I looked pitiful. I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom across the hall. Leaning my head under the sink, I washed away all the gel in my hair. I quickly dried it with the towel before running my hand through my hair. My eyes were puffy and red, making me sigh. I opened the drawer in the next to the sink and looked through the cluster of makeup. I sighed as I held up my brothers eyeliner from when he went through a phase. I slowly brought it up to my eye and ran a thin line underneath. I redid it until it was thick and it took away my puffy eyes. I smiled slightly at the result. It didn't look bad at all, really it looked great. I shook my hair and unbuttoned the first two buttons on my flannel. I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Blaine! I saved you some shells, but I should be making dinner soon." My mom said sitting on the bar stool eating.

"Thanks."

"Is that makeup?"

"Just... just eyeliner really."

"Alright." She gave me a smile before focusing back on her meal. That's the reason I loved my mom. She didn't care or judge us.

"Mom... Kurt will be coming."

"The boy who broke your heart?" She asked, not looking up from her plate.

"I'm stupid." I whispered.

"I thought he was in Ohio?"

"He came here for me."

"That's sweet, Blaine."

"Mom..." I walked up to her and hesitantly grabbed her hand. "Tell me if I am being stupid."

"You aren't, it's just that he seems to be using you. But if he came all the way here just for you... then I would think he loves you." She looked to me with a small smile. I couldn't help but laugh. _Kurt loving me? He didn't even want to date me!_

"Kurt of all people does not love me." I said through my laughs.

"I don't know, Blaine..." She whispered, kissing my hand and pointed towards the back yard. "Cooper and Kas are out there so you guys can't go back there. And you aren't going in your room alone." She said, a slight hard tone in her voice. I bit my lip and crossed my arms.

"Yes Sargent." I chuckled. I wasn't going to take Kurt in my room, fear of him taking me over with his touch instead of his words. "We are just talking." I felt better about this . My mom could make anything better. The doorbell rang and I sucked in air and snapped my head towards the door. "Um..."

"Just go back upstairs and when I open the door, I'll call for you sweetie." My mom smiled.

"I love you." I laughed and ran back upstairs. I opened my bedroom door, but stayed in the door way.

"Hello, Kurt."

"Oh... you know who I am?" He asked, his voice was low and strained. My heartbeat started to race.

"I remember you from the elevator. Blaine is upstairs. Blaine! You have a guest!" She called, and I tried to hide my smile as I shut my door loudly. I stood at the top of the staircase and took a deep breath. I kept my head down as I walked down the stairs, and I could feel how tense the room was. "I'll bring drinks out later." My mom whispered and walked off to the kitchen.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. I slowly looked up at him, and my heart broke into a million smaller pieces. His hair was a mess on his head, and he had bags under his eyes. He was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants.

"Hi Kurt." I motioned for him to follow me back outside to the porch. He sat down in one of the chairs and I sat in the one across from him. He kept his eyes on me, forcing me to look back at him. "What are you doing here? In New York."

"I came here for you, Blaine I told you. A-Are you wearing makeup?"

"My eyes were swollen from crying." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh." He whispered, and finally looked away from me. I took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. "I'm surprised you wanted to see me."

"I am too, really. I couldn't stop thinking about it. About you."

"Really?" His voice cracked and I nodded. "How can you forgive me?"

"I didn't say I forgave you." I snapped and he tensed. "I just wanted to talk. I want to know why."

"It was a stupid bet that Santana thought would be funny. It wasn't, and believe me, at first I was doing it because of the bet... But then I started wanting to do it because I wanted to. I realized how dumb I was for trying to even do that to you, to anyone really."

"You've done it before?"

"No!" He answered too quickly, and I raised an eyebrow. "I mean... no. It wasn't a bet. I just got paid to have sex with some guys boyfriend so he had a reason to leave."

"Oh."

" I didn't take the money either from your... bet... It didn't mean anything, Blaine. None of my sex did. Until you of course."

"Why am I any different?"

"That's what I've been asking myself since they first time I saw you. I don't know why you are different. I'm glad you are though... I'm really glad you are."

"You h-hurt me, Kurt. I hated you."

"I know."

"I'm not sure if I still do."

"I know." He sighed.

"Do you hate me?" I asked softly, turning to look at him again.

"Of course not! Why on Earth would I hate you?"

"I don't know... I hate myself sometimes because of you though. You make me cry a lot, Kurt. But you make me feel amazing too."

"I suck, I know."

"Please stay for dinner." I blurt out and gasp once again. I hated my random outbursts.

"What?"

"Do you want to... eat dinner here?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said, crossing his arms.

"Please, Kurt." I whisper.

"Why?"

"Because if you leave... then I won't stop crying again. I just hope... we can look past this."

"Okay." Kurt said, and stood up. "I look like complete shit."

"No, no you don't."

"Come on," He held his hand out, and I hesitantly took it in mine. He helped me up, but didn't let my hand go. "It's cold out here."

"Yeah." I breathed. I looked down at our hands as the door opened.

"I brought hot... chocolate." My mom said, looking down at our hands too. She looked back up at me, and her eyes flashed a bit before she handed Kurt out drinks, causing him to let go of my hand.

"Mom, Kurt will be joining us tonight."

"Fantastic, dear." She smiled and motioned for us to come inside. "You two can go upstairs if you'd like. I'll be starting dinner soon." She winked at me and walked away. Kurt gave me an odd look and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Want to go to my room?" I asked, grabbing my cup and headed upstairs. Kurt quickly followed me upstairs and into my room. He hesitantly closed the door behind him. "Welcome to my pitiful room." I said proudly, opening my arms up. Kurt sat on my bed, gripping the cup in his hands.

"It's nice."

"I guess, yeah." I sat on my small desk and crossed my legs.

"I need to call my dad, okay?" He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number and held it up to his phone. "Hey dad, I won't be home for dinner... Yeah I'm fine. Catching up with a friend." He took another sip, but kept the mug in front of his face. "It's not because of her... Love you too." He hung up, and somewhere deep in my chest I wished he was telling me he loved me. I snapped from my thoughts and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um..." I muttered, trying to get a conversation starting.

"Blaine, I know we are like... well I don't know what we are. But that eyeliner is fucking hot."

"Thank you." I blushed, looking away. He stood up and set his mug on the desk next to me.

"I mean, really, really hot. It makes your eyes pop." He rested one of his hands on my thigh and I tensed. He slowly brought his other hand up to my face, and I could feel my pulse quicken and my breaths getting quicker. "It's just a little messed up right here." He whispered, using his thumb to wipe underneath my right eye. He kept his hand resting there for a while, looking into my eyes and I could tell he knew I was having trouble. "But I fixed it." He pulled away then and sat back on the bed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"T-thank y-you." I stuttered, cursing at my obvious bulge in my jeans.

"Anything for you."

"Kurt, you are making this hard for me." I whined, setting down my mug.

"I was just helping you out, friend."

"Friend. We weren't even friends before this happened."

"Maybe we can be friends then?" He suggested with a shrug.

"That won't-that won't work." I mumbled.

"Is it because I make you all hot and bothered?" He asked, walking back over to me. His hands raked up my thighs . "Do I turn you on, Blaine?" He leaned in forward and whispered in my ear. "You can stop me, _friend_."

"That's w-why it w-won't work." I let out. His hand slowly creeped up to my bulge, gripping me through my pants. I let out a small moan, uncrossing my legs and letting him step in between them. He slowly rubbed me with one hand and gripped my back with the other.

"Maybe it's because of you?" He whispered, pressing his lips against my ear. I closed my eyes and let out another soft moaned, pulling him closer by my hand. He started to kiss his way down my neck and started to nip at my skin.

"Kurt... Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine?" His hand started to undo my jeans and I snapped my eyes open.

"No, Kurt. We-we can't." I pushed him back slightly, sitting up straight and buttoning my pants back up. "You can't just do that and expect me to forgive you. I'm still mad at you."

"I wasn't trying to make you forgive me, Blaine." Kurt groaned and sat back on the bed. "I can't help myself around you-you know that."

"We can't. No matter how bad we I want it."

"You want it bad, huh?" He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hush." I hopped off my desk and walked towards the door. "Let's meet my niece."

"It's like we are together and I'm meeting your whole family." Kurt muttered with a smile, but I heard him. I quickly walked out the door before he saw me blush. He came down the stairs soon after me and we walked through the kitchen.

"Dinner should be done soon, boys. Kurt, do your parents care?"

"My dad said it was fine."

"Oh, is your mom at work?"

"I-"

"Mom..." I whisper, giving her a look. Her eyes went wide and then she started to tear up.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurt I didn't know."

"It's fine, really." He said, though I could sense his mood change.

"Lets go." I said, pulling him along with me by his arm. We walked through the living room and then by my parents room before turning down the long hall.

"This place is huge." Kurt said, looking around at all the paintings and shelves lined with awards.

"Yeah... these awards are from when Cooper and I were in grade school."

"Cooper?"

"My brother. He's here too. He lives here with my parents."

"Okay." We turned out of the long hall to a shorter one and then made it to the back door. I slid it open and was instantly his with the cold air. Snow started to fall out of the sky once again, making it seem even colder. "Shit, I didn't even bring a jacket." Kurt said, holding his arms closer to his body. Cooper picked up Kas in the air and swung her around, her laughter piercing through the air.

"Do you want me to go get you one?"

"No, it's fine."

"Birdie!" Kas yelled, racing towards me once Cooper put her down. I knelt down and opened my arms. She came crashing in and I smiled widely picking her up and hugging her.

"Kas, aren't you cold?"

"No way!" She looked from me to Kurt and tensed. I let her down and she grabbed my hand tightly. "Who is he?"

"Kasper, this is Kurt. He's my... my friend from college." I heard Cooper snort as he made his way over. "Say hello, Kas."

"Hi Kurt." She whispered, before running back to her dad.

"Go play real quick, Kas, let me talk to Blaine."

"Birdie!" She called out, running to go play with one of the many balls scattered about.

"Birdie," Cooper said, flashing Kurt and I a smile. "Who is your 'friend'?" He used quotation marks around the word friend.

"Coop, this is Kurt."

"Hello." Kurt said, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

"Cooper Anderson." Coop said, sticking out his hand. Kurt politely shook it, but then put his hands behind his back. "Also, you two aren't friends, I can see through that." Cooper then turned on his heels and went to go play with Kas.

...

"Dinner!" My mom called through the back door and Kurt and I made our way in. The walk there was silent and a little awkward. Once we made it to the dining room, Kurt's face lit up at the amount of foods on the table.

"This is a lot of food." He whispered, taking a seat next to me.

"Dad must be coming home." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yup, papa is coming home." Cooper said walking past me and sitting Kas in her seat. "Isn't that good news, Kas? Grandpa is coming."

"I... I don't think it's good news." She whispered and I laughed.

"I feel your pain, kid." I told her, taking a drink from my glass of water.

"I'm guessing your dad is not liked here?" Kurt whispered to me and I just shrugged.

"Not exactly." I muttered under my breath. "He's not bad at all, like he doesn't or hasn't abused us. He is just... a stick in the mud. He's so serious all the time and he made the one most un-serious kid in the world." I pointed towards Cooper and he flicked me off.

"What did I say about that, Cooper Anderson?"

"My apologies... dad." He said, straightening up in his seat. My dad made his way to his seat at the end of the table. Still in his suit and tie, he removed his glasses and put them next to his plate. "How was work?"

"Superb. And you?"

"I'm off this weekend since Blaine is here." He pointed to me, making my dad look over.

"Who is this?" He asked, not hiding his confused tone of voice.

"Dear, this is Kurt. He's Blaine's friend from college." My mom said, coming in and placing a plate in front of my dad.

"Didn't know we would have two guests."

"I am no guest, dad. I live here." I said, looking up to him.

"Oh not you too. I know you like boys, Blaine, but now you are wearing make up?" He scoffed and I could feel Kurt tense up beside me. "Your brother went through a horrible _'goth'_ phase, and I won't see you go through it too."

"It was just to help clear up my eyes."

"Go remove it."

"I will after dinner."

"You will now." He gave me a stern look, making me look away. I stood up slowly, setting my napkin down.

"Blaine, sit down. Craig, he can do so after dinner, we have a guest. You haven't even introduced yourself." My mom brought out Kasper and Cooper's plates and walked back in the kitchen. My dad clenched his fist, but sighed and looked away from the both of us. I sat back down, scooting closer to Kurt.

"That's Craig Anderson for you." I whispered into Kurt's ear.

"The Craig Anderson?" Kurt whispered, his eyes widening. "I can't believe I didn't see it when he walked in." Kurt sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Mr. Anderson, my father loves watching your show. My mother too! Well.. when she was still-"

"That's great." He muttered, replacing his glasses and sitting back in the chair.

"Dad, I think Kurt was telling you something." Cooper said, his voice rose slightly.

"Yes I heard him."

"Well let him finish." Cooper rolled his eyes, and then began to cut up Kas's food. Cooper was really pushing dad's buttons.

"Um..." Kurt said, looking from my dad to me. I've never seen Kurt... scared before. I've seen him with his guard down, but he was usually this hard guy. "It's fine."

"Good because I wasn't paying attention, boy." My dad with a stiff laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I muttered, glaring at him.

"Excuse me, Blaine? I don't believe I heard you."

"He said what hell is wrong with YouTube. Lately it's been acting up-"

"No Cooper. I said what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I said louder, standing up, making sure he heard me.

"Where did you learn to talk like this, Blaine. I really don't like your tone."

"Kurt was trying-"

"Blaine, it's fine." Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled me back in to my seat.

"Please tell me _he_ isn't your new boyfriend, Blaine!"

"He isn't." I said quickly, and Kurt removed his hand from me.

"Good. Now I'm going to push your outburst in the back of my mind, and tell you great news." He sat up and looked over the top of his glasses. My mom came in and placed Kurt and I's plate down and finally sat down with hers. She had a smile on her face, but I could tell she was exhausted. "Coming Thanksgiving, the Campbell's are coming up to visit! I offered Levi a job back here since one of our reporters is falling deathly ill. That means Eli is coming back!"

"E-Eli?" I stuttered. Kurt looked to me, and I could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"Yes, maybe you two could get back together and you can leave this... boy back in Ohio." He waved his hand.

"I will not be getting back with Eli."

"I think you will. He misses you dearly."

"Frankly, I don't care. We stopped dating, and it was good for the both of us."

"Oh Blaine you loved him."

"I did. But not anymore."

"You can't just un-love someone."

"Then it wasn't real, dad I do not want to hear about it anymore. I'm not even coming for Thanksgiving."

"Yes you are, Blaine. I already have your ticket. I planned on Eli coming to get you."

"Well tell him there has been a change of plans."

"But you loved him."

"I didn't."

"You did love him, Blaine." My dad pressed. My blood was boiling at this. He was being ridiculous. Very ridiculous.

"I did not. I do not anymore."

"He loved you and he still does. I know you still love-"

"I don't love Eli!" I stood up and glared at him. "I can't love two people at the same time. I don't love Eli, I love Kurt!" I shouted, and you could hear a pen drop. My mom gasped and Kurt gasped and Cooper gasped. I tensed instantly and looked down at Kurt, but he was looking down at his plate. I felt the tears coming, so I pushed my chair away and quickly walked away and up the stairs. I got to my room and slammed the door behind me. I just said that I loved Kurt. I just said that I _ **loved Kurt**_. Just then my door swung open, pulling me from my thoughts. Kurt stood there, his breath racing and his eyes a slightly dark color. He walked in, slamming the door shut behind him. "Kurt..." I wiped my eyes and looked down.

"Don't you dare apologize." He whispered, and then crashed his lips on mine. His kiss started off rough and hard, but once his hands found my hips, he moved in a gentle and soft manner. I breathed out of my nose, pulling him closer. His tongue quickly found mine, and they both danced to their own soft music. Kurt ran a hand up my chest and under my flannel before walking forward, pushing me on my bed. He leaned back in, pressing his lips against mine softly. My mind was racing. He was being so gentle and sweet right now, and I really didn't care what problems we had right now. He slowly started to unbutton my shirt, his cold fingers rubbing against my chest, causing goosebumps on my skin. He spread my legs and laid in between them. Kurt pulled away from my mouth and started kissing down my neck. I opened my eyes and let out a soft moan. He moved from my neck and down to my chest and down to my waist before coming back up. He put his mouth over my left nipple and licked around it before moving onto my right.

"God..." I moaned holding onto his hair and pulling it lightly. He smiled and brought his lips back to mine. I sat up and pulled him with me, keeping my hands against his back. This was wrong. So wrong on so many levels. I'm supposed to hate him right now. I should be yelling at him or even crying and telling him to never touch me. But I let him win with his touch once again. He swiftly pulled apart from me and slid off my shirt before pushing me to lay on my back. He got off the bed and went to lock the door.

"You love me?" He said, his eyes wide and his lips swollen from kissing. I stared at him, my chest moving up and down rapidly. Did I love him? Hours ago I laughed at the thought of him loving me, but now I love him. No matter what... I love him. I slowly nodded my head and sat up against the headboard. "I want you to say it. Do you really love me?" Kurt's eyes held desperation, like he needed me to tell him that I loved him in order for him to live.

"I love you..." I whispered, loving how it came off my lips.

"Did you love Eli?" Why was he bringing this up now?

"I did... I think."

"So you think you love me." He said, though it came off in a whine.

"I know I do, Kurt. Eli wasn't a true love."

"Say it again." He said, slowly slipping out of his sweatpants.

"I love you." I smiled. He nodded and crawled back on top of me. My hands immediately found his hair and his mouth found my neck. He wasn't as 'hungry' as he usually was when he kissed me. This time was different. He was gentle with his kissing and light to my touch. He kept his eyes on mine as he made his way down to my waist, lightly biting the skin just above my jeans. My underwear became tighter. He trailed his mouth down and moved over my bulge. I moaned at contact. "You are being a tease right now, Kurt." He just chuckled before sitting up and pulling my jeans down along with my underwear. My cock popped up from being held down and swayed a little before standing erect. Kurt started at my right knee, placing kisses on the inside and moving up towards my thigh. His hair tickled my stomach. Once he made his way to my pal below the belt, he ignored it and started over on my left leg. I groaned and reached for myself, but he swatted my hand away. I was starting to ache just watching him do this to me. He never did this. _Or has he?_ "Kurt... come on."

"Patience." He whispered and sat up. He removed his shirt, exposing his milky white complection. A few hickeys were scattered around his upper chest and neck and I wasn't sure if they were mind or not. He tossed his shirt and then straddled my lap, pulling me to a kiss. He rocked backwards, making me thrust upwards involuntarily. He chuckled before kissing me again and moving his hips again. "Someone is eager." He whispered against my lips. I nodded hard and he laughed again. "You are so adorable Blaine." He rolled off of me and removed his underwear. I licked my lips at the situation we were in. "Lay on your stomach. Does your brother have a condom or lube or something?"

"Really, that idiot?" I teased laughing and laying on my stomach like he told me to. "I really doubt it, and you know I don't have any."

"Shit."

"Just spit or something?"

"I'm not going to spit on my own dick." He chuckled. I turned and sat on my knees.

"That's what I'm for." I joked and positioned myself in front of him. I grabbed him at the base and he let out a soft moan, keeping his eyes on me. I pumped him slowly in my hand, earning a few more moans, before taking in his head. I swirled my tongue around the top before dipping down half way. Instantly, his hands found my hair and started to tug lightly.

"Fuck, Blaine." He moaned, pushing me further down. My eyes began to water, but hearing him say my name was worth the pain. He began to thrust inside of my mouth, making me cough a little. He quickly let go of me and I pulled off, coughing. "Sorry sorry-"

"It's fine, Kurt. That was really... hot."

"You are a dork, Blaine. You can lay back down." I nodded and did as he said. Then I felt a finger press against me. He slid in halfway and the pain wasn't there. I nodded for him to continue and he moved his finger in and out of me. I gripped the bed tightly, and shut my eyes closed. His finger thrusts were slow but deep and it was killing me. "You are so eager, Blaine. So warm and tight still." i blushed at his words. He pulled out his finger and I heard his spit before pressing two against me. He slid in all the way, stinging a little, but the pain was bearable. "God, I can't believe Eli hasn't fucked you before. Was he for real gay or something?"

"He- he was...shit... he didn't like to k-kiss at all though. So he wouldn't... fuck Kurt... try anything." I said, between my moans.

"Did you want to do things with him Blaine?" He moved his fingers deeper and faster, making my eyes flutter open.

"N-no. He wasn't the o-one. Fuck!"

"I like that answer." He slowly pulled his fingers out and he spit again. He then laid on my back and began to kiss up my neck and to my ear. I felt him press against me, coming in only halfway. "God damn..." He whispered into my ear. I bit the cover on my bed to keep quiet. It hurt since there was no lube. He moved out slowly before moving in all the way. I cried out into my bed. "I want to hear you, Blaine."

"M-my parents..." I whined, looking back at him.

"I'm sure they know what sex sounds like." He winked and pressed his lips against mine. His hands creeped up and intertwined his fingers with my own. The intimacy happening right now was incredible. He kept his lips on mine as he moved back out and plunged back in. I broke away to bury my face in the blanket, holding onto his hands tightly. He pulled my arm underneath my body to help leverage. "Shit..."

"Kurt... oh my.." He moved slow, but deep, hitting me right in the spot. I let a loud moan out before turning to look at him again. My body was on fire. Pleasure spread through my insides, making me feel absolutely at peace. He held onto my hand tightly as he pressed his lips back on mine. His kiss was once again soft and gentle, unlike his thrusting. My whimpers were getting lost in his mouth.

"I have to see you." He whispered, and pulled out of me, and I whined at the loss. He quickly flipped me on my back before hovering over me. He used one hand to help press himself back in and the other hand held my own above my head. "God you are fucking cute." He moaned, pressing himself in all the way. I bit my stray hand before he removed it and held it in his. "I want to hear you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against my chest, moving in slow and deep again.

"You are teasing me so bad right now Kurt." I said quickly before letting out a moan again. He looked back at me with a smile, stopping all together. "What are you doing?" I say, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing." He kissed me lightly, his tongue staying in his mouth. He pulled away and sat up off me, letting go of my hands. "I really was trying to take this slow, but I really want to just fuck you." He pulled out of me once again and pointed towards the wall. I sat up and turned around. Before I could place my hands on the wall, he was already halfway inside of me. He pressed down on my back so that my spine curved upward against the wall. Kurt gripped my hips and began to pound into me. My eyes rolled back as I let out moans and cries of pleasure. Our sweaty skin slapped against one another, and I didn't care how loud it sounded anymore. I was too lost in the moment right now, "God Blaine, you are so tight." He moaned, pulling me back against him to meet his thrusts.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" I cried out, biting my hand and using my other to steady me on the wall.

"I'm close." He whispered, bringing his body against me. He pulled me from the wall and placed me on my stomach with my ass in the air. He then started to thrust into me as deep and as fast as he could making my toes curl up. I grabbed myself and started to pump my hand to match Kurt.

"I'm coming!" I cried out and spilled my load the same time as Kurt did inside of me. He moaned loudly and laid against me, slipping slowly out of me.

"God, Blaine... you are too fucking good." He said, trying to catch his breath as he rolled off my back.

"You are amazing..." I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. As soon as we finished, the pain of him hurting me filled the place of the lust. My heart began to ache, and I knew I was making a bad decisions, I couldn't help it. Not with Kurt."Can you get me two towels? They are hanging on my closet door." I pointed and he went to grab them, his bare feed padding against the wood floor. He tossed them both to me before pulling his clothes back on. I cleaned up my mess and his off and out of me before tossing the first towel on the floor. I wiped the already running eyeliner off my face and then ran the towel through my sweat-damaged hair.

"Are we going back down there?"

"Well do you need to go back home?"

"I really don't want to." He whispered looking away from me.

"You can stay here if you'd like... but my mom won't like it if you sleep in here with me. There are two guests room up here and then one downstairs."

"I'll take the one closets to you." He said with a smile and I nodded, getting out of bed and putting my clothes on, stumbling and falling to the floor.

"My legs are shaking." I said with a blush and Kurt winked at me. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I didn't want to push it and keep saying it if it ever stopped meaning something special. But I did love him. And I didn't expect him to say it back, because when he does, I hope he means it. I really do.

...

"Sweetie?" My mom knocked on my door at ten o' clock. She opened it and stepped in and closed the door. "Is Kurt still here?"

"Yeah he's in the shower. I hope it's okay for him to stay."

"Of course it is. Will he be sleeping with you?" I blushed at her words, but shook my head. I stood up from my bed and ran a hand through my hair. I had to steady myself, my legs still shaking. "Why not?"

"Because that would be inappropriate, mom."

"Blaine... did you forgive him?"

"No."

"You love him. I know you do. Love can not be explained, it is strange. But, please don't make a mistake, Blaine. I don't want to see your heartbroken... Again."

"I know."

"We can talk more tomorrow-"

"Mom, I've loved Eli because I was scared of never finding love. But Kurt... he's so different from Eli. A whole lot different and I like that. I love that, actually. I love him. Even though he was cruel to me and made me cry, I love him. If he tells me to never see him again I know I will still love him." My mom just nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes. She sighed and looked at me lovingly before turning towards the door.

"Tell him that he is allowed to sleep in here with you, okay?" And she walked out of the door. I sighed at sat back on the bed. Kurt came in moments later, his towel around his waist. It wasn't even wrapped tightly, hanging off his wet hips, causing me to lick my lips. He locked the door behind him and ran a hand through his damp hair. He looked like an angel.

"M-my mom said you could sleep with- in here with m-me." I stuttered as he stood in front of me. He gave me a sly smile before holding the top of his towel between his fingers.

"I was going to anyways, Blaine." He said. He slowly untied the towel and I watched it fall to his feet. My face heated up as he walked away from me and towards my dresser. "I'm going to borrow some clothes."

"O-ok."

"Blaine, I've fucked you several times, and you are still shy in front of me."

"I can't help it." I muttered, standing up.

"Maybe I'll just sleep naked?" He asked, turning around with a sly smile.

"T-that-"

"You should too."

"Kurt..."

"Or not, Blaine." He shrugged and grabbed a pair of shorts on my dresser.

"No! No... um." I stuttered and blush, slowly removing my shirt from my body. Kurt whistled, dropping the shorts on the floor and moved to my bed. Once he laid down, I noticed he was hard once again. I smirked and slipped out of my pants. "Let me please you." I whispered, crawling on the bed.

"You already please me, baby." I instantly blushed at his words and he bit his lip "You like when I call you that?"

"Y-yes."

"Hmmm." He said, and pulled me up for a kiss. I grabbed him in my hand and he moaned into my mouth. I slowly pumped him, gripping him hard in my palm. "God dammit." He whimpered, pressing his lips hard against mine. I moved my hand up and rubbed my thumb over the slit, feeling the pre-cum. "Fucking shit Blaine." He pulled away from me and laid back against my pillows. I smiled as I lowered my head over him, moving halfway down. I ran my tongue on the underside of his cock, earning a loud moan. I bobbed my head up on down, running my hands up his thigh and chest. I slowly moved down all the way, trying my best to open my mouth all the way. "A-are you fucking sure you've never s-sucked dick before?" He cried out. I pulled off of him and using my hand.

"I'm sure." I coughed, wiping my eyes. He laughed and sat up straight. I laid on my stomach and took him back in my mouth, going instantly down all the way.

"L-look at me." He forced out. I looked at him and he moaned loudly, putting his hands in my hair. "Fuck yes..." He slowly began thrusting in my mouth, making my eyes water, but I stayed on, moving up and down. "I'm close- fuck!" He cried out before I felt a warm liquid run down my throat. He let go of my hair and I pulled of slowly, swallowing everything. "Blaine, you are perfect." I wiped my mouth and smiled shyly before getting off the bed. I bent over and wiped my mouth with my towel before tossing it to the side. "I think it's your turn now. I can't leave you dry." He pulled me back to the bed, pushing me on my back before wetting his fingers. "Get ready, baby."

* * *

A/N: so I didn't put carol in here because I didn't want to put Finn... And ):


	12. Chapter 12

KURT'S P.O.V

 _"I think I love you, Blaine."_

 _"Really? Really?"_

 _"Yes really." I smiled and chuckled nervously. "Honestly... I'm in love with you."_

 _"No Kurt." He laughed, and stood up from the bed. "No!" He laughed louder, holding his stomach and throwing his head back._

 _"It's true. Don't you l-love me?"_

 _"No! Why would I? Who could ever love you? You are mean and evil, Leave!" He laughed louder and I stood off the bed._

 _"Blaine, no please." My voice cracked as I walked towards him. "Blaine I love you, and you love me. You said you loved me."_

 _"I lied. I hate you." He stood up straight and stopped laughing. "I will never love you, Kurt. Never."_

 _"You can't do that! I love you!" I screamed and ran a shaking hand through my hair. Blaine's door burst open, smoke filling the room. The smoke was thick, and soon I was lost in it, Blaine disappearing from my sight. "Blaine? Blaine!" I called, turning around in a circle. The was a loud click and a loud noise and the smoke dissipated. Blaine was lying on the floor, not moving at all. "Blaine! No, I loved you! Don't... don't fucking die!" I fell to the floor and reached out for him, but before my fingertips touched him, I was being pulled back and away from him. The scene changed and we were back in my old home in Ohio. Blaine's body was replaced my my mom's and I turned into my dad. I stood by the couch, tears flowing down my face as my dad was being dragged away from my mom's lifeless body by a police officer._

 _"Elizabeth! You can't die! I loved you!" My dad yelled. Headlights flashed through the house, blinding me._

 _"Kurt! Kurt, come on!" I looked around the white room, everything had disappeared. I was standing alone, but a voice was calling me in the distance. "Kurt, come on, please! Wake up, wake up wake up..."_

...

I sat up fast, sucking in air that soon turned to a sob. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room. Hands gripped my shoulders and I turned to see who it was. "Kurt, you had a bad dream. You kept... screaming and- and I didn't know what to do." Blaine stuttered, letting go of my shoulders. Sight of him made my heart ache. I wiped at my face and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You- you were." I couldn't finish before sobbing in his shoulder. I haven't had the dream of my mom since high school, and now Blaine was apart of it.

"Shhh, don't explain it to me. You just scared me." He pulled away and climbed over me. I tensed and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some water, okay?"

"P-please come back." I whispered, tightly holding onto his arm. He nodded quickly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Of course... of course I'm coming back." I finally let him go and he eased his way out. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and tried to calm down. Tried to push that nightmare away.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

It was the heat that woke me up. My body was sweating badly, and Kurt only made it worse. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him every time I moved. The sun broke through from behind the curtains, illuminating the room. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, letting out a loud sigh. I grabbed one of Kurt's arms, and peeled it off of me. He stayed asleep this time, so I squirmed out of the other one before standing up out of the bed. He rolled away, finding a pillow to strangle. I grabbed some clothes and a towel before making my way across the hall. The smell of food was lingering in the air, and I knew it was around eight in the morning.

I stepped into the shower, letting the water wash away my problems. Just two days ago I was screaming that I hated Kurt, that I never wanted to see him again but now here I am with him, in New York, telling him I loved him. This was so stressful, but I wasn't lying when I said I loved him. My ordeal with my dad last night was horrible. Him trying to force Eli on me only made me not like the boy even more. Eli was my first... Love? Now that I think back on it, I really didn't love him. Not that I remember. There was no fire when I saw him. He wouldn't even kiss me. But that's what I was longing for. A fire in a relationship.

But I'm not even in a relationship now. Kurt didn't want that. Did he?

Kurt woke me up in the middle of the night, thrashing in bed and mumbling something. It scared me, but I wasn't going to bring it up if he didn't want to talk about it. He looked so scared last night, and I knew he was having a bad dream. It took me a few seconds to wake him up, and when he did he started to sob.

I pushed that out of my head until he was ready to talk about it. I turned the shower off and got dressed quickly. I left the bathroom and walked to my room. "Where were you?" Kurt asked frantically, standing up from the bed and making his way towards me.

"I was in the shower." I shrugged and set my towel on my desk.

"Why?"

"I... Needed a shower, Kurt."

"Why'd you leave?" He asked and grabbed my arm. His touch was soft, but I could tell he was angry about something. Not back to this already.

"I just needed a shower." I said again, giving him a strange look. He squeezed my arm harder, gripping it in his hand.

"Don't fucking give me that. Where did you go?"

"I went to the shower!" I pointed towards my wet hair. "What is wrong?" I snatched my arm back and rubbed it with my other hand.

"I-I thought you left... I'm-" he trailed off and turned away, sitting back on the bed. He was dressed in some of my shorts and an old hoodie.

"No..." I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He shook his head, signaling he didn't want to talk anymore. "Um... About last night?"

"I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to." I said, though I really want to know.

"My mom, died when I was younger." He said, and I nodded, moving to sit next to him. He slowly put his hand on mine and held it tightly. "She died... She was shot. When we got home police were surrounding the house, investigating something and my dad was so confused. He told me to stay in the car, but once I saw him arguing with a police officer, I got out and snuck inside." He squeezed my hand and looked straight forward. "Um..." He trailed off, fighting tears, I know. The only time I saw him cry was last night, and I hated it. I hated seeing him so distraught. "I saw her there." He pointed to the floor. "I saw her there with blood everywhere and-and she wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she moving, you know?" A tear finally escaped his eyes, and I held onto his hand tighter. I used my other hand to wipe his tear away. "I didn't know what was wrong with her. I was a dumb kid." He forced a laugh, but then shook his head. "I was standing by the couch, too afraid to even look at her. That's when my dad came in, and I've never seen him so-so heartbroken, you know? He cried and screamed and when he tried to touch her, he was pulled away and he wasn't allowed to touch her. They were still fucking investigating. Headlights flashed in the living room and that's all I remember of that night. Apparently it was an armed robbery. A fucking armed robbery. My dad tried to stay strong, I know it, but he couldn't. We ended up moving to New York because he couldn't bare to stay there. Ever since we've moved I've been having these dreams. Replaying the night when she died. Every night until I stayed up for five days, too afraid to fall asleep. My dad tried to give me therapy, but it wasn't working. Miraculously after high school, I stopped having those dreams."

"Is that what you had last night?" I asked softly, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Yes, in the end. The beginning was horrible."

"You don't have-"

"My dad loved my mom and she loved him. When she was still around, I dreamed of finding love like them, you know?" He let go of my hand and crossed his arms. "I thought it was possible. But when she left... I thought she didn't love him and that's why she chose to die. I was fucking stupid, but that's what I thought for the longest time. So I swore off love and found my own way through... sex." He looked at me, and I bit my lip. "As you can see it's turned me into some heartless fuck who will never love."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Oh." I whispered and stood up, pretending I had to charge my phone. "I'm so sorry... about your mom." _**Never love.**_

"Yeah. I just hated this dream. It was different. You- you were there. You..." His voice cracked, and I froze, standing in place. "I told you... you told me that you didn't love me. That no one should ever love me. I said I loved you and you just laughed. You kept laughing and I kept crying and begging... And then you were dead... and then you turned into my mom."

"Kurt, I would never do that."

"I know, but the stupid dream... it always hurt me. This time it hurt worse. You-"

"Shh, Kurt. I'm sorry about your dreams. I can only imagine what you were going through. Just know that I would never do that." I walked back over to him and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Do you think we could get some food?" He asked, clearly wanting to talk about something else. I nodded and pulled him to stand up.

"My mom was cooking while I was in the shower."

"Okay." His mood could change at the drop of a hat. I gave him a smile before walking out. I made it down the stairs before he left my room, and decided to wait for him. He slowly made his way down, his whole body tense.

"Did you want to go home?"

"No. Sorry..." He gave me a nervous smile before walking with me in the kitchen. My dad was sitting in the dinning room with a newspaper in his hands and a coffee right beside him. Just as we walked in, my mom set down two plates with food pilled up on it.

"I was just about to come and get you two! Good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson. Thank you for letting me stay and cooking. Wow... it's been a while since I had a home cooked meal." Kurt said, sitting down next to me.

"No worries Kurt." She bent over and kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to me. "How did you two sleep?"

"Um..." I said, cautiously looking over to Kurt. He just shrugged and kept his head down. "Good."

"Did you two sleep together?" My dad asked, setting his newspaper down.

"Of course they did, dear." My mom said, taking a seat across from me.

"That won't be tolerated."

"Oh Craig."

"No, Pam. I'm not going to allow a stranger to come here and then sleep in the same bed as my son, who declares his love for him." He turned his attention on me. "Blaine, you don't know what love is."

"Not this early, dad." I mumbled, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Then when, Blaine? I want to talk to you about your poor decisions."

"You won't say that again." I said, instantly regretting coming home.

"You've made a poor decision. I want to help you."

"Screw you. Let's go, Kurt." I pushed my seat back and walked towards the door. Kurt followed me, and my mom on our heels.

"Blaine, your father-"

"Is an asshole to Kurt. I won't hear it."

"Where will you be going?'

"I'm not sure, just away from him." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and grabbed two of my jackets off the coat hanger . I gave one to Kurt before opening the front door, and stepping out into the cold.

"Blaine, I'm used to being unwanted."

"It doesn't make it right. My dad is a dick and only wants what's best for him. He thinks he can control us, but I'm nearly an adult." I paced on the front porch before letting out a loud groan. "I'm sorry, Kurt. He's always been like this, but I'm tired of it. Especially when it comes to you."

"He only wants what's best for you."

"Don't take his side, Kurt." I snapped, letting my anger from my dad latch onto Kurt.

"I'm not, but he wants you to be with Eli obviously."

"I don't want Eli. Can't you see you are who I want?"

"You can't have me..."

"Kurt-"

"I'm sorry I can't. I can't have you decide halfway through that you don't want me anymore. I can't have that Blaine. I know my mom didn't do that, but if you do it to me... I won't be able to live. I care more about you than myself. I'm going to hurt you like I already did with that bet, Blaine. Maybe we'll-"

"I don't give two shits about that anymore Kurt! I told you I love you, I truly do. I won't leave unless you give me a legitimate reason to. I still won't stop loving you. I know it. Yes I might be stupid for letting this go, for letting you think it's okay, but love makes people to crazy and stupid things!"

"Love is stupid."

"Kurt..." I breathed, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I love you, and if that makes me stupid, so be it. But you are telling me you want me to be with Eli?"

"Fuck no. If anyone besides me touches you, there will be problems."

"Well what am I getting out of this?"

"I-"

"Good morning boys! Just taking Kas to the movies if you'd like to join?" Cooper opened the door and walked out with Kas bundled up in layers of jackets and hats.

"No Coop." I groaned, dropping my gaze from Kurt and walking out to the lawn. I needed to clear my thoughts.

...  
KURT'S P.O.V

"What's his problem?" Cooper said, shutting the door.

"Your dad..." I whispered.

"Of course. Well, if we aren't back before you leave, it was nice meeting you, Kurt." He walked off as Kas stood in front of me. She wrapped her slim arms around my legs and squeezed them tightly.

"Bye Birdie's Boyfriend!" Then she skipped off, leaving me speechless. Cooper winked at me, before turning his back and holding his daughter's hand, the two of the skipping off. I looked at Blaine and he was pacing back and forth in the small lawn. Spurts of air could be seen, indicating he was talking to himself. My face was hot from Kas's words, making my body weak. I was someone's boyfriend? No way. No. Blaine... I never dated anyone so how will I know what to do? Craig came out of the house then and stood by me.

"After today, I won't see you with my son, now will I?" He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shook him off and glared at him. "He doesn't love you, he loves Eli. He wouldn't want to be with a kid like you anyway." He laughed again and I balled my fist.

"You know what? Fuck you. He is his own damn person, and a great person at that. I get that he's way too good for me, but I'm what he wants. And he's what I want." _Oh._

"God, he's just going through a phase. He's only trying to rebel against his father."

"He's not going through a fucking phase, Craig. And if you weren't his dad, I can't promise that I wouldn't have beaten your ass the first time I saw you."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed and I rolled my eyes and made my way towards Blaine. He stopped right in front of me, his face softening once he looked at me. He looked past me at his dad.

"Why is he out here? Whatever, anyways Kurt...Sorry for snapping. I just really really hate-" I cut him off by pressing my cold lips onto his. Obviously caught off guard, he stumbled backwards. I caught him with my hand, pulling him back close to me. I deepened the kiss as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I could hear the front door slam and I broke the kiss. "Did he say-"

"Blaine, I want more. I-I... I don't know what to do, but I want you. I want to just..." I bit my lip and looked away from him. He made a noise and then it got louder until he started laughing hysterically. _My nightmare is coming reality. Fuck fuck no._ I let go of him and backed away. Blaine reached out for me and tried to stop laughing. "No... Blaine don't do that!"

"Kurt- no no. It's not bad, it's just... your way of asking me out its... different. It's sweet." He stopped laughing and grabbed my hand. "That is what you want right?" I relaxed my body and looked to the ground.

"I don't know... I do but... this is so new for me and I don't know what to do."

"It's easy. I mean, my last boyfriend-" I cringed at his words and he stopped. "I mean... just don't force it okay?"

"Okay... your dad officially hates me though."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with him though."

"It's not you it's him. Hopefully he'll come around."

"Can you go... um... get some clothes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause you are going to stay with me tonight."

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"This is Blaine, dad." Kurt said as I shook the hands of Burt.

"What a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I said, giving him a firm grip.

"Where'd you find this proper boy, Kurt?" His dad smirked, and dropped my hand. "Just a simple hello would do, kiddo." He said, finally smiling and tipped his hat. "You a friend of Kurt's?" I looked over to Kurt and he was struggling with what to say. I knew this was a whole new world for him so I just nodded, giving his dad a serious look.

"We are in French class together. We are... close friends."

"Oh." Burt said, giving his son a look.

"Not like that!" Kurt said quickly. "I mean- we are close. Friends yeah." Kurt immediately blushed and looked away from us.

"My parent's live just an hour from here. I was visiting for the weekend, and Kurt ended up finding me."

"You're the kid who he stayed with?"

"Yes-yes sir." His dad was... intimidating. Something about him, maybe how built he looked and how much he seemed to not care what was going on right now.

"And now you are staying with him?"

"Of course if that is fine."

"Just don't be smoking in the house." He said, and stomped off into the living room. Kurt quickly dragged me down the stairs and we ended up in his room.

"Nice private place."

"I guess. Sorry about my dad. I guess he thought you were one of my..." He trailed off and gave me a slight shrug. I just nodded and set my bag on the floor. "Also, Cathy is here, but I'm sure you didn't want to meet her." He fell back on his bed.

"It's whatever."

"Come lay down." He whined. I chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed by his arms. They slowly snaked around my waist and pulled me until I was laying on my side looking at him. His fingers brushed a few curls out of my face before resting on my cheek. His fingers were cold to the touch, making goosebumps rise out of my skin. He just stared at me, seeming to examine my facial features, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"Don't just stare at me. It's funny."

"You're funny." He teased, sticking his tongue out. I sighed at him and scanned his face. "Now you are staring at me."

"Sorry, I cant help it sometimes."

"Now you know why I do it." He smiled, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What's going to happen when we get back?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go back to hating me?"

"I never hated you, you just pissed me off."

"You pissed me off too." I frowned, sitting up and crossing my legs. He rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"How?"

"You blowing me off for other guys."

"Don't worry about that."

"That's all I think about sometimes." I shrugged. He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. "Sorry." I whispered. I didn't want to make him mad at all. I just wanted to get it off my chest.

"It was my past, Blaine."

"When I was with you, you still went off with people. How can I not always think about it?"

"If you are so worried about my wrong doings, then maybe you should just go." He rolled his eyes and sat up. He put his head in his hands. He gave me back my coat I gave him from my house, but he was still wearing my hoodie and shorts. He wanted me to go? He can't be serious.

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Yeah." He snapped and stood off his bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled off my hoodie and shorts before replacing it with jeans and his own hoodie. "I'll take you back home." He tossed me my other clothes harshly.

"You can't be serious, Kurt." I said, not believing what was going on. Just an hour ago he wanted to be more with me. I knew it was too good to be true. When he picked up his keys and gave me a blank look, I groaned and got up off his bed. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the stairs. He followed me up and into the living room of his house.

"I'm taking Blaine home, he's not feeling to good." Kurt lied, but I stayed quiet, willing myself not to yell at him. Burt just nodded, and began to flip through channels on the t.v. Kurt unlocked the car door, but I just stood there. "Get in the car."

"No."

"Blaine, get in the car." He walked back over to me and opened the door.

"What the hell is your problem? I did nothing to you, and you are mad at me for saying something about your past? If anything, I should be mad at you for making a bet to see if you could take my virginity! I knew it was too good to be true. I knew you didn't want more from me. You probably took another bet about me again!" The whole time I yelled at him, he just stared at me with hard eyes.

"So you don't love me?" _What?_

"What? I didn't say that. I'm asking why you are getting mad at me."

"Because you won't leave shit alone, Blaine. Just learn to leave things alone, okay?" He rolled his eyes and made his way back to his house.

"So you aren't going to take me home?"

"Did you want to go home?" He asked, sounding worried, looking back at me. His face was soft and scared. His mood could change so easily!

"Well not really."

"Good." He walked through the door. I sighed and leaned against his car. This boy was going to be the death of me.

...

"So, Blaine, tell me about yourself." Cathy said, a smile on her face. Kurt groaned next to me and Burt shot him a look.

"Um, well... I grew up New York. My parents have their on business. Oh, Kurt mentioned you watched it." I said, looking at Burt. "Anderson's Weathering News Channel?"

"AWNC?" Burt asked, a smile growing on his face.

"That's the one. My dad wants me to join the business after college, but I'm not into that. In high school I got the offer in France that I really wanted to take. But my dad said no, and forced me into learning meteorology." I shrugged and stuffed another piece of bread in my mouth.

"Oh man... Well speaking of colleges, how is Abel? The dorms any good?"

"I love it there, I've met so many people! The dorms are small, but big enough for two people."

"Won't you have your own dorm when Sam leaves?" Kurt asked, giving me a nudge under the table.

"Actually..." I paused, thinking over my choices. The offer to move in with Sebastian were still standing, besides, I'll have more space and my own bathroom. No more public bathrooms. "No. Sebastian," I felt Kurt tense once I said his name. "He is getting an apartment, and said I could live there too. So I might." Kurt stood up from the table, throwing his napkin on the floor. Cathy gasped and his dad stood up too. Kurt walked furiously to his room. Two dinners in a row interrupted. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but better now than to wait. I held up my hands to Burt and walked to follow Kurt. Once I reached the stairs, I could hear glass being shattered. I quickly took the steps two at a time, coming into view of Kurt smashing another vase against the wall. "Kurt!" I yelled running up to him as he picked up a picture frame. I grabbed his arm before he could let go. He whipped his head to look at me, his eyes fuming.

"Let go of me. What the fuck, Blaine! Moving in with Sebastian?" He snatched his hand away from me and chucked the frame at the wall. I watched as it shattered into a million pieces. He picked up a glass plate and threw it against the floor. "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm not." I said calmly. "I'm tired of arguing with you, so I'm not going to." I picked up a half broken vase and chucked it against the wall. If you can't beat them, join them. He stopped midway throwing yet another vase, and dropped his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm joining you." I shrugged. I took the vase from him and tossed it in the air and then watched it crash on the floor.

"Why?" He asked, his breaths evening out.

"Because I think you are overreacting."

"You are moving in with that bastard!"

"Not by myself, Kurt. He does not like me. He is only a friend."

"Bullshit." He crossed his arms.

"It's not. But I really don't want to stay in a dorm all by myself, and Sebastian asked me to move in with them so I will. Hunter is also moving in with him. There are four rooms, Kurt, so I won't always be with them. You don't need to overreact over these small things."

"I don't fucking like him."

"I know."

"Yet you still hang out with him."

"Because he is my friend."

"Who kissed you."

"Only to get you to like me!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. I can't win with him.

"I liked you before he kissed you. I think at least."

"Well you shouldn't be worried about it."

"You aren't going to stay there." He said, and I wanted so bad to yell at him, but I was too tired for that.

"Okay, Kurt." I sighed and bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"You-you aren't going to live with them?"

"Not if you don't want me to." I shrugged.

"Go take a shower. Let me clean up my mess." He said it softly, I almost couldn't hear him. I tossed a few shards in the trash before picking through my bag for a towel. Today has been a bad day. Kurt's mood swings were horrible. He thinks he has so much control over me, but I am tired of arguing with him. But I just know that's all I'll be doing.

...

When I got out the shower, Kurt wasn't in his room. The mess was cleaned up, and his room was only lit from the lamp at his desk. I padded out in my towel, my wet feet freezing against the stone floor. My clothes from my bag were neatly laying on his bed and a note next to it. I picked it up with a smile and read it closely.

 _' Sorry for overreacting and being stupid. Maybe I can make up for it by taking you out in the city. It's been a while since I've been out here, and I really want to enjoy it. With you... If that's fine. Okay, get dressed, I'll be waiting on the porch for you. If you don't want to go, just get to bed and I'll understand. Anyways..Kurt.'_

I smiled widely, placing the note back on the bed and dropping my towel to the floor. Kurt could change from an angry, almost violent person, to this sweet and nice boy. It blew my mind to extent. I quickly got dressed, pulling my red beanie over my hair. I wrapped a scarf around before walking up the steps. His dad was fast asleep in his recliner with the t.v. on the sports channel. I smiled, wishing my dad enjoyed watching t.v. He was more into reading the news paper or doing stupid puzzles. I quietly pushed the door open and found Kurt sitting on the porch just as he said. He looked amazing. His hair was perfectly up and coiffed, and his cheeks red from the cold. He stood up and turned to face me, a smile growing on his face. "I was starting to think you didn't want to come."

"No, I wouldn't turn you down."

"Good. We should get going then." He unlocked the car and we both got in. Kurt blasted the heaters, hot air blowing in my face. IT felt good and hurt at the same time. But that's what it was like being with Kurt.

...

"Tell me again?" Kurt asked, sipping at his hot chocolate.

"My brother went through some goth phase in his high school days, and one day he even invited these Gothic kids over. They ended up trashing our house and tearing things up. My dad hated him for a while after that. Like literally hated him. I felt so bad for him, but at least he got out of that phase real quick." I laughed lightly, after repeating the story. We ended up walking through central park. The sidewalks weren't that busy tonight, but at least the people walking brought a little heat.

"Tell me again." Kurt said.

"I told you twice already."

"I just like how your eyes light up with emotion when you talk. Even the simplest things." Kurt said softly, making me blush. I just nodded and told him again for the third time, the whole time his eyes not leaving mine.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, sucking in cold air.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to _go_ Kurt! Oh my gosh!" I ran off toward the thing that made my child hood become alive. Kurt chased after me, calling my names a few times, but I had another goal. I stopped just by the side of the barrier, catching my breath. Kurt slowed down to a walk and stood beside me.

"You have to be shitting me Blaine." He moaned. But I smiled. I smiled widely, reading the sign over again to make sure I wasn't imagining this.

 _ **'Wollman Rink'**_

"Oh please please!" I begged gripping Kurt's coat in my hands, tugging on him like a child.

"Blaine..." He trialed off and looked towards people skating on the ice. "I haven't skated since I was a kid."

"Me either! That's what will make it fun! I'll even pay."

"No I'll pay." He said quickly. But then bit his lip, worry spreading across his face. "I just don't know if we should?"

"Of course we should." I smiled, pulling him over to the entrance. He reluctantly paid and grabbed our ice skates. I grinned widely, pulling him to sit next to me. He laughed nervously, almost pleading not to go on the ice. "Kurt, it'll be fun. You can watch me bust my butt and I'll watch you do the same."

"Blaine, I'll just be holding on to the wall the whole time."

"You can hold onto me if you want." I laughed and stood up. Kurt laced his skates up before sighing. He slowly stood up, wobbling a little, but catching himself on the railing. "See, you look like a natural."

"Oh fuck you." He joked, a small smile creeping on his face. "If I fall more than five times, I'm leaving."

"Guess I'll have to keep you from falling."

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Guess I'll have to keep you from falling." Blaine said, holding out his hand for me. I reluctantly grabbed it in mine and he pulled me on the ice. "Look, you haven't fallen yet." He was right. I held tightly onto his hand keeping my eyes glued to my feet. Blaine laughed, gripping my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. If I wasn't so focused on not falling, I would've smiled at the action. He pulled me along with him, going slower than the people skating around us. "Try to move your feet, okay?" He said, pointing at his own and then pointed back to mine. I slowly moved my feet, gliding smoothly on the ice. He smile was encouraging enough.

"You must have came here a lot, liar." I said, looking up from my feet and towards him.

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger. Sometimes I would sneak out the house and come here. It was my get away really." He shrugged and let go of my hand. I instantly frowned at the loss. "You're getting the hang of it." Then I did the only thing that would make him hold my hand again. I moved my right foot out further than the left and slipped on the ice. I fell on my butt. It hurt more than I expected. "Shit, are you okay?" He laughed, holding out his hand for me. I nodded and grabbed it. He pulled me up, but didn't let go, skating around. It was nice. The cold made his cheeks turn a dark red color and made his eyes seemingly brighter. He looked so happy, but was he really happy? Could he be happy with me? I've messed up so many times today, but I can't help that I get angry. It just took control of me. Blaine gripped my hand tighter as we turned around the bend. His smile grew as he turned to look at me, catching me looking at him. I quickly snapped my head away, loosening my grip on his hand. He just laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. After thirty minutes of us skating and me only falling two more times, Blaine decided he was cold. We left the ice rink in a hurry to beat the crowd that was pilling in.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, crossing my arms. I had to give them something to do. I desperately wanted to hold Blaine's hand.

"I could use some hot chocolate." Blaine said, blowing hot air in his hands. I nodded and we made our way over to the small stand a few yards away from the skating rink. I bought Blaine a large hot chocolate after he whined about him not being able to pay for his own things. I took him to walk down the paths, through the middle of the park as snow began to lightly fall from the sky. His nose was red and his cheeks big. I bit my lip in a smile before crossing my arms again. The silence was killing me, but the only thing I knew what to talk about was what happened earlier. As if reading my thoughts, Blaine cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry about the Sebastian thing. It's just... he's my friend, and I really don't want to be alone in that dorm. I hate the public showers, and I hate the small space. Sebastian has sent me picture of the place and it's really nice, just a few minutes from campus. I know you hate him, I get that, but please just consider letting me stay?" I took his drink from him and took a big gulp of it before exhaling air.

"Blaine, I-"

"I'll get a job so I'm not there all the time."

"Blaine you don't have-"

"I'll take a night class-"

"Blaine! Calm down... you don't need to ask me permission to leave your dorm. I just don't like the idea of him."

"I know."

"You don't have to get a job or anything. You can stay there if you want to. I don't have any control over what you do or say. I'm just sorry for losing my temper. I know you meant well when were were talking about my past. I just didn't know what to say, so I got defensive." I gave him back his cup and watched him drink out of it. "I know we are d-dating..." I said it slowly, and still stuttered, giving him a look. He blushed deeply, but it could have been the cold, and shrugged. "Well, yeah we are I guess, but you are still your own person. That doesn't mean that I won't get angry at him though. Because I still do."

"Alright." He said, taking another drink. He stayed quiet after that, so I decided not to say anything else before I screwed up the rest of the night. The lights from the lampposts and even some early Christmas ones on the trees brought back good memories. I missed it hear in New York. It was my ideal living area. I remembered when I was first in high school I wanted to move here and get into Broadway, but that dream went down hill once I started hanging around the wrong people. I laughed at the thought of me getting into Broadway and Blaine gave me an odd look. I just shrugged and stuffed my hand sin my pockets. Never in a million years did I imagine being in a relationship with someone. Someone who was better than me and deserved more than me, but still chose...me. It blew my mind. I knew once he kissed me that he was always going to be the person I thought about. No matter how many times I screwed up. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. We had stopped walked and ended up under a few tress that were dimly lit from the lights.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said softly, tossing his cup in the trash.

"Oh yeah, you are welcome. I enjoyed this too."

"You complained the whole time when we were skating." He laughed and I bit my lip.

"I sucked at it."

"You were good enough for someone who hasn't in a while."

"Well thank you."

"Of course." He brought his hands up to his mouth and blew in them, shivering a little.

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really." He said, giving me a smile. I just nodded and looked back towards the direction we came. Only a few people passed. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been a while since I kissed you."

"I know it sucks." I pouted playfully, looking back at him. He just pulled me close by my coat and softly pressed his lips against mine. Our cold lips moved with each other. I quickly pulled him closer by his waist, deepening the kiss. He moaned into my mouth, running his tongue on my bottom lip. I parted my mouth for him to slip in, but he jut pulled away.

"Maybe we should go home?" He said with a laugh. I quickly nodded and pressed my lips back on his. If people weren't out right now, I would fuck him right now. But he wouldn't let me do that. I pulled away from him and then let out a heavy breath. The things he did to me confused the hell out of me, but I loved it. I loved it so much.


	13. Chapter 13

SORRY: I've had this chapter done for a long time, just never gotten around to post it. Softball just started and stuff so I'm always busy. Also, I never check for mistakes, so if there are spelling errors or anything I apologize and what not XD

* * *

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"I'm sorry we didn't really talk about my problem with Kurt, mom." I whispered into the phone. It was nearly five in the morning, and I found myself up and couldn't go back to sleep.

"It's okay. I'm guessing you two worked it out then?"

"Yeah... I guess you can say that."

"Blaine, just watch out okay? Please."

"Of course." I stood up from Kurt's bed and watched him curl himself up in a ball. When we got home from our little date... _was it a date_... we ended up fooling around until we both got pleased.

"Your flight will be at eight, so maybe you should come home soon to pack."

"So soon, mom? You couldn't get an earlier flight?"

"I tried, dear, but there is a snow storm coming in around two. I didn't want you to be stuck here."

"Oh okay, it's fine. I'll get Kurt to take me-"

"Maybe you should call Cooper?"

"Oh... alright." I sighed, crossing across the dark room.

"Okay dear. Just be here before seven? Get some rest."

"Alright." I said, and hung up. I quickly texted Cooper a time to come get me and the address before finding a seat on one of the chairs in Kurt's room. I could see his pale body hidden partially under the blankets from the upcoming sun. I found myself not wanting to go back, but to stay here with Kurt. Just the two of us, and I knew we could be great together. Everyone else is the problem. Not him, and not me.

"Blaine?" He called out, his head under his pillow. I got off the chair and padded my way over. "Blaine?" He called again, his arms shooting in the air.

"I'm here." I whispered, leaning on the bed with my knee.

"Come back to bed." He groaned, but kept his face hidden.

"I have to be home before seven, Kurt. If I fall asleep, I won't wake back up."

"What time is it?"

"Four fifty."

"Get your ass to bed."

"Kurt-"

"No excuses. I'll wake you up before your brother gets here."

"How'd you know?"

"I have ears like fox, Blaine. Now come on." He lifted his head up to look at me, his arms still outstretched. I smiled at him because he was simply... beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. I crawled back to bed and into his warm arms, and before I knew it, I found sleep once again.

...

"I'm guessing you two worked it out?" Copper asked once I got in his truck. I closed the door and buckled up my seat belt before rolling my eyes to his. He nodded towards Kurt who was still standing by his door just staring.

"We did."

"Not to let you get mad at mom, but she told me everything. Took all my strength not to kill him yesterday morning." He shrugged and backed out of the driveway. I wasn't sure if I should have waved at Kurt, so I just nodded in his direction.

"Oh."

"Yeah, that was low. So low, Blaine. Sometimes you are stupid as hell. So so stupid." He said it with a grin on his face, but something about his voice made it serious. "Why would you let him do that to you if you knew what type of person he was?"

"I..." I trailed off and looked away from him.

"Goodness... Blaine I just can't believe you would do that."

"I know." I said, crossing my arms.

"I mean like, seriously! You can't get that back."

"I know."

"You should have waited for that special person!"

"I know."

"If you knew, why'd you do it?"

"If you knew not wearing a condom while having sex could get someone pregnant, why'd you do it?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Because-" He cut himself off, shaking his head.

"Exactly. And don't act like you weren't screwing around when you were in _high school_."

"I'm just trying to help you not end up like me."

"Trust me I won't. I won't be a dead beat father that wants nothing to do with their kid for nine years." I said, and as soon as it left my mouth I regretted it. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Coop-"

"Look, I know you are defending yourself, but... I've made some pretty bad decisions, but at least I'm trying to fix them."

"Are you saying that I'm making bad decisions?"

"Yes."

"Cooper, you would be the one to fucking talk." I shook my head and leaned on the window.

"Blaine, just don't end up like me. Please."

"Oh I won't." I said harshly, and he looked hurt as I said it, but I could care less right now. The drive home was now quiet and awkward. Cooper and I used to fight all the time when we were younger and the day before I left for college. We never really got along unless we were both having a good day. Or we were being forced to be nice.

"I'm sorry." He said once he parked in our driveway. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from the back seat. "Blaine." He said, but I just got out of the car and walked inside. I quickly made my way up the stairs and into my room. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

 _ ***My flight is at eight.-Kurt***_

 _ ***Me too!(:-Blaine***_

Maybe we could sit together? Hopefully at least. I stuffed some clothes into my duffle bag and a few hoodies. I took more than three, because I honestly liked seeing Kurt in them. I cleaned up my room a little and before I knew it, I had to be at the airport in less than an hour. I took a quick shower, washing my hair and letting it air dry as I got dressed. I wrapped a scarf around my neck just as I got a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it, expecting to see my mom or even Cooper, but I didn't expect my dad. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, taking off his glasses and sticking them in the pocket of his suit. I nodded before going back and getting my bag. Once I turned around he was already gone and downstairs. I locked my door and closed it before making my way down the stairs. My mom and Cooper and Kasper were waiting for me by the door.

"I'm going to miss you, Birdie." Kasper said, running to me. I quickly dropped to my knees as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away.

"I'll miss you, cry baby."

"I don't cry!" She argued, crossed her arms. I just laughed and stood up. Cooper was next. He gave me a pat on my shoulder, but didn't say anything. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. No matter what, he was my brother. He pulled me in tightly, and I could've sworn I felt a tear escape his eye and fall onto my cheek. He pulled away before taking Kasper and walking away.

"Ready?" I asked mom. She shook her head and opened her arms.

"I'll miss you baby." She said, holding me tightly.

"You aren't taking me?" I asked, giving her a strange look after pulling away. She shook her head and pointed towards the kitchen. Just then my dad came out holding an apple in his hand. He took a big bight before wiping his mouth.

"Ready, Blaine?"

 _Shit._

...

"So, how are your classes?"

"Fine." I muttered, holding my arms closer to my body. I kept my focus outside the window of the car as we moved on the interstate. Kurt told me that he would wait for me by check-ins once I got there.

"That's very good."

"Yeah."

"So I hope you thought well about Eli?" I felt him look at me, but I didn't turn to him. I just sighed and pressed my forehead against the glass. It wouldn't hurt to jump out... "I was talking to Levi this morning. He was telling me that Eli hasn't been dating since they left for Florida. I told him the same too for you." I rolled my eyes. I have been dating though. Clark, which my parents knew nothing about, and Kurt now. I think? "I hear he really misses you."

"Okay." I say, hoping he won't press it further.

"Great! I can't wait until you two become close again. Truly."

"I know you don't care about that."

"Of course I do, son."

"Oh please." I groan. "You just want to be closer to his dad."

"Blaine." He forced a laugh. "I am already close with Levi."

"You know he is better than you. You are using Eli to get to him."

"Where have you gotten these ludicrous ideas from?" He pulled a quick right, cutting off people next to us and drove up the street entering the airport. "Blaine, I do not like these words that you are saying." He said, pulling to a stop to show the security guard his ID.

"Okay." I said, unbuckling my seat belt. I spotted Kurt before my dad did, and quickly grabbed my bag from my feet. "Thanks." I opened the door and quickly walked towards Kurt. My dad yelled something, but I didn't stop. I kept my eyes to Kurt's and he gave me a small smile, holding his arm out to grab my bag. But I walked past his arm and pressed my lips on his. He gasped lightly, but at least he kissed me back.

...

Kurt and I got separated once we landed, so I had to find Sam on my own. Sam wasn't going to like that Kurt was with me. I haven't told him anything yet, and I didn't plan on it. I didn't want him to be right anymore about Kurt. The airport was bustling, people in suits and dresses walking frantically everywhere. A few kids younger than me skateboarded past me being chased by a police officer on a segway. I smiled softly, watching the older man yell at the kids, but that didn't stop them from having fun. I walked up to a digital map and looked for the place to find exit. "Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the exit?" Someone asked, tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around and found a taller guy, holding tightly onto his briefcase. His brown hair was gelled to the side and his brown eyes were wide.

"Sure, that's where I'm headed now."

"Oh thank you, Blaine." He said, his voice shaking.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your bag says it, I'm sorry." He shook his head quickly and looked to the floor.

"Oh that's fine..." I trailed off, looking for a name tag of some sort, but not being able to find one.

"Thaddeus... Thad." He said and looked around.

"What's the big rush, if I may ask?" I motioned for him to follow me through the crowds. He stayed slightly behind me, which made me nervous.

"I was just trying to find my brother, and I thought this guy was him from behind." He started biting at his nails as we stood on the escalators going down to the first floor. "He just started yelling and threatening me..." He looked behind us, and I couldn't help but smile at his fear. "Now I'm just trying to leave as quick as I can."

"Welcome to Ohio." I said sarcastically and we stepped off the escalator.

"You are from here I assume?"

"No, just coming back from New York. I had to... go home this weekend, but I'm back town for college."

"College?"

"Yeah, Abel Uni."

"My brother goes there!" He shouted, and when people looked in our direction, he quickly apologized, and shrunk.

"Really? I might know him then." I gave him an encouraging smile and we finally made our way to the entrance and exit doors.

"Thank you, Blaine." Thad said and nodded before stepping out the doors. I sighed, and pulled out my phone before texting Sam and asking where he was. He didn't answer for a few minutes, but when he did he said he was just getting out of class and would be here shortly. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and found a seat next to the door. I slung my bag over the other seat and through my head back with a groan.

"Tell me about." Some older woman said with a laugh, and I gave her a smile before shutting my eyes. The past four days have been hell and then heaven. I honestly can't believe what has happened to me in such a short period of time. I still haven't forgiven him have I? I honestly couldn't remember. I wanted not to, but at the same time I did. Kurt hasn't texted me since we got separated to see if I was fine, but I haven't texted him either. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you just look like you could use a drink?" I opened my eyes to find a woman in about her late thirties or early forties standing in front of me. She was the same woman who laughed when I sat down. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "You look under age, but they won't ask for your ID at Fifth Flares."

"Oh... okay." I got up and grabbed my bag. She gave me a smile and hooked her arm around mine. She held on tightly as we began to step on the escalator. She didn't seem like a threat to me. She kind of reminded me of my own mother.

"It's been a while since I've been to Ohio." She said, pulling me to follow her to the next escalator. "I am coming here to visit my children, and let me tell you, I need a drink before I do." She laughed, and I laughed at her statement. "I'm sorry if this seems weird, you just remind me of my husband who passed years ago. He was in the military, and... and you." She didn't finish, fear of crying, and I held tightly on her arm to comfort her. This woman looked like she went through hell and back, but tried to make herself seem strong. "So tell me... are you looking to go into the military?"

"Oh no ma'am, I'm too much of a coward."

"That was Benjamin at first. He didn't want to in high school. We were high school sweethearts, dear. I told him no matter what he did, I would always be there for him. Once we graduated, we got married, and he went into the military. My first born, Micah, arrived when he was on leave for two years I believe, and then when he left my second child came. He didn't get to see Claire grow up. I wish he did."

"I'm so sorry about your loss. I'm sure he was an amazing man."

"He was dear. I thought you were him when I saw you, like I was in high school again. It made my heart leap and I had to offer you a drink. That's how we met, at a bar. We were both underage, but they didn't care. I offered to buy him a drink and he was so confused, because he though men usually bought the drinks. But then I found out he didn't drink, and he was there for a friends party." We sat down in a both and she placed her purse on the table. "What will it be?" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Just to make her happy, just to see some light in her sad eyes, I told her I didn't drink. I wanted to be her Benjamin today. Her eyes filled with tears as she paid the waiter to bring her a cocktail. The two of us ended up talking for an hour, just about her family and my future plans. It was when my phone rang when I realized how much time has past.

"It was nice meeting you, Debbie." I said, before leaning in and hugging her. "Remember, if you ever want to talk, don't hesitate to call!" I grabbed my bag and walked towards the exit.

"Benji-Blaine?" She called, her voice cracking. I turned to look at her, and found her on the verge of tears once again. "Thank you so much." She said, before turning back around and finishing her drink. I smiled to myself before exiting the always busy airport and walking back down to the first floor. Sam was waiting for me by the doors, a smile on his face. I quickly walked to him and threw my arms around him.

"You haven't changed a bit." He teased, ruffling my hair.

"I've been gone two days." I said, nudging him.

"Sorry for the wait, I hope it wasn't long. I had to finish a stupid test."

"It's fine, I made conversations." I said. We walked out of the airport into the cold chilling air of October.

"Heard from Kurt? I went by his place yesterday because he has been silent. Was starting to think he hurt himself or something, but Santana said he was just super busy." He unlocked his car door and I slid in. I looked down at my phone and still nothing from Kurt. Maybe he was back to normal?

"Um..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't bring him up. How was New York? I've never been."

"Very cold, but I missed the city so much. It was nice." My mind raced back to the good time Kurt and I had in New York. "My dad was an ass, but my mom was great."

"So she's still looking good, right?" He asked, biting his lip into a smile. I just rolled my eyes and leaned my head on the glass of the window. I couldn't wait to get to the dorm and just lay in bed. This whole week, I would be spending time with Sam, but honestly, I would much rather spend time with Kurt.

...

I slept until six at night. Sam didn't wake me before he left to go buy diner, but the smell of food woke me up. I didn't realize how tired I was until I actually laid in bed. I didn't get a text from Kurt before I fell asleep, and I still didn't have one now. Sam stayed quiet as we ate the pizza. Every time his phone buzzed, I automatically looked at mine, hoping it was Kurt. I was worried about him, but I couldn't tell if I was worried how he was or what he was doing. Or who. I shook that from my head. We were dating now. Right? It wasn't until seven when Sam said he would be going to go hang out with a few of his friends. He willed me to come along, but I really didn't want to be surrounded by people I didn't know. He got dressed and left in under ten minutes, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I decided it would be a great time to catch up on my homework and assignments that were due soon. I stood up off the floor and trudged to my backpack across the room. I pulled out my notebook and crashed on the couch. I scanned through my schedule before getting to work. I had two essays that were due in two weeks that were halfway done, but my mind kept going back to Kurt. Why hasn't he texted me? Why hasn't he called? My phone was sitting on my bed, and I was tempted to go over there and call him. I looked away from my phone and towards my notes. I should really get this done...

Setting my notebook on the small coffee table, I got up and grabbed my phone. The phone rang twice before I was connected. "Kurt?"

"Nah, he's in the bathroom I think." Someone said over the line. I pressed the phone closer to my ear, trying to figure out who it was. Music was blaring in the background and people shouting could be heard. A party.

"Oh, where exactly is he?"

"The frat house. Do you need me to get him for you?"

"No... no thank you." I hung up with a sigh, and stuffed my phone in my back pocket. Of course he was there. I grabbed my car keys from the side of my bed and left my room. I quickly made my way to the car, leaves draping over it from not being used in a long time. I wiped some away, but the cold air was too harsh for me to stay out any longer. I hopped in and started it. Kurt was busy partying and couldn't text me all day. Of course he wouldn't. Or maybe he had an explanation. I hope he did. It didn't take me long to get there. I parked a few feet away from the actual driveway behind a lot of other people. Just like always there were people outside drinking and throwing up. How could this be fun to do everyday? It's the same thing, get drunk and puke it back up. At first it was nice to come and drink with Sam, but now that I realize what is happening, it's not. I opened the front door and was instantly handed a cup. I kept it in my hands, but didn't care to drink it. I walked by some familiar people and then some strangers before finding my way to the kitchen.

Nick was standing there, mixing drinks like always. I kept my head down because I honestly didn't want to talk to anyone but Kurt right now. I made my way through without being seen and made my way up the stairs. There weren't any people passed out on the stairs, or any people having sex in the hallway. The hall was quiet, except for the occasional moan coming from one of the closed doors. I made my way to Kurt's room, but it was closed and locked. I knocked lightly on the door a few times, but there was no answer. Maybe he wasn't in there. I cautiously tasted the alcohol from the cup and cringed. It was straight vodka. I set it on the floor next to a random door as I made my way back towards the stairs. Holding my arms close to my body, I walked down the stairs and turned into the living room. I noticed Puck sitting on the floor with his arm draped around some girl with crazy pink hair. I was about to go walk to him and ask where Kurt was when I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around to see who it was, but I already knew. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?" His eyes were bloodshot and he breath reeked of beer.

"Because you haven't texted me since we got back." He let go of my wrist and rolled his eyes.

"So."

"So? Why not?"

"Didn't think I had to see how you were 24/7, Blaine."

"You don't... I was just... You had me worried all day."

"If you worried why didn't _you_ text _me_?"

"I didn't want to feel like I was bothering you. But you could have at least told me where you were or if you even had a ride from the airport." He just rolled his eyes again and looked past me.

"Anything else?"

"God, I knew you would do this Kurt." I tried to sound angry, but it came off as a whine.

"What?"

"You would act like a different person once we got back. Let's just go and talk or-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't. Okay Kurt." I pushed my way past him and past other people. Why do I even try with him? Everything he told me were lies and I kept going back like an idiot. I wish I could go back to yesterday or even Friday. I wish I could go back to that Kurt. I stepped outside in the cold air, tugging at my shirt and wishing I had brought a coat. I didn't want to go back to the dorms, because then I would be alone with my thoughts. Here, there were many distractions.

"Skater- Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Santana." I breathed. Her face was worried and looked hurt. After all she was the one who brought up the bet, but I couldn't be mad at her. It was Kurt who actually agreed. But then again, I saw her as a friend and she knew about it the whole time.

"How-how are you?" She walked closer to me, stuffing her pockets in her hoodie.

"I'm not sure really."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'm so sorry about-"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure." She looked away from me and towards the house. "Blaine maybe you should-"

"Blaine." I turned to look who called my name and my heart beat sped up. Kurt was walking down the steps by the time I looked, a jacket in his hand. "You're still here?"

"Yeah." Santana looked at me and then back at Kurt. "Santana can-" She cut me off with a wave and slowly walked into the frat house. "What do you want?" I asked once she closed the door behind her.

"I came to give you a jacket if you were still here."

"Thanks, but I'm leaving."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"Because I shouldn't even have came. What is wrong with you? Did you not mean what you said back in New York? Again?"

"I did mean what I was saying, but people were around now and I had to act like I didn't care."

"You didn't have to, you chose to. No one forced you to play with my emotions." I huffed and turned away from him, but my feet didn't move. It felt like I was stuck in cement.

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"How many times can you say that word until it loses it's meaning?"

"I really am..." He pulled me to look at him, his eyes softening and returning back to their regular color.

"Are you going to tell people we are dating?"

"I..." He trailed off and let go of my arm. I sighed and walked towards my car. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"You aren't going to stay?"

"No, Kurt. I'm not going to stay, okay? Why should I? What's the point?" I stopped walking but kept my back towards him.

"Because... I don't know." I could tell he was upset, but I was too. If I looked at him, I know he would just win again. Like always. I took a deep breath and walked back to my car, and I know I was hoping he would stop me. I was hoping he would beg for me to come back and promise to tell everyone we were dating. But he didn't follow me. He didn't yell for me. He just walked back inside.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

I wanted to say something, but I was stuck. I needed Blaine, I know I did, but I was so confused on this whole situation. He knows I've never dated. Hell, everyone knew that. It would be hard for me, and it already is. Blaine began to walk away, and I tried to say something, but I just turned away like an idiot. I slammed the door behind me and made my way up to my room. I began to sober up, and my true feelings came back. I needed Blaine right now. I just wanted to touch him. I'd stare at him from across the room if that's what it would come to. I'm an ass, I know, and he shouldn't have forgiven me so easily. If I were him, I would have been done with myself. I hate what I did to him. I hated how bad I treated him. He's been stuck to me while the whole time I was glued to him. I locked my door and laid on my bed. It vaguely smelled like Blaine, making the memories flood in. Was there a chance he was still here? I sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was too dark to see anything, so I got up and grabbed the jacket I was going to give Blaine.

Once I made it outside, I realized how many cars were actually here, and it was going to take me a while to find him. If he was still here. I sighed and started scanning through cars, looking through each and every one. Some cars had beer bottles in them and even bags of weed. I hoped no cops came through here doing a search because I would be the one getting in trouble. The wind blew harder, threatening to open the skies and let rain fall. I zipped up my jacket and held the other one tightly in my hands. I began to think Blaine actually left. Of course he would, I'm an idiot. I don't deserve him at all. He's too good for me.

I walked across the street to the other cars, flashing my light from my phone through the windows. Empty.

Empty.

Beer bottles.

Two guys passed out.

Empty.

I sighed as the wind picked up even more and rain started to fall from the sky. He would be home by now. I rolled my eyes and looked back towards the house. I really didn't want to go back there alone, but I obviously had to choice. There were only a few cars left I haven't checked so I fought against the wind and checked the first one. It was empty of course. I checked the second one and let out a sigh.

Empty.

I crossed my fingers and checked the last car. The tinted windows made it hard to see in, but I could tell someone was in there because it was started. I lightly tapped on the windows. The window rolled down only a little bit. "Yes?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Blaine, come inside." I said, putting my hand on the window. He rolled it down more and wiped at his face.

"Kurt." He said, looking away from me.

"Were you crying?" I asked, but he shook his head. I reached in the window and unlocked the door from the inside. I pulled it open, and was about to pull him out when he stepped out on his own. I handed him the jacket and he took it without hesitation.

"Only because it's about to rain." He muttered and walked back towards the house. And I was okay with that, because even if he sat across the room from me, I would still be staring at him.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

He just stared at me. He kept his arms crossed and his eyes glued to my face. I looked away from him, picking at a loose string on the jacket he gave me. It was red and fuzzy. I slowly looked back up to Kurt and he was still staring. Honestly, it was making me mad that he wasn't talking. It was making mad that I was even with him, in his room, once again. I haven't said anything since I came back here, and hasn't said a word. I couldn't help but notice how extremely beautiful he was. His blue eyes sparkled and his cheeks were tinted a red color. His hair was tossed from the wind and rain, but still flawless nonetheless. He opened his mouth and I sat up, expecting him to say something, but he ended up coughing, his eyes still on me. I bit my lip and leaned back against the bed. The floor of his room was soft. The white carpet running smoothly under my hand.

"Um..." He said, but shook his head. He finally closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. I let out a sigh of relief and crossed my arms. "Okay... I'll take you back when ever you want. I don't want you driving in the rain." His voice sounded different. Smooth like and quiet. I really didn't want to go back, but I knew i had to. And I knew that I should. I had classes tomorrow, and I have to be with Sam. I just nodded before pulling my legs close to my body. Now that he talked first, I had no reason to. He stood up off the chair and pulled of his jacket. He set it on his bed before turning to look in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing and grabbing a plain black beanie and sliding it over his head. He looked at me through the mirror, and I stared back. His lips were full and begging to be kissed. "Do you want to talk or?"

"About what?" I croak and cringe at my own voice.

"How much of an idiot I am, and how bad I do not deserve you?" He asked, turning to face me. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You aren't an idiot." I whisper.

"I am. I screw up everything."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to seem clingy..." He said and turned away from me. "I'm going to go downstairs for a while. You should stay up here though, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because. Just stay up here." He shrugged and walked out the door. I stood up off the floor and sprawled out on his bed. Today was so great. Not. He couldn't just leave me up here without a real explanation. It was killing me. He was killing me. I didn't want to stay in his room, not matter how good it smelt because it smelled just like him. I didn't like being ordered around by him, but i decided to listen. But what was going around down there that he didn't want me to find out? Was he possibly cheating? No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't come out and get me from my car to bring me here to cheat on me. The suspense was killing me. I wanted to go down there and figure out what he was doing, but I didn't want him to be mad at me. He could always get mad at me for the smallest things.

I sat up in his bed and crossed my arms. It's so lonely in this room. It's so cold and lonely. Maybe if I just peek downstairs I would feel better. I slowly got off the bed and made my way out of his room. The hall was empty and lit with a single candle resting on a table. The music that was playing was low and eerie, making it seem like I was in a horror film. I walked towards the stairs and walked halfway down. I saw Santana all pushed up on Britt in the corner of the room. No one paid them any mind, but it made me smile. I scanned through the crowd of drunks, trying to find Kurt. I saw a few people I noticed, like Puck and a few kids from my classes, but no sign of Kurt. Maybe he left to the store and that's why he told me to stay in his room. I turned to go back the other way before he came back and noticed me. "No shit." Someone yelled. "Blaine?" I turned around to see who called me. Puck stood up from the floor and pointed at me. "What the hell are you still doing here? Didn't Kurt already win the bet?"

 _What? Did everyone know?_

"Puck, shut up." Santana said, breaking away from Britt and glaring at Puck.

"Well he already knows about it, so why is he still here? Or maybe he doesn't know?" He laughed, chugging a beer. The people around him laughed, turning their attention towards me.

"What was the bet about?" Someone asked, and I recognized him to be the guy Kurt left me for.

"To see if-"

"Puck shut the fuck up." Santana jumped up and slapped him across his face. Everyone laughed louder as he stumbled and fell to the floor. But my heart was hurting. Everyone knew what we did.

"Tell us what happened?" The Asian kid said, looking at me. "Come on." But I shook my head. I heard the door close from the front of the house and I looked towards the kitchen. Kurt walked in with his body soaked with the rain. He set down grocery bags full of beer on the counter. I needed to go back to his room, but my feet were frozen in place. He said something to Nick, his face had a small smile on it, but I couldn't hear it over the music that started up again. He bent down to pick up a few cans before tossing them in the trash. He walked towards the the doorway and looked up at me. He instantly frowned at me and clenched his fist. He looked behind him at all the people staring at us and Puck still on the floor. Santana gave Kurt wide eyes and opened her mouth to say something. Kurt waved her off and looked back at me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay up in my room?" He said, clenching his teeth. I felt tears flowing down my face. I wiped at them quickly before turning and running back up the stairs. I ran into his room and slammed the door shut. My day just kept getting worse. A few seconds later and Kurt slammed through his door. He closed it behind him and walked up to me. "What the fuck is your problem? I told you to stay up here!"

"You don't get to order me around Kurt." I say, my voice remaining still despite the tears.

"Well if I tell you something, I expect you to listen dammit." He walked closer to me, cornering me against the wall. His eyes were fuming and his breath heavy.

"Why are you mad at me? I should be mad at you! How many people know about what you did to me, Kurt? How many?"

"What are you talking about?" He instantly relaxed and backed away from me a few steps.

"The bet."

"I-I don't know." He stuttered.

"They all seemed to know down there!" My voice cracked and I looked away from him.

"Blaine... They don't know what we did. I promise, I didn't tell them what we do."

"Whatever. Just take me home now."

"Blaine, trust me. They don't know."

"I trust sushi at a gas station more than I trust you right now." I spat, crossing my arms.

"I promise." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The familiar heat returned. He pulled me close and forced me to look at him. "No one knows."

"I-" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. It was rough and hard. I pulled away and pushed him off by his chest.

"Blaine-"

"Take me home."

"I'm not taking you home! Dammit, Blaine just listen to me." He begged, but I walked past him and out of his room. I don't feel like arguing right now. I quickly walked down the stairs and ignored the laughs from behind me. My tears stopped finally and was replaced by anger. Nick called out to me, but I ignored him. I swung the front door open and instantly got pelted with rain. I could hear Kurt yelling for me to stop but I kept walking. I stopped at the edge of the yard, my body already soaked to the bone. I turned to face the house and saw Kurt walk out with a few people behind him getting ready to leave.

"Please don't talk to me right now." I groan, holding my arms to my body. The rain softened out as he made his way over to me. He touched my arm but I jerked it away.

"Blaine please..." He pleaded, and I backed away a little in pure shock. The expression on Kurt's face threw me off. He looked distraught and vulnerable and even desperate. The rain drops falling from his hair on to his face broke my heart. But he did this. After the good weekend we had, he was back to normal and now everyone knew. I couldn't keep up anymore. I shook my head at him, mentally remembering his face. He let out a whimper and I almost gave into him. Turning quickly on my heels, I walked towards my car. "Blaine!" He yelled through the rain, but I kept going. "Don't fucking go. I swear." I could hear him walking through the wet ground towards me and I walked quicker. I unlocked my car just as he grabbed my arm. "You told me you wouldn't leave me."

"Things change." I whisper and break from his grip. I open the door and sit in the car. He banged on the window of my car, rain or tears falling down his face. Lightning illuminated the sky.

"I need you." He yelled. I quickly started my car. I rolled my windows down a little.

"Please move." I say, and he backs away slowly. I pull out of my spot and on to the road. He walked in front of my car, knowing I wouldn't dare hit him. What was his problem. I was usually in his place, crying and looking pathetic.

"I..."

"Move."

"I love you, Blaine!" He shouts as lightning strikes again. My eyes go wide and my hands fall off the steering wheel. His chest rises and falls quickly, and his eyes red. "I love you..."


	14. Chapter 14

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

His voice cracked and it sent a dagger through my heart. Kurt stood in front of my car, his clothes tight on his body, and rain wetting his face. I was in pure shock. Could this be a game again? I needed time to process this, and I'm tired of him making me feel like shit. But then again we had some real good times. Very good times. He walked towards my side of the car and placed a hand on the window. He pleaded something, but the sound of rain that was pelting my car drowned out his sounds. Before I knew what I was doing I motioned for him to get in my car. He nodded quickly and got in the seat behind me. I drove off, feeling comforted by the sounds of his heavy breathing and his sniffs. "I hope you don't get sick." I whisper, turning my blinker on.

"Blaine, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say sharply, and focus on my driving. He stayed quiet as I pulled on to the interstate, not realizing I was taking the long way back to my door. I looked at him in the rear view mirror. His hair was mused on his face as he leaned against the window. He looked like a lost puppy. He kept his eyes on the outside world, watching everything get washed away by the rain. I looked back on the road and let out an exasperated sigh. Kurt was so confusing to me. He gets mad at me easily, but... loves me. He doesn't love me. He told me he would never love someone. He just said it because he knew I would give in to him. That's why he was in my car right now. That's why he was with me right now.

But how could he fake the look on his face? The desperate need for me just a few minutes ago. He begged and pleaded for me to stay. He coughed, pulling me back back from my thoughts. I looked at him once again through the mirror and found him staring back at me. I felt my cheeks getting hot, so I looked away. The ride was quiet again, too quiet as the rain began to let up. I turned the radio on and turned it up to a reasonable volume. What I didn't want to play was now playing on the radio. Medicine was by far my favorite song, and a very sad song at that. It didn't go well with the situation right now, and the fact that it was raining, but I couldn't help but sing along to the words.

 _You could still be,_  
 _what you want to,_  
 _What you said you were,_  
 _when I met you._

I heard Kurt gasp lightly in the back seat as if he was surprised by my voice. The music played softly in the car, letting the both of our thoughts drift and before we knew it, before I knew it, we were in the parking lot of our school. I turned the car off, but had no motivation to leave the car. Kurt sat up through the middle seat, mere inches from my face. "I have Santana's room key if you don't want me to go to your room. Sam doesn't like me right now."

"I don't like you right now." I say, crossing my arms. He just nodded and leaned back in the car. I didn't mean what I said, but I already said it. I let out another sigh and got out the car. Kurt got out and walked next to me. He stayed a few inches away from me, and I appreciated the distance. There was still his voice echoing through my mind. _I love you._ I almost laughed at that. Almost. We made it to my building and rode the elevator up in complete silence. For some reason, I walked with him to Santana's room. I watched him unlock the door and step inside.

"Um..."

"Goodnight." I whisper, turning away.

"Wait... Blaine. We can't just leave it like this. Please, you will break me."

"Maybe you will understand how it feels then." I snap, and quickly walk down the hall to my room. I didn't expect the tears to come, but of course they did every time I was with Kurt. When I got in my room, Sam was still gone. I walked to the small refrigerator and pulled it open, finding a note from him saying he was staying with his friends tonight, but will be free all day tomorrow. Maybe I'll skip classes to be with Sam tomorrow. Maybe that will make the images of Kurt leave my mind. I grabbed the note and the beer that was next to it and sat on the couch. I popped the beer open and took a long drink, loving and hating the feel of it as it slipped down my throat.

"I can't sleep... It's been forever since we slept separately." I jumped at the sound of Kurt as he stood in the door way. I didn't even hear him come in.

"How did you get here?"

"I got a copy of your room key." He whispered. He was wearing some sweats and a hoodie I presumed was Britt's with a picture of her cat on it.

"You can't barge in. I didn't even hear you." I set the beer down on the small coffee table and stood up.

"Can I sleep in here? I can't..." He trialed off and closed the door behind him.

"No." I say, crossing my arms.

"I'll sleep in Sam's bed." He whispers. "Please."

"Whatever." I force out and switch off the lamp on the desk by the window. I hear him get into Sam's bed. I looked over at him and notice his back is turned away from me, so I slip out of my clothes and race to my closet. I throw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Once I turn around I find him looking at me. My cheeks instantly heat up, and I turn the light off to hide my face. I slip into my bed and turn facing the wall, but I could still feel him looking at me.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Yeah." It was quiet for a while, the only sounds were the few voices of people walking around in the hall.

"I'll leave before Sam get's back."

"Okay."

"Blaine, do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Okay." Then he was quiet, and I assumed he was going to sleep now, which made me happy. I turned on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Today was a rough day, but at least Kurt was here right now. Even if he was making me mad, I am glad he is still around.

...

The familiar scent of Kurt filled my nose, pulling me out of the dream realm and back to reality. I felt his warm skin on mine, making the temperature rise in the room. My eyes cracked open, the light of day lighting up the room. I tried to sit up, but Kurt's death grip on my body was pinning me underneath him. Of course he got in my bed with me. Of course I slept amazing last night. It had to be him. I felt myself getting angry at the fact that he was here right now. I pushed him off of me and sat up in my bed. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me. "I thought you were sleeping in Sam's bed?" I said, rolling my eyes and pulling my legs close to my body.

"I am sleeping in his bed. Or I was."

"You were because now you're in my bed." I say flatly.

"No... I'm still in Sam's bed, Blaine." He said, and I could see the corners of his mouth flick up in a smile. My eyes go wide as I look towards my side of the room and found that my bed was indeed empty. I quickly jumped out of Sam's bed and stand in the middle of the room.

"You must've put me in the bed with you." I say, and I realized how crazy I sounded as soon as I said it. He chuckled lightly and gets out of Sam's bed.

"No, you came by yourself."

"No I didn't."

"Do you really think I did that? If I wanted to sleep next to you I would have went over there. You obviously wanted to sleep with me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes-"

"No." I said forcefully.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so differently now?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am very serious. You are a different person."

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that you took me for humor. You lied to me, you hurt me. Then you follow me home, expecting me to just look past it. I won't lie saying that I didn't want you there, I'm glad you were. Our little ice skating charade was fun, but who the hell knows it could have been another game for you. Then when I'm so close to forgiving you, you act like I don't exist the next day. You can't do that, Kurt. You can't do that. Then I find out not only Santana knows, but now everybody who paid any attention to Puck! I was humiliated and embarrassed as fuck." My voice doesn't even waver the whole time I'm talking, which surprises me. Kurt just holds his legs to his body and stares at me with a blank face. I couldn't tell if he was listening or zoning off. "You can't keep lying to me." I clam myself down and sit on my bed. The second he opens his mouth as to say something, the door handle jiggles and the door his pushed in. My face goes wide as Sam appears, and instant frown showing on his face when he spots Kurt.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

The look of Blaine's face pains me as he talks. Everything he said is true. I did take him for humor, but I ended up falling for him. I did lie to and hurt him multiple times. But it wasn't a game when we went ice skating. I really wanted to break down to him and beg him to forgive me. I screwed up any more chances I could have with him. I didn't need a second chance. I needed a hundred, and I knew he couldn't last any more longer. But it's not like I could help it. Sometimes my mouth talks before I can comprehend what's going on, and I hate it. He suddenly stops talking and sits on his bed in front of me. I should say something, I know it.

But before I even get a chance, Sam is standing in the doorway with his fist balled up. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he does, Blaine steps in his line of vision. "Sam, hold on."

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"We-we were just talking."

"I told him to stay away from you or else."

"Or else what?" My mouth says before my brain realizes it.

"Kurt you know some damage I can do."

"And you know some of me." I say and stand up off his bed. I walk over, but stop just behind Blaine.

"Sam, please don't do anything..." Blaine begged.

"Blaine come one man." He whined, looking from me to him. "Step outside and give me a good reason not to beat his ass right here."

"I'd love to see you try." I saw, and step forward, but Blaine places his hand on my stomach to stop me, sending odd feelings through my body. Blaine nodded and pushed Sam out the door, shutting it behind him. I let out a sigh and walked from the door and sat on the floor by Blaine's bed. What was going on in my life? Never would I have imagined myself ending up like this. Totally in love with someone. Maybe that was taking it to far, but I needed to say something. I needed to make him stay and forcing that out was the only thing I had. Maybe I did mean it, who knows...  
After a few minutes of silence:

"Kurt?" Blaine said, opening the door. I got up and stuffed my hands in the pocket of the hoodie. "Um... you have to go." His voice faltered a little, but his face was set serious. I nodded, not trusting my own voice and pushed past him. Sam glared at me, but I kept my head down. My mind was racing, but even I was too tired to figure it out. Blaine made the decision, he realized how fucked up I was. And I was truly fucked up. I kept my eyes straight forward as I walked away and into the elevator. What was the point of looking back if there was nothing to look at.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

I watched him walk away. He didn't even turn back around once to look at me. But I didn't expect him to. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to forgive him and accept his love, but he didn't leave me a choice. Sam has been right about him all along, I was just too hard headed to listen. But I learned from my mistakes. I told myself I was done with him multiple of times, and I kept finding myself stuck deeper and deeper. But I wasn't changed in any way. I was still the same person because I felt myself breaking without him here.

I finally stepped back into my room and shut the door behind me. Sam was sprawled out on the couch with the remote in his hand. I totally forgot about my classes this morning, but I decided to skip with Sam. Lately, I've been missing a lot of school, but I really could care less. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. Tired of school, tired of everything. I crashed on my bed, pulling the covers up to my rest under my nose. Sleep didn't come to me until I imaged Kurt next to me.

...

Sam snoring rumbles through the room, pulling me from my restless nap. The room is dark from the curtains drawn, but it was close to one. I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my wild hair. Even after my nap, I was totally tired. Sam was dead asleep on the couch, the t.v remote still in his hand. I looked around the room with a big sigh. After this week, I'll be leaving out of here and moving in with Hunter and Sebastian. Speaking of which, I haven't talked to Sebastian in a long time. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed his number, pulling my blanket over my head. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Blaine." I say and I hear him laugh on the phone.

"It's been forever since I've heard from you. What's up, made a decision yet?"

"I actually have. I'm willing to take up your offer, it that's okay."

"Of course that's okay." He scoffed. "Did Kurt allow you to?"

"I don't need his permission." I say and don't notice how angry I sounded until he chuckles lightly.

"Calm down there. But that's fantastic! It's really nice I love it. You should come by and check it out."

"I remember the pictures." I yawn.

"Suit yourself. Doing anything today?"

"I'm not sure." I sigh and look over to Sam. "Whatever Sam wants to do, we shall."

"Okay, well make sure you get your ass to class tomorrow." He said before hanging up with yet another laugh. I set my phone aside and climbed out of bed. Sam made no intentions of waking up any time soon, so I decided to head out and get a hot chocolate to clear my mind. My memory was imprinted with Kurt. His face, his voice, his eyes, and even his scent. He was all that was running through my mind, but I needed time. I know I did. Nut I felt like I was not only torturing him, but myself. I know how bad he needs me, _or how bad he says he does_ , and how bad I need him. We both needed time. I slid on my NYC hoodie and jeans before slipping on my black vans and heading out the door. The hallway was quiet and calm, something I know my life will never be.

Once stepping off the elevator and outside of my building, I took in a deep breath of fresh air. The cool crisp air of upcoming November stilled the campus. Students were out in the yard just laying down and enjoying their calm normal lives. I envied them, honestly, because all I wanted was a simple life. And to be happy with Kurt. But calm and Kurt don't go together, and I'm sure they never will.

Stuffing my hands in my hoodie pocket I made my short walk towards the Lima Bean. Only a few people were waiting in line once I got there. It was quiet and sad like, but it was what I needed. I ordered a coffee, and was told to sit and it would be brought to me. I took a seat in the back, away from the windows. Wishing I didn't leave my phone, I laid my head in my arms, waiting for my drink. After a few minutes, I almost caught myself dozing off. "Sir, sorry for the wait, so here is a free muffin." The girl that brought my drink was short and thin, and she had a nervous smile on her face. I just nodded and took a bite of the blueberry muffin. It was nice and warm, like it had just finished baking. Surprisingly enough, my mind went back to Kurt. His eyes were all I saw when I closed my own. I missed him. I missed him yelling at me and holding me. I just missed him. But I needed to stay strong, and I needed to analyze things before I decide what I was going to do. Obviously, I couldn't just stay away from him, because he would just find me again.

Just last night he told me he loved me, and part of me believed him. The other part of me wanted to think it was just another game. Just another bet to see how gullible and naive I really am. I know I loved him though, and I couldn't help it. Kurt was apart of me now, no matter what. He was my other half, and as much as I thought I hated him, he would always be there. He would always have to be apart of me. I know he will need more than a second chance. But I wasn't even sure if I could keep it up. Sebastian and Hunter are almost like Kurt and I.

Hunter cheated and cheated, and Sebastian kept forgiving him. In a way, I am Sebastian and Kurt is Hunter, though he hasn't cheated on me since we just got together. No matter how many times Hunter screwed up, Sebastian was always ready to forgive him because he loved him. And as my mother said, love can make you do crazy things. Some of those things it makes you do might seem stupid, but you won't be able to help that. Realizing how this was going to go, I finished my muffin before grabbing my hot chocolate and left the small shop. The wind was nippy and the blue sky was being taken over by gray ones. It still wasn't cold enough to snow here. I quickly walked, sipping at my drink before I made it to the main building. "I'm here to change my major." I whisper, though I don't know why I do. The older lady at the desk points to the room behind her and she picks up the ringing phone. I nod and walk to the room to find it almost empty, only a table with papers in neat stacks, and a small blue box. I scan through the stacks until I find the one I am looking for. I quickly sign my name and a few other initials before telling which classes I would rather take now. Folding the paper up, I stick it in the lone box on the table and turn to leave. The process was much easier than I thought. As I left the building, it started to drizzle lightly.

With a sigh I walked towards my building, though I really didn't want to sit in that room all day. I turned back around and headed towards the Library. The only place that would entertain me right now was the Library. Once I stepped foot inside, the rain poured down. Girls screaming and laughing could be heard as they ran through the campus grounds, holding their jackets over their heads. I made my way to the back, discarding my cup and resting in a chair. Really hating that I left my phone back in my room, I pulled a random book from the shelf. I scanned through it, but my mind only went back to Kurt. I needed to call him and tell him that I made up my mind. I just hope I wasn't going to make a fool of myself. Again.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Come on, Kurt... take me now."

"Get off of me." I push the persistent boy off of my lap and cross my arms once again. He scoffs and stands up.

"The hell is your problem? Since when do you turn me down?"

"Since now, Wes."

"It's because of that fucking kid who doesn't even know what the hell is going on."

"Shut up, don't you say shit about him."

"Look at you!" He laughed and pointed at me. "You've changed so much since he came around. Since when do you care for people?" Wes was right. Ever since Blaine came around, I became a different person. More violent and more emotional. "I want the Kurt who would fuck me senseless." He begged and reached out for me but I rolled my eyes and walked away. "You changed!" He yelled as I walked up the stairs. "You will come crawling back when he decides he's done with you!"

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

My hand was holding on tightly to my phone. I was desperate for Kurt. I needed him here right now, but I didn't want to sound desperate. I also didn't want to go behind Sam. He did say he would stand by my choices, but I knew he knew Kurt was no good for me. But I was already falling deeper and deeper in Kurt, and there was no way I could recover. He has taken me over, and I loved it. I loved him.

I stopped pacing in my room and sat on my bed. Sam looked up from his homework and quirked an eyebrow. "You good?"

"Yeah... I'm just about to do something really stupid." I admit, sighing and giving him a look of defeat.

"Kurt?"

"Yes... I can't explain it, but I love him. I know that I do. I know you think I'm an idiot, but I can't help it. He has hurt me and healed me too. In New York, he apologized and-"

"He went to New York with you?" He asked, worry full in his voice.

"Not w-with me. He just came... and we kinda made up... and we are... k-kinda dating?" I questioned myself as I said it. Sam just stared at me for a few seconds before waving his hand at me and continuing his work.

"Do whatcha gotta do, bud." he said, a small smile on his lips. My heart began to race and I let out a small noise before leaving our dorm room and walked down the hall. I quickly dialed Kurt's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Um... I'm sorry about... everything. I was being irrational and a horrible boyfriend." I heard Kurt gasp on the other end and I smiled softly. "Please... we have things to talk about, but I would like to-to see you now."

"On my way." Kurt whispered and hung up the phone. I relaxed my body and walked back in my room. Sam was still doing his work, not lifting his head as I got dressed and still nothing when I said I was leaving. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or supported me right now. It was too early to tell. Hopefully he supported Kurt and I and hopefully we would be good together.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

As the elevator made it's way up to the third floor, I thought over what was sure to happen. Blaine would tell me how screwed up I am for hurting him, he will probably yell, and I'll most likely just sit there like an idiot. Blaine knows I don't like showing any emotions, so he shouldn't get mad at me for not saying anything. I'll just let him get all his anger out, and try my best to to get angry at him. I wanted a chance of happiness, and I know with him I could possibly get it. Maybe.

The buzzer beeped lowly as the doors slid open. I took a deep breath before walking down to the room. There was talking going on, but the sounds were too muffled for me to hear. I cleared my throat before knocking lightly on the door. The conversation ceased to exist so I backed away from the door. It clicked and swung open revealing Blaine, his curly hair on top of his head that I loved so much. He was just in jeans and a dark blue hoodie, but he still looked amazing. I quirked an eyebrow at my own thoughts. Blaine bit his lip and stepped out the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't say anything, and it was killing me. He crossed his arms and walked off towards the elevator. I followed behind him, leaving distance between us. I knew he was thinking of what to start off with first. He was usually never this quiet. My eyes kept glancing at his lower half, loving how fitted his jeans were on his legs. _Stop_ , I thought. _Not now_.

We stepped into the elevator, he took one side and I took the other. Leaning his head against the wall, he traced over the buttons on the machine. I desperately wanted to just touch him. In many ways, yes, but the touch of his fingertips would suffice. As the doors opened, he quickly stepped out, leaving me to follow behind. He left the building making me question where the hell we were going. He continued walking out in to the yard, between a game of pick-up soccer with out even apologizing, but hell if I was. Blaine stopped once we reached the edge of the grass that was looking over a small lake. Turtles were bobbing their head out of the water, waiting for people to throw food, while ducks were gliding on the water. I stopped a few inches behind him, almost touching him. He took a deep breath before sinking to the ground, sitting Indian Style. I cleared my throat and sat on my butt a few away from him. I didn't want to make it awkward. He didn't say anything still and it was literally killing me. I needed to here his voice, longed for it, and oh my gosh he has changed me.

After what had felt like hours, only mere minutes of his silence, he leans back on the grass and crossed his arms under his head. "I don't know what to say." He says, and his voice makes my heart beat fast. "I had it all planned out as soon as you showed up, but now... now my mind is blank. There are so many things I need to talk to you about, like how you can't keep ordering me around, but I'm not sure how to say it. I don't like it when you do that either. I'm not your property." He glances over at me, but I've kept my eyes on the lone turtle on the small island in the middle of the lake. For some odd reason I thought of the turtle as me. All alone, not wanting someone to accompany, but knowing that's what I needed. "Also, you're anger problems."

"I don't have anger problems." I say hardly, involuntarily clenching my fist.

"There it is." He muttered, sitting up and resting his hand on mine. I instantly relaxed, but refused to look at him. "It... it scares me."

"You think I would hurt you?" I ask softly, closing my eyes.

"No... I don't know..." He admits and draws his hand away,

"I would never hurt you. Physically. Or... on purpose."

"I know, but I get worried." He sighs and leans back on his arms. "When you told me you loved me, did you mean it?" Of course he would ask me that. And I honestly didn't have an answer. I said it so fast I didn't even realize it until it was too late. I shook my head slowly, instantly feeling the tension surrounding us. "Then why'd you say it?" He whined. Great I hurt him once again. Maybe this was stupid for me to think we could work. I just shrugged and looked away from the turtle. "Kurt you need to talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because everything I say just hurts you or makes you regret even meeting me." I admit, letting air out of my nose in frustration.

"I don't regret meeting you... You've made me who I am right now."

"You're scared of me."

"I'm scared for you, Kurt. I'm scared that one day you might hurt yourself when you are angry at the world. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I can take care of my self."

"I know." He said calmly. Fuck. "I hope you know I still love you."

"How could you... I suck at expressing my true feelings. I just don't know how."

"That's why we are talking. So I can help you understand that. So I can help you to express yourself."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then... Then you don't have to. I'm just... I just love you."

"I love you? I don't know!" I pound my fist into the grass, feeling him jump slightly. "I can't love you! I can't."

"C-can I ask you something then?" He asked, moving closer to me and placing his arm around my shoulder. "D-do you want to be feared of loved?"

"Both... I want people to be afraid of how much they love me."

"Sometimes I think... Sometimes I'm afraid." He sighed, tensing up as I tore my eyes from the grass and back to the turtle. "I... I love you so much that I'm afraid that if I make one false move... you'll be gone forever. That you'll just go back to... to your old ways. And I know we have problems, and that I shouldn't even be with you right now, but I can't help it. But I'm also afraid of loving you too much." He brought his arm back to himself and crossed his arms. I didn't know what the fuck was happening anymore. I hated this. He longed for me, he needed me. And I know I needed him... but I can't.

"Love is fear itself, Blaine."

"Then is that why you won't allow yourself to love me?"

"You..." I stop talking, feeling my blood pumping through my body. He knows exactly why. I'm fucking afraid of him leaving me. I won't allow myself to be like my dad when my mom left. I won't let that happen. I shake my head, refusing to talk anymore. I knew that if I said something right now, I will instantly regret it.

"It's fine... I'm in no right mind to be pestering you. I just really want us to work. I want to prove everyone wrong and that we can be together. I know you really don't feel right being my boyfriend-" My heart stops for a second at his words. "But we can get through this. Only if you try, and if I try." He was right. Of course, he is always right. "I won't force you to tell me you love me, because deep down, no matter how much I annoy you and no matter how much you make me fucking insane, I know you do. I know it." He then stood up and dusted his hands on his jeans. "I'm going to let you... think okay?" He bent down and kissed my forehead. After all the things I did to him, after everything, he still stayed put. Part of me thought that he could be the one for me. The other part still played images of my dead mom as if to warn me. He began to walk away, his shoes crunching on the we grass. I looked from the turtles and towards him, his hood flipping over his head. I looked back to the lake and saw that now the turtle had a friend, or even a lover. He wasn't alone anymore, and he could finally be happy. It pained my heart and made me smile. I smiled wider than I ever had before because if a damn turtle can find love, then I can too.

"Blaine!" I shouted, standing up and looking in his direction. He stopped walking, almost halfway through the grassy area. I slowly opened my arms open, the smile on my face shining, and from the look on Blaine's face, I knew I was making the right choice. He ran towards me, and once his arms found their place around my neck, I knew that we could do this. I was the lonely turtle, and he was my buddy on our small island.

...

A/N: Just small fluffy stuff!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day after Kurt and I decided to continue dating, I decided it was time to go to my classes. My schedule would fully be changed next week, so I just went to my French class today. Sebastian was waiting for me at the Lima Bean, holding two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He was wearing the same blazer he did the first time that I met him. Blue pants, and a blue blazer with red trim. His tie was also red, but it was loosely hanging around his neck. He gave me a wide smile as I walked up to him, my scarf flying in the wind. "Look who it is." He said with a wink.

"Hello my friend." I said, taking a big sip of my drink he so kindly paid for. The wind was chilling, making my face numb. We began walking to class even though we still had a few minutes before we actually had to be there.

"Thought Kurt was making you avoid me." He said with a snicker. My heart beat quickened at the mention of his name.

"N-no."

"Are you two fighting or just fucking or what?"

"Um.. we-we..." I was a loss for words because I wasn't sure if he would be okay with me telling someone. Hell he wasn't okay if I was talking with Sebastian now. But he should be fine with us publicly dating now.

"That's alright." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in a tight squeeze. "Hunter can't wait to get you settled in. We know you'll love it! Is Kurt going to be wanting to stay too?"

"Oh no." I say would not want to stay anywhere near Sebastian. He really didn't like this kid. Sebastian smiled, holding the door open for me. The room was dimly lit, but I could see Kurt standing in the front of the room texting away on his phone. Sebastian sucked in air as he stood next to me, a little too close for Kurt's liking.

"He's going to hate me forever, huh?" Sebastian whispered as Kurt made his way towards us. He was dressed nicely, a plain black shirt with a leather jacket on over it. His hair was up in spikes, something I've never seen before unless it was _my causing._ His jeans were black too, and I've never seen him in so much black. I couldn't read his expression.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked Sebastian, stopping just in front of me. _Great._

"I have class." He answered, a cocky smile growing on his face. _Oh no, Sebastian. Don't tempt him._

"God I want to beat you." Kurt said through clenched teeth. And at that moment I realized that I have never seen Kurt fight someone. Maybe I was just never around to see it because he apparently loved to fight people. But I never want to see him fight anyone.

"Please." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Blaine, just text me later." He pushed past Kurt, but was stopped. Kurt pulled him back by his shirt and punched him right in his nose. I couldn't react before Kurt hit him again. My feet were cemented to the floor causing me to just stand there and watch. Kurt hit him a third time before I shouted. I kept repeating Kurt's name as I reached out. Blood was dripping from his knuckles by the time I moved closer and pulled Kurt away from Sebastian. Sebastian rolled on his stomach to protect his face, whimpering lightly.

"Kurt what the hell?" I yell, pulling him away and towards the door.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." He said with a small grin on his face.

"You are crazy." I sigh, letting go of his arm. His knuckles had a few places where the skin was broken, but I couldn't tell the difference between his blood and Sebastian. I walked back over to the boy on the floor and slowly turn him over. "A-are you...?"

"Peachy." He said, holding his nose but gave me a smile. I let out a sigh of relief, though I knew he wasn't really okay, and standing up. "Go make sure your boyfriend doesn't kill anyone, I'll be fine." He joked, waving me off. I rolled my eyes and looked behind me. Kurt was waiting by the door, his eyes locked on the two of us.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, helping him stand up. He just shrugged an answer and walked away from me. I knew him and Kurt were going to fight one day, but I didn't want it to be now. Kurt didn't even give the boy a chance only catching him off guard. I made my way over to Kurt whilst keeping my eyes to the floor the whole time.

"He had it coming." He said, pulling me to look at him. He gave me a big smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on... let me clean you up." I whisper and pulled him out the door.

"I do not want to go to the frat house." He said, as we walked out into the cold. He winced as the wind blew, drying the blood on his knuckles. I nodded and walked slightly in front of him towards the dorms. He was quiet the whole walk, probably staring at me in an inappropriate way. He didn't have to hurt Sebastian like that, he didn't do anything wrong.

"That fucking hurts." Kurt hissed as I pressed a hot towel over his wounds. He rested in my bed, biting his shirt in his mouth.

"You are weak." I joke, pressing harder over his hand.

"Screw you."

"Maybe later." I say and gasp lightly at my own words. Kurt's eyes go wide, just about as wide as my own.

"We can make that happen." He snickers, watching me as I blush deeply. I finish cleaning the blood off of his hands and a little off his face before wrapping up his hand. He thanks me with a small kiss on my cheek before standing up off my bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask lightly, washing my hands in the sink.

"Work." He shrugs, pulling his jacket on.

"I didn't know you worked." I wipe my hands on a clean towel and sit on my bed. Speaking of jobs, I needed to find one if I would be staying with Sebastian and Hunter. I know they said I didn't have to pay for rent, but I wasn't going to live there for free.

"Of course I do." He said a little harshly, but I don't let it affect me.

"Okay..." I say slowly. "Well where do you work?"

"Not important really." Then he sees the look on my face and clears his throat. "I mean, I just... file papers and shit. Nothing special. I just work whenever. I kinda beat up the boss's kid a few times for trying to blackmail me... so the only way I get get off with out him charging me was to work. He agreed to let me work away from the business, but I have to go pick up the stuff first."

"Are you coming back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course." I admit, giving him a soft look.

"Then I'll come back." He gave me a small smile before leaving.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"Do not ask me why I punched Sebastian." I say once I walk back into Blaine's room, arms full of folders. He nods quickly before shutting the door and laying back on his bed. He had papers sprawled out everywhere on his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Studying." He answers softly, picking up his pencil. I set my things on the floor before sitting down. I leaned against Sam's bed so I could look at Blaine and do my work. Fucking work. I have been slacking lately on the job, the cause being Blaine. Blaine. I didn't even want to do this. I just wanted to fuck him right now. Really it wasn't that I wanted to just have sex with him, I just wanted to touch him. To feel every inch of his body. I wanted to make him feel special. "Get to work." He says with a cute smile, breaking me out of thought. I realize that I was staring at him, so I quickly look away and grab my pen. He chuckles lowly, making me smile. I am in too deep to get out now.

After about forty-five minutes of revising papers and signing, I replace the stack of things I already finished back in the folders. Blaine was looking through flashcards, his tongue placed in the corner of his mouth. I bit my lip at the sight. I could feel myself growing just staring at him. I stand up and pull my jacket off, tossing it on Sam's bed behind me. Blaine looked over at me as I walked closer. "Are you done?"

"No," I sigh and rake my hands up his back and rests them on his shoulders. "Just needed a break."

"Do you want to order some food or something?"

"Not really..." I whisper, leaning down and attaching my kips to his neck. He lets out a short moan before pulling away from me.

"Sam will be home in less than ten minutes." He whispers, but the way his breaths were faster and his eye color, I knew he wanted this.

"I just need five." I said before pulling him to sit up. I connected our lips together, my tongue pressing through his lips. He rested his arms around my neck as I quickly undid his pants. The last time we did something sexual was at my house back in New York. Right now, I just wanted to make him feel good. Just seeing him come undone was enough pleasure for me. I broke the kiss and got on my knees. I slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Blaine leaned back on his arms before licking his lips and staring straight at me. I took his length in my hand and pumped him slowly, loving how his eyes rolled back in his head. I took the tip in my mouth before slowly sinking down a little at a time. His legs tensed as I placed my hand on his thigh, slowly caressing it. He let out a few moans, but most were inaudible. One of his hands tugged at my hair, making me sink lower until I couldn't any more.

"Oh my g-" He cut himself off, covering his mouth with his hand. "Shit shit." His body tensed as I ran my tongue on the underside of him. He slowly started to thrust into me, making my insides feel warm. I could tell his was close by the way he scrunched his face up. I moved my head faster earning whimpers coming from him. Without any warning I felt him shoot in my mouth with a string of words and my name coming from his mouth. I wiped my mouth with a smile and walked back over to my papers. He slowly pulled his pants up and leaned forward.

"Break time over." I said with a wink. He just blushed and laid back on his stomach. I pulled my jacket back on and put all my excess papers back in their folders. Setting them on the table I grabbed one of Blaine's notes and scanned over it. "This is lame."

"You're lame." He says with a small laugh.

"Maybe... but stop for a second."

"We already had a break."

"I know but-" the door swung open, cutting me off from finishing my sentence. Sam stepped in, holding the hand of Mercedes.

"Oh... Hey." The blonde guy said, giving me a nod and letting go of his girlfriends hand. I nodded my hello and leaned on Blaine's bed. "Didn't know you two would be here."

"Yeah, we didn't go to class." Blaine said, replacing his notes back in his backpack. "Did you want us to leave or?" Us. It made me smile, but as soon as I did, I replaced it with a frown. I never showed my emotions. Ever.

"I mean... No." Sam shrugged and leaned into the arms of Mercedes. To actually show this public affection was something I wanted. Or maybe craved, but I would never do it. Blaine nodded and started making conversation with the two. The whole time Sam kept glancing at me and I wanted to just punch him. Sam and I have been friends for a long time, but I doubt we were as close as before anymore because of Blaine. He was right about me. He was right that I would hurt Blaine but I'm trying to make it up. I know Blaine deserves more than me and way better. But if he leaves, I wouldn't know what to do. "So are you down?"

"What?" I ask, shaking my head. Everyone was looking at me, making me feel nervous.

"Dinner tonight. All four of us." Sam repeated, a small smile on his face. I looked over to Blaine and he gave me a hopeful look. For him. I really didn't want to, but if this is what couples do...

"S-sure." I mutter and quickly gather my things.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks with a worried tone.

"I need to..." Honestly I didn't know what or where I was going. "Finish working." I say. Blaine nods and looks away from me and to his hands in his laps. Do I kiss him or what? I glance at Mercedes and Sam and they were too busy engulfed with each other. I felt bad leaving Blaine with them, because I know he wanted me to stay. But this was getting way too much. I just fucking agreed to go on a double date. Blaine looked back up at me and gave me a small smile. "Okay, bye." I lean in a give him a quick kiss on his lips before escaping out of the room. That was close.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Is Mercedes coming now?" I ask, pinning my bow tie on my collar. Sam nods, running a brush through his hair. He dipped his hand in a jar and ran it through his hair. "That's mine!" I say, grabbing the gel from him. He laughed and styled his hair so it was out of his face.

"It's mine now. You don't need it."

"At least let me gel my hair back tonight."

"No you look cute like that." He teased and grabbed the jar back from me. I rolled my eyes and looked at us in the mirror. My white jeans from when Kurt and I went to dinner hugged my legs. My own flannel fit perfectly and the black bow tie set it all off. Sam just went with a pair of jeans and a nice shirt tucked in neatly. There was a knock on the door, and Sam opened it with a smile, placing a kiss on Mercedes cheek. I wish I could do that with Kurt. She walked in, her long sparkling dress making her brown eyes sparkle themselves.

"Wow, M, you look amazing." I boast, grabbing my coat from my bed.

"Thank you, Blaine." She said shyly, and took Sam's hand in hers.

The drive to the restaurant was nice and short. The weather held, but it was still chilly. Once we got there, Kurt was no where to be found. I wanted to text him and ask him where he was, but I didn't want to seem annoying. Sam pulled me inside after waiting for Kurt to show after ten minutes. We sat somewhat in the front of the restaurant so if he decided to show he would find us. "Blaine, just eat some of my food." Sam begged after an hour of us sitting in the restaurant. I just shook my head and leaned back in the booth. Of course he would stand me up. I thought that we were actually moving forward with this relationship shit, but I guess it was really too good to be true. I've texted him multiple times asking where he was, and he would never answer. I really wanted something with Kurt, but if he was going to stand me up for no reason, then I guess I'll never have anything with him. But then again, I am his first boyfriend. Maybe he got nervous or something, but could have called me.

"Blaine, lets just go okay?" Sam said softly, standing up from our seat. I nodded solemnly and tried my best not to cry. I hated that I cried when I was angry. I was so weak. We walked out into the cold night, the wind wiping past my face. I stopped walking and looked around me. I smelled that scent. It was strong, like he was right there... "What's wrong?" Sam asked, turning to look at me.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Kurt." I said, walking further in the parking lot. His scent was stronger as the wind kept blowing in my direction. I heard Sam's footsteps behind me, but he didn't call my name.

"Oh shit, hey." Kurt said, walking up from the road. My heart stopped at his sight. Both hands were bloody, staining his clothes everywhere. His face held a few small scratches just below his eyes. Blood rested on his cheeks.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam said while my eyes still raked over his body. I could feel tears forcing their way out of my eyes.

"Nothing." Kurt said sharply and looked away from us.

"Sam could you..." I croaked and he quickly walked away. "What happened? Where were you?"

"I was at my house. My frat house." He said, pulling his eyes back to mine.

"Who did you fight?"

"I really don't know..." He whispered. He winced as he scratched the back of his neck. I took a step closer to him and slowly placed a hand on his cheek. I wiped downward, blood collecting on the pad of my thumb.

"Kurt..."

"I fought some guy who kept talking shit." He forced out. "I screwed up. I made you wait on me."

"Yeah you did." I say, biting the inside of my cheek. "Why didn't you text me back Kurt?"

"I broke my phone. I was so angry.. I don't know.. I lost it."

"Angry?" I question, absently stroking his cheek.

"Because you deserve someone who doesn't sleep with everyone."

"I want you. I don't care about your past anymore. You know this."

"I know, I know." He says and moves away from my touch.

"Can I please help you get better? I don't like seeing you like this at all."

"Okay." He says and walks in the direction of Sam's car. I stay behind him because I'm not so sure where his mind is right now. Sam is waiting for us in the car. Kurt slides into the back seat and I sit in the seat next to him. As we start to drive off, he places his hand over mine in the middle seat. I smile softly to myself, keeping my gaze out the window.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks, stopping at a stop sign.

"Frat house." Kurt mutters, intertwining our fingers together. My stomach flips at this connection that we are having. I turn to look at Kurt and is already staring at me. I bite the inside of my cheek and look down at our hands. We are so different. He is this boy with a broken past and a bad reputation. I was this boy with a boring life, wanting freedom. Wanting someone. Blood slowly trickled out of his open wounds on his knuckles, resting in the cracks of my own skin. Kurt groaned and wiped away at the blood on my skin, only smearing it with more blood.

"It's fine." I whisper, squeezing his hand lightly. His face still holds a scowl as he looks away from me and out the window. I let out a small sigh and watch as we start driving up the familiar street. Everything happened at this frat house. Everything I never thought would happen, but I'm glad it did. All the fights and the good times. The heart breaks, and the repairs.

"Are you staying here, Blaine?" Sam asked as we pulled up in front of the house. Like always, there were was a party going on. I cringe at the thought of going in there and feeling everyone's judgmental eyes on me. As if reading my mind, Kurt gives my hand a tight squeeze.

"Y-yes." I reply with a small smile. Sam nods and unlocks the doors. I get out first, reluctantly letting go of Kurt's hand. I stand next to Sam's car as he tells me to call him in the morning when I'm ready to come back. Kurt waits for me, standing right behind me as I tell Sam about me changing my classes. "Bye." I whisper to the couple in the car. They pull off and drive away leaving the two of us, a house, and at least two hundred students. I wipe my sweaty and bloody hands together and give Kurt a smile. "Let's get you healed." I didn't expect him to grab my hand again, and he answers my thoughts when he walks off in front of me. I tried not to let it affect me as we walked up the steps and into the crowded house. I just desperately wanted to touch him. Once we step into the house, the familiar vibration of music stings my body. I was instantly handed a cup of some strange brown liquid. Kurt snatches the cup from me and sets it on a small desk with a few picture frames on them. As I look closer, I notice that they are indeed pictures of naked girls. I cringe and look at the cup that was mine. I know I didn't need to drink, but every time I came here, I felt like I had to drink.

"Come on." Kurt calls, waiting at the entrance of the kitchen. I nodded and hurry to catch up as he disappears. Once in the kitchen I surprisingly find it empty, Nick not being in his usual spot. Kurt jogs up the stairs, calling for me again at the top. He must really be hurting. My mind went back to when he came from walking up the street. Who did he fight? Did he walk there all alone? Why did he fight him? As my foot reached the last step, Kurt was already holding a first aid-kit in his hands and was waiting by the closest door. "My room is... not a good place right now." He said, swinging the door open. The room that we walked into had a full sized bed draped in all black. Only the bed and a small desk filled the room, leaving a lot of space for anything. Kurt sits on the bed and hands me the box. Luckily, I remember what Mercedes did to my own hand when I hurt it. I take his left hand which looked the worse. Setting his hand on my lap, I open a small packet pulling out a damp towelette.

"This is gonna sting." I say and wipe it over his knuckles. He sucks in air sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. I bit my lip to hide a smile as I wipe the excess blood from around his wound. I quickly spread ointment over it and wrap it before more blood oozes out. "One down, one to go." I sing, waving over his right hand.

"Doctor Anderson, huh?" Kurt mocks, pulling his lip between his teeth.

"You're going to have to start paying me." I say teasingly, wrapping his hand up tightly.

"It seems that I have no money, Dr. Anderson. Maybe there is some... other way I can pay?" Kurt whispers, moving his bandaged hands up my chest.

"Sounds like a cheap porno." I roll my eyes, laughing along with Kurt. His laugh is angelic, making me blush deeply.

"Thank you though..."

"Of course." I begin to clean up the mess I made, tossing the trash away and replacing the contents back in the box. Kurt watches me as I set the box on the small desk and hop back over and on the bed. "I wanna know what happened."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not important."

"If it wasn't important, why'd you use it to stand me up at dinner? If you didn't want to go, you could have just said no. Instead, you left me waiting there like an idiot."

"I was coming, I promise." He starts, laying back to look at the ceiling. "I was just about to leave the house when some drunken idiot comes up to me talking about you."

"Me?" My voice is shaky and confused. Who could have been talking about me? I knew no one.

"Yes, well he didn't say your name, but what he said made me so angry."

"Like what?"

"He kept saying 'The boy you are screwing will soon leave you and come crawling to me. What would he even want with some douche that just fucks people because he can.' I didn't even hesitate beating his ass, drunk or not. And then I threw my phone against the house because I lost my car keys and I had no way to get to you. I know that is probably the most stupidest thing, but." He shrugs and opens and closes his hands.

"It's not stupid..." Possessive Kurt. I've never really cared for him acting like he owned me, but him doing that turns me on in the slightest bit. "Don't pay him any mind, Kurt."

"I know, just couldn't help it. Just the thought of anyone's hands on you kills me."

"Oh." I say as a smile crawls on my face. I look over at Kurt, and his eyes are staring up at the ceiling. The blood on his face has dried up and the cuts are red. I hate seeing him like this. It scared me so much. Kurt scoffs as his eyes scan my body. "What?"

"The blood is on you."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." He sits up and stretches before grabbing my arm. He didn't say anything as we walked out of the room and to the one right next to it. It was empty, only a bed, a bookshelf and two doors were inside. He locked the door behind us and opened the next door. Inside was a small bathroom. A shower and a sink filled the room. I gave Kurt a confused look as he started the shower. "Come on, get undressed."

"What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"I want to clean the blood off of you."

"I can take a shower myself, Kurt." I roll my eyes with a smile, but something in his eyes tells me he is serious. I unbutton my shirt and remove it, but keep in close to my skin. For some reason, I feel awkward and uneasy with his blue eyes staring at me.

"I've seen you naked before." He reminds me, a smile on his lips.

"I know, I just feel weird."

"Fine." He unbuttons his jeans and drops them to the floor. Kurt then tears off his bloody shirt, leaving him in his boxers and his pale chest that had smeared blood on it. My eyes dart away from his body and he removes his underwear, bending down to unhook it from his feet. "You are going to have to redo this." He pointed at his wrists as the wraps fell at his feet.

"Okay." I say quickly, keeping my eyes on the water falling down. Just then, Kurt stands in the shower, and the water rinses him clean of his past. I gulp as my eyes travel down his body.

"I'm going to take all the hot water." He says, closing his eyes and putting his face under the steaming water. I sigh and drop my shirt to the floor. Quickly, I remove my jeans and underwear before cautiously stepping in. Kurt turns and lets me stand under the water. I hold my arms against my chest as I keep my head under the water. "Look at me." He orders and I can't help but turn and look at him. His wet hair is hanging in his face, and I have to keep moving my own away. His eyes look me up and down making me feel even more awkward. I hold my arms tightly and look down at our feet. "Blaine don't be shy in front of me."

"I know."

"Then drop your arms." He grabs my hands in his and pulls them away from my body. I slowly look up and him and he has a smile on his lips. "Wow." He mutters and lets go of my hands. He puts one hand on my face, turning my head each way, examining me. He then trails his fingers down my neck and around my collar bones. His fingers were gracefully touching my skin, causing goosebumps despite the hot water running down my back. Kurt's eyes lit up once he reached my chest and it made me wonder if anyone else made him feel this way before. Obviously not, because this seemed to be the most intimate thing he has ever done besides sleeping with people. And when he slept with them, it wasn't intimate. It couldn't have been. "Blaine?"

"Oh yeah?" I shook my head as he was holding a spongy ball with soap already on it. "Oh." I stepped out of his way as he walked towards the water and started to wash himself. I needed not to look at him, because that's when the dirty thoughts would roll in. I grabbed the bottle of soap and rubbed some on my hands.

"I said I would." Kurt said without turning to look at me.

"Oh yeah."

"Can't you say anything else?" He chuckled turning to look at me. His face was now clean and his arms and chest were squeaky clean. I shrugged lightly and quickly glance down him and then back up. He gave me a knowing smirk before pulling me under the water with him. He scrubs around and on the blood stained parts of my body. He leans in closer to wipe it off my face and then my arms and hands. His lips brushed by mine lightly before he pressed them on my jaw. His hands worked the sponge around on my chest while his mouth worked wonders on my skin. Then he dropped the sponge and placed his hand on my chest. Pulling his lips off me he looked at me and gave me a smile. His beauty always stunned me, not matter what. "All done." He tells me, dropping his hands and turning off the water. I let go a breath of... whatever it was I was holding in and stepped out of the shower. Kurt tossed me a towel and wrapped his own around his waist. "Looks like you wanted more than just a shower." He mocked pointing at my lower half. I quickly covered myself and looked away from him. He chuckled lightly and unlocked the bathroom door.

"You are a tease sometimes, okay?" I mutter, following him out of the steamy bathroom. He just hummed and opened the third door in the room. He disappeared in the darkness before clothes started to fly out the room. I quickly gathered them up and placed them on the bed. Kurt came back out, his towel no where to be seen. I sucked in air and tore my eyes from his body. My heart beat began to quicken as he removed my towel from around me. I needed him to touch me...

"I'm fucking beat." He mumbles, stepping away from me and sliding some sweats on. My heart dropped as he slid on a shirt. My own dirty thoughts shocked me, but he was what I was craving right now. I grabbed the black sweats and white shirt, dressing quickly as Kurt climbed into the bed. "This is a spare room so."

"What happened to your room?"

"Nothing. Puck is having it tonight."

"Why?"

"It's the biggest room."

"Oh." I sit on the edge of the bed and pull my legs up to my chest.

"I'm sorry about today. About everything really, but."

"It's okay."

"Really it's not, but I am glad you gave me a second chance. I'm screwed up in the head sometimes. It's just how I grew up."

"Obviously," I joked, looking back at him. "I'm just glad we are trying this out."

"Why do you even want to be with me after what I did to you."

"I... I knew I wanted you to be the one since we first met. Even though you humiliated me and hurt me to no end, I still believe you are the one for me. I love you, and that will never change."

"Kinda sappy, but whatever." He teased, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me on top of him. "I kinda wanna fuck you right now, but as you can see I'm hurt." He shrugged, knowing it would make me feel all gooey inside. "Oh well."

"Shut up." I straddle his lap and holds one of his hands in mine. His wounds are already closing up, but the skin around his pale hands were red and irritated.

"Seeing you on top of me like this turns me on, Blaine." He whispers and grinds up into me a little. I instantly gasp and place my hands on his chest to balance myself. He snickers and reaches for the hem of my sweats. "We didn't even have to put clothes on."

"What happened to you being tired?" I ask, even though this is what I wanted.

"I can always sleep after I fuck you."

"Don't use that word." I scold, shifting comfortably on his lap. I felt him through our clothes and it made me bite my lip.

"Remember you told _me_ to fuck _you_? How come I can't say it now."

"I was in the moment."

"I'm in the moment _now_." He retaliates, gripping my waist and grinding up to me again. I felt myself getting turned on even more. I nodded slightly as I leaned down and kissed him on his lips lightly. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer to his body. He grinded up against me with a constant speed now as our tongues danced together. My moans got lost in his mouth as I moved my body along with his. Just doing this with him was enough for me to finish. He pulled away from my lips to quickly flip me over on my back. I gasped as he grinded down on me and placed his lips on my neck.

"Oh!" I moan, gripping onto his shirt tightly. He pressed his body on onto mine, moving faster.

"Shit Blaine, shit you are so good." He moans in my ear before licking around the shell. "Don't you wish I was fucking you right now?" He ask and I nod hard, tightening my grip on his shirt. He slows down his thrusts and pulls away from my neck to look at me. "Tell me you want me to and I will." He growls.

"P-please." I whine, reaching up and grabbing his arms.

"Please what?" He asks with a small smile creeping on his face.

"Oh please don't make me say it." I whine and he snickers. He then leans back down and grinds down on me. I let out a cry of pleasure. I was close, squinting my eyes shut and holding onto Kurt tightly.

"I'm going to-" He moans loudly, as his comes undone in his sweat pants. He continues to ride his way put of it, and that alone makes me come myself. I squeeze my eyes shut as I shoot into the fabric of my sweatpants. Kurt rolls off of me, trying his best to catch his breath. "Shit." He mutters repeatedly as I get out of bed. "No no, come back to bed."

"But I'm dirty now."

"Come on." He opens his arms, and I give in, crawling back into him. "We can shower in the morning." Even though I am really uncomfortable and I feel dirty, I stay, because we are trying. We have to try together in order to be together.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: SMUT ps, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things weren't going so great with my personal life and it was brought to school and blah... anyways hope you enjoy(:

* * *

KURT'S P.O.V

Ringing forcefully pulled me out of my slumber. But Blaine, his warm breath against my neck made my waking up fantastic. Blaine's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I traced a finger around on his chest, watching goosebumps pop up on his skin. His snoring softened as he began to wake himself. I closed my own eyes, wanting to just sleep, but I knew Sam was calling Blaine telling him he was on his way. I felt his lips press against mine, causing my eyes to shoot open. He pulled away with a smile and pulled his arms back to himself. "Good morning, gorgeous." He croaked, his raspy voice making me blush. _Gorgeous?_

"I'm sorry?" I force out, making my eyes dart to his and his lips.

"Don't act surprised, you know you are gorgeous."

"Okay, who are you and where did my shy Blaine go?"

"Your Blaine?" He says, a little taken back and instantly regret saying that out loud. Yes he is my Blaine. No matter what, he will always be mine and only mine. He shakes his head, his curls sticking up everywhere. "I'm not shy."

"You are." I sit up and pull the covers off of myself. My chest is bare, making the room feel even colder. "Answer you're damn phone before I break it like mine." He laughs and silences it before jumping out of bed. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. God he turns me on with the slightest things.

"Maybe I'll tell Sam to come get me later?" He says, placing his lips against my back.

"O-okay, who are you?"

"It's me silly." He chuckles and lets me go to face him.

"You are never so... I don't know, you are talking to me like we are dating."

"We are." He pouts and pokes my cheek. I can't help but laugh lightly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I love you." He says and leans into my chest. I could possibly get used to this. Us being so comfortable with each other and instead of being down each other's throats, no pun intended. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into me.

"I l-" I was cut off by Blaine's phone ringing. I let him go and he grabbed his phone. He didn't seem to be affected by me almost telling him that I loved him which was great. I was still stuck on whether or not I should say it. Every time I saw my mom laying on the floor. I shut my eyes and ran a hand down my face. I couldn't keep letting this control me. Honestly, I thought I did love him. I do. I think. I'm scared, but.. I... I sigh and cross my arms. This was hard. Even thinking about my feelings made me feel all weird inside. It was such a foreign feeling, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Blaine smiled as he talked to Sam and it made me smile a little. I didn't think that I could be happy for once, with someone. All the other guys that I fucked were just out of fun and pleasure, but with Blaine, it was totally different. He did more than pleased me. He made me happy. I do love him.

"So Sam is on the way. He wants to hang out before he leaves."

"When does he leave?"

"The first." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"The day after Halloween huh?" I rub my chin. "He's not gonna show up to the big party then."

"Party?"

"Well duh. Parties happen all the time. But every Halloween there is this big party, but it's not here. It's down at Winona Lake, it's huge. Last year at least fifty people got arrested." I pull my lips between my teeth. "But we could do something else."

"What makes you think I don't want to go?"

"I don't know, you don't seem like a party person." I shrug and walk over to him. I stand between his legs and he leans into my stomach.

"I want to go."

"Then we'll go."

"Together?"

"Of course, with who else?"

"I don't know, sorry." He wraps his arms around my legs. "I don't want to sound like a shitty friend, but I really would rather stay here with you than go with Sam." He laughs lightly.

"He's like your only friend so you have to."

"That is not true! I have Jeff and Nick and Seb-"

"Don't." I say harshly. Just his name makes me want to beat his ass to a pulp. Blaine nods, pulling me closer. I was lucky to have him, but I was also glad he wasn't with anyone else.

"Well count me in for that party." He gives me a squeeze before letting me go and moving away.

"Alright, it's Saturday so-"

"I know when Halloween is."

"Alright then." His phone buzzes and he places it in his pocket.

"Remind me to never sleep in my..." He trails off shyly and opens the door. I laugh and walk up to him, snaking my arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Wish we could've had a quickie." I tease, placing my lips on his before he could gasp. I tighten my grip when he tries to pull away. "No." I mumble into his mouth as he tries to pry my hand off of him. He breaks the kiss with a smile.

"I have to go."

"I know." I lean in to kiss him again and luckily he lets me. I was never much of a big kisser, but ever since mine touched his I loved kissing. Only Blaine though. Only him. He lingered the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away again.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye." I wave and watch as he walks down the hall and then down the stairs. I shut the door behind me and walk down the hall towards my room. The door was shut, but not locked to my luck. I open it and find Puck and at least three girls all over my bed. Great. "Get the fuck out." I call ripping the blankets off of them. Puck stays asleep as the girls give me rude looks and stumble out of my room, almost naked. "Idiot, get up." I hit him on the side of his head with my hand. He moves around, but still keeps his eyes closed. "Puck get the fuck out man."

"Five more minutes."

"Noah."

"Alright, alright damn." He groans, sitting up and flicks me off. I rip my blankets and sheets off and hand them to Puck.

"Wash my shit." Then I shake my head. "Just go ahead and burn everything. I don't know what those girls had, let alone you."

"I don't have shit." He mumbled before finally leaving me alone. Before I even knew it, though it would come at some point, Blaine popped back into my head.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"How are you and Kurt?" Sam asks as we walk through the door of our room.

"Oh, we are good I think."

"You think?"

"Well we are good." I shrug and place my things I bought on my bed. Sam sets his on the floor by the door before laying down.

"That's good. Hey listen, so Mercedes will be leaving tomorrow to go meet with her parents in Rhode Island and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany her."

"You want me to go?"

"Yeah, if you want. I would go, but I have so many tests and what not. You guys will be back in two days."

"Well it's kind of a late notice."

"Please... I don't want her driving all by herself."

"Sure... Yeah of course I'll go."

"Don't forget to ask your boyfriend if you can go."

"I do not need to ask him anything." I roll my eyes and sit on my bed, giving Sam an annoyed look. "He doesn't get a say in what I do."

"Sure thing." He mumbles giving me a smile. "But you guys are okay, right?"

"We are."

"Just looking out..."

"You are judging me, I know. You think I'm an idiot."

"No no, just stupid." He laughs a little before standing off his bed. "Kurt is not boyfriend material. He only knows how to break people up to make himself feel better. We both came here last year, and I've gotten to know him more and he was a wreck. Different guy every day really. Sometimes more than one a day. He was a sex addict." Sam crossed his arms in front of me. "Not going to lie, I did sleep with girls a lot, but not as often as him."

"But you stopped once you met Mercedes?"

"Well yeah-"

"He met me."

"But he still hurt you, Blaine. He was going to leave you for money."

"He didn't take it."

"How do you know? Because he told you?"

"Yeah..."

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Kurt's just not-"

"I know."

"Just be careful. Please. I don't want my first love to be hurt." Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a wide smile. Though the tension in the room was still noticeable, I smiled back and leaned into his side for a hug. I really was going to miss Sam. I even found myself wishing that he wouldn't be leaving me. But he had to take care of his family that was soon to come. I was happy for him. "Blaine, I'll miss you so much. You have to come visit us."

"Of course I will. You know it."

"Good, because if not, I would hate you forever."

"Thought I was your first love?"

"You can hate your first love. You can hate your last love. But you will always love them." He smiles and leaves to go watch t.v. His words hit me harder than I expected them to. His words reminded me of Kurt and how I told him I hated him. Next thing I know, my true emotions were out and I loved him. _God_ do I love him. There was a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts. I wiped my hands on my new clean shorts and then ran a hand through my hair. I gave Sam a look, as if to ask if he was expecting someone. Once he shook his head, and returned to watch t.v. I unlocked the door and swung it open. Hands wrapped around my arms and pulled me out the door, causing me to slam it shut. Lips attacked my own as a tongue was forced through. My eyes went wide as I focused on Kurt trying to press himself closer. I puled away with a smile.

"Kurt?" He didn't answer, except pressing his lips back on mine. This kiss was soft, but fast. His arms wrapped around my waist. I threw my hands around his neck, blowing arm out out my nose to keep from pulling apart. His tongue danced smoothly against mine. He whimpered lightly as he pressed me against the wall. My room door open, and Sam's head poked out causing me to pull away. He blushed deeply before going back in the room. Kurt snorted and it made me laugh, and my laugh made him laugh loudly. He relaxed his arms around me and he leaned his head back and laughed loudly. "What are you doing here?" I asked once we calmed down.

"I love you Blaine." He said and my heart flipped. My eyes went wide, but before I could even respond, his lips were back on mine. He loved me. He came here to tell me he loved me. He loved me. He pulled away, his face as red as a tomato. "I-"

"I love you." I whisper against his lips. He smiles and brings his arms across his chest. "Oh shit." I whisper and his arms drop and gives me a look of concern.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow I am supposed to be going to Rhode Island with Mercedes."

"Really?" He asks and I can't tell if he was angry or just really wondering. I nod slowly and look away. "Then I'm going."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Well okay." I blush and look into his eyes. This boy changed me and I can't tell if it was for the better or the worse.

"So what time should I come get you?"

"Oh I'm not sure when M is leaving. But I'll call you or something."

"You can't. No phone, remember?"

"Shit. Well..."

"I'll just stay with Santana tonight, and you can come get me on the way."

"Okay." Shit. I was hopping he would ask to stay with me. I guess I was expecting too much out of him. We just started dating. He holds his bandaged hands out in front of himself. His eyes darted over the white wraps. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I cross my arms and look down the hall.

"Sorry." He admits and pulls my attention back towards himself. "I'm no good at expressing my feelings, as you know. So this is weird for me."

"It's fine, Kurt." I smile and lean back against the wall. "You know, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind you coming in."

"I don't want to." He whispers and darts his eyes towards the door and me. I nod and let out a sigh. A loud, but happy sigh.

...

"Kurt's going with me tomorrow." I tell Sam once I come back in the room. Kurt left a while after, saying he had to go work, but told me he'd be by later, probably when Sam was sound asleep.

"I knew he wasn't going to let you go alone, but I didn't know he would go with you." Sam said, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"I didn't expect him to want to come along."

"Me either." Sam pauses the movie he was watching and clears his throat. I sit next to him on the couch and open my hands for some popcorn. He pours a few kernels in my hand. "He's changed." Sam says, looking from me and down into the bag.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen him so... passionate before. I've never seen him without lust in his eyes. It's weird, but you changed him, Blaine. When you told me what he did to you, I wanted to kill him. I didn't care what happened, I wanted to kill him. But when I went there after we dropped you off-"

"You went there?" I ask, though I'm not surprised.

"I did, you know I did. I went there, and I had a plan to kick his ass. But when I saw him, I just couldn't. I couldn't even remember what I was going to tell him. He looked so hurt, so lost. And when I told him you went home, he looked even worse. I just had to act like I was going to hurt him. He's trying, and I know a lot of times it doesn't seem like he cares, but he does. He doesn't know how to love someone else besides himself. If you were going to try to... be something with him, though I just wish you'd stay away, just give him time." Sam sighs loudly before giving me his smile that I've grown to love. Kurt cares, I know he does, he just doesn't know how to show it. When he first told me he loved me, he looked like hell. He looked desperate and hurt and I knew it was for show. I refuse to believe he was telling the truth and he told me he wasn't sure if he meant it at the lake. But for some reason, when he told me a few minutes ago, I knew he meant it. Or I really hoped he did.

Sam was right though, he was changing. Slowly, but surely.

Honestly, I shouldn't even be with him right now. I could possibly still be with Clark if nothing happened. I could still be single if I hadn't met Kurt on the elevator. I would still be a shy boy if Sam was never my roommate. I guess things happen for a reason. And I believe Kurt was my reason.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

"He's asleep."

"And I give two shits because?" I say, pushing past Blaine and into his dorm room. Sam's snores fill the room when Blaine shuts the door behind me. The blonde haired man turns, facing the wall and begins snoring even louder. "How do you even sleep in here?" I ask, slipping off my jacket and tossing it on the floor. Blaine scoffs and picks up my jacket, walking and placing it on the couch. His chest was bare and he was only wearing boxer shorts. The only light in the room was from Blaine's laptop shinning on the white walls.

"It's not that bad." He whispers, walking back and sitting on his bed.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Sam is sleep." He scolds and holds his finger to his mouth.

"He won't be for long." I wink and walk closer to him. Once my hands reach his waist, his eyes go wide and he shakes his head fast.

"No no no, no way. Not when he is here!" He whispers loudly, pulling his legs to his chest.

"I promise I'll be quiet." I bit my lip to hide the smile trying to creep its way on my face.

"You know I won't!"

"Sounds like a personal problem." I pull his legs down, and he lets me, indicating I won this time. He closes the laptop, making the room almost completely dark despite the street lights shinning through the curtains. "I can't see you." I whine, moving my hand up his thigh.

"Sounds, like a personal problem." He mocks and snorts. I roll my eyes, though he can't see.

"Open up your laptop again."

"It's bright though." He complains, and I can imagine him with a pout on his face.

"Fine, just lay down." I climb on his bed so I'm closest to the wall and he lays with his back against me. I bit my lip hard as I feel him rub against me. "Tease." I whisper in his ear before beginning to lightly kiss on his neck. My hand runs up his chest while the other creeps in his boxers. He moans, before cupping his mouth his his hand. I laugh a little before gripping him in my hand. He jumps a little before he relaxes again. "I love how your body responds to me." I whisper, pumping him faster and drawing circles on his chest. He whines lowly, pressing himself against me. I involuntarily rut against him.

"Kurt... let's just.. finish." He whispers, his breaths heavy. I nod, though he is behind me and reach into my jean pocket. I rip open a small pack of lube and rub it against my fingers before slipping them back under. He moans loudly as I press my first finger in, causing me to cover his mouth.

"Shh." I whisper, looking over at Sam who is still sound asleep and snoring. Blaine whimpers as I move my finger faster. He presses against me, as if to tell me he's ready for another. I smile at how comfortable he has gotten with me so far.

"I'm ready." He whispers later on as I slip both fingers out. I bit my lip before pushing down my jeans. His breaths are heavy, and I know he will be loud. I toss my jeans on the floor before pressing my lips on the back of his neck. I use one hand to hold myself up and the other to line myself up. He press his his face in the pillow as I go in until I can't. He moans loudly into the pillow, making me bit my lip even harder.

"Fuck, how are you still-" I cut my self off, biting my hand and looking at Sam. He turns on his back, but his snores still fill the room. Blaine lifts his head and nods. I grip his waist and start a steady rhythm. He lets out a loud gasp before burying his head in his pillow. I bit my lip into a smile and hold on to his waist tighter. Only I can make him feel this good. No one else can, or ever will. I slow my thrusts down, enjoying how he tries to press himself back against me. "Patience." I mumble, holding him still with my hand.

"Please..." He begs, lifting his head from the pillow and looking at me. The light from outside shines right on his face and I almost lose it at that sight. His face had already collected sweat and his eyes were a darker shade. He looked so good right now. I felt myself twitch before I gave in. I flipped him so he was on his stomach and lifted myself using my arms. He moans loudly as I begin to pound into him. How Sam was still asleep was beyond my concerns right now. Blaine pressed his face into the pillow as I moved in deeper and faster. My fingers dug into the skin right above his ass as I pressed my body against his. My shirt started clinging on my skin as sweat began to appear. Blaine moaned my name out as he came close to reaching. I pressed my lips on his neck and sucked hard as I quickened my thrusts. My vision started to blur, and my breathes heavy. Blaine's body went still as he came under himself. I remove myself from him as I come undone, spilling over his back. He breathes loudly as I stand up off of him. I grabbed a towel hanging on his closet door and clean him off. "We... Can never do... that again." He breathes, a smile on his face. He takes the towel from me and cleans himself off.

"You loved it."

"I forgot all about Sam." He whispers and Sam turns towards the wall again.

"Good." I smile, putting my jeans back on. I watch as he dresses in sweats and a hoodie before removing his sheets and tossing them in his hamper near the door. Blaine then opens his closet and pulls out a huge fluffy blanket, a big smile plastered on his face.

"We can sleep on the couch." He says lowly, and runs past me, plopping on one side. I smile widely and join him, pulling a little of the blanket on me, but letting him have more. He leans into my side, and I drape my arm around him. Yeah, I could get used to this. "I'm not even tired."

"Me either." I yawn, then snort softly, pulling him closer.

"Today was a good day."

"You're just saying that because I just fucked you."

"Don't say that!" He gasps and I chuckle. I stay quiet then, not sure what to say next. I yawn again and lean on the arm of the couch. Blaine lays between my legs and looks up at the ceiling. His hood flops over his hair, making it stand up and out. He's a dork.

"Walrus slippers, they aren't..." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"What?" Blaine says. I don't know what I even said. Darkness comes to me quicker than I expected. It made me realize how better I slept with him.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

When I wake, I'm laying on the floor with my blanket tangled in my legs. Sam is talking on the phone, with Mercedes, I assume. I stand up and sit on the couch. How I even got over here amazed me. And then it hit me. Kurt.

I smiled widely, replaying how secretive we were. Then I remember that Kurt was sleeping with me on the couch. I look around as if he was hiding under the couch, but all I find is a piece of paper.

 _Didn't want Sam to freak out when he saw us sleeping together, so I left once the sun came up. I'm in Santana's. -Kurt._

I fold the paper up and stuff it in the pocket of my sweatpants before finally standing and stretching. I toss the blanket on my bed and go into the closet to find something to wear on this ten hour drive. I sigh and decide on my NYC hoodie and a dark pair of jeans. "Why were you on the floor last night?" Sam asks me once I come out of the closet.

"Oh, my bed was uncomfortable." I lie and ruffle my hair.

"I had this weird ass dream last night. I couldn't see who it was, but I was standing behind a door and was being forced to listen to people having sex. It was weird, but I couldn't wake myself up." He quirks his eyebrow and I force myself to look away from him.

"Weird... yeah." I mutter.

"Well, I'm glad you are up. Mercedes isn't going anymore. Her parents couldn't get out of work so." He shrugs and leans on his bed.

"Oh." I say and cross my arms. I'm kind of happy plans were cancelled because I didn't like car rides that long. I'm sure Kurt really didn't want to go anyways.

"Sorry man."

"Oh no that is fine." I smile and he nods his head. "I guess I'll go to classes after all today."

"Same." He yawns, then adds: "Or not. I'm beat."

"All you do is sleep."

"I'm about to be a father, I need to catch up on my sleep."

"Alright... I guess I'll be back soon." I grab my back pack and my key before slipping out the room. I make a turn towards Santana's to meet Kurt and tell him that the trip was off. A few people were fast asleep in the hall, partially naked, and I groan. I'm glad I'm getting out of the place as soon as Sam leaves. Santana opens the door as soon as I knock and it causes me to back away.

"Oh, Blaine." She says and she avoids my eye contact.

"Is Kurt..." I trail off, looking from her and into her room.

"Yeah, he's here." She sidesteps and allows me in the room. Kurt was staring out the window once I saw him and I smiled to myself.

"Trip is cancelled." I say, and he turns around with a smile.

"Good, I really didn't want to go anyways." He pulls me down and plants his lips on mine. I blush and pull away, instantly looking for Santana, but she is already gone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just- Santana." I mumble, and sit into the seat next to him.

"Oh. You don't want me to kiss you in front of other people?"

"No you can! I was just..." I trail off and reach for his hand. "Sorry, I'm just- I don't know."

"You're an idiot." He smiles and kisses my hand. My body gets goosebumps instantly. "Anyways, what did you want to do today?"

"Class." I groan.

"Or we can skip?"

"Oh no, I skipped way too much school. I need to turn in assignments and actually try to learn. Besides my schedule is going to be changed next week. I want to at least finish this week off."

"But you won't be needing your other classes now if your classes are going to be changed."

"I know, but I still need to turn in things."

"You can do that next week." He says with a devilish smile. Dammit.

"I... I guess. Fi-" My phone rang in my pocket, cutting me off. I reached for it, removing my hand from Kurt's and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you going to any classes today?" Sebastian's voice sounded through the phone.

"No... I'm not going today."

"Speaker." Kurt said and I nodded before setting my phone on the table and pressing the speaker button.

"What did you say?" I ask, leaning into the phone.

"I said you should come by today, you know, start bringing your stuff in. The place came with beds as you know, so you have to come claim your room. Hunter went back home, but will be back on the second." Kurt glared at me and I cleared my throat.

"Oh, why'd-why'd he go home?"

"To get his things and to get his transfer papers and what not. If Kurt doesn't want you around me alone, he can come too." I open my mouth to answer, but Kurt presses the mute button.

"You aren't staying there alone if Hunter isn't there." He said lowly, forcing me to look at him.

"But-"

"No. Not happening."

"Kurt you can't tell me-"

"You aren't staying there alone, Blaine!" He says louder and gives me the most dirty look.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine?" Sebastian calls out. I grab my phone and stand up from the table.

"Sorry, I... Um okay, yeah I'll be there shortly."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Just you?"

"Probably not." I say lowly, looking away from Kurt.

"Of course. Well bring what you want, or you can wait until the weekend."

"Sure thing, I'll see you in a bit." I quickly hang up the phone and turn just as Kurt grabs my arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Please do not start." I say hardly and cross my arms. He sighs loudly and pushes the hair off his forehead.

"I'm going with you."

"I know."

"I'm going to be staying there too."

"I kno-" I snap my eyes to his and open my mouth slightly. "You-what? You?"

"I'm staying in that apartment with Weasel and his boyfriend. And my boyfriend." He smiles. My mouth still hangs open as he grabs me by the hand and is still open when we step foot inside the Frat House. This could possibly work.

...  
KURT'S P.O.V

"Finally, you guys made it." Sebastian closed the door behind us and gave Blaine a smile. He avoided eye contact with me as he lead us into the living room. The place was nice, and very spacious. The walls were made of brick and the floors were hardwood floors. A small glass table sat in the middle of the big living room with two white sofas placed around it . They had a flat screen t.v. and it made me wonder how they were paying for all of this. _Would Blaine have to help them pay rent?_ Of course not, I would be doing it for him. He's not spending his hard earned money of these two dicks."There is a bedroom right there," he pointed to a door by the t.v. "And there is one by us, and one close to the kitchen."

"We'll take the one in here." I say, grabbing Blaine by the wrist. Sebastian finally looks at me and gives me a smug smile. His smile doesn't reach his eyes. I look from his eyes and down his face and nearly lose it. His nose is wrapped up in some white wrap from when I punched him. I look away from him to keep myself from laughing.

"If that's fine." Blaine says, removing his arm from my hand.

"Of course. Glad you will be staying with Blaine and I, Kurt."

"I'm not staying with you and Blaine. We are staying with you and Hunter." I say sharply, and I can feel Blaine looking at me, but I could give two shits. Sebastian nodded, crossing his arms and walking towards the door at the end of the living room. The fur rug on top of the wood floors throws me off, but I can't lie and say it looks bad. Really this whole place looks good.

"How is your nose?" Blaine asks as we step into the room. I roll my eyes and look around the room. There was a queen sized platform bed with nothing on it. A small night stand was on the right side closest to the door I assumed was a bathroom. This room had carpet unlike the living room floors. This room had a dresser and a decent sized closet full of hangers. It had small bay window that looked out into the street. The whole room would have been nice without the window and the small couch in it.

"I'm doing fine. Nothing broken." He gives Blaine a reassuring smile, and I almost feel bad for punching him. "Kurt doesn't hit as hard as I thought." He whispers loud enough for me and the two of them chuckle. Now I don't feel bad at all.

"I was just giving you a sample." I growl, clenching my fists. Sebastian just holds his hands up in the air and gives me look.

"Take a joke," He says and then turns on his heels. "That's a bathroom, and sorry there isn't anything on the bed. Our's came the same way and so did the other rooms. That's the downside, we have to buy our own decor." He shrugs and turns back to look at us.

"That's fine; how much is rent?" Blaine says, looking from Sebastian and focusing on the room.

"Oh don't you worry about it." Sebastian smiles.

"No really, I'm not going to stay here for free." Blaine says, being the nice person he is. Or at least nice to other people. He is never nice to me.

"Honestly, you don't have to worry. Hunter has rent down, and I'm paying for electricity and cable."

"Then I'll pay for dishes and stuff." Blaine shrugs and looks back at me.

"Already have them."

"Oh come on." Blaine whines, and I really just want to punch Sebastian for making him upset. Sebastian laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay, look, if you really want to pay for something, you can pay for groceries I guess. I did buy food already and everything is stocked since I've been here almost a week, but once that is gone, you can spend whatever." He chuckles and looks between the both of us.

"Deal." Blaine agrees and relaxes his shoulders.

"Alright, your set of keys are on the table in the kitchen. Come and go as you please, since you both live here now. I probably won't be here a few nights because I'll be working." He stifles a laugh, and Blaine forces out his own. "Um, like I said, Hunter will be back on the second. I don't intend to bother the both of you, so it'll just be like you two living on your own here. But if you need anything, always come a-knocking! Um, just tell me when you are leaving or coming so I know no one broke in or something. Anyways, get settled in, I need to go to class." Sebastian hesitates, before finally leaving the two of us alone. He closes our bedroom door behind him. _Our bedroom door._

"This place is nice, right?" Blaine asks me, sitting on the edge of the bed and looks around the room.

"It is." I admit and sit next to him. "Is this okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm staying..."

"Yeah," He whispers. "It is fine."

"If not, I'll just go to a different room, because there is no way in hell that I'll be letting you stay here alone."

"Kurt, you are fine." He says and leans into my arm. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him in close. "We should start getting settled soon though." He stands up and grabs my bag of clothes and starts organizing them in the dresser and closet. I lean back and watch him, following his every move. This boy... I couldn't get him out of my head, even if I tried my hardest. We've had a rough past, but I'm glad he stayed. I'm glad he's still here, because honestly, I felt myself falling and falling even more. I love him. I do love him. He's the first person I've ever loved. And it's not just because of the sex. It's just himself in general. Yes, he pisses me off a lot, but he makes up for it by being him. I smile slightly as a shirt keeps dropping off the hanger. He groans loudly and ends up just folding the shirt up and setting it on top of the dresser.

My mind races to Blaine's past. For some reason, I wonder what him and his first boyfriend did. Did they drink together? Did they fool around and Blaine just lied about it? Did they even have fun together? Does Blaine still miss him? Does Blaine wish I were him? "Blaine?" He turns around and gives me a worried look.

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Elvis do anything fun?"

"Who?" He asks and sets down a hoodie. He walks closer and I pull him to stand between my legs. "Elvis?"

"Your last boyfriend?" I quirk my eyebrow and he laughs loudly.

"Eli. It's Eli. But what about him?" He corrects me, but I could care less what his name is.

"Did you guys hang out a lot... do fun stuff?"

"Well..." He looks away from me and stares at his shoes in deep thought. "We did that... no. We used to always..." He looks back at me and shrugs. "I can't remember. We used to always be together though. Never apart and it was suffocating and horrible. But I don't remember if we did fun things together. I doubt it." _Alright, he doesn't like to be suffocated._ But I don't suffocate him. _Don't I?_

"Did he touch you?"

"Yeah, of course he did." My body goes still. "We hugged when we met and before we had to part. He wasn't big on holding hands or kissing though." I instantly relax and lean back on my arms. I almost flipped shit.

"No that's not what I was asking."

"What do you mean?" He bits his lip, making me sit up and wrap my arms around his legs. But then I remember he didn't like to be suffocated and lean back.

"Did he... _touch_ you?" I ask and he gives me a confused look. His innocence is almost hilarious. "Like I touch you. Did he do that?"

"Oh." He whispers, and then he gasps loudly. "Oh no! No no no." He gives me a flabbergasted look and I nod. "He barely liked to hug me. Besides, I wouldn't have let him."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't into that when I was younger. I also didn't want him to be my first."

"Do you miss him?"

"I-" He cuts himself off and walks back to get my clothes out. "Why are you asking about him?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not, I'm just wondering. It was random."

"Please just answer..." I really need to know if he misses him. I know he doesn't, but I just need to hear it come out of his mouth.

"I don't miss him as a boyfriend if that's what you mean. I miss him as a friend maybe. Like a family friend. Not only was he my first boyfriend, but he was my first real friend and I'll always love him for that." He closes the closet and picks up the stack of folded clothes before walking to the dresser. "He was a good friend before we were forced together. I could tell he didn't want it, but, I guess I was lonely and actually tried to be with him. He even told me multiple times that he really just wanted to be friends with me." Blaine shrugs and looks back over to me. "It's not his fault that we really weren't into each other."

"Are you into me?" I ask, but it's so quiet, I'm not sure if he even hears me.

"Of course I am." He laughs, and finishes off his task before wiping his hands on his jeans. "Enough talk about the past."

"I'm just scratching the surface." I smile and stand up. "I really want to know more about you. Your family."

"We'll... we'll save that for another day." He frowns and looks away from me.

"Okay." I whisper and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back, burying his face in my chest. Opening people up from their past can be hard, and you can only do it if they are willing. I'm not going to force Blaine to open up if he doesn't want to.

"Can we go shop for some things for the room? It's really bland in here." He mumbles against me.

"Sure." I pull him closer before letting him go. Blaine gives me a small smile before grabbing my car keys.

"I'm driving." He beams.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"No, hell no."

"Oh come on, it's nice."

"Yellow is not nice. It's ugly as shit, Blaine we aren't getting that color." Kurt grabs the pale yellow comforter from my arms and tosses it back on the shelf. It falls out of it, but Kurt just pulls be along so he doesn't have to pick it up.

"You have to be cooperative, Kurt." I mumble, pushing the cart full of things. From toothbrushes, to soaps, to candles, and a few pillows for the bay window. Kurt tossed in a bottle of lube when he thought I wasn't looking and it made my blush.

"I am being cooperative. Yellow is a hideous color. Lets just get something black."

"I tried, but you didn't like that either."

"That's because it had maybe a string of black in it." He huffs and grabs a random black comforter and places it on top of everything else. "This is fine."

"This is not fine, it's for a twin sized bed." I hand it back to him and he rolls his eyes.

"I hate shopping." He complains and searches for a queen size.

"Me too. Especially with complicated people."

"I am not complicated, you just have horrible taste in everything." Kurt says with a hint of a smile on his lips. He places a new and better comforter in the cart, and pushes it for me. I walk next to him as we walk down the aisle of the store. We really don't need a lot for our room. We have a few things of shampoo and conditioner because Kurt couldn't decide which ones to get. He made me get mint scented conditioner though and claims it fits me. "I think we are done, at least for today." He says and we start to walk to check-out.

"Did you want to stay there tonight?" I ask slowly, as I help load the things on the conveyor belt.

"Don't you have to stay with Sam? He only has three days?"

"Maybe we can invite him over for dinner or something. Sebastian won't be home tonight."

"Oh... I guess that's fine." He shrugs and pulls out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" I ask, pulling my own wallet out.

"I'm paying, what does it look like." He hands the cashier his card, but I stick some cash out to her. "Blaine put that away."

"You put your card away."

"No, I'm paying. Just let me pay."

"No, Kurt." I laugh and take the card from the woman. She takes my cash, ignoring the glare Kurt is giving her. Kurt huffs and loads the cart back up.

"Next time I'm paying."

"You spent enough money on me from dinners, I think it's okay for me to pay for somethings too."

"Speaking of dinner, what are we cooking tonight?"

"Sebastian said he has the kitchen stocked up, so we'll just have to go from there."

"Can't we just order pizza?" He whines, stopping just behind his car.

"No." I smile and earn a swift kiss on the lips before loading our things in the car for our room in our apartment. _Our._


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it has been a while! Towards the end of my school year and things got bad. I was out of school for almost a month because my personal problems got so bad. I was on a writers block for nearly two months and I apologize dearly. Things are still rough, but I will make it through. Just arguments with my parents and my friend and well yeah. Oh well life isn't always a ball of butter.

* * *

BLAINE'S P.O.V

Sam ended up eating more of the chicken Parmesan than me, Kurt, and Mercedes combined. The whole dinner, we talked on and off about school and then baby names for the two couple. and by we, I mean Mercedes and I. "Kurt... you are a hell of a cooker. How come you never cooked me anything last year?" Sam mumbles with a mouth full of pasta from his third plate.

"Because I never cooked for anyone until this year." He answers blandly, rubbing his thumb over my hand under the table. I bit my lip, but avoid looking at Kurt.

"It was really nice of you to cook for us, Kurt." Mercedes said with a smile. Kurt nods and then stands up abruptly, ripping his hand from mine. I look up to him, but he is already leaving the dinning room and going straight to the room. "Did I say something wrong?" Mercedes asks softly, looking at Sam for help.

"No, no. He's just not used to... this." I stand up and wipe my mouth with my napkin. "I should be back shortly. Make yourselves at home." I give them a nervous smile before going in the direction. Kurt is laying on his back once I step into the room. I softly close the door behind me and sit on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mutters, crossing his arms under his head.

"Something is wrong, you just left dinner."

"Look, they are your friends, not mine. I don't belong out there."

"Sam is your friend though." I whisper, scooting closer to him. He rolls his eyes, but looks down to me.

"Yeah, sure he is. He stopped being my friend when I started fucking with you."

"You don't have to say cuss words all the time."

"Yes I do. Just go out there with your friends. The lovely couple." He mocks and sits up from the bed. He slides on some black vans and a jacket before grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Frat House." Kurt quickly walks out the door. I wait until I don't hear his shoes stomping on the wood floors to get up and leave the room. Why can't we move forward with this? Why does he have to get angry at everything?

"Where did he go?" Sam asks, washing the dishes in the sink.

"Um... He went to go get more things from his room." My voice wavers a little, but they don't seem to notice.

"I'm just surprised he agreed to have us over."

"Yeah." I cross my arms against my chest and look down at my feet.

"It was nice of you to have us, Blaine." Mercedes smiles and grabs her purse.

"Leaving so soon?" I ask, even though they've been her for almost two hours.

"Well yeah. We have to pack and everything." She says sweetly and I nod. I didn't want them to leave. I wasn't ready for them to go.

"Thank you for coming." I sigh and give them both a smile.

"I'll see you Saturday right? Halloween party?" Sam asks, wiping his hands dry on his shirt.

"Yeah..." I totally forgot about that. "Of course you will!"

"Good. Take care. Tell Kurt we said thank you." I walked them to the door and gave them hugs before I was alone with my thoughts. To get my mind off of Kurt's whereabouts and why he went to the Frat House, I decided to clean up the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen, I find that all the dishes were already clean and all I had to do was put the leftover food up, thanks to Sam.

Great.

After putting up the food, I make my way slowly to the living room. Nothing like watching t.v. to get my mind off of things. But that didn't help any. All I could think about was Kurt and why he always acted strange. I know that being in a relationship is new for him, but he doesn't need to leave the apartment when he feels uncomfortable. I could tell that he was uncomfortable the whole night as soon as they showed up. He stopped talking, and didn't even speak when he was spoken to. I wish I could go inside of his mind and just see what he was thinking about. Was he criticizing them? Was he ashamed? He got so quiet, and that is scary. It's scary, because you never know what's going on inside. The front door unlocked, making me look over to see if Kurt was back. I leaned up off the couch and craned my neck, but only Sebastian showed up. He smiled, closing the door. "My shift was covered tonight." He beams, walking over.

"Lucky you." I answer, trying not to show the disappointment in my voice.

"I know, I'm beat as fuck." He sits on the couch opposite of the one I'm on and kicks his shoes off. "Where is Kurt?"

"At his house." I sigh and lean my head back against the wall.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound too good."

"I don't even know."

"What happened?" He asks, and I can sense the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm not sure..." I look over at him, but his own eyes are closed. "We had dinner, I invited Sam and Mercedes. It was going great, though he didn't say a word. I just thought he was shy or didn't feel like talking. Then, something happened. He just got upset and went into the room. I followed, but he wouldn't tell me, and just left." I let out a groan, causing Sebastian to open his eyes and look at me.

"That's really strange. From what I know about him is that he's angry all the time. I wish I knew him enough to tell you." He shrugs and closes his eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing though. No need to worry. If things become too overwhelming, people tend to leave the situation."

"Okay." I whisper, and I lean back. Maybe I am overreacting. Maybe he did feel overwhelmed. "How- how was school?"

"It wasn't so bad. Gonna miss having you in my class though. What classes did you take anyways?"

"Well I took a basic English class, but I changed my major to Foreign Language. French of course. And to keep me busy, I just took a guitar class."

"Sounds nice man. What does Kurt major in?"

"Culinary." I reply quickly, and give myself a mental high five.

"I'm an Art major so." He shrugs and gives me a look. "I know it's stupid, but I love art. Almost love it more than Hunter." He chuckles.

"How are you two by the way?"

"We are great! He called me today and said he should be home on Saturday instead of Monday." He says, yawning in the process.

"Sweet, that's nice." I yawn before laying out on the couch. Sebastian stays quiet and I assume he is falling asleep. I want to stay up just in case Kurt calls me or needs me. Then I remember he doesn't have a damn phone, so that was out of the question. I want to stay up just in case he comes home though. I know he will be home. He'll come.

...

When I woke up the next morning, the room was freezing. My eyelids fluttered open, but all I could see was the sun shinning through the curtains of the window. I slowly sit up, removing the blanket from my body. Now I realize why I was so cold. My body was bare. As soon as I look up from my legs, the bathroom door opens in my new room. Steam escapes from the bathroom, almost looking like a scene in a movie. Kurt emerges from the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower and he body glistening in the light from the window. He looks over at me slightly, and stops to move his hair away from his face. He just stares at me, his eyes darting down my body then back to my face. I try to cover myself with my arms out of pure embarrassment, but he looks away and tightens the towel.

He oddly stares out of the window, keeping his back to me. I walk to the dresser and pull on a pair of shorts and quickly crawl back in bed. Kurt finally walks away from the window and towards the dresser. I watch his every movement, wondering what was happening right now. He drops his towel and begins to dress slowly. The way his muscles move across his back mesmerizes me. His pale, milky skin meeting the dark brown, almost black, of his wet hair. His silence is killing me. _What is going on? "_ Where-"

"You know where I was." He answers me, cutting my sentence short. He slips a shirt on over himself and turned to look at me. "I told you last night."

"Why were you gone all night?"

"I got caught up with Puck and shit. But when I came home, you were sleeping on the couch alone." He says and sits on the bed. So Sebastian must have left me alone. "I brought you in here and just took off your clothes so you could be comfortable. Sorry for leaving last night, it was just so strange for me."

"Oh." I saw, and pull the blanket up to cover my chest. I can't tell by his voice if he is angry or not, but his soft eyes tell me otherwise. "I'm sorry if inviting them made you uncomfortable."

"No no, I'm glad you did. I know you were happy when they came."

"I was. I'll miss them a lot." He shifts and then places his hand on my leg.

"Are you sure you don't miss him?" He asks me softly, avoiding my eye contact.

"Who?"

"Eli." He whispers, and my heart falls apart.

"No, I don't miss him. Why would I?"

"Because I'm not him. I'm not your first kiss and I'm not your first love. You are my first love, Blaine. I know I fucked shit up a lot. I know, and you still chose me. But I can't be him. I just can't"

"I'm glad you can't be him, because he's not what I want. I obviously want you. I know you messed up, but... please I'm trying to look past it."

"Okay." He says and stands up. He pushes his hair from his face and walks towards the door. "I need to get some work done. I'll just be in the living room though."

"Oh." I say and he walks out of the room. As the door opens, I see a glimpse of papers scattered on the coffee table. Kurt shuts the door behind him. I sigh loudly and sink into the bed. I didn't think Kurt would be upset over Eli. Was my dad getting to him? Shit... I need to call my mom. I grab my phone off the floor and dial her number. When she answers, she gives me a speech about how I should start calling more, but stops talking once I tell her about the apartment.

"You moved out of the dorms?" She whispers and I can tell that my dad was somewhere close.

"And changed my major." I say, twisting the sheet of the bed in my fingers. I hear my mom suck in a sharp breath of air.

"Blaine. I thought we decided to wait after the holidays?"

"I never said that."

"I know, but I just... I just assumed. Your father-"

"I know. I know, but I'll be the one to tell him, okay? You don't need to."

"How's the apartment?"

"Great. I've only been here a day, but it's nice. My friend and his boyfriend invited me to stay because Sam is leaving."

"Sam is leaving?" She asks, her tone full of concern, and then I realize, I haven't told my mom anything.

"Sam is starting a family and is leaving in a couple of days. So Sebastian and Hunter said I could stay, but then Kurt decided he would stay too."

"Kurt?" I could almost see the look on her face. Hurt. Pain. Confusion.

"I forgave him, mom."

"I know, but I didn't think you would consider still being with him, let alone live with him."

"It's complicated." I sigh and lean against the headrest. My whole life is complicated.

"Just... be careful. Please."

"I will mom."

"How is that, anyway? I mean I heard you two at the house so I was-"

" _Mom_!" I yell into the phone out of embarrassment. The fact that she heard us doing... _it_... made me feel so uncomfortable. And it's even worse than catching your parents in the act. I shudder at the thought, and she laughs lightly.

"Well, I was on my way up to come talk to you two after you left dinner. Let me tell you, I turned away so quick." She laughed again, and the red slowly left from my face as I begin to laugh too.

"Okay, okay. But we are doing okay. I forgave him, and he apologized. I know he didn't really mean to hurt me." I say, though I'm sure I'm telling it more to myself than to my mom.

"Of course, dear." There was shuffling on the other end and a loud buzzer. "I have to go now, work is calling! We will talk more tonight, okay?" She says before hanging up the phone. I let out a sigh and toss my phone on the carpet floor. There was a small knock on my door before it opened.

"Cl-Jeff is here." Kurt says before stepping in holding a stack of papers in his arms. He hurries and sets them on our bed before leaving to go get the other stack. My eyes try to look at his work, but he comes back in and sets a backpack over them. "Did you know he was coming?"

"No, I didn't."

"I'll tell him to leave then." He starts, but I stand out of bed.

"No, it must be important." I walk to the closet and pull over a hoodie before leaving the room, keeping the door open a little. When I walk to the front of the apartment, Sebastian is standing there, talking to Jeff. "Hey, stranger." I tease and he pulls me in for a side hug.

"Stranger is right! Haven't heard from you since 2004." He smiles and then crosses his arms. "Sweet place you got here. Was thinking of moving into an apartment after the holidays, but nothing this big."

"Go big or go home!" Sebastian says and earns a laugh from Jeff.

"Is that why you can't keep a girlfriend?" Jeff says and nudges him.

"Well I'm gay, so." Sebastian says with a smile and Jeff immediately turns red. "You couldn't tell?"

"N-no!" Jeff stutters, and looks at me for help, but I just bite my lip to hold back my laugh. "Well, not like it makes a difference." He says and fiddles at the loose string on his shirt. "Um... anyways, I just came to see you." He says, nodding to me. "You disappeared on Nick and I."

"Been busy." I say, keeping it short and simplifying it.

"I got it. But honestly, if you ever want to hang out, just give us a call, bud. It was nice meeting you, Sebastian." Jeff blushes and quickly walks away.

"What an odd one." Sebastian smiles, closing the door and walking into the kitchen. I follow behind him and start pouring myself a glass of juice.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, sorry for leaving you out on the couch last night. Didn't want to start an episode."

"That would have been bad." I mumble, drinking all of my juice before deciding to eat cereal. Sebastian watches me the whole time, pulling his lip between his teeth. I turn my back to him, retrieving the milk.

"You know," he starts once I turn back to him. "You can't let him suffocate you all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always with you. He won't let you talk to anyone; he won't let you talk to me." He laughs a little and rubs the back of his neck. "What is he so afraid of?"

"He's not suffocating me..." I say before pouring a bowl of cereal. "He's just never been in a relationship before."

"I can prove he is. Go ask him if you and I can go to the movies." He smiles and I hesitate.

"That's not a good-"

"Come on, we are just being hypothetical. Try to fight back." He nods and I leave the kitchen and walk to our room. I push open the door and Kurt lifts his head from his work, his glasses falling to the tip of his nose. He sits up quickly and removes the glasses setting them to his side. I blush slightly, from embarrassment and the fact that he looked amazing in glasses. He'd look amazing in anything.

"Um... I was- Seb- I was wondering if..." I can't do this. I know exactly what will happen. He'll say no, I'll fight back, we'll get in a stupid argument.

"Spit it out." He says, neatly stacking his papers. I let out a sigh and close my eyes.

"Can I go to the movies with Sebastian?" I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah."

"Why not?" I ask, shooting my eyes open. Sebastian was right, he wouldn't let me go.

"I said you could go." He says and shrugs, replacing his glasses back on his face.

"Oh..." I look away from him and towards my feet. I didn't expect him to say yes.

"What are you going to watch?"

"Um... We haven't decided yet." I say and run a hand through my hair. He nods and gets back to work and I take that as my time to go, shutting the door behind me. Once I get back to the kitchen, Sebastian is washing a few dishes. "He said yes."

"Really?" He asks out of surprise. I nod and let out a sigh. "Well did you want to or?"

"Well..." I look back to my room, pulling my lip between my teeth. Kurt seemed a little to easy to answer that question. "Maybe we could have a rain check." I suggest before dismissing myself and going back to my room. Just as I'm about to open the door, I hear Kurt laugh lightly.

"Well, maybe we could meet up or something. But not today..." He laughs again and then it's silent. I know it's wrong to be eavesdropping, but I can't help it. "No, I'm just busy here with things... I'm not avoiding you, I'll just have to check with things... Am I seeing someone?" He asks, and I hold my breath, waiting for him to answer. He hums and then clicks his tongue. "You'll just have to find out when I get there. Anyways, I should go." He stays silent. I lightly tap on the door before opening the door. Kurt gives me a small smile before writing something down in the binder on top of his lap. "Take care." He says and ends his call with whoever. He tosses his phone on the bed and continues to write. I close the door behind me and slip off my hoodie to hang it back up in the closet.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, one of my old friends from high school. Got in touch with my dad apparently and got my number." He says and I let my shoulders relax. I make my way to the window and sit in the small couch area there is and look outside. The street was empty, but the small park across the street was bustling with kids. Arms wrap around my shoulders before I feel Kurt's lips on my neck. He peppers kisses down to my collar before moving back up. The tension in my body subsides. "I'm so sorry about last night." He whispers, sending chills down my spine.

"It's alright." I say and one of his hands moves down to my waist.

"We should put some work in on the window." He says, licking the shell of my ear. His hand slips under my shorts and he begins to palm me. I open my mouth to let out a whimper, but his other hand clamps over it. "Shh, Weasel is still here. I don't want him to get jealous." He snickers and moves his hand faster. I whine in his hand, squeezing my eyes shut. "God, I want to take you right now." He says, sucking on my neck. "Maybe we can save that for tonight."

"Fuck." I mumble, shifting into a more comfortable position. He runs his thumb over the slit of my cock and my body stiffens. He does it multiple times, as if to tease me, but I feel myself getting closer. "Kurt-" He pulls away from me and I whine loudly at the loss.

"Shh." He says and pushes my back against the window. He yanks my shorts down to the floor before gripping me back in his hand. He pumps me slowly, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. "God, you look so fucking hot." He says, licking the underside.

"Shit!" I moan, spilling all over his hand. Kurt pumps me slowly with a pout.

"I didn't even get to blow you." He whines and then stands with a smile. "You were eager to come."

"I needed it." I breathe, trying to catch my breath.

"What happened to the movies?" He says and grabs his towel from earlier, wiping me clean and himself.

"Oh, well...I didn't really want to go."

"You weren't going to go at all were you?" He asks, tossing the towel in the bin and sitting back on the bed.

"Sebastian thought you were suffocating me and-"

"Do you think I am?" He asks, looking away from me and out of the window.

"No-no! You aren't, I love having you around. Trust me."

"Then why did you listen to him?"

"Because he said that you wouldn't let me hang out with him."

"We already live with him, what more does he want?" His voice raises slightly and he looks back at me. "Why is he so obsessed with you?"

"He's not obsessed." I laugh, pulling my shorts back up.

"He is obsessed. Ever since you met him, he's all around you. Or tries. He's fucking lucky I'm letting you stay here."

"He's _lucky you're letting me stay_?" I scoff. "I _want_ to stay; you aren't letting me stay. "

"You know if I said no, you wouldn't be here right?" He says in a serious tone and I almost laugh.

"I would still be here. You don't have any control over me, remember?" Why does he always have to start an argument over stupid things? Can't he just be happy for once?

" _Oh god_." He says and stands up, pulling at his hair. "Oh god, you're _fucking_ him!"

 _What?_

"What are you talking about?" I ask, watching as his face turns red and his eyes surge with anger.

"You are fucking him, aren't you?" He yells, his voice breaking slightly.

"You can't be serious right now! You-" I cut myself off with a laugh. This situation is so stupid! What is his problem. "I'm not doing anything with him except try to be his friend. But you won't even let me do that!" He flinches and drops his hands.

"If I find out you-"

"Do you really think I would do that? I have no interest in anyone except you! Why can't you understand that?"

"He's just trying to piss me the fuck off with his stupid Weasel face." He mumbles and sits back on the bed. My breathing quickens and I didn't even realize my fists were balled.

"I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully you'll stop acting ridiculous once I get out." I go to the dresser and grab myself underwear and some black sweatpants before going into the bathroom.

...

KURT'S P.O.V

 _You're fucking him?_ Really. Fucking really? God I am an asshole. "I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully you'll stop acting ridiculous once I get out." He says, and I watch him grab some clothes before going in the bathroom. I lay back fully on the bed, staring at nothing in particular. I listen as the shower starts and I sink into the bed. There is a knock on my door and it opens without me saying it was fine.

"What do you want? I could've been in here fucking Blaine and you just barge in." I say harshly, loving how it sounds coming out of my mouth. Sebastian just gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I should've waited for an answer. I just heard you two yelling and-"

"We don't need your help. We have everything under control."

"I see." He says and opens the door wider. I shoot him a look and he stops, staying in the door way. "Could I ask you something?"

"Whatever."

"Why are you such a jerk to Blaine? You are so lucky to have him. He's just the sweetest and the nicest boy, and you chose to be a dick. If you keep treating him like shit, he isn't going to stay much longer."

"I do not treat him like shit." I spit, standing up and glaring at him.

"You do, and you know it."

"Listen, I know you are trying to be all friends with him and then you two gang up on me; but it's not working. We are fine. He has me, we are fine."

"You don't own him."

"Never said I fucking did."

"Let him make his own decisions. Let him decide who he can and can't be friends with instead of his dick of a boyfriend keeping him to himself."

"He has plenty of friends." I laugh, crossing my arms. "You're just not one of them."

"Why? Just tell me why."

"You think you are so big and bad, and then you think you can kiss him in front of me and get away with it? I know boys like you. Pretend you are so in love with someone else just to get a different person. I know you don't really care for Hunter; hell that story was probably fake as fuck you told Blaine. You just want to be with him. But guess what? He's with me, and he is going to stay with me whether you like it or not. Now go make yourself useful somewhere the fuck else and get out of our damn room." By the time I finish, I realize that I am breathing hard and that I've moved closer to Sebastian, my body only a few feet away from his. His eyes go wide, but he quickly looks away from me and then back towards the living room.

"None of that is true. You just can't accept the fact that he might actually love someone more than yo-" I couldn't let him finish. I couldn't let him tell me what I fear to be true. Sebastian quickly falls to the floor, but I catch him by his shirt before punching him again and again in his face. The high I'm getting makes the pain in my fist subside and it makes me even more hype. By the time Blaine pulls me off of Sebastian, is when I realize what I just did. I could honestly give two fucks, but Blaine on the other hand...

"Why can't you just act civilized for once?" He shouts pushing me away from Sebastian. Blaine bends down next to him and tries his best to look at the damage I did. Blood on my knuckles and on the hard wood floor pool around.

"I-"

"Just go for a while, okay?" Blaine pleads. My eyes go wide and I reach down to touch Blaine, but he flinches. I pull my hand back and nod hard. I'm such a fuck up, and now he is even more scared of me than before. Great. As I grab my keys and step over Sebastian, Blaine is talking to him softly and placing his hand on his shoulder. The small gesture makes my skin boil, but I've already caused too much damage. I needed to leave.

...

BLAINE'S P.O.V

"Maybe we shouldn't be staying here..." I mumble, moving Sebastian's hand from over his face. He isn't crying, though I can tell he really wants to. This time I'm sure his nose is broken; it was barely healed from the last incident. Sebastian's lip is busted and his left eye was bruised. He tries to smile at me, but quickly winces from the pain.

"No no..." He whispers, and I help sit him up. He shrugs me off and stands up. "I'm fine, really. He's nothing compared to Dick Face." He wipes the blood off his mouth and helps me stand up.

"Who?" I walk over to my closet to put on a shirt.

"My step-dad Richard." He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. I walk into the bathroom and quickly wet a rag before coming back out.

"He beats you?"

"Not anymore, I haven't seen him since my junior year in high school. He disappeared one day, without anything for my mom." He shrugs and crosses his arms. "Kurt is more bark than bite." Though the wounds say otherwise, I just nod to make him feel better.

"You might need to go to the hospital." I whisper, pressing the cloth lightly around his nose. He winces and nods.

"Yeah." He says and pushes my my hand away. "What's his problem?"

"Kurt? Oh... I'm not sure. Apparently he's always angry."

"Does he hurt you?"

"No! No never."

"You flinched when he tried to touch you." He says and takes the rag from my hand and places it on his nose.

"I... He doesn't hurt me. Physically at least." I assure him, but Sebastian shakes his head.

"Are you even happy with him? I've never seen you two happy together. At first I thought it was just sexual between you two. Now I just see... Nothing. He's just rude and angry all the time."

"I am happy. He makes me happy." I say, though if I think about it, have we ever done anything where we just have a good time together? No matter what we do, we always end up arguing. I bite my lip and look away from Sebastian. We did have that a date at the skating, and we've been to dinners together. "Yeah."

"Alright..." He says and stands up. "I'm going to the hospital. I would ask you if you wanted to go, but you might want to go find him before he turns into a mass murderer." He chuckles and a small whimper gets let out. I stand and wipe my hands on my pants.

"I'm sure he's fine, I want to make sure you are." I say and he smiles.

"No, I don't want to make him any more vexed." He waves me off and leaves the room. I sigh loudly and run a hand through my hair. There is blood on the floor, almost reaching the white carpet, and I quickly go to clean it up. It seems like I'm always cleaning up Kurt's messes. I guess this is what I get. After I clean up the blood, I stand and then realize that I can't call Kurt because he doesn't have his phone. I leave the room and, with no where to go since I didn't drive here, leave the apartment. When I open the door, Kurt is sitting across the hall, his head in his arms.

"Hey." I say and close the door behind me. He lifts his head up and looks at me blankly. "Sebastian is-"

"Don't fucking say his name. Please." He begs and stands up. "I'm sick of hearing his name, seeing his face, being in the same fucking town as him." He moves closer to me and grips my waist tightly. "It's just us." He says and kisses my forehead. My knees nearly give out, but I lean against the door. "No one else but us. I know he's trying to get close to you, but I won't have it. I just won't. I don't care that since we are living with him if you associate with him, but please... just don't fall for his tricks." He begs and it makes my heart fall to my toes. He looks distraught, hurt. I know that I will have to agree to him no matter what. I know it. I nod and he kisses my forehead again. "I love you." He says and kisses my left cheek before placing his lips over mine. He kisses me softly and slowly, massaging my hips with his thumbs.

...

It's almost six at night when Sebastian comes back home with a new wrap on his nose. He has an eye patch over his eye. Kurt snorts next to me on the couch, but I elbow him to stop. "Is it broken?" I ask, and pause the movie that's on the t.v.

"Sadly." He mumbles and gives Kurt a glare before looking back at me. "Goodnight." He tosses his keys on the table and walks over to his room on the other side of the apartment.

"He's a fucking loser." Kurt says loudly before we hear his door shut.

"Don't talk about him like that." I scorn and press play on the movie.

"I can't wait to see his face when I tell him we fucked in the kitchen." He snickers and I gasp and cover his mouth with my hand.

"You will not tell him that!" I whisper, looking from him to the kitchen. We couldn't even make it back to our room before we couldn't last. Kurt licked my hand, making me pull away and wipe it on his shirt.

"I will tell him if he gets on my nerves."

"No you won't. That is embarrassing." I roll my eyes and stand up from the couch.

"Oh where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if he wants me to make him some soup."

"No you aren't; didn't you hear him? He said goodnight."

"I just want to make sure." I watch as Kurt stands up and walks towards Sebastian's room. I follow behind him and watch as he knocks on the door. He opens it without a response making me roll my eyes.

"Blaine wants to know if you need him to slave over the stove to make you some damned soup for being a bitch." Kurt says with a set stone face. I gasp and pull him away from the door.

"Apologize to him!"

"Why; that's exactly what you said." He says and grins. I look from him to Sebastian who is looking at the both of us with a ludicrous expression.

"Do you want any soup?" I ask nicely.

"Oh no, I'm just going to be now. Goodnight." He says again and shuts off the lamp by his bed. I close the door behind us and walk away from Kurt quickly. He races after me and grabs my arm.

"I told you he was going to sleep."

"Why did you say it like that?" I whine, though I would hate to admit that it was funny.

"Because it was funny." Kurt laughed. A real laugh. I smiled and pulled him into me,bringing him down to kiss him on his nose.

"It was kind of funny I have to say."

"It was really funny, babe." He says, and my stomach flutters.

"I almost forgot how much you love it when I call you babe." He smiles and presses his lips against mine. This time, I don't think we'll make it out of this damned hallway.


End file.
